


Soulless Marriage

by jpena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Platonic Soulmates, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, So Married, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 150,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpena/pseuds/jpena
Summary: "We have passed all checkpoints and want to adopt Tom Riddle." Granger said. The older woman appeared startled before she narrowed her eyes. "Tom? But I've never filed any papers for him." Mrs. Cole said. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven year old. Tom is rather peculiar." "We're sure." Severus drawled.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle, Regulus Black/Petunia Evans Dursley, Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 572
Kudos: 1865





	1. The other boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, This is Soulless Marriage my baby fanfic conceived after a random conservation with my sister about what would have happen had Tom Riddle had a supportive and loving family. Please comment and leave some kudos! Much love!

Severus grabbed the Granger girl from Potter’s body. “Get up girl.” He grabbed her and went to the infirmary. Harry Potter lay dead on the ground. He sacrificed himself so that the Dark Lord could be defeated. The boy did not calculate correctly. The snake was alive and Lord Voldemort held her closer to him than ever. It was a haze of bodies, sounds and lights. As soon as Potter died all hell broke loose. The Order fought Death Eaters, many dissapparated. The Dark Lord gave them another ultimatum. “Bury your dead and choose the right side.” The megalomaniac’s voice thundered through the halls of Hogwarts. 

Granger fought him and tried to get back to the Great Hall but Severus was determined to get her to safety. She cried and kicked but he was stronger and got her inside the infirmary. 

Molly Weasley had her wand up his neck before he could say a word. “He’s on our side.” Minerva came to his side. He was surprised when the woman hugged him. “Oh my boy.” 

Severus let her hold him. He had been deprived of touch for so long. “Minerva, please explain.” Arthur said wearily. He was by Ron’s side. The boy was in a bed; he looked sedated and in very bad shape. 

Granger ran to his side and cried, kissed his forehead. “He knew about Harry, the prophecy, everything. He’s been protecting all of us.” She said quickly and checked over for injuries in his body. “I’m fine Minerva.” He hissed. Although he liked her sudden quasi-like maternal worry it was interfering with his image. 

“Professor, you cursed him hours ago and forced him to flee the castle.” George said hollowly. 

“It’s all been a plan. He’s on our side.” Minerva said unflinchingly. Severus went along with her explanation. She must have seen the memories in the pensieve. 

The Weasleys relaxed. Molly went back to Ron’s side. Poppy fussed over him but he waved her away. 

“This is all we have.” Minerva said quietly. “It’s the only way.” She whispered to him. Her hair was askew and her left hand was bleeding profusely. 

He sat down in a bed as far away from the Weasleys as possible. He could see Percy, Ginevra and Fred Weasley on the floor, dead. Ron was not in such as good shape either. He could tell young Weasley would not walk, not matter what Poppy did or how much she waved her wand over the boy’s legs and then he was crying. “Oh God Hermione.” Severus frowned probably lamenting the unfairness of it all. 

“Harry is dead.” The boy cried and hugged Granger as much as he was able to. 

Molly and Arthur cried too, he imagined for their children and for Potter too. Severus thought about the boy. He thought about the snake and all it would take to kill the Dark Lord. It would take months to plan. By this time the Dark Lord knew he was not on his side. He was not answering summons and the skin on his arm burned like hell. 

He needed to apparate out and think. It was survival now. He needed to leave England. Harry Potter was dead, he failed and it was time to cut loose and hide. The Dark Lord would try and kill him as soon as possible. He thought him to be the master of the Elder wand. He might as well be dead. 

“We have to do something.” It was William Weasley. Severus saw the scars on his face. 

Minerva nodded. “Albus had an idea; something to do as a very last resort. I believe this is the end of it. I am afraid we have nothing left.” Minerva said with a shaky voice. She was trying to be strong for their sakes but he could tell she was struggling. 

“What do you propose Minerva?” Severus asked; interested in what Albus had in mind. 

She pulled out a pendant necklace. “Time traveling.” 

Minerva smiled, “yes Ms. Granger.” She said fondly. Granger always had the answers. 

“Minerva, elaborate please, for our sake.” Severus pointed out.

“Albus had this time-turner for four years. He’d been perfecting it and gave it to me last June, just before he died. Albus gave it to me with instructions to only use it case Harry died.” Minerva teared up.

“I’m sorry.” The witch apologized. 

She gave the time turner to him. Severus understood. Minerva wanted him to kill the Dark Lord before he became the Dark Lord.

“He doesn’t know how to use it. He doesn’t know anything about He Who Must Not be Named’s childhood.” The Weasley boy said. 

He was correct. Severus hadn’t taken runes, and the pendant was in Ancient Runes. “Mione, you do.”

She nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

“Oh no Hermione.” Molly said.

“Albus warned me. He never finished tinkering with the time turner. There is only one chance, no room for errors or a way to come back.” Minerva said cautiously.

Severus further understood. Minerva knew, she must have understood he was going to be persecuted, hounded until Lord Voldemort found him, tortured him and finally killed him. 

Granger looked at the Weasley boy. “For Harry.” They said at the same time. She cried and hugged him. “I love you. I’ve always been in love with you, since we were twelve.” The boy said as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you too.” She sobbed and hugged him fiercely. 

She hugged the rest of the Weasleys. Severus looked at Minerva. “I’m so sorry Severus.” She said and then hugged him hard. “No one will know about the memories. I’m sorry for not protecting you, for turning the other way.” She kissed his forehead. Severus could not deny her that little gesture. 

Poppy hugged him too. She kissed his forehead too. “I’m sorry Severus.” She said as farewell. 

Granger grabbed the pendant and put it around her neck and his. It was awkward because of the difference in heights. “Be safe. Albus had a timeframe. Tom should be fourteen in 1940. You need to find him before he boards the train for school.” 

Granger nodded and turned to him. “We’ll need to apparate to London, otherwise we will appear inside Hogwarts.”

He grabbed her hand and apparated to King’s Cross. It was so surreal. The world didn’t change; there were people in the streets. Getting ready for their commutes, it must be close to 6:00 or 7:00 AM. 

The girl looked at him. “Do not move.” She took the pendant on her hands and rolled the circles quickly. Everything around him moved at neck-breaking speed. He got dizzy and so did the Granger girl, her hands were shaking and she was unsteady. “Look at me.” He said in his best commanding voice. She did so; her brown eyes met his darker ones. Gazing at each other grounded them somehow.

“One more spin.” She said and then the time turner felt hot. It broke, it kept breaking and suddenly the pendant was on fire and it burst. 

Severus fell to his side and collided with a wall. Granger did not have the same luck and fell to the floor. They must have made a very odd couple, so oddly dressed. She wore jeans while he was wearing his long black robes. He needed to ascertain whether they had successfully arrived to 1940. It did not look like they had been successful. This couldn’t be 1940. All the buildings were intact; there were no sacks around building, no lines for food rationing or any military men in the streets. 

He helped Granger up to her feet. “We must find where and when we are.” The young girl nodded. “We have to do something about our clothing.” They had been through a war and it showed. 

They were somewhat lucky to be in London so early in the morning. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her to a darkened alley. He aimed his wand at her. She stiffened. “I’m on your side.” He reminded her snidely.

She nodded somewhat mollified. He tried to remember those pictures Tobias had of his late mother. He conjured a simple black dress and matching gloves. He made a hat out of a piece of a rag. She looked to be mourning which could be said she was. Granger then pointed his wand at him and his clothing changed. He now wore black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. “You need a hat and a haircut.” She said quickly. She was correct once more, men did not wear their hair as long as Severus did, at least not muggles.

The question of where in time they were weighed heavy in his mind. The London streets they walked through did not correspond to a war torn England. The streets were peaceful looking and the few men who walked the streets were not harried. 

“Professor.” The girl whispered and motioned to a man holding a newspaper. The Londoner folded the paper, grabbed a suitcase and boarded a train. Severus disillutioned the girl and sat on the empty bench. He glanced at the paper and saw the date. “May 1st, 1934.” He growled. “Foolish girl, you have managed to strand us before the Dark Lord ever set foot in Hogwarts.” Severus raged. 

Granger held her chin up. “I did as I was told. Professor McGonagall approved the number of spins.”

Severus paced and broke the spell on the girl. It would be strange if he paced and yelled alone. 

He casted a muffliato around them. “It was a simple task, stupid, foolish girl.” He would now have to kill a child. The only person he had killed had been Albus and he was dying already. 

“Where is the orphanage located?” He asked her. He was convinced it was the only way. 

The Granger girl nodded, it seemed for once they were in agreement. Tom Riddle had to die. “Harry and I apparated there a few months ago. She grabbed his hand and they walked to a deserted alleyway once more. 

Severus felt the pull of apparition, side along apparition. They were in front of Wool’s Orphanage in no time. They performed the charms around them and were to enter the orphanage and seek the Dark Lord when they saw four children leave through the front door. Granger gasped and prevented him from entering the orphanage. 

“It’s him.” She said in a whisper. Severus looked at the children, three boys and a girl. One of the boys, the tallest walked faster than the other two who were clearly struggling to keep up. 

“The tall one.” Severus said and aimed his wand. 

“No, wait, it’s the other one. The one with black hair and dark eyes.” She said. Severus and her followed the boys into a school. The girl went her way while the boys climbed the steps to the school. 

The tall boy pushed the Dark Lord hard. The other boy seemed to not want any trouble and ran inside the school. “Freaks are not allowed to go into school.” The tall boy punched the Dark Lord. 

Tom Riddle’s glare was powerful, suddenly; out of nowhere a rock hit the boy squarely on the head. The boy gasped and ran inside too. Finally, the boy was alone. It was time. “He pointed his wand at the boy. Ava…”

Tom Riddle stared right at him, he couldn’t have. He was invisible. The boy wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at another boy. This other boy seemed well cared for and a woman held his hand. She kissed his cheek and walked past Tom.

The boy glared at the woman and the child. Tom picked his raggedy book and walked inside the school.

“What are you playing at?” The Granger girl hissed. 

Severus looked back at her. “You had a perfect opportunity and missed it.” She screeched. 

“He’s a child.” Severus replied. 

Granger gulped, “He will grow up and destroy our world.” She said as if convincing herself and him that it was the only option. 

“We’ll wait until school’s out and do it then.” Granger sat down by a bench and remained silent. 

There was no reason for them to be anywhere else. Their bodies were running out of adrenalin and exhaustion was slowly setting in. “We could sleep. Set a timer and then do it.” Granger said, her light brown eyes hallow. 

He nodded somberly. The girl pulled out a tent from her beaded bag. She used her wand and then waved the wand around them “Salvio Hexa.” She chanted and then got inside the tent. 

Severus followed her and set a timer. “Five hours should be enough.” The Granger girl did not hear, she was already asleep in her bed, curled like the child she was. 

Sleep eluded him. He sat thinking about all they had lost because of Voldemort. “It is the only way. There can’t be another way.”

He heard the timer go off and woke Granger. 

“Ms. Granger, wake up at once. The boy is walking back.” She startled but was ready to shadow the boy before they could lose him. 

Tom walked alone slower than his peers. He seemed distracted. “Do it now professor.” Granger insisted. 

Tom had a paper on his hands. He followed the scene and saw as the other boys snatched the paper. “Give it here freak.” The tall boy said. He laughed and tore the paper in half. Severus expected an outburst of some sorts just like in the morning. He readied his wand. 

The boy who would become the darkest wizard of all times balled his fists and wiped wayward tears. He expected magic to burst and the bully to be on the ground but nothing happened. Tom picked up the pieces of the paper and taped it together. It was the drawing of a house; just a simple London house. 

The tall boy laughed and tried to kick Tom. Severus saw a woman come out of the orphanage to welcome the children it seemed. She watched the boys. “Again Tom. Get up and find some useful employment. Ungrateful scoundrel, your socks and pants are dirty. I really hope you like cold water and soap. You will wash those nasty clothes or go to school naked.” The woman was the picture of outrage. Tom seemed resigned to his fate. He dusted off some dirt and in the process soiled the woman’s shoes. 

“Insolent child.” She raised her hand menacingly at the dark haired boy. This time it wasn’t him or Tom who stepped in. Granger blazed by, eyes filled with fury. 

“Good morning.” Granger said with a saccharine voice. Severus walked and joined her, lest she made a bigger mistake. The aurors would come and investigate the incident. They would see traces of memory charms in the woman’s mind. 

“Good morning, I’m Mrs. Cole, we’ve written to each other. Please do come in.” The woman said with an open smile as soon as she saw him. 

“I trust you and your husband’s travel was uneventful.” She said as she led them to an office. Granger was as confused as he was.

“We have many children in our care.” She said as an apology for her behavior toward Tom. “Some are more of a handful than others.” She said jovially. The woman would not stop talking. 

“Mr. and Mrs.? Oh, I seem to have misplaced your file. How silly of me?”

Severus waved his wand. It was a simple freezing charm. “What in the seven hells did you do?”

“She was going to hit him. He didn’t do anything; they were bullying him.” Granger said angrily. 

“Need I remind you that child will grow up to be the evilest creature in the century?”

Granger matched his anger. “If that is so, then why couldn’t you cast the killing curse when you had the chance?” She admonished. 

He should have killed the boy. Severus couldn’t however. He was not a killer; all he ever did was to keep Lily and Potter safe. He looked at the boy and his hand trembled. Albus would have said he was noble, he begged to differ. Severus was weak and his weakness led to being unable to kill the darkest wizard of all time. 

He looked exasperatedly at his former student. She had that glint in her eyes, the one she had when she had the answer and he ignored her. “We raise him, make sure he is taught well, we made sure he doesn’t grow up to be a dark wizard.”

Severus had to laugh at that. He was no father material. He despised children. He would surely botch it up as his father and his grandfather had done. 

“You cannot be serious. Do you understand the ramifications of what you’re suggesting?”

“We would be saddled with him for the next 9 years until he becomes of age.” Severus said, while refreshing the freezing charm. 

“10 years. He turned 7 December 31st.” The girl offered with uncertain eyes. 

He would exploit that uncertainty. “What do you know of children?”

She glared at him. “More than you of course.” She replied with haughtiness.

“You have illustrated my point. We lack the experience, the basic knowledge to take care of a child. Let alone a child as dark as Lord Voldemort.” Severus insisted. 

“You would kill him then?” She asked. “Have you thought about what it would mean to kill a relative innocent child? Think of your soul professor. What about the aurors? Someone would trace you, unless you frame me. How would anyone explain a healthy child dead, with a scared and surprised face? You would go to Azkaban. I think the Headmaster meant for us to go back in time and do exactly this. Pay more attention to Tom, make sure he did not stray or at least try to do so.” 

Severus gritted his teeth. He didn’t like that she made a bit of sense. Albus was the kind to meddle with others’ lives to the point of sending people back in time to fix his mistakes. If only Dumbledore had been more kind or placed Tom Riddle with a wizarding family. Granger looked at him expectantly. “Very well but I hope you understand what happens if we fail. If we fail, they will all be dead.” 

She nodded. “They might as well be professor. You heard professor McGonagall. We have no means of going back.” Granger looked back at him unflinchingly.

“This is madness.” He muttered darkly. 

“We don’t have anything else. You can go professor. I can confound her. She is under the impression we are a couple and want to adopt a child. Once we have Tom you could disappear if you’d like.” 

Severus shook his head. “No, we’ll do this and hope it works because if not we will be the biggest fools in the history of wizarding kind.”

He waved his wand and discreetly confounded the muggle. “You were telling us about our excellent file. Granger then replicated adoption papers from a nearby cabinet. The girl did have excellent skills.  
“We have passed all checkpoints and are want to adopt Tom Riddle.” Granger said to the dazed woman who seemed less confused by the second. 

“Tom? But I’ve never put any papers for Tom.” She said with a glassy look. “Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven-year-old? Tom is rather peculiar too.” Mrs. Cole said. 

“We are sure. My husband and I just met him outside. He is a delightful boy. I have fallen in love with him.” Granger smiled demurely, an actress to boot. 

Severus nodded and signed papers left and right. Granger sat silent and smiling. “Now, I have to submit these papers and then you would pick Tom from here.”

“How long does the process take?” He asked. 

“A month or so.” He looked into her blue eyes and willed her to open her mind. It actually took a week to finalize an adoption. “It will take you three days.”

“We are going to meet Tom right now.” He stood up and motioned for Granger to do the same. Mrs. Cole nodded; the spell was slowly wearing off. She led them through noisy corridors. The installations were clean but very modest. The children looked borderline sickly. He assumed it was how orphans tended to look. In reality Severus had never been to an orphanage but he guessed they were in the same spectrum as this place. Places with children who were lonely, needy, a rather depressing ambiance. 

Granger’s face revealed her uneasiness. “I’m not sure about this professor.”

Severus scowled. “We’ll just look at him and come for him the day after tomorrow.” He said shortly. Mrs. Cole nodded and pointed to a small room, in there were two bunk beds. Tom sat writing by a desk. Not once did the child look outside. If he had done so, he would have seen a couple watching him with cautious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Please keep up the feedback :) 
> 
> Stay safe out there.

Chapter 2

“We need money and a house.” She chattered after her professor. She was busy, her mind thinking of things they would need before they retrieved Tom from the orphanage. It was what she needed now; if she were busy she wouldn’t have time to dwell on the past day and a half. She needed to be active; her mind needed to be working, just because if she remained idle, she would remember. Hermione would then see Harry with that lifeless look in his eyes. She would remember Ron’s lifeless eyes too. He had looked resigned to not walk again. He told her he loved her. Hermione loved him too and knew he would never forgive her or himself if she stayed back to take care of him. 

She shook her head. Hermione looked ahead, professor Snape walked quickly, leaving her behind. 

“Professor.” She said loudly. Some people looked at her with reproachful eyes. She lowered her voice but called out to him in whispers. 

The man finally stopped when they were to cross a street. “Mrs. Cole expects us to pick Tom the day after tomorrow. We need to rent a house and money.” 

Severus turned back to her and offered his arm when the lights changed. “Where are we going?” She asked when they turned a corner. 

“I don’t know. Somewhere where you can set that damned tent up.” They turned to a park and he motioned for her to set the tent once more. 

Hermione magicked the tent open. This time professor Snape performed the protection spells. She went inside the tent. The table looked the same as when Harry, Ron and her shared their last meal together. “Evanesco.” She said with a small voice. Hermione did not want to remember then. She needed to prepare and think about the future. 

She placed the bag by one end. Hermione heard as professor Snape closed the flap on the tent. The young woman overturned her beaded bag and classified what would be useful for their stay. 

It was frenetic the way she discarded clothes and books. It was as if she was trying to get rid of old Hermione and the memories she had. 

Professor Snape sat across him. “What do you have of use?”

She looked up, “I have 500 pounds and 600 galleons.” Hermione said first, financially speaking they could survive for a good month in their time. The girl was convinced they would live comfortably for at least 5 months at least. 

Snape nodded. “600 galleons, that’s a good start. We shall find employment once Tom is given to us. We need a background story; I do not believe anyone would give jobs to people who do not have any record of existing. We can say we were educated in the continent since we never attended Hogwarts.” The professor rambled on. 

Hermione looked at him and spoke up. “We can’t go back to the wizarding world.”

“What are you saying foolish girl? We are wizards; Tom is a wizard. He will go to Hogwarts. Can you imagine that raw power unchecked, untrained?” 

The young woman capitulated, “I understand that professor but Tom can only know we are magical when he’s eleven years old.” The man threw an incredulous look her way. 

“Tom Riddle never had a family, he doesn’t understand love, and he despises muggles. If we raise him to understand muggles, then he has one less reason to grow up to kill his father and become evil. He needs to be unprejudiced toward muggles.”

Professor Snape laughed, “Silly girl, do you really think we can hide our nature? What we are?”

“Yes, you have done so for many years professor. I have the outmost trust in your deception skills.” She said bitingly. 

The man glared at her, some surprise could be seen in his dark eyes. “Professor, I’m not suggesting we uproot Tom. I am suggesting we raise him muggle until he receives his letter to Hogwarts.”

He didn’t let her continue with her idea. “And what happens when he realizes we lied to him? What happens when this boy understands we lied to him from the beginning?”

Hermione hadn’t thought about that. “Fine, we don’t lie but we don’t outright tell him or use magic in front of him. We have to encourage him to understand muggles. We are muggle borns. That would also explain why we did not go to Hogwarts. We were trained privately in some village or somewhere in the continent. Not all witches go to Hogwarts.”

“No, but they go to Drumstrang of Beauxbatons. I have never heard of young muggle-born wizards learning through masters, it is very implausible Ms. Granger.”

“I went to Beauxbatons and you went to Drumstrang. We’ll forge documents.” She said exasperatedly. 

Snape hissed at her, silently and then she knew he was really angry. “What is your reason then for not joining the wizarding world?”

“We can’t, not yet, not until Tom realizes muggles can be good.” Hermione felt as if raising Tom within muggles was the best option they had at hand and would voice it until professor Snape understood the importance of her views. 

“Ms. Granger, what do you propose we do then?” He asked still glaring at her. 

She wanted to break eye contact and flee but she steeled herself. She used her best admonishing face, the one she used to scold Ron and Harry on occasion. “We rent a house in London, find work as muggles and raise Tom with as much muggle influence as possible.”

“He has some control over his magic. Granger, we are dealing with a dangerous child.”

She looked at him and rebuked his worries. “We will be cautious. We are pretty smart and talented aren’t we?” She said almost willing him to agree to her and just follow her lead. Hermione felt the need for him to trust her instincts. 

“Let’s try my way. We live as muggles; we raise him as muggle born. If it doesn’t work, we do it your way. We’ll have our fake documents and reintegrate into the wizarding folk. We’ll do it your way. I promise.” She said.

“Fine, but we tell him when he asks why we adopted him. He will ask, I know he will.” Snape grabbed the bag of money and separated the notes into different piles. 

“Hide those, we can’t use them yet.” He then duplicated the money. 

“You can’t do that.” Hermione said outraged. 

“Oh spare me Granger.” Snape hissed and continued his work. 

“We will follow your plan for the time being. I will change the approach if I see it fit. I require you to trust me right now. I will find a job but for now we need money until then.”

Hermione frowned. “I can get a job too.” He harrumphed. “Fine, you will do so but we still need income.” 

“We need documents, both muggle and wizarding.” She said and took out a brown leather bag. She couldn’t part with this; she had taken out of her home, some scrapbooks and different mementos. She would have never thought her great grandparent’s passports would help her in the future but here she was using them. 

“My mum used to say I looked like her.” She showed professor Snape the old passport. 

“You do.” He waved his wand and her name appeared instead of Catharine Hughes. 

“I, however look nothing like him.” He waved his wand at the other passport and the features changed to his. William Granger became Severus Snape, the dates changed to match the professor age. “January 9th. Is that your birthday?” 

“Yes.” Her professor said shortly.

“Change my birthday too.” Nana had been twenty-five when she had her passport issued. 

The man grumbled but did so. “You have to put Snape next to Hermione.” She did not meet his gaze but saw his uncomfortable stance. 

“Do you perhaps happen to have a marriage license in that bag of yours?” The professor meant to mock her but Hermione merely nodded. “As a matter of fact I do.” She said with a small smile and grabbed a scrapbook. Once again Snape changed the names. Hermione looked it over. “We can’t have married in 1930. According to my certificate I would have been 14.” The man switched it to 1933.

“We need clothes.”

Hermione nodded. “I have pictures. I can change the clothes I have.” She said quickly. It was her clothes and the boys’ clothes.

“We should rest.” He said wearily. Hermione could not agree more but there was so much to do. She needed to at least transfigure some clothes. Professor Snape had transfigured her clothes but the dress was much too loose.

He looked out of place, there in the middle of the tent. She suddenly remembered, “You need a haircut.” 

“What?” He asked and did the thing with his eyebrows and then scowled. Hermione looked back at him. She would not be cowed; she wasn’t his student anymore. She realized she would be his partner until Tom was older. 

“I said you need a haircut. The loo is through there. You also need a shower.” She remarked. They both needed showers. Hermione could wait until he was done with the shower. 

“Are you insane?” He said menacingly. 

“You have called me insane at least three times today. I would prefer if you desisted. Now, you will eventually have to shower and get a haircut.” She stared back, refusing to show weakness. 

“You have a choice as to whether you get a haircut from me or somewhere else. That is the only choice you have right now.” She said tiredly. 

“You may use the shower first.” He said then. The young woman moved quickly before he could withdraw his assent. 

She ran to the bathroom with some clothes she grabbed from her beaded bag. The room looked exactly like she remembered. She saw Ron’s dirty shirt and almost wept. She didn’t have time to cry, not now. Hermione shed her clothes and turned on the hot water; maybe the steady stream of water would erase some of the weariness she felt. 

She decided to finish sorting clothes while Snape showered. He had asked for some clothes, apparently he needed to have regular pieces of clothing to then transfigure them into 1930’s fashion. Hermione gave him mismatched pieces, socks from Harry, boxers from Ron, a black T-shirt, Harry’s and faded blue jeans, Ron’s because he was taller. He nodded to her and went to the shower. 

Soon enough professor Snape was sitting in front of her. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. Hermione remembered giving haircuts to the boys and being terrible at it. She did not disclose this to the man in front of her. She put a towel over his shoulders. She started by combing through his hair. Never in a billion years would she have thought she would touch professor Snape’s hair. It was soft to the touch and so black, blacker than Harry’s at least. She started cutting his hair and remained on task for another twenty minutes. The girl found it relaxed her. 

Snape thanked her briefly and then went to Ron’s cot. It was clear he intended to sleep. Hermione could not stall any longer and decided to follow into his footsteps. She was happy her flannel pajamas were still clean and curled to sleep for a few hours. 

The girl woke up disoriented but rested. For a few minutes she thought all had been a nightmare, she could see Harry’s black head, only it wasn’t. It was professor Snape who was still asleep. 

She performed a simple time telling spell. How silly of them, they could have used this same spell when they arrived to this time period. She had been to out of sorts to suggest it. Maybe professor Snape did not know about it. 

Her spell determined that it was early in the morning; they had sleep for almost a day. She approached the sleeping man and tried to shake him. She stepped back when she felt the binding around her wrists. “It’s morning. We need to get the house and settle.” She said immediately. 

Snape had her wand out. “Never do that again. I could have killed you.” He hissed. 

Hermione nodded and lowered her gaze to his t-shirt and jeans. The spell must have worn off. 

Snape noticed and glared at her. It was hard to keep a straight face when your professor who picked on you wore jeans too small for his height and a rather tight shirt. She wanted to laugh but decided it wouldn’t be the best course of action. 

“I’ll go dress.” She said quickly and left him to arrange his clothing. 

Hermione transfigured her pajamas into a beige dress. She combed her hair back and managed to get it to a simple hairstyle. She would have to learn to style hair differently from now on. 

She stepped out ready to face professor Snape who looked ready to play his part. 

“I’m hungry.” He said first thing. “We’ll eat breakfast and then search for a house.” She agreed, sometimes she forgot to eat. 

They ate a nearby restaurant. She noticed the people around her giving her looks, especially women. “Why are they looking at me?”

Professor Snape replied with a bored tone. “Your hair, I assume.”

She frowned but kept quiet. They ate in relative peace. She followed him out of the eatery and he offered his hand when they crossed streets. 

Hermione suggested a place, the first that came to mind. “Hammersmith.” Snape shrugged and apparated them. 

It seemed neither Hermione or Snape had ever visited Hammersmith; they had some difficulty finding their way around but finally found a neighborhood and some houses that had sale signs. After a rather tense meeting with a landlord, they found their house. Well, Hermione did, since she was the one doing most of the talking. The landlord did not appreciate that and was hell bent into getting Snape to converse with him. 

Hermione finally had it when the man refused to show her inside the house. “My husband is a man of very few words. I suggest you listen to me and answer my questions.”

The man continued to ignore her. “Say something.” She finally caved in. 

“Show us inside.” The professor said tersely and the landlord acquiesced. It was a decent house, two floors, a cellar and an attic, three bathrooms, two upstairs, one in the ground level, four bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, living room, dining room and a small den. 

“We’ll take it.” Hermione said at once. The man ignored her and looked at professor Snape who nodded and signed contracts and more papers. 

Hermione was frustrated. “The nerve of that man.” She exclaimed as she looked around the living room. She thanked whatever deity the house was furnished. All they needed to know was to buy clothes and essentials for daily living. 

They explored the house, Snape insisted on performing protective spells around the property. 

She picked the master bedroom and magically cleaned it of any germs or other traces. It had been easier than expected; at least they had a home now. She cleaned the entire house and then returned to the master bedroom. 

It would take more time to make the house theirs but for now Hermione thought it was enough. She unpacked her things and separated clothes for professor Snape; she even had time to transfigure his clothes into 1930’s clothes. 

She went to the kitchen and made a list of things she would need. She had seen a market three or so streets before they found this house. She would have to go there and buy food. They also needed cutlery and towels. 

Hermione looked for Snape. “Professor.” She called out and wandered around the house. She found him in the den browsing through books. Why didn’t she think of the den? “Have you found anything interesting?”

He barely looked up from a black book. “These muggles were quite read. Hide those.” He pointed to a pile. 

“Why?” She asked but grabbed the books nonetheless. 

“They are politically subversive, and some of them are sexually graphic. You would think 1930’s literature would be more restrictive.” He said distractedly as he read the pages on the book. “Exiles.” 

“Oh, I read that book.” She chirped. 

Snape closed the book immediately. “Excellent. Have you cleaned our new abode?” 

“I have. We need food and clothes.” 

He nodded and they left the house. Hermione chose to get the clothes first. “We should go to Harrods. It’s the only place I know.”

He grumbled but followed her lead. She bought at least twenty-five dresses, new underwear and ten pairs of shoes and sleepwear. Hermione was a practical woman, if she bought all these dresses she wouldn’t have to go back for at least another eight to nine months. She managed to even find a coat for the winter. The saleslady was helpful. Snape decided to buy his clothes on his own. They were to meet in the ground floor with all their purchases. Hermione had a nice boy carrying her bags for her. 

She saw him approach her. He only had a medium size parcel on his arms. “You need to get more clothes.”

"Roger, would you be a dear and come with us to the gentlemen's store?" She said while giving the boy a dazzling smile. The boy nodded eagerly and followed her. Snape looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

She did something bold, "what are you waiting for dear? Come along." She grabbed his arm and forced him to move along.

"Release me at once." He hissed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Roger is watching, I suggest you play along professor and stop behaving like a sulky five-year-old who doesn't want to shop for clothes."

He looked around. They were sure to make a scene. Snape did not do well in social awkward situations, neither did she but she was sure she would fare better than her professor.

The man glared at her but submitted. Hermione shook inside but it was another accomplishment for her. Apparently Gryffindor courage did work. She advanced purposely into the gentlemen's store and made him buy at least 10 suits, different sets of sleepwear, more underwear and ties. The lady in charge smiled benevolently, "Oh dearie, he was here not twenty minutes ago. I tried to find him more pieces but he refused."

Hermione chuckled, "he can be difficult." She tried to say it affectionately.

Professor Snape glared at them. "Oh, I daresay he's cross with me."

The saleslady chuckled along and was very pleasant.

They hired a cabbie to take them home. Once they were comfortably seated the man grabbed her arm and squeezed. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable and tense. "Never again do something like that." Hermione remained quiet, as did the professor.

She decided to buy the food on her own. She had poked the bear and it was easier to leave him be. Let him sulk inside the house. She would be productive, cook some dinner and leave a cold sandwich for him.

The young woman bought the food. She was so confused at first; thankfully an older woman helped her. "Good God girl, didn't your mother take you with her to buy food?"

Hermione shook her head. Catelyn Granger did take her, but to modern supermarkets. She bought mostly vegetables, breads and fruits. She did not know how to really cook meats. She bought some pasta and called it a day.

She cooked the pasta; she was somewhat disappointed that the food was not as edible as she thought.

Snape graced her with his presence. Hermione noted he wore some of the new clothes they had bought today. He glanced at the pasta and smirked nastily. "It seems Ms. Know It All, really doesn't know it all."

"Evanesco." He said with relish.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." She said, not really believing it herself.

He laughed. "I think not." 

He grabbed the pasta and set it in a pot. "Dice some tomatoes and vegetables.

She glared at him but did so. Twenty minutes later they were eating pasta with tomato sauce and vegetables.

"How come you're so useless in the kitchen?" He asked as he sipped some wine. She did not ask where he got it. 

Hermione wiped her mouth. "I'm not useless."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I can't cook that well. Not like you're so better yourself." She said spitefully even though the pasta was very good.

"No need to get that offended. I only ask because you were a partially decent potion student, not particularly talented but able." He continued to mock her.

She was an adult now and couldn't let professor Snape get to her. He wouldn't belittle her anymore. Hermione remembered wishing his praise more than anything those first years at Hogwarts. She ignored him and continued eating, no sense in wasting good food.

They stared at each other for a while. Hermione was surprised when he brought it up.

"What is our story?"

Hermione knew exactly what he meant but played dumb nonetheless, "what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. The dark lord was a powerful wizard even as a child."

"Tom, get used to calling him Tom." She said correcting him.

The man looked at her expectantly. So far he had gone along with her plans, even if reluctantly. The young woman assumed he expected her to come up with their story too.

"I don't know." It was too much; she couldn't do that to Ron or Harry for that matter. He killed Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall claimed he had been a double spy all along. Why had he killed the Headmaster? She needed answers all of the sudden.

"We should keep most of our personalities. We can't completely disguise ourselves from Tom. Let's try a simple game before we agree on a plausible background story." The young woman said phrasing 20 questions as a research endeavor. 

The man leaned back on his chair as if waiting for her to start the activity. Hermione once again started the efforts. “What is your favorite color?”

“I don’t see why that would be relevant but I will concede, green.” Snape said and poured more wine. 

Hermione sipped her wine glass. “Now you ask me something.”

The professor smirked. “Did you steal boomslang skin from my stores your second year?”

She blushed, “I did.”

He scowled, “I knew it had been you and your little friends.”

Hermione did not want to smile so she asked another question. “What is your favorite book?”

“The Count of Montecristo.” He said without hesitation. Revenge at its finest.

“Why did you decide Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw?” He asked curiously.

“How did you know that? Never mind.” She stood up and went to their living room. 

She sat down on the sofa and tucked her shoeless feet in the cushions. “I wanted friends. Lavender and Seamus were already sorted and they seemed all right at least Seamus did.” She remembered Lavender did not pay much attention to her. 

“What was your favorite subject at Hogwarts?” She asked

“Charms.” He said as he settled in an armchair next to her. Hermione craned her neck and changed positions to see him better.

“You have to elaborate.” She said and offered her empty glass.

“You know about the Half-Blood Prince’s book. I have a gift; I can create spells. I enjoyed Charms.” He said simply and poured her some wine.

“When did you have your first kiss?” She asked cheekily.

He raised that eyebrow. “Not that it is any of your concern but I was thirteen.”

She nodded. “I’ve never been kissed.” For a moment she thought Ron would kiss her and then Yaxley cursed him and he twitched in the floor. She shook her head and asked him something else. The wine was working wonders in her. “Why did you kill him?”

He stiffened. She swore to herself she wasn’t going to ask but she did. 

Snape looked at her and answered. “He was dying, the ring held a powerful curse. He knew Draco had been tasked to kill him and decided I should be the one to do it.”

Hermione smiled, “thank you for telling me.” She said, flushed from the wine. She extended her hand for more. 

“I think you’ve had enough. We have to pick Tom tomorrow and have not figured out our background story.” Snape stated.

She sat up straight. “I don’t think I can come up with anything.”

“We’re muggleborns. We met at work.” He said casually. 

“What do we do? What are your plans for the future?” She asked, quite intrigued. 

“I have a master’s degree in mathematics.” He said as if he was telling her that tomorrow would probably rain.

“You do? How? When?” She asked excitedly. 

“Don’t sound so surprised. I always liked maths. I was bored during those years of relative peace after the Dark Lord fell. I enrolled and got my degree. I can teach.”

Hermione laughed, “You hate teaching.”

He did not glare. “I do, but only immature and foolish children. I could teach young men in any University.”

“Fine, so we met at the University. You were a maths professor and I was a nursing student.” She said carefully.

“Not a doctor, why?” He asked. She guessed it was a fair question; she had always been an overachiever. 

“I want to watch over Tom so no school, not until he goes to Hogwarts.” 

“You are between jobs, we moved from...”

“Cokeworth.” He offered. 

“Yes, we’ve been married for a year.” Hermione supplied. 

“I think we have some semblance of our story professor.” She said, relieved that it hadn’t been an excruciating experience as she thought it would be. 

“Severus. If we are to continue with this charade, we need to start addressing each other by our given names.”

“Very well Severus.” She said, the name sounded foreign to her ears. 

“Good night Hermione.” He replied and retired for the night. She headed to the master bedroom and was glad he wasn’t there. Snape had probably chosen one of the other bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback!! Keep reading and commenting lol

Chapter 3

They were going to retrieve Tom that morning. Granger was dressed in a blue dress and black heels. He wore one of his suits and was gladly surprised when he smelled orange juice and toast. At least the girl had the foresight to cook something before leaving for the orphanage. She was already eating when he arrived to the dining room. 

He remained quiet. “Good morning Severus.” She said cordially. 

The man grumbled and went straight for coffee. Granger seemed to have redeeming qualities after all. He drank his coffee quietly and then ate some toast. 

“We should get going. I want to take Tom out of that place as soon as possible.” 

They apparated to London, they would take a cab once they had Tom with them. Severus offered his arm and they walked toward the orphanage. 

They knocked on the door and once again were surrounded by children. It had to be Saturday because children of all ages were around. Mrs. Cole was in her office nursing what appeared to be whisky.

“The Snapes, how wonderful to see you again.” The woman sounded ecstatic. Did she believe they would not come back for Tom?

“Yes, we would like to see Tom now.” Granger was nothing short of blunt. She did not like Mrs. Cole. He could tell by the creases in her brow. She would wrinkle her nose whenever the woman tried to engage her in any sort of conversation. 

“Of course, Tom should be in his room. He spends most of his time alone.” Mrs. Cole led them to one of the rooms. The woman opened the door. Tom was staring out of the window. 

“Tom, there’s some people who would like to see you. I told you about them, the Snapes, your new family.” The woman said effusively. Tom did not look at him but glared at Mrs. Cole with so much hatred. 

Severus knew that look; it was the look he reserved for his father. He used to look at Tobias with that same rage. “I don’t want to see anyone.”

Mrs. Cole left the room. “I will leave you with him. I made sure to pack all of his belongings.” She motioned to a meager trunk and a ratty briefcase. 

The woman shut the door once she was on the other side. Severus did not approach Tom but Granger did. “Hello Tom, how do you do?”

The boy kept his back to them. “I’m not crazy. She wants to get rid of me. Have you come to take me to the asylum?”

Tom looked at him for answers. He seemed to ignore Granger. Severus looked at him and kept eye contact. The boy was starting to create occluding barriers but they were unconscious, weak, and very rudimentary. “No, my wife and I want to adopt you.”

Granger jumped in then, correctly sensing her input would be needed. “My name is Hermione and he is Severus Snape.”

Tom looked at her for the first time. The girl offered him a small smile, honest and open. She wasn’t overenthusiastic. Severus understood that Granger believed she could help this boy. 

“Why?” Severus knew Tom would ask. The boy wasn’t used to good things happening and probably thought he would grow up in the orphanage without anyone adopting him. He was a handsome boy; once more Severus wondered why Tom Riddle hadn’t been adopted as a small child. 

Severus glanced at Hermione who pleaded with him to not be so blunt with Tom. 

He nodded and glanced at Tom. He tried to think of something easy, some light magic to show to Tom. Severus immediately thought of Lily and when they were children. 

Hermione sat down in the bed and looked at Tom. “I know that when you’re angry or scared things happen. They happened to me when I was a child too and they happened to Severus too.”

Severus then came closer and willed flowers from a nearby vase to float around the room and eventually land in Hermione’s hair. She laughed and produced her wand she made canaries fly out with the flowers. 

Tom’s eyes widened. “I knew I was different.” He said and smirked. Severus did not like the small glint in his eyes. It could be the beginnings of the Dark Lord’s path.

“In a way we are.” Severus sat next to Hermione. Tom was in his little chair in front of them.

“We are wizards; you will be a wizard one day.” Severus said patiently. 

Tom nodded, “were my parents wizards? My mum couldn’t have been, she died when I was born. If she was a witch she would have found a way to live.”

Hermione stiffened; he could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. “We don’t know Tom.” He said casually. 

“But you have magic. Where do you live? Are we going to a magical place? Away from these people.” Severus saw the little face darken. 

“We are just like you. My parents were not magical.” Hermione said gently. 

“My father was non magical but my mother had magic.” Severus said still assessing the child’s face. 

He opened the closet with a wave of his wand and packed some shirts into the trunk. 

“Where can I get one of those?” He asked excitedly. 

“You’ll get one when you’re eleven and go to school.” Severus offered calmly.

“There’s a school.” He asked with happiness. 

“Yes, you’ll go when the time comes.” Hermione said with a small smile. 

Tom stood up. “I’m ready. We can go now.” 

Hermione stood up and offered her hand. Tom did not take it, he grabbed his briefcase and tried to take the trunk too but Severus grabbed it first. 

He wasn’t surprised Tom went with them so willingly. The boy’s face lit up when he saw magic for the first time. He had finally understood what it was that he could do. Severus carried the trunk out into a cab and did not speak with Mrs. Cole anymore. 

“Tom, don’t you want to say goodbye to anyone?”

The boy shook his head and looked at Hermione, “I don’t have any friends here, they all hated me and I hated them.” Tom said simply.

Hermione waved goodbye and helped Tom settle in the car. Severus could tell she was a little uncomfortable with the child’s explanations. He thought they were logical and not so worrisome. The girl probably had an uneventful childhood, parents who loved her and supported her and loved her. Tom didn’t have that and Severus could relate, very well in fact. He used to dream someone would come from him and take him away, of course that was before he met Lily.

Tom looked out the window with happiness. Severus closed the door. Tom sat between Hermione and him. 

“Where are we going?” He asked Hermione. 

“To our home in Hammersmith.” She replied, encouraged that Tom was talking to her. 

“Do you also have a stick like him?” He said in a lower voice. Severus of course could hear everything but pretended to be engrossed with the street. “You mean a wand, and yes I have one.”

“Could you teach me?” He asked gently.

Severus tensed, the girl would have to give Tom an answer that did not slight him but did not encourage him to practice magic yet. It was too early for Tom to learn magic.

“Not yet. You will have to get a wand so we’ll wait until your letter arrives.” Hermione said as gently. 

“But we can read so you can be prepared for when your letter arrives. Would you like that Tom?” The boy smiled, clearly excited by the prospect of reading. 

“Can I change my name now? I don’t want to be Tom anymore.” The boy said musingly. 

“Why would you change your name? I like Tom.” Hermione asked honestly puzzled. 

“There are a lot of Toms.” The boy supplied as if that was enough reason to change one’s name.

“I think Tom is a very handsome name and it doesn’t matter how many Toms there are. You are the only one I know and I happen to like you.” Hermione said clearly. 

“Fine.” Tom replied. “Do you know many people like us? How many of us are there?”

“Less than muggles.” Hermione said. 

“Muggles, what are those?” Tom asked. 

“Non-magical folk.” Hermione answered patiently. 

“Why don’t muggles know we can do magic?” Tom asked. 

“Tom, you are a clever boy aren’t you?” Hermione said carefully. 

“I am.” Tom said proudly. 

“What do you think would happen if non-magical people knew there was magic?”

“They would want it.” Tom said looking up to her face. 

Severus heard as Hermione tried to explain their seclusion. “To be able to do magic is something wonderful and it takes a very responsible person to be able to use that magic for good things. We have to be careful and make sure we use our magic for good things only.”

Tom frowned, “what happens if someone does bad things with their magic like hit someone?”

Hermione looked at him. It was his turn to look at the child. “That is why children go to Hogwarts, to learn and control their magic. It is normal for your magic to get out of control but you have to calm your emotions.” Tom looked up with his brown eyes and appeared confused. 

“It is not right to use magic to hurt people. Use your magic only to protect yourself.” Severus felt the need to tell him that. This Tom had not hurt other children yet; he had not fully controlled his magic yet. 

Tom looked up to him, “You will teach me. I will do magic, proper magic like you sir.”

Severus nodded. “You will learn Tom, we only have one condition, that you don’t lie to us. We will not lie to you but you have to give us the same treatment.”

The boy agreed, “I will not lie.” He said clearly as if convincing himself that he would not do so. 

They arrived to the house. The cabbie offered to help but Severus shook his head. “It is fine, thank you.” He carried the trunk inside the house. Tom carried his briefcase and smiled when he saw the house. “It’s like the one in my drawing.” He said to no one in particular. 

Severus looked over to Hermione who flushed slightly. She had seen the picture the boy drew, granted it wasn’t detailed but he realized the girl decided on buying this house because of the picture.

“I just matched the colors of his picture. That’s all. We need all the help we can get.” She said and followed Tom. 

“Where is my room?” He asked in the middle of the living room. The boy was not shy at all. Severus glanced at him and Hermione who seemed to be happy Tom was not as introverted as when they first met him. 

“Upstairs.” She grabbed his hand and took the boy’s hand. “You get to choose which room you want.”

Severus followed them and cringed when the boy chose the room he slept in last night. 

He had left his suit in a chair by a window. “But I thought you said that one was your room Mrs. Snape?” 

“Call me Hermione, and it is, Severus just forgets to put things back in their place. We’ve just moved you see.”

Tom gasped, “This house is new?”

“Well, not new, but yes, we finished moving yesterday night, so it is new if you come to think about it, at least for us.” Hermione rambled. 

Tom traced the walls and smiled. “Can I stay in this room?” 

“Yes.” Severus said and grabbed his suit from the chair.

The boy settled down and it was uncomfortable for a second. “Do you want me to hang your clothes?” 

Tom shook his head, “I can do it myself. I always do things myself.” He said simply, it wasn’t to make Hermione or him pity him but because Tom was used to doing things himself. 

Severus inched closer to the door and left the room. Hermione followed Severus out of the room. “Why does he know that married people sleep together? He grew up in an orphanage.”

Severus smirked, “He is a rather remarkable child, smart, and I assume has read more books than he is supposed to. Of course he knows married people share a room.” Hermione opened the room to the master bedroom. “Thankfully, I put your clothes in my bag.” She said and proceeded to organize his clothes next to hers.

“How are we going to do this then?” He asked politely.

“I am a rather peaceful sleeper. I will take one side of the bed.” She said bravely. 

He sighed. “Won’t it be a better idea if we sleep in separate beds?”

“Ideally, but Tom could need us and I don’t want him to be suspicious.” Hermione said. 

“Hermione, we can ward the door.” Severus said, trying to reason with her. 

“You shouldn’t have said that thing about lying. Now we have less room for deception, not that it’s right that we lie but…”

Severus grew frustrated, “He will lie to us, don’t be so naïve as to think he won’t but at least now we have an agreement. Tom has rules; he needs rules. As for this, well, it is your decision. As it happens, I am a very light and peaceful sleeper and will keep to my side of the bed. 

“Thanks, it is best if we go to the living room.”

Tom was already there by the fireplace with a book in his hands. “I wanted to draw it.” He said simply when they noticed some color pencils lying around. 

“Tom, are those yours?” Hermione asked gently. 

“No.” Tom said without looking at her. 

“Did you take them from any of the children in the orphanage?” She asked and crouched to his eye level. 

“No, we never get good toys. I just wished for them really hard and they zoomed past the window I swear.” He said loudly. 

“I believe you Tom.” Hermione then sat down and took the color pencils. Tom gave up the black one. 

“We won’t use these. They are not ours. You see Tom; you probably summoned them. They belong to another child.”

“Severus will buy you color pencils. You only need ask Tom, we’ll buy what you want and need, within reason of course.” The man in question was left with nothing but to agree. 

“What do you want Tom?” He asked trying to echo Hermione’s gentle tone. 

“I rather come with you.” Tom said and stood up. Hermione looked somewhat disappointed. 

Severus offered his hand and Tom took it. They walked out of the house. “I don’t know where we could buy your drawing materials.”

“We could walk around and ask those men over there.” Tom offered and walked to them. 

The men had a few options. Severus thanked them and went to the local stationary shop. 

Tom smiled at the display of pens and color pencils. “Which ones do you want Tom?”

“Whichever you decide sir. It doesn’t matter, as long as they work.” He said and looked at the notebooks too. 

“Which ones do you recommend?”

The young man pointed to a beautiful case of color pencils. “Those are too expensive.” Tom gasped.

“Well, you’ll have to take good care of them then.” Severus stressed. 

“Yes sir, I will, I promise I will.” Tom practically bounced off his feet when the clerk wrapped the color pencils. 

“We’re not coming back here Tom, best choose all you want now.” Severus said. 

The boy’s eyes rounded and he looked at other things. Severus noticed he gravitated to notebooks. He bought him two and also a blank notepad. Tom then looked at him. “I don’t want anything else sir.” 

He paid for the supplies and they walked back to the house. Hermione was sitting down reading a book. “You’re back.” She smiled. 

“Let me see what you bought.” She demanded. 

Tom was excited and showed her piece by piece. He also related what he planned to do with them and the paper he had. 

Severus watched as Hermione joined Tom on the floor and they drew together. He decided to leave them be and start making lunch. 

He cooked for an hour or so when he heard Tom’s voice. “Why is Mr. Snape cooking?”

Hermione chuckled. “Well, he is better at cooking than I am. He likes to cook.” 

Severus served them some tomato soup and cold cheese sandwich. Tom ate with gusto. He was very proper and asked at least thirty questions before they were done with lunch. 

The rest of the day went by in the same manner. Tom was full of questions which Hermione and him tried to answer to the best of their abilities. He drew and read too. Tom took a bath and changed into ratty new clothes. “We will go to Harrods and get you new clothes. We shall do that tomorrow.” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the boy’s grey pajamas. 

After his bath Tom asked if he could retire after dinner and went up to his new room. The boy said good night and climbed the stairs. 

Hermione casted a muffliato as soon as the boy was out of earshot. “What do you think? How do you think we did?”

Severus remembered that about her, she enjoyed feedback, always had. He would have enjoyed her as a colleague. “I think we could have done worse. He has a lot of questions and it is understandable for him to be wary.”

“He seems to like you more.” The girl said with a hint of something. 

“I was his loyal follower.” He said seriously. The girl laughed a little. 

Severus smirked. “You have a sense of humor.” She said and smiled slightly. 

“Don’t get sappy.” He said and tried to get back to his book. 

“How did he behave when you went out shopping?” She asked conversationally. He could tell Hermione was dying to know. 

“Like a regular seven-year-old. Excited to get things. I doubt he was allowed many things.” Severus explained. 

“He’s too independent. Did you hold his hand when you crossed streets?” She asked. 

Severus shook his head. “Should I have?”

“Yes, he’s a child. He could have gotten hurt.” Hermione said with trepidation. 

“I don’t think he would have. He’s a smart boy.” Severus replied nonchalantly. 

“I remember being terrified of getting lost when my parents and I went shopping.” She supplied. 

“You are generalizing your experiences to all children Tom’s age. Tom did not have loving parents. He is used to being independent and taking care of his needs.” Severus stated and ended all future conversation by opening his book and reading. 

Severus stayed in the living room half an hour more after Hermione retired. He was postponing the inevitable. He forced his feet to climb the stairs. The man bathed and entered the room. Hermione seemed to be sleeping. Severus wished he could sleep as easily as the girl. 

The man crossed the room and lifted the light duvet and settled down. Sleep eluded him. His companion seemed to have the same problem. “I can’t sleep.” The girl turned and faced his side. 

Severus pretended to be asleep. “I know you are awake.” She stated. 

He faced her. “I can’t sleep.” 

“You have said that twice.” He was sure she blushed but could not tell because the room was pitch black. 

“Let’s play a game.” She said chirpily. 

“Bloody hell girl, close your eyes and sleep. It is not as hard as you think.” He hissed. 

“Ask me a question. I’ll answer it.” She ignored his mood.

He remained silent for a few minutes. “Severus, please. I will ramble until you play.” 

He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her, whatever made her shut up. “How did you know you were a witch?”

“I turned my first grade teacher’s hair green.” She said. 

“That must have been a sight.” He said imagining and little bushy haired girl frowning and puff the teacher has green hair. 

“What about you? when did you first perform magic?” She asked. 

It wasn’t a pleasant memory. “I exploded all the glass in my house when I was six years old. My father’s hand was badly cut.”

“Oh that must have been unfortunate.” She said sympathetically.

“Not at all, the bastard deserved the cut.” Severus said with hatred. 

“Do you wish to continue playing?” He asked sensing her discomfort. 

“Yes.” She replied. 

“Are you really Draco’s godfather?” 

“Yes, Narcissa insisted. Lucius had to agree on principle but he wasn’t happy about it.” Severus replied. 

“Why did you lie about the Troll incident?” He always wondered about that.

Hermione shrugged. “I wanted Ron and Harry to like me. It would have been unfair for Harry and Ron to get in trouble because of me. I was quite happy when they decided to come back for me. I don’t know what would have happened if they wouldn’t have.”

Severus decided to answer her, “you wouldn’t have gotten in so much trouble or broken so many rules. You wouldn’t have fought a war that wasn’t yours or risked your life so many times. You wouldn’t be here, stuck in the past taking care of a child.”

He didn’t know what made him say that. Severus expected Hermione to shut down, cry or call him a name or something but she didn’t. She answered him, “You could be right about the rules breaking and the risking my life but I would have fought. It was my war.” She pulled a sleeve of her arm up and moved so the light from outside the window could light her flesh. He could saw a hideous scar; he saw a word that haunted him so many years. There in her pale flesh, that bloody word stared at him, "mudblood" it read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> Thank you for all the support. Please keep reading and leaving your thoughts :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Chapter 4

Maybe it was too much. She shouldn’t have showed him the scars. Her potions’ professor was too quiet. 

She revealed far too much. The man by her side didn’t speak for the longest and just before she could make a bigger fool of herself he spoke. “Who did that?”

It was a blessing that they couldn’t properly see each other. “Bellatrix Lestrange.” Hermione couldn’t bring herself to tell him of that day when they were captured by snatchers and were taken to the Malfoy’s estate. 

Severus didn’t ask. He didn’t speak anymore. “She’s dead. Molly Weasley killed her.” He said trying to make her feel better she supposed. Hermione wouldn’t forget the pain. It seemed like it lasted hours when in reality it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes. 

“Thank you.” She said and closed her eyes. She had two nightmares that night. She dreamed that Tom woke up with red eyes and killed her with a knife and she dreamed of Ron and two beautiful redheaded children. They were her children. Ron and her were happy. She woke up with tears on her eyes. It couldn’t be. It would never be. She was in the past and would never see her friends or family. 

The young witch wiped her tears and noticed her professor wasn’t there anymore. It was daylight. She stood up and closed her nightgown. Hermione stepped into the lavatory. The young woman missed modern plumbing. She sighed and tried to look presentable. She couldn’t do much about the bags under her eyes or the fact that her hair looked bushier than ever. 

She went and knocked on Tom’s door. There was no response so she entered the room. Tom wasn’t there but the bed was made perfectly. Hermione frowned and went into the living room. There was no one there either. She was growing uneasy by the minute when suddenly she heard their voices. 

“You’ll have to go to school.” Severus said logically.

“I understand sir, but I thought there would be a special school for people like me.”

“No, you’re going to the same school. Hermione and I don’t want to interrupt your education.”

“I don’t want to go there anymore.” Tom replied. 

Hermione strained to hear the conversation. “I already know my maths. They make fun of me and the teacher blames me for everything.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do now.” Severus said ending the matter. 

She stepped inside the kitchen. “Good morning.” Severus nodded and served her a plate of food. He sat down and drank his tea. 

“Mrs. Snape.” Tom looked at her with big dark eyes. 

“Call me Hermione.” She smiled openly while drinking orange juice. 

“Hermione. I asked Mr. Snape if there was a school for special people like us.” Hermione cut him off then. 

“There aren’t any. Not until Hogwarts.” Their plan was to teach Tom more about muggles. They would need to suppress most of their magic until she was sure the boy would not grow up to be a megalomaniac trying to rule over the magical world. 

Tom looked at her and then at Severus who pretended to read his newspaper. Hermione glanced back at the boy and looked at his clothes. “Get ready soon. We’re going shopping after breakfast and make a day out of it.” She said chirpily. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “He needs new clothes and supplies for school.” She said simply. He didn’t say anything and continued with his reading. 

The boy ate his toast and was quiet. She didn’t think of even making polite conversation. Hermione merely ate her toast and oatmeal. 

The adults and the child walked out of the house. Severus hailed a cab that took them to Harrods. Tom and Severus looked uncomfortable. They hung back and did not approach the clerks at the store. “Tom, come here.” She went to get the little boy from Severus. “I don’t need new clothes.”

It seemed men and boys shared an inborn dislike for shopping. Ron and Harry hated it as did Severus and now Tom was dragging his feet and his little face remained stoic throughout the process. 

They finally stepped out of the clothing department stores. Hermione took delight in knowing that Tom enjoyed getting new books and notepads. His face lit up. Severus didn’t care or pretended to not care. 

“Could I switch schools?” the boy asked once more. He didn’t speak to her however. He spoke to Severus. She faked sleep on the way home and listened to them talk. 

“Not until year’s over.” He replied strictly. Hermione feared he would be abrasive if Tom asked once more. The professor could be insensitive. She ought to fake wake up and prevent anything from going wrong. 

“I don’t want to go tomorrow. I am sure you can switch me, use your magic.” 

Hermione opened her eyes then. “Why would I do that?” Tom looked at her for the first time. It’s nothing sir. Please forget I asked.”

They entered their home. Severus carried the supplies and clothes. 

“Come along Tom. I’ll help you settle all your new things.”

“No, thanks ma’am. I can do that all by myself.” Tom said politely. The boy was never rude. 

Hermione nodded and tried to smile but couldn’t quite hide the disappointment. She tried really hard to get to know him but he shut her out. She turned and went into the kitchen. She would have to work harder tomorrow. Hermione would help Tom. 

Severus climbed the stairs. He didn’t come downstairs until about forty-five minutes later. She assumed he helped Tom unpack. 

Her plan was to go out and have lunch out but she didn’t feel up to leaving once more. She doubted Severus would like to leave or that he would cook dinner so she tried. 

Tom and Severus came down to find her struggling with the stove. She looked a fright. Her bun was loose and her hair was frizzy. Her apron was stained and the food did not look appetizing. Tom looked at her and giggled. It was the first time she heard the sound and it was totally unexpected. It was so normal, so like any other seven-year-old. She smiled. “I tried.”

Severus smirked. “Do freshen up. It seems like we have to have early dinner out.”

She smiled back at Tom. “Let me clear up here and I will meet you outside.” She waited until they were out of sight and used magic to clean the kitchen. She didn’t know much about quick personal grooming spells so she quickly cleaned her clothes and charmed her hair into a braid. She used to wear that braid when she was in a hurry. She was ready and stepped out of the house. 

Tom walked by Severus. They were about to cross the street. Hermione extended her hand Tom however took Severus’s hand. The man grabbed the boy’s hand and looked at her as if asking for her. Hermione walked by them, once more feeling like she had to work harder to gain the boy’s affection. She tried to not feel envy. Her professor didn’t have to work at all. The boy seemed to take a liking to him. 

They ate in a nearby restaurant. Tom was perfectly polite. He conversed with Severus mostly. Hermione watched them most carefully. She didn’t know the older man well enough and Tom was a complete stranger. Tom directed all his questions to him. She was surprised the professor was civil for so long. Hermione grew weary of the child’s inquisitive nature. 

“Where are you going to work sir?” He asked him while he ate some fish and chips. 

“At a university Tom.” The man replied and drank his beer. Hermione hadn’t pegged him for beer and fish and chips man. There he was professor Snape, eating and drinking regular food. It had been him who took them to that shop. 

Hermione ate her food and continued to observe. “Yes, but which university?” Tom asked. He wasn’t easily deterred. 

“University of London, if you must know. Now eat your chips and quiet.” He replied. 

Tom nodded and ate quietly. He didn’t seem bothered by Severus’ reply. 

“I take it you will take Tom to school tomorrow.” He said and looked at her. 

“Of course.” She wanted to get a feel of how Tom behaved. She would cast a disillusionment charm and watch him. No one would know, she would tell Severus later when Tom was safely asleep. 

“I will interview for jobs tomorrow too.” Severus looked at Tom. 

They walked back to their home. Tom refused any help bathing and bid them good night with a wave of his hand. 

She was dying to know why he liked the professor better than her. The young girl accepted the glass of wine he proffered. They were sitting by the rug.

“Why does he like you more?” Hermione blurted. 

“You’re trying too hard. I had you as a student Ms. Granger.” He said with a nonchalant attitude. 

“Still doesn’t explain why he likes you.” Hermione realized she said that aloud. The man frowned. 

“I’m sorry.” She lowered her head. The man scowled at her. 

Hermione felt like the small child who entered his dungeon eight years ago. She frowned and looked back at him. She was not a child anymore. The young woman fought a war. “How did you do it?”

The man arched an eyebrow and then proceeded to straighten his newspaper. Hermione frowned and wrenched the paper from his hands. “I asked you a question.” She said, furious by his attitude. 

“Be very careful little girl.” He hissed, his voice chilled her, for a moment, she forgot he was a Death Eater. Now, she was painfully aware that he was one. He was dangerous. He killed. He would not kill her. She willed her voice to stop shaking. She addressed him, “Why does he like you better? Tell me, what did you do?”

He stood up and left the room. Hermione paced and paced. This was worse than any row she ever had with Ron. Ron spoke back, yelled back, insulted back. Severus walked out. She felt like a petulant child. This man made her feel like she was a child. She wasn’t. She wouldn’t let him reduce her to a sulky teenager. Hermione stayed in the living room for another hour. She entered the bedroom and grabbed a nightgown and her bathrobe. Severus had a book on his hands. He did not look up from the book. 

She frowned and grabbed a novel from her beaded bag. She would relax before turning in for bed. The woman used magic, she felt like a hypocrite for chiding her professor but she could not stand the poor plumbing and no one would know if she used magic to produce bubbles and keep the water warm. 

She relaxed and read for a few hours. The young witch then started the long process that was to wash her hair and untangle her curls. Hermione dried her hair and braided it into two neat braids. She cleaned the bathroom and stepped into the master bedroom. He was still reading his novel. Hermione fussed around her side of the bed and closed her eyes. 

“Why does he like you more than me?” She asked once more. 

Severus closed his book noisily and turned off the bedside lamp. “I don’t understand it either. I can only guess I am more approachable than you are.”

She turned her body away from him. She fumed silently. 

“He didn’t say anything special. Tom does not like the school he is in and thought he could convince me faster than you.” He said with a long-suffering sigh. Hermione turned back to him. 

“Why?” She asked interested in knowing more. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t disclose.” She then felt uncomfortable. “I apologize for my earlier behavior.”

He didn’t say anything. Hermione tried to sleep but once again couldn’t. 

“You are exhausting. Stop turning and tossing.” He hissed. 

“I can’t sleep.” She replied. 

“I refuse to entertain your silly games anymore.” He was a smart man and referred to the questions of the night before. 

Hermione smiled and asked him the first question of the night. “My favorite music band is Radiohead.” 

“Led Zeppelin.” He replied. 

She smiled. He was trying. “I don’t like math.” She said simply. 

“I hate poetry.” He replied. 

Severus and her continued for an hour with the game. Hermione yawned loudly. “Are you really going to interviews tomorrow?” 

“I am.” He told her of his idea to go as soon as possible. It would be best if he was able to start teaching as soon as possible. The less they lied the better. 

“I hope you get the job.” She said, showing support. 

“I will. I can be persuasive.” He said as an afterthought. 

Hermione frowned. “What are you going to do?” 

“A few confounding charms would do it.” He replied with the same nonchalant air. She sighed; at least he didn’t plan on imperiusing people. 

“Did Tom say anything about tomorrow or me?” She asked trying to not sound anxious. 

“He didn’t mention you. Granger; for once in your life listen to me. Give the boy space.” Severus then turned his back to her. 

“Wake up now. You have to get ready and take Tom to school.” Professor Snape said while trying and failing to do the knot on his tie. She startled and jumped out of bed. She rushed to get ready and found Tom already eating breakfast. 

“I’m so sorry I overslept Tom.” She was out of breath while Tom shrugged. “We can go now.” The boy put the plate on the sink and washed his hands carefully. 

Hermione nodded. Severus came down the stairs ready to leave. “I will see you both in the evening.” He said quickly and then left. 

She smiled at Tom who carried a new leather bag they bought him yesterday. “I don’t know the way from here to the school.” He said once they left the house. 

Hermione shrugged him off. “We’ll take a cab.” 

Hermione attempted to grab Tom's hand but the boy shook her off. “I can cross the street by myself. I do it all the time Mrs. Snape.” The boy said with a crease on his brow.

The young woman smiled tightly. She recalled Severus' words. Space, that was all Tom needed.

They rode to school. She paid the cabbie and turned to kiss Tom goodbye. The boy was already in the school steps. The woman sighed and casted the disillusionment charm. 

It wasn't hard to find the classroom. Tom sat at the back. There were at least twenty children there. Two big boys grabbed Tom's new notepad and dangled in the air.

Tom frowned deeply. “Freak.” The boys chanted and ripped pages away from the notepad. Hermione frowned too and waited for the accidental magic but it never came. Tom couldn’t properly control it yet. 

The teacher walked in. She was a middle-aged woman. She had a kind face or so Hermione thought.

The woman called roll and proceeded to teach maths first. Tom picked his ripped book from the floor and started to copy off the board. Hermione watched attentively for the next twenty minutes. All the children wrote and did their maths. It was a bit boring until one of the boys by Tom grabbed his sheet and copied it. 

Tom tried to get his paper back. Hermione didn't understand why the boy didn't tell the teacher at once. 

“Give it back.” He said and pushed the boy's hand, causing him to draw a line through his own paper.

The bigger boy punched Tom on the mouth. She gasped and drew her wand but the teacher's voice rang out.

“What is the matter?” The woman screeched and was by Tom's desk in three long strides. Hermione expected the woman to penalize the boy but she zeroed in on Tom. 

“Why does it always have to be you?” She screeched and grabbed Tom by his arm. Hermione saw as the woman pinched him. The boy lowered his head. 

The woman shook him and then grabbed a ruler. “You know what to do freakish child.”

Hermione felt rage boil over her being. She subtly bewitched the teacher. A simple confounding spell would do. No wonder Tom didn’t want to go to school. The spell would work for at least an hour and then what. That woman would still punish the boy. 

Hermione opened the door and left the room. She stopped the spell and opened the door to enter the classroom. 

She entered and watched as the woman looked dazedly at her. “There you are Tom.” Hermione took the child’s hand. “Go along dear, pick up your things. We have to meet your dad before at King’s Cross.”

The teacher looked at her blankly. Hermione didn’t let her speak. “I apologize, Mrs…” the woman babbled. 

“It really doesn’t matter.” Hermione said with arrogance. She wore a very nice dress. “Do hurry Tom. We are leaving London in less than an hour.” She then looked at the woman. 

“I trust you will tell your headmistress. My son will no longer attend this institution. My husband and I have decided to relocate away from London.” She smiled and hurried Tom who smiled up at her. 

He gave her his hand and Hermione beamed at him. 

They left the building. Tom dared speak then, “are we really moving away from London? How did you know she was going to hit me? Am I really not going back?”

Hermione felt her heart in her throat. They had to change the past, make Tom accept muggles. She undermined her own plans by taking Tom out of school. 

She held onto his hand and walked to a park. She sat down on the swing and made him sit on the other. 

“We’re not moving anywhere.” She started. 

The boy slumped. “I will have to go back then.” He sounded resigned, angry. Hermione disliked his attitude. 

“No, I won’t allow it.” She said trying to calm down. 

Tom sighed. “Mr. Snape will be angry.” He looked at her with open, honest eyes. 

Hermione wanted to believe it wasn’t too late. She would teach him until June and come September he would be enrolled in a public or private school with children his age. It was already May. A month couldn’t make such a big difference. 

“How did you know she was going to hit me?” Tom asked after a couple of minutes. 

“I didn’t.” She replied, evading any answers that would compromise her. 

“You were there. I know you were there. You were invisible. Will I be able to do that too? Will I be invisible too?” His eyes gleamed with possibilities. Hermione refused to think the worst of the boy but those dark glimmering eyes scared her. There was time. Severus and her had time to make him right. They would make him right. There was no other option. Severus had been right; it would have been far easier to kill him. Hermione shook her head. Her professor hesitated too. Tom deserved better. He deserved the benefit of the doubt. She would give him that.

“This is what we’re going to do. I need you to pay attention Tom.” The boy stood up from his swing and was in front of her immediately. Hermione stopped her swing. “I will speak to Severus. All you have to do now is tell me something and be as honest as you can. I will know if you’re lying as will Severus.”

Tom stood solemnly. “Can you control your magic?” she asked anxiously. 

“A little but not always.” He replied. Hermione kept eye contact and was glad to see he did not occlude. Tom couldn’t; not yet. 

“Tell me.” She demanded. 

“I can talk to snakes. They follow me, whisper things.” He said without a hint of care. 

Hermione felt her heartbeat rise. 

“What do they say?” She was so very afraid. 

“Nothing much. They want to know why I can understand them. Do people like us speak to snakes?” Tom always wanted to be different, to be special. 

Hermione grabbed his hands. “Very few people Tom.” She said and did not like the greedy gleam in his eyes.

“I will teach you at least until September.” Tom smiled. 

“I’m not going back then.” He said quite happily. He smiled, and his eyes were clear with happiness. 

That smile and his eyes bright with happiness made her think there was still hope for Tom. 

“Come on. We’re going to the library. I need to get some books and we have to assess your academic standing. This will be hard Tom and Severus will not be happy.” She said as an afterthought. 

“You will convince him. He will have to accept.” Tom sounded anxious. 

Hermione nodded. “I will try my best but Severus is very stubborn.”

Tom looked pensive and then smiled, devious little smile. “I know what you can do. You will have to kiss him. The older girls in the orphanage said that if a girl kisses a boy. He will have to do everything she says. Sir will have to let you teach me. You kiss him right in the mouth like in the films.” The boy said quite happy about his deductions. 

Hermione laughed and Tom laughed too. He laughed, and it was so wonderful to hear him laugh with her. She made him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for the support :). Please keep it up. I love the feedback!

Chapter 5

Severus became a professor at the University of London that day. He would teach full time. It wasn’t as hard as he thought. He interviewed with the dean in the mathematics department and suddenly he was a level entry professor. He only had to slightly alter his CV and letters of recommendation. He fashioned his Cambridge degree and that seemed to be enough for the older man. Severus got acquainted with the university campus. He toured the grounds. The dean told him of his responsibilities and offered him the class rosters for summer and the Fall sessions. 

“You are invited to conduct your own research.” The dean said as he showed him into his office. 

“You will share with another professor. He started a few months ago.” 

“I would prefer to start my own research since classes are on their way.” Severus disliked the fact that he would have to share the office with another person. The office was not small, it was quite spacious but the man didn’t interact well with others. Severus never felt the need to socialize; people were rather dull. 

“Of course, Severus. May I call you Severus?” The man did not wait for a reply. “You will do wonderfully here. Don’t hesitate; ring Marge if you ever need anything. Oh, Marge is my secretary she is a lovely young bird if you catch my drift.”

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older man. “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself, sir.” The black-haired man lifted up his left-hand motioning to his silver ring. “I am happily married.”

The older man guffawed, “Do call me Robert. I am married too but it doesn’t mean that I am blind.” Dean Mulligan chuckled and finished the tour. 

Severus filled out all the paperwork that same day. He left campus around noon, in time for lunch. Maybe he would pick Tom up. Granger and him never discussed who would pick the child from school. 

The man decided to take the bus and pick Tom. It would be enough time to retrieve him from school. He lit a cigarette. Lucky Strike. Severus kicked the habit while he was at Hogwarts but since his appointment as Hogwarts’ Headmaster he picked it up again. He actually coughed when he tried the first Lucky Strike earlier this morning. He was used to much less tar in his cigs. He enjoyed the nicotine rush. A voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Minerva reminded him that cigarettes were bad for his health. He frowned, Minerva wasn’t there, and he could always brew potions to heal his lungs. “Nasty habit.” She would have said and wrinkled her old nose. He missed her. 

Severus saw children leave the school. He waited for at least thirty minutes and no Tom. 

He approached one of the adults. “Excuse me. I am looking for Tom Riddle.” He said trying to sound as polite as possible. 

“He’s moved away from London. I heard he was adopted. Poor fellows, the boy really is freakish.” The woman said with a saccharine voice that reminded him of Dolores Umbridge. 

Severus frowned. The woman was half right but Tom didn’t move away. They were still in London. Maybe the boy escaped. He would have done so. “He’s not coming back and for that I’m grateful.” The woman said without any shame. She spoke of a seven-year-old like the boy was a criminal. 

“Good day to you.” He said and hurried away from the school. 

Severus walked to an alley. He disapparated with a crack. He walked to his house and opened the door. He could hear Granger’s voice from the kitchen. He moved there quickly. She was sure to overreact and make a bigger mess out of things. Severus wondered whom she was speaking to. 

He entered the kitchen and found her and Tom sitting by a small table. Tom had his notebook out. Neither could see him. Tom was concentrated on his paper and the girl had her back toward him. 

“Mary had one hundred cows. If she sold the same amount to five different farmers how many cows did each farmer receive?”

Tom looked at her. “Twenty.” He said after two or three minutes. The boy looked to the door. “Mr. Snape is here.” He said and then lowered his gaze. 

“I went to the school. It was my intention to retrieve Tom. Imagine my surprise when his teacher told me he was never coming back to school and that he moved away from London.” Severus said silkily. 

“Tom, go up to your room. We’re done for today.” She said. 

The boy nodded and grabbed his materials from the kitchen table. Severus placed a muffliato charm around them. 

“He’s not going back.” She said simply, the girl didn’t dare reach his eyes. 

He fumed. “Correct me if I’m mistaken. Wasn’t it you who decided he would benefit from being in a muggle environment? Didn’t you propose to have him schooled in a muggle setting?”

She blushed and busied herself with washing some dishes in the sink. She could have easily magicked them away. “Answer me girl.”

“My name is Hermione.” She sassed him. The girl dared sass him. “I know your bloody name. What I want to know is why you insist with this charade? I leave you alone for five bloody minutes and you manage to cock your own plans.” He hissed at her. 

The wizard couldn’t believe the gall of this young woman. “What is it with you?” She looked up at him. “She was going to hit him. I couldn’t let her do it.” The girl replied somewhat meekly.

He felt a headache build. “Care to explain why the teacher believes the boy’s not going back?”

“He is not going back.” She said with a slight tremble in her voice. 

Severus could taste bile in his mouth. “Why? Do enlighten me Ms. Granger.” 

She frowned, “not when you’re like this. We will talk like civilized people or not talk at all.”

He couldn’t believe this slip of a girl. He invaded her space and grabbed her arm. “Sit down now.” He hissed close to her ear. 

She sat down. “Explain now.” 

The woman frowned. “You’ll let me speak then.” 

Severus tried to occlude. The girl was truly infuriating. She told him about the incident with the ruler and the boys. “I took him to the library. We loaned out some books for children. I don’t have a job, I can teach him until September. He will go to a different school then.”

“So, we let him do as he pleases until then. According to you we had to leave the magical world in order to have the boy understand and like muggles. Your stupidity will have us create a monster. This time you will have a hand it.” He spat, it was completely unfair and meant to hurt her. 

Granger didn’t take the bait. “You failed to kill him too. You had your chance and your hand wavered. Do not be a hypocrite. You are as much at fault as I am.” She stood up. “We didn’t abandon our world. Our world is gone. He is all we have now. I’ll be damned if I let anyone damage him.” She intoned passionately. 

He glared at her. “He’s already damaged.” Severus countered. 

“This will work Severus. All I ask for is time.” She said.

Severus left the kitchen. “I hope for your sake this works.”

He left the kitchen. “Where are you going?” She trailed after him. 

“Out.” Severus saw Tom with his drawing pens at the foot of the stairs. 

“Let’s go Tom.” He ordered. The boy placed his notepad aside and stepped next to him. 

“We’ll be back before dinner. Do try to not burn the place down.” He hissed. 

Tom looked apprehensive, as did Hermione. 

“He has not eaten lunch yet.” She said quickly. 

“We’ll grab something.” He said as goodbye. 

The wizard could feel the tension in the boy’s demeanor. He took him to the fish and chips shop. 

“Mrs. Snape has decided to instruct you for the remainder of the month.” Severus began. 

“Yes sir.” Tom replied. 

“How did this come about?” Severus said as the waiter served them lunch. 

“Mrs. Snape saved me from Mrs. Hatch. She came in and took me out. She lied.” Tom said almost innocently. 

“Yes, Mrs. Snape has to learn to not lie. Did you perhaps convince her to intervene?” Severus asked lightly. 

“I did not. She did it herself.” The boy sounded defensive. Severus looked into his memories. The boy’s defenses were weak at best. There was nothing to indicate he lied. Tom was simply used to adults accusing him of everything. 

“Very well.” Severus said and started eating.

Tom ate too. “Why aren’t we at home with Mrs. Snape?” 

“Mrs. Snape acted without my permission. We had an agreement and she broke it.” 

“You’re punishing her then?” Tom asked with a puzzled brow. 

“No, I didn’t want to lose my temper with her.” Severus said patiently. 

Tom frowned, “why didn’t you hit her?” He asked.

Severus frowned, “Men, real men never hit women. It isn’t right to hurt people.”

“But Mrs. Snape angered you.” The boy said as if that excused him.

“Yes, she often does but I can’t hurt her. I am her husband; I have to protect her.” Severus said. 

“Why?” Tom couldn’t comprehend it. 

The older man had a similar childhood, almost devoid of love, with neglectful parents who only wanted to hurt each other. They forgot about him. He didn’t have a lot of experience in the caring department. He understood pain, neglect, anger, and hatred, as did Tom. Severus understood love too. Lily loved him once and he loved her too. Minerva loved him, and he loved Minerva too. She’d been like a mother to him. Narcissa had been his lover and the dearest of friends. He understood friendship and love,Tom did not. Granger could be right, or she could be wrong. It dawned on him that this boy was hope. Granger would teach him to love. Severus would make sure to lead him. It was his job to keep him in line. 

“She’s fragile.” Severus replied. 

“What is fragile?” the seven-year-old asked. 

“Delicate.” Tom would probably ask him again. Severus cut him off. 

“Mrs. Snape is smaller than me. I am bigger, stronger and I could break her.” Severus explained. The boy frowned. 

“I will not. I couldn’t lay a hand on her. She doesn’t deserve it. Hermione defended you. She wanted to protect you.”

“Why did she do it?” Tom asked. 

“She cares for you. You’re important to her.” 

Tom frowned, “she doesn’t know me.” 

Severus shrugged. “Well, she already cares for you.”

“I don’t know if I care for her or you.” Tom looked at him frankly. He honored their agreement. 

“Why should you? We barely know each other.” Severus was honest too. 

Tom’s eyes rounded. “I don’t plan on lying to you Tom. There is no need.” Severus said calmly. 

“She thinks you’re cross with her.” Tom ate some of his chips. 

“I am cross with her. She should have talked to me first.” Severus drank some of his beer. 

They finished eating and then went to the park. “Go along. Mrs. Snape won’t expect us until dinnertime.”

Severus sat down by a bench and watched Tom play by himself. He was not used to playing. He stayed on the swings for the longest time. Severus gave up hope and retrieved him from the swings. 

“Let’s go home.” He said clearly. 

Tom smiled then. “Yes.”

They walked back without hurry. “What should I say to Mrs. Snape?” 

“Nothing, I will speak to her. I am much calmer.” He replied. 

Hermione was once more in the kitchen. She was seated and waiting for them. Tom looked over the sandwiches. “Please wash your hands first.” 

The boy and the man did. She made small and polite conversation. It was unusual that the girl let the matter rest. It wasn’t like her to not discuss things. 

Tom ate with relish. “This is good. What is it?” 

“Grilled cheese.” She answered. 

“Figures.” Severus grabbed a cold beer from the ancient fridge. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you like it Tom.” She asked Tom’s questions about their outing. Tom answered them all sincerely. 

“Sir, you never told us. Did you get your job?” Tom asked. 

“I did. I will start tomorrow morning.” Severus answered Tom’s questions. Hermione did not ask him anything. 

“Tom and I will start his classes tomorrow too. I have designed a schedule. I left a copy on top of your desk.” She said icily. 

They moved to the living room. They tuned in for a radio show. Severus excused himself and retreated to his study. There, in the middle of his desk was the schedule she crafted. He had to admit it was pretty impressive. The girl was ambitious and planned to teach Tom more than basic maths and English. The girl prepared a curriculum for at least five subjects including a course on humanities. 

He sighed and grabbed a book from a bookshelf. He would read until it was time to sleep. 

It was a ritual or so it seemed. Every night she would wait for him and badger him with questions or wanted to talk to him. She looked at him and said it. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let him get hurt. It wasn’t right Severus.” 

He remained quiet. “Please talk to me. You’re the only one who understands.”

“You have to stop making decisions by yourself. You make and unmake things at your will.” He scolded her. “Stop it. You do not know best.” 

She sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m used to making all decisions. Harry and Ron sort of always followed along.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I glanced at your schedule.” He wouldn’t accept her apology. 

“What did you think?” She excitedly questioned him. 

“It’s ambitious and I doubt you will be able to cram all those subjects.” He replied. 

“Tom is very smart. He is very curious.” She answered. 

“He is, and he is a boy who does not have friends. He needs peers, to interact with them.” Severus turned off the lamp by his side. 

“I didn’t think of that. Why didn’t I think of that?” She mused. 

“Well, you were ostracized as a child, weren’t you?” Severus had been a bookworm too. He only had one friend and that was Lily. After that his only friends were Narcissa and Minerva. Lucius and Albus didn’t count. Both men needed him for something or other. They used him. It seemed women were the only ones to make good friends. 

“I was but my parents were all the friends I needed.” She said sadly. 

“I doubt Tom will play with us. Your parents loved you unconditionally I assume. We don’t love Tom in that way. He needs friends; it was pathetic seeing him this afternoon. He didn’t attempt to get near the other children in the playground.”

She frowned, “He said he had a wonderful time.” 

Severus closed his eyes. “He did. He was alone by the swings.” 

Hermione sighed. “Don’t you remember how hard it was?” there was a pause. 

“To make friends I mean. Voldemort never wanted friends. I don’t think he ever felt the need.” She replied. 

“I think this Tom could want friends.” Severus said simply. 

“I hope you’re right.” She replied. 

“What will you be doing until September?” Hermione asked. He was tired and needed to sleep. 

“My own research.” He yawned and concluded the exchange. 

Severus left the next morning and met Mark Graham, the other entry-level professor. The man was quiet and amicable. He was younger than him by several years, not in his thirties yet, sandy haired, common looking and plain facial features. 

“I have not heard of any of your work.” The man said politely. 

“I recently came back to Europe. My wife and I traveled for a bit.” Severus said just as politely. 

The older man focused on his work. He spent most of first weeks as a professor in the campus’ libraries. He needed to become acquainted with the literature of the decade. It would be rather odd if he suddenly proposed theories or referenced papers that were not written yet. 

Severus didn’t plan on standing out. His plan was to collaborate with Graham. It wouldn’t do if he were known. People would want to dig into his past, his life. Those first weeks were crucial for Severus. He devised a way to establish a curriculum and was ready to teach the first summer session. Dean Mulligan granted him the second summer session off. “It is your vacation time, paid of course.”

Severus frowned, “I haven’t been here long enough.”

“Nonsense boy. You will take that time. Take your wife to the country.” The man said dismissing him. 

Severus accepted. He would do more research during that time. Life at home improved dramatically since Hermione followed his advice. She gave Tom space and the boy slowly reached out to her. Every day he would come home and find Hermione and Tom together reading; drawing sometimes, or he would find the house empty because they were at the park. 

Hermione told him about the little strides Tom made. “He talked to a girl. Tom played with some kids today.” She sounded happiest when she told him that. It took Tom almost six weeks to finally speak with other children. Within three weeks he played with them occasionally. The girl considered it her biggest accomplishment. 

Graham invited him for drinks after work but he refused every time. “My wife and child await me.” Severus said more than once until the man stopped asking. 

His summer session classes were well underway. The young men were prepared, disciplined and their responses were adequate to intriguing. He enjoyed teaching them which was surprising to say the least. He never liked teaching, not adolescents. These young men however were motivated. 

The final exams were over. He apparated away, Severus tried to think of what to do with the month off. He would have to go to University in the afternoon. 

He found them in the living room for a change. “Good, you’re here. We were expecting you.” Hermione chirped. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I have an idea and I was waiting for you to come home.” the girl parroted away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a chair. “What is it?” He asked them both. 

“Dunno.” Tom replied. He ate some grapes. He was done with his classes. Hermione and him spend their days drawing, reading, and trying to cook. 

He was sprawled on the loveseat. It was the middle of July and it was scorching hot in London. Hermione wore a summer dress that would be indecent if she were to be outside. Tom wore his undershirt and his small trousers. The girl insisted in no weathering charms so they were stuck in the heat. He was glad his hair was short now.

Severus unbuttoned his shirt halfway and rolled the sleeves up, the Dark Mark plainly visible. Hermione insisted on hiding her scar. She wasn’t ready to face Tom’s inquiries. Severus was not afforded with that privacy. The Dark Mark was ever fixed. It was paradoxical at best but it would not go away. It didn’t move, it wasn’t active, it didn’t hurt it was just there. Tom asked about it a couple of weeks ago. Severus answered as vaguely as possible. “I was young and stupid. I got a tattoo.” 

The girl was excited. He rolled his eyes, careful that Tom didn’t see him. She couldn’t hold the news any longer and exploded, “We’re going on vacation.” She declared quite happily. 

“Where?” both Severus and Tom asked. 

“France. My parents used to take me to a little village by the seaside when I was little.” Hermione replied. 

Tom smiled. “I’ve never been to the beach. I was going to go with the orphanage kids this year but you adopted me.” Hermione smiled even more. “Perfect, you’ve never seen the sea or any caves have you?” What a strange question. The girl did have eccentric approaches.

The little boy shook his head, “Never, are we going to see caves too?” He sounded excited beyond belief. 

“I don’t think we can go.” Severus hated the sand, the sun, anything that involved getting tanned. 

“Sir, please.” Tom stood up from his spot and stood in front of him. 

“I have everything planned.” Hermione continued. 

“Hermione, this is not the best time for us to go on holiday.” He started, trying to get the woman to see reason. She was smart enough and would understand. 

“But it is. You have vacation time. You told me so. You were wondering what to do with all that time. I have the solution. Let’s go on holiday. We have enough money to go.”

Severus regretted mentioning his vacation time. He mentioned it briefly once when they were going to sleep. The girl insisted in talking until she fell asleep. He told her because he was running out of things to say. He refused to play her blasted questioning game. 

“We can’t go on holiday for a month.” He said a little more forceful. “You need to find a school for Tom.”

Hermione smiled. “Two weeks. You can leave for two weeks. I searched for Tom’s school. I told you before.” 

Severus lost more ground every time he offered more obstacles. “Well, I don’t think it will be prudent for us to leave London this summer much less to France.” He tried to cling to some of the girl’s knowledge of muggle Europe during the 1930’s. She would remember that by early 1930’s Hitler was already rising to power. 

The woman frowned. “France is safe.” Tom frowned too. 

“Sir, please.” The boy begged. 

Severus did not waver. “No, the decision is final.” He did not want to go to the bloody seaside. 

Tom went to Hermione. He smirked and grabbed her hand. He pulled “Kiss him. He won’t say no if you kiss him.” Severus could hear the boy say excitedly. 

Severus eyes widened for a fraction of a second. “I can’t do that.” She said quickly. 

Tom looked up at him triumphantly. “She will kiss you and you will say yes.” The boy practically bounced. 

He was cornered. He wouldn’t kiss Granger but he didn’t want to go to bloody France either. “Kisses will not convince me.” He said dourly. 

Tom challenged him. “She hasn’t kissed you yet sir. Go on Hermione try, he will say yes. You kiss him and we will go to the seaside.” Tom smiled, a big toothy smile.

Severus noticed it was the first time the boy called Granger something other than Mrs. Snape. The girl noticed too it seemed, for she squared her shoulders and stepped forward. Severus recognized the intent in her eyes and panicked. He would not kiss Hermione. She was his student, a young girl, he wouldn’t sink that much. 

She was almost by the armchair when he stood up. “Fine. We’re going to that dammed village.” Hermione jumped and hugged Tom; who laughed joyously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Please keep it up!

Chapter 6 

Hermione was decided to have a good time during their vacation. She would show Tom a good time. They would interact with people and he would have better understanding of what a vacation was. She was willing to kiss her ex-professor if it helped her in her quest. She advanced on him but he relented. She was ecstatic and jumped up and down with Tom by her side. 

“We’ll leave this Saturday. Come on Tom, we’ll take a walk.” She chirped and grabbed the boy’s hand. 

“I thought we were going to have dinner.” Severus frowned. Hermione kissed his cheek. She skipped along with Tom by her side. 

“Bye sir.” Tom said as a goodbye. 

Hermione was in very good spirits. She was making progress with Tom. He called her Hermione now and even tried to not squirm too much when she held his hand. 

The seven-year-old had many questions about the village and all the things they would see there. “Hermione, where are we going to stay? Do you think sir will let us go by the shore? What about the caves? Are there caves by the sea?” He was so excited and happy. She was too. She hoped this trip helped Tom more. Her Tom did not openly threaten or take things from younger kids. If it was up to her he never would. She felt light-hearted because Severus and her had a chance to make Tom feel loved. She didn’t know if Severus could. She remembered his temper and his cruel tendencies. Hermione could love Tom. She would love him and help him not be a megalomaniac obsessed with his own power and eternal life. 

They arrived home with sweets. Severus sported a scowl on his face. Tom didn’t care. He went straight to his room. “I’ll pack my clothes. Hermione; two more days left.” She laughed. Severus scowled darkly. She ignored him. 

He stormed into their room later than usual. She finished checking their finances. Hermione ran the house and the money he brought home. Severus was an excellent mathematician but a horrible accountant. He was oblivious to how much money they needed to keep the house, the bills and daily expenses. Hermione administered everything. He was content with giving her his paycheck. According to him all he needed was some money for food and cigarettes. She disliked him smoking and pestered him every day but he wouldn’t stop smoking. Once he had the gall to blow up smoke on her face. Hermione ignored him for a day. She couldn’t ignore him for much time. He was the only one who could possibly understand her. 

“You should have discussed the trip with me.” He said as he lit up a cigarette. 

“Please don’t smoke.” She said while putting away the checkbook. 

“We can’t go to France.” He said, ignoring her request. 

“We’re going. There’s no danger in France yet. There will be no eminent threat for a couple of years. I happen to like history.” She retorted. Sometimes she believed the older man underestimated her academic abilities. 

“We had an agreement. You were supposed to consult all decisions beforehand…” Hermione cut him off immediately. 

“And I did. I asked you first and you said yes.” She echoed while braiding her hair. She wanted to get some sleep. She would have to plan the rest of the trip that morning and take care of Tom. 

“What was I supposed to say?” He inched closer to the bed. It was a bullying tactic. He would have changed in the bathroom if he were to really sleep. 

“You said no and then you changed your mind because you happen to be a reasonable man. You understand that this trip will be wonderful for Tom’s development.” She tried being reasonable with him. It was best if he saw the logic behind her decisions. Hermione learned that if she could carefully explain her point of view Severus would argue it but listen to it. Well, most of the time. There were times, for example when she removed Tom from the school where not even a careful and logical argument could appease the man. 

He frowned at her and puffed smoke one last time. “It is done. This argument serves no purpose. Tom is excited. We are going.” She turned off her lamp and decided to ignore his mutterings. 

Tom was truly ecstatic. The day they were to part England he was up at dawn and helped her cook breakfast. “When are we leaving Hermione?” She smiled at him. He didn’t stop calling her by her name. The young witch liked that the most out of this trip. He trusted her more; the boy was more open and even let her kiss him on the forehead, sometimes only sometimes. 

“Once Severus wakes up. Help me set the table, the food is almost ready.” She arranged Severus’s plate carefully. He liked his toast with honey and his sausages had to be on the greasy side. It was the least she could do for him. He made it perfectly clear that he opposed their trip. 

“Yes, Hermione.” Tom ran out but opened the cabinets carefully. 

Fifteen minutes later they were set to have breakfast. “I’ll wake Severus up. You wait here.” She undid her apron. Tom and her were dressed to leave. She planned to have breakfast and then they would take a portkey to France. The young woman was hesitant at first but Severus refused to travel by muggle methods and even threatened to call off their vacation if he had to board a ship to France. She relented. He crafted the portkey since apparation was out of the question. They wanted Tom to have as little experience with it as possible. It was said Lord Voldemort could apparate effortlessly since a very early age, as early as fourteen. Hermione didn’t want to take any chances. 

She entered the room and found Severus fast asleep. He was a light sleeper, “Severus, wake up. We have to get ready to leave soon. Mrs. Bayard will be here any moment to take our keys.” He sighed deeply and growled at her. It was something she learned quickly enough. Severus Snape hated mornings, couldn’t function before he imbibed at least a cup of black coffee. He would be more civil then. 

The man glared at her. He stood up and proceeded to ignore her. He grabbed a black robe by a nearby chair. He entered their adjacent lavatory. She heard the plumbing come alive. “I’ll have your coffee ready. We’re downstairs. Hurry up. Mrs. Bayard will be here in fifteen minutes.” 

She hoped Severus cooperated. It would be very hard to keep up a positive outlook if Severus were to be nasty. Hermione walked down and saw Tom with his small suitcase. “I’m ready Hermione.” 

She smiled. “I know you are. We only have to wait until Severus has breakfast and then we’ll meet Mrs. Bayard and leave.” 

“Right. Tell me more about the portkey and how it works.” Tom demanded while sitting back on his chair. 

Hermione sat across him and tried to explain the inner workings of portkeys. Severus was dressed in black trousers and a dark purple long-sleeved shirt. “You will burn.” She said as greeting. 

Severus ignored her. He extended his arm. Tom complied with his silent request. Hermione glared at the man. He wanted coffee, and expected her to serve him. Tom usually did. She told him he didn’t have to. Severus could get his own coffee. The boy shook his head. “It is fine Mrs. Snape.” Tom smiled and happily poured Severus coffee. 

Her pretend husband drank the bitter brew and spoke after a few gulps. “Thank you Tom.” The boy beamed as if Severus had told him he was going to give him ice cream or something. 

Hermione envied that. She had to work doubly to get those reactions while Severus didn’t even bother. She shook her head and heard the knocks on the door. 

“That must be Mrs. Bayard looking for the house keys.” She went to the living room. Hermione made small talk with the older woman. “Don’t worry Mrs. Bayard. I have to check our luggage and then check on my boys. We’ll live in an hour. Don’t worry, it is fine if you’re not here to see us off.” The young woman smiled brilliantly. 

By the time she returned to the kitchen Severus and Tom were ready. Severus used his wand to work on a book. “Is it done?” Tom asked excitedly. 

“Yes. Now we have to set a time and grab all of our things.” Severus had an affable tone. Good, he wasn’t in one of his moods. It seemed that his moods were only intended for her. Tom was never the brunt of his acid words. It was for the best. 

“Come along Hermione. Sir said we have to set a time.” Tom bounced on his heels. 

“Do you have all your luggage?” Severus asked her and Tom. They nodded. Hermione fashioned a small bag to carry their luggage. She would give them their suitcases when they arrived to France.

The man addressed Tom then, “listen carefully Tom. You're going to hold onto this. Like this.” Severus held the book firmly. Don't let go of it. You're going to feel a pull right here. Don't be scared.” He surprised her sometimes. He was patient with Tom but so abrasive with her and other adults. The man had his days when he couldn't stand the sight of her or Tom. Hermione knew to keep Tom so busby he didn't have time to ask anything out of Severus. He treated Tom differently. She didn't think he cared for him but at least he didn't belittle the boy or threw dirty looks at him. In his worst day Severus wouldn't speak to anyone. He would mutter something and hide in his study. Today was a good day. He was talkative and engaged Tom.

“Do pay attention Hermione.” He addressed her.

“Yes dearest.” She replied with a sweet smile. He hated when she called him dearest. He frowned and told her to hold onto the book. Tom grinned and touched the book. 

Hermione felt the pull immediately. It felt just like years ago when she went to the quidditch World Cup. She landed none too gently. She looked to her right and found Tom grinning from ear to ear. Severus was already standing up. The man offered her a hand. She took it. 

The village was there. It was smaller than Hermione remembered. “Where to?” Severus asked curiously.

“This way.” She pointed to the nearest establishment. The young witch handed Tom his small suitcase. Severus carried their luggage. He had to since it wouldn't be courteous if she carried her luggage. 

They checked into a small inn, a very small inn. Hermione spoke French. The man in charge told her there was only one room available. Fortunately for her it was the family room. It had two beds. The bathroom was down the hall in the same landing. He would of course take francs only. Hermione translated to Severus who asked if there were other inns with two rooms. 

Hermione asked. The man said yes but in the next town. Nowhere near the beach. Severus reluctantly agreed to stay in the inn. Tom grinned all the way to their room.

The room was modestly furnished. As it happened the village was not a vacationing spot yet. The innkeeper affably gave them the keys and showed them the loo. 

Hermione closed the door behind her and thanked the innkeeper. Tom settled in one of the beds. They were small compared to the ones they had at home. Tom didn't seem to care. He set his luggage by his bed.

Severus left their luggage by the slightly larger bed. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out a summer dress and her bathing suit. Tom was ready to go since he woke up earlier this morning. “Do you want to come with us?” She asked Severus. It was obvious Tom and her would explore the village that same day. 

“No, you two can go. I'll stay here reading my book.” Severus rolled his sleeves and reached for a book by his suitcase. 

Tom shrugged. “Suit yourself. We'll be back by supper.” Hermione then grabbed her clothes and went into the loo. She put on the bathing suit and then the summer dress. Tom waited for her by his bed.

“We'll be back by supper.” She chirped and kissed Severus's cheek. He glared at her. He always did.

Tom and her walked out of the inn. “I want to see the beach first.” He said gleefully. Hermione wondered if the other Tom acted like a kid when he was seven. Her Tom tried to be reserved and secretive but after more than a month of living with the boy she could see his childish outbursts. He did magic every other day. He was easily frustrated but so curious. Tom enjoyed exploring things. He usually did so alone but the boy had been trying to include her sometimes. She led him to the path she remembered. The young woman was thankful the village did not change that much. The path was deserted. There were no restaurants or any little shops. The boardwalk looked shiny and new. Tom ran to the beach. “I've seen it in books only. It looks bigger.” Tom observed. The boy tried to sound nonchalant but it was plain that there was awe in his voice. 

Hermione nodded. “Do you want to get closer?” She asked Tom politely. 

“Yes?” He replied distractedly. The boy walked closer to the shore. Hermione trailed after him. 

He watched the waves gently crash against the shore. She remembered being five and afraid. Her parents took her hands and they jumped to the sea together. It was in a whim but she did it anyway. The young woman grabbed Tom's hand and ran with him. The boy resisted for a few seconds but then grinned maniacally. She laughed and they jumped into the water. The cold water lapped at their feet. She giggled like a girl. Tom grinned and then splashed her some. 

The water was a bit cold. Hermione smiled nonetheless. “Let's leave our things over there and then I'll teach you how to swim.”

Tom followed her to a spot she chose. The woman placed a large towel and left their belongings there. They had jumped to the water with their shoes on. Tom stepped out of his drenched shoes, as did Hermione. She left the dress and motioned Tom to get rid of his shirt. The boy did so. He had some scars on his forearms. Hermione asked him about those the first week he arrived. “The sisters at school.” He shrugged then. 

Tom wore his swimming trunks. Hermione did not carry her wand. “They will dry by the time we have to go back.”

“Come on. I'll teach you.” Hermione grabbed Tom and they ran to the ocean. The seawater got into their eyes. Hermione welcomed the sting. Tom grinned. “How much salt is here?”

“Lots.” She replied and splashed him. Tom splashed her back. They played a water war as Tom fitly named it. 

Tom won. It was a relief that the boy was more physical now. He even tried to dunk her. Hermione welcomed the playful aggression. Boys were supposed to roughhouse. She recalled her teenage years when Fred, George and Ron wrestled all over the Burrow. Harry and her were perplexed and worried when even Percy participated. 

She was breathless after an hour of water splashing.

“I won Hermione. Fair and square.” Tom said with a defensive tone. Her Tom had the need to justify his victories. 

“You did and I'm out of shape Tom.” She breathed deeply and looked up to the blue sky.

The boy stayed with her. “Who taught you to swim? Is it hard? How long did it take you to learn?” Hermione smiled and welcomed the heat from the sun. 

“My father. I told you my mother and him took me here when I was little.” She replied.

“Will I ever meet them?” The boy asked carefully.

Hermione felt some pressure in her heart. “They died Tom.”

The boy remained quiet. She was about to change the topic and make Tom more comfortable when he surprised her.

“I'm supposed to say I'm sorry.” He looked at her for confirmation. 

Hermione nodded, “you are.”

Tom inched closer to her. “I'm sorry because you cared for them. Did you care for them?”

“Very much.” She replied.

Tom Riddle looked at her with those dark eyes of him and replied with much sincerity. “I am sorry Hermione.” 

She didn't need legilimency to tell that Tom didn't lie to her. “Thank you Tom.” She wanted to cry but smiled. “Let's teach you how to swim.”

They went back to the water. Hermione taught him. Tom was able to get the basics after a few tries. He grinned toothily at his accomplishment. By the time they were on the sand again there were a few families here and there. Tom and her stayed on their towel. 

“Do you want to build a sandcastle?” Hermione asked. She would stay for him but she was tired. The boy mercifully shook his head. “No. I’m hungry. We should get back to sir.” 

They went back to their inn. Hermione was tired and wanted to eat and sleep. Tom walked slower than usual. He must have been as tired as she felt. They climbed the stairs to their room. Severus was in the same position the left him.

Tom nodded at him and then settled on his bed. “Tom, don’t you want to eat something before you sleep?”

“Yes.” He said drowsily. 

Severus stood up. “It is best you both bathed before going downstairs to eat dinner.” 

Hermione nodded. All the splashing and the swimming lessons tired her. She grabbed clothes for her and Tom. 

There was a person using the inn’s tub. 

“You’ll go in first.” Hermione explained. 

Tom looked at her with a strange expression but he went along. The boy received his toiletries and clothes. Hermione waited for a few minutes when the innkeeper passed her by. 

The man asked her about her outing. She made small conversation in French. She was surprised at how easily she was able to remember the language. 

“Where is your boy?” the man asked politely and looked around the hall as if trying to spot Tom. 

“He is bathing.” She replied easily. 

“Why are you not bathing with him?” He said disconcerted. The owner explained that he couldn’t afford for them to use two bathing slots or whatever he said and they had one slot per family. She should have known better. It was 1930’s not everyone had indoor plumbing. Hell, their plumbing was bad at best. 

She smiled and went in. Tom wore his underwear and was looking at the big tub with concerned eyes. The tub was big. It was wooden and it would be somewhat difficult for Tom to get inside the tub. He was tall for his age but he was still a regular seven-year-old boy. He looked at her hesitantly. “I tried to make the tub smaller. I couldn’t.” He said despondently. 

“Why didn’t you come back and get me?” She said carefully. He shrugged. 

“Well, we have to bathe and then meet Severus.” Hermione undressed until she wore only her undergarments. She grabbed his hand and helped him get inside the tub. Tom gave her a sulky look but extended his hand when she offered him soap. 

There was a small bench like seat and water around the tub. She bathed in silence, as did Tom. He seemed to play rather than really scrub. “I’m done.” He said and tried to leave the tub. “Scrub behind your ears. Now.” Tom looked at her and said airily. “I did.”

“You did not.” She approached him and grabbed a rag with soap. She sat closer to him. Hermione scrubbed behind his ears. Tom struggled. “Stay still. How could I not have seen this?” She laughed. Tom relaxed. “You’re such a boy.” She said still laughing and scrubbing away. 

Tom suffered through his ordeal quietly. She tried to make him laugh or something. Tom wore an uninterested face. Hermione finished bathing him. She then kissed his cheek. “Cheer up Tom.” She said and stepped out of the tub. She helped him out of the tub. 

Hermione put on a white bathrobe while Tom donned his robe. They walked to their room. 

“I’ll wait for you two downstairs.” Severus left the room. 

Tom changed into his clothes and left the room shortly after Severus. She sighed and got ready to meet her pretend husband and child. 

The young woman reached the little restaurant within fifteen minutes. Tom spoke to Severus animatedly. “Hermione and I went to the beach. She taught me to swim. She says I can swim now.” 

“That’s good.” Severus replied with little interest. 

She sat down by Tom. “What are we eating?” 

Tom didn’t know what to get so she ordered for him. Hermione was surprised to learn Severus could pick a dish without her help. 

They ate amicably. Tom ate his food, and chatted away. Hermione mentioned her plans of visiting the caves, the next day. Severus was not interested of course. Tom however was more than excited to visit the caves and explore around the village. 

Hermione tried to make more conversation with Severus, “What did you do?”

“I read a book.” He said shortly. 

“Yes, we know. Which book?” She replied undeterred by his unfriendly demeanor. 

“Ulysses.” He replied drily. 

“Care to explain?” She asked, determined to engage Severus in some form of conversation.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He then launched an explanation of the book. Hermione was an avid reader but she concentrated more in magical books ever since she was eleven years old. She had a new world to discover, muggle literature fell aside. She never read Ulysses and was now hearing it through her professor’s mindset. 

Hermione missed this. Severus Snape was a methodical, and engaging lecturer. She enjoyed his lectures whenever he wasn’t cutting or abusing her or her friends. The young witch particularly liked him during her sixth year. He was an excellent defense teacher. He was better than Remus. She never dared to say that to Harry. He would have disowned her as his friend. 

Tom didn’t care for the conversation. He finished his dinner and leaned on the table. When Severus was done with his brief overview of Ulysses Tom was asleep. The boy was oblivious to the adults looking at him. 

“We should get back to our room.” Hermione stood up. She tried to shake Tom awake. 

“Hermione.” He said and rubbed his eyes. The young woman thought he was awake but Tom looked blearily at her and once again rested his head against the table. 

“He’s exhausted.” Hermione remarked. She tried to awake him once more. She could pick him up but she could never carry him to their room. 

She looked around the room. The young witch weighed her options. She could place a weightless charm on Tom or a disillusionment charm. She would have to confound people if she used the disillusionment charm. Severus ended her dilemma. He picked Tom as if he weighed nothing. Hermione followed them, she saw as Tom woke up disoriented and then saw her face. Tom then pushed back to see Severus’s face. He relaxed and rested his head back on Severus’s shoulder. 

Hermione opened the door. Severus placed Tom on his small bed. She grabbed Tom’s pajamas and changed the boy. He looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully with not one care in the world. So far Tom did not have nightmares. He never complained of nightmares and looked very well rested in the mornings. 

She became aware of how tired she was the second Tom was safely asleep. She placed a muffliato charm around her and Severus. 

“I really hoped you would have been with us today.” She said while unbuttoning her dress. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her with a hiss. 

“Undressing.” She replied unconcerned by his hiss and scowl. She rolled her eyes. She wore a nightshift under her dinner dress. Hermione foresaw tonight’s awkwardness and was proactive in wearing the nightshift. 

Severus frowned at her. He undressed in front of her too. This was new, since he always sought the bathroom but they no longer had that luxury. He changed into his pajama bottoms and his long-sleeved shirt. 

“Why didn’t you join us today?” Hermione asked with a yawn. 

“I thought you were tired from all the swimming and playing around.” He said with a disinterested air. 

“Don’t avoid the question.” She looked at him with half-closed eyes. 

“I don’t care for sand and the sea.” He said openly. 

She smiled, “We’ll visit caves tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join us.” 

He sighed. Hermione closed her eyes and was asleep for the rest of the night. 

Severus didn’t join them the next day or the next one. In fact, he stayed in the room that whole first week. 

“Sir, please. We will stay with you all day if you don’t come with us.” He said with a resolved air. Severus raised that eyebrow of his and refused to leave the room and his books. Hermione was a silent spectator. 

They stayed in the room with Severus for three days. Hermione tried to intervene by the second day. “Severus doesn’t like the sun or the beach. It is best if we continued exploring on our own.” The young woman tried to dissuade Tom from his notions. 

Tom did not desist. He looked at her and replied calmly. “I want him to go with us.”

Hermione nodded. “Very well, but keep in mind that Severus does not change his mind easily.”

The boy nodded. “I know Hermione. I won’t be disappointed. You’ll see.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> Here you go. Have a great read, please keep reading and leaving feedback :):):):):):)

Chapter 7

Severus had to admit the trip had not been a total disaster. Hermione and Tom explored the village for most of the day. He was content reading his books and staying inside the room. He was glad the girl did not insist on his company. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement. Hermione left him alone and interacted with him at dinner. Tom’s energy levels were impressing, besides that first day when he fell asleep and Severus had to carry him back to the room the boy had been a ball of energy. Hermione told him about their outings each night. She was curious as to how he took his baths. 

He smirked at her. He was aware that Tom and her bathed together because of the plumbing issues in the inn.

“Magic.” He replied. 

“You promised no magic.” Hermione yawned. She didn’t glare or reproached him. 

“You are free to use or not use your magic. I won’t stop using mine.” She was not listening anymore. Hermione was fast asleep. 

It was easier to sleep now. He didn’t have the pressures of the war anymore. The nightmares were receding. He began to think he enjoyed their little vacation. There were some inconveniences to not being in England, at their home in Hammersmith. They had to sleep in the same room as Tom. The bed was smaller, which meant closer contact with the girl. 

This trip was trying in that sense. Severus woke up every morning to Hermione’s hair on his face and some of her limbs on his body. He woke up earlier than her, which was unusual. She was an early riser. Every day, he carefully pushed Hermione away from him. The man couldn’t help but notice certain reactions his body had. He was not used to sleeping with anyone, not ever. His lovers were one-night stands here or there. His affair with Narcissa was the closest thing he had to a relationship. She was married and they never properly shared a bed. 

Severus learned to keep control of his body early on. It was bad enough the girl had to sleep with her old professor. He wouldn’t damage the girl more than she already was. It was harder for him to control his reactions when he had a young woman pressed against him. Severus did the best he could to push the girl aside. He was successful.

All was well until Tom decided to be a pest. The boy asked him to join them every day but Severus managed to distract or politely refuse. It seemed the young boy was having none of it anymore. He refused to leave the room until “Sir joined them.”

He could tell Hermione had nothing to do with the boy’s strategy. 

Severus held off for three days. He was annoyed by that night. He turned to Hermione, “What is he doing? I’m not going to the bloody beach.”

She sighed, “Why not?” 

Severus glared, “just like you to give into him.” He said with a strained voice.

Hermione laughed, “I’m not caving. You do have to admit this little stance that you have is senseless.”

He frowned at her. She grabbed his hand, “Please. He only wants you to be with him.” 

Severus had to admit Tom seemed to like him a lot. To be honest, Tom liked him quite a bit. The boy liked him more than his own child. Well, he couldn’t call Draco his child, after all Lucius was Draco’s father. Narcissa made it clear she didn’t want anyone knowing the boy was his. Fortunately for them, by some miracle Draco inherited the Blacks’ looks and passed as a Malfoy baby. Narcissa made sure to give her son potions to mute his physical traits. Severus devised them himself when Narcissa grew worried that the boy’s features screamed Snape rather than Malfoy. By the time Draco was eleven Narcissa had effectively muted any Snape traits in her child. Draco however inherited certain things from him. The penchant for potions; they had the same hands or so Narcissa liked to say. 

“I don’t understand why.” Hermione continued. 

He was supposed to feel insulted, but he couldn’t feel insulted. He didn’t care too much for children. Severus became Draco’s godfather but never truly took part in his biological son’s education. He taught him potions it was all he did whenever they met. Narcissa was clear from the beginning. She didn’t want him to be her son’s father. Years later she regretted that decision, she wanted him to take an interest in “their son.” Draco was already an adolescent and Lucius’s son through and through. Severus did not take an interest neither did Draco. 

Severus recalled that night when Narcissa sought his help to save their son. He took the unbreakable vow knowing that Albus was sick. It was no sacrifice. He killed Albus out of duty for Lily, for the boy he helped protect and for his own son. Narcissa rekindled their affair that same night. He didn’t have any healthy relationship with children. 

He rolled his eyes. “If we give in. He will expect us to do so all the time.” 

Hermione sighed. “I would agree with you under any other circumstances but not now. He only wants to spend time with you. He likes you and wants to enjoy time with you. Every day, when we come home all he wants to do is tell you all about what we did, what we do, where we went and so on. I think it is amazing that he wants to share things with us. He cares for you. Please Severus. Please come with us.”

He hated that the girl made some sense. Tom did come to the inn with tales of his adventures and tried to include him in the conversation. He asked him to come with him and Hermione all the time. Severus didn’t want to. He did not vacation or went to the bloody beach. If he did go with them he would have to go for the next four days, which was the remainder of their vacation. 

“No.” He refused to cave in. 

Hermione frowned. “You are insufferable.”

They lasted another day. Tom offered no signs of wavering. His resolve seemed to increase. He wore a smile throughout the day. Tom stayed by his side, trying to read his book. Hermione got him a copy of some children’s book or something. 

They stayed in all day. Hermione left them. “I’m going out. Any of you want to go with me?” 

“No, thanks Hermione.” Tom said with a smile and climbed the bed to sit by him. 

Severus stayed with Tom. They read, talked. He mentioned he wanted to build a sandcastle since Hermione was very bad at it. “She doesn’t understand what I’m saying.” Tom said carefully. 

“She’s bossy.” Tom said after a while. Severus laughed at the comment. “Well. She can be a little overwhelming.”

Tom then looked at him, “We can build a castle. I can show you how I swim. Hermione says I’m really good. Do you know how to swim?”

Severus put his book aside. “Yes, I do.” He said simply. He looked at Tom and finally asked him. “Why do you want me to join you and Hermione?”

Tom shrugged. “I just do.”

He ached an eyebrow. “There has to be a reason. Be honest with me.” Tom was a Slytherin after all. 

“She is a girl.” Tom replied with big innocent dark eyes. 

“And… She’s always been a girl. You enjoy her company.” Severus said with curiosity. 

Tom nodded, “I like her but she is a girl. She doesn’t let me play. If you are there you can help me build sandcastles. We can run and she won’t be scared that I’m too far away from her. I can show you the places we went to. Hermione will be happy too. I know she will.”

Severus smirked, “So you wish me to distract Hermione. You want to run away from her caring and doting ways.”

Tom smirked back. “Yes. Please. She says I’m a good swimmer but will not let me swim alone. I want to swim alone. Please.”

The older man looked at Tom appraisingly. Hermione believed Tom’s motives to be purely sentimental. Severus knew better. The boy’s motives were not dark or dangerous. “I shall think about it. Do not say a word to Hermione.” He said as a passing thought. 

“I won’t sir.” He said with a happy smile. 

Hermione came back in time for lunch. She spoke of the sights and the places she visited. It was a thin veiled attempt to increase Tom’s interest to leave the room. The boy had a strong resolve. He had to give him that. 

Tom was up late, later than his usual bedtime. He didn’t have any outlet for his energy. The boy stayed up two hours after his regular bedtime. Tom finally slept. 

Hermione turned to look at him. “Please. If you desist from this I will do anything. I swear anything. There’s a fair in town. I really want Tom to see it. He would enjoy it.”

Severus saw opportunity. “You would do anything.” He repeated slowly. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Within reason.” She replied.

“Very well. I want to have a potions lab.” He said resolutely.

“No.” She said without even hesitating. 

“Very well then.” He said and with a flick of his fingers the lights were out. 

“Severus, please reconsider.” She tried to keep the channels of dialog open. 

He seethed. Severus asked a mere girl to have a bloody potions lab. He could have the bloody place ready in six months if he wished but he would have to wait. Hermione had control over their finances. That was his biggest mistake. He gave her free reign over his money and now he had to save up to get his bloody lab together. 

Minerva always chided him for his lack of foresight. His teaching stipend afforded his with rent-free quarters nine months of the year. His summers were spent in Spinner’s End or Malfoy Manor. He spent most of his money on ingredients, music records, alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana. Minerva frowned upon his habits. He couldn’t care less. 

Severus needed to have his own space. The study was too small. He was used to brewing potions. Severus was used to brewing and thinking. He had his best ideas while brewing. 

“It would be too hard to conceal and you would have to buy ingredients. People would notice you. We said no risks, we agreed Severus.” 

“I will have that lab Hermione. You are very aware of how resourceful I can be. It will only take more time than expected. You can be intelligent and accept my terms.” He replied with a bored tone. 

Hermione frowned, “we agreed to not get involved in the wizarding community. Besides we do not have the type of money to buy your ingredients.” 

“Lies. You have a warded safe-box in our room in England.” Severus worked to unward it for days before they left for France. The box’s enchantment renewed itself every night. He worked painstakingly to break through the layers of the wards. He was by the last layer when he found why he wasn’t making any progress with the box. Granger used blood magic; one drop of her blood to safeguarded the contents of the box. 

“You rifled through my things.” She said outraged by the confession. 

He smirked, “There are worse things. Ms. Goody-two shoes Granger uses blood magic. It only makes me more interested in that box. I never pegged you to be so distrustful and cunning Ms. Granger. What would Minerva say if she knew her star pupil even knew how to perform blood magic?”

“Our money isn’t there. I don’t have to answer to you or anyone. Knowledge is power.” The young witch said as an excuse. 

“Power is power.” He replied with a more pronounced smirk. He lowered his voice and drew closer to her. She was uncomfortable by him as she should be. It was the best strategy to make her uneasy. Unfortunately, it worked both ways. He despised when she called him dearest and kissed his cheek. 

Severus pushed a curl behind her ear. She tensed. “I am on high spirits tonight. You will benefit from negotiating with me. I know very well you have the money somewhere. It isn’t in the house then. I will find the bloody pounds and get my potions lab or I can wait. Nonetheless, the lab will be there.” Hermione grew taut, her heartbeat increased and her breathing was shallow. 

“F-Fine.” The girl turned around. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

The next morning dawned bright and early. This time it was Hermione who woke up first. She braided her hair. “I hope you are rested I have the itinerary ready. Get ready soon. I will wake Tom and give him the good news.” She said with a tight voice.

“Not so fast. I need to know the whereabouts of my finances.” Severus rasped. 

“Our finances are well protected in a bank. Do tell me how much you need.” She understood he would not set foot in the bank, too bothersome for him. 

He smirked. The man truly enjoyed her angry faces. She blushed and her eyes darkened in a somewhat pretty fashion. Severus wrote a figure on a piece of paper. 

She pursued her lips, “Very well. You will have your money once we are back in England.” 

“I shall have the name of this bank and our bank account number.” He said openly. 

“I gave you my word.” She glared at him. 

“I don’t trust your word.” Severus stood up and walked past her. “Do hurry.” 

The man could feel the girl was angry with him. He didn’t care much. Severus felt as if it was payback for all the things she’d done since they went back in time. 

Tom grinned maniacally when he saw him carrying Hermione’s bag. She had everything planned out. He would of course make his own plans. The girl thought she could lead him and he would follow meekly. She would be sorely mistaken. He only agreed to accompany her and the boy. Not once did he say he would follow her odious itinerary.

“You’re coming with us.” Tom stated excitedly and grabbed his hand. “Come on. I’ll show you everything. Hermione says you’ve never been to France. Is that true?”

Severus arched an eyebrow at the woman. “I said you have never been to this particular village.” 

They walked out of the room and out the inn. “Hermione is right. This is the first time I am in this village but I have been to France before.”

“Where?” He heard them ask. 

“Paris and Lyon, for business purposes.” He said as they walked to the beach. It was a hot day. He wore black trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. Tom wore an undershirt and his short beige trousers while Hermione wore a bright yellow summer dress thing. She looked like a grownup for a change. They went to the shore. 

“This is where Hermione and I went to swim for the first time. Come on, I want to show you.” He said and pulled at his shirt. He was sweaty and his skin burned only from the short fifteen-minute walk. A magical cooling charm around his person would rouse suspicion. He would have to hear Hermione’s chidings about his clothing selection or swim with Tom. He made his decision quickly. Severus looked around for muggles. He drew his wand and shortened his trousers. 

“No magic. Someone could see.” The girl said shrilly. It was almost enough to make him not regret this little vacation of hers. 

He half-smiled at Tom. “Do relax dearest.” He took a page from her book and kissed her cheek. The look on her face was priceless. He undid his shirt and handed it to his pretend wife. 

Tom pulled him along. “Quickly.” He said and they walked to the water. Hermione must have stayed back arranging their spot, otherwise she would have yelled at Severus to not let Tom go so deep into the water. Severus welcomed the cold water against his skin. It refreshed him. Tom drew attention to him. “Come on, now that she isn’t looking.” Severus smirked and let Tom show him his swimming techniques. The boy did swim very well. It seemed this boy had natural talents to excel both academically and physically. Severus swam away from him. He could see Tom getting deeper into the water. 

The man could see Hermione trying to call them to the shore. He swam deeper catching up to Tom who was too focused on swimming. “That’s enough Tom.”

Severus grabbed the boy’s arm. Tom floated up and understood they were far deeper than he expected. His little body sunk a bit. The boy looked scared for a few seconds. 

He acted quickly. “Don’t look scared. If she sees you’re scared she will worry and it will be extremely hard for her to even let you touch a small puddle of water.” Tom understood quickly. 

“We’ll swim back after she sees you can swim a little.” Tom swam easily and soon didn’t want to leave the area. 

“Come on. We’ll swim back I think I can hear her yelling our names.” Severus insisted after twenty minutes. Granger wouldn’t surpass him. He was not a young boy to follow her every command. 

“Did you see me Hermione? Not even Sir could touch the bottom.” He said once they reached their spot. The girl smiled tightly. 

“I said you were a good swimmer, didn’t I?” She looked at him sharply but the young frizzy haired woman couldn’t bother him. He sat by Tom who was stretched on the sand. He saw more families around. Hermione wore some ridiculous sunglasses and insisted in sunbathing. He glared at her when the young woman announced they would leave once the fair opened up. 

Severus ignored her. “Let’s build the castle now.” Tom pulled him and looked around for his toys. Hermione handed him the dammed toys. She seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing them so far into the ocean. 

“How do you build a castle?” Tom looked up to him. 

“I’ve never built one but it seems logical that you start with the towers.” Severus said. Tom nodded. “Yes, that sounds about right.”

The man and the boy began their castle building. Their first towers crumbled quickly. Tom frowned. “We’ll have to start again.” 

They did, time and time again. Hermione joined them after an hour. They did not make much progress. 

“You have to do them like this.” Hermione showed them how to properly stack the sand. “And you need water. It's easier when you put water.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. The little chit made sense. He should have known that. “I thought you said she didn't know anything.” He ignored his pretend wife and spoke to Tom. 

The boy shrugged his shoulder. “Should we get closer to the shore?” 

Hermione nodded. They moved closer but not as close as to be in the wet sand. They started building the foundations first. It seemed Tom was mistaken and Granger did know how to properly build castles. Severus glared at her when she tried to take over. 

“Thank you dearest. Tom and I will build from here. You're welcome to assist.” He said quietly. The girl took the hint and let them work.

Severus never built anything. Not really, his talents were more intellectual than manual. He had to be fair, he was an excellent potioneer but that was the extent to which his talents involved his hands. Tom was the picture of pure concentration as was he. After an hour they had a fairly well constructed castle. Tom grinned maniacally. “Thank you, Sir. What do you think Hermione?”

The girl smiled, “it looks beautiful.” 

Tom smiled and then grabbed her hand, “come on Hermione. Let's go to the water. Sir will watch our castle.”

The girl stood up with great big brown eyes. The boy was a charmer. He would smile and beckon the girl into doing almost anything he wanted.

Severus saw as they ran and laughed close to the water. He never saw or heard his ex-master laugh. The man feared he would grow to hate the boy. He was pleasantly surprised when those feelings did not arrive. Perhaps it was because he couldn't reconcile this boy, who was so much like him in temperament with the monster that would be Lord Voldemort. Tom wasn't Voldemort, didn't sound like him or looked like his old master. He was a mere boy, who built sandcastles and splashed water with Granger. 

He watched them with some envy. He never had that. Eileen was too beaten down, too bitter to ever show him any affection. He saw as Hermione tried to catch Tom and he stopped to let her catch him. This boy was beginning to like the girl's touches. He let the girl hug him as they splashed water. 

Severus waved his hand and the castle would last for a few days. He saw more families and picked his book. Tom seemed to prefer Hermione now. He was glad. It gave him time to apply a cooling charm around him for a few minutes and then read his book for at least half an hour.

They came back breathless and wet. Tom plopped down next to him and looked at him in a dramatic fashion. “I won the splash war Sir.”

Severus fought the smile that threatened to surface. “How did you manage to be victorious against a grown woman?”

Tom smiled wickedly, “I faked drowning and she tried to save me. I hugged her tightly and then I won.”

Severus laughed then. He laughed harder when he saw the girl's outraged expression.

“Well done Tom.” He said once his mirth lessened. Hermione glared at him and Tom beamed at him.

“It wasn't funny at all. I thought you were drowning. I was frightened.” The girl's voice shook a little.

Severus smirked, “it was a very well-crafted strategy Tom. Don't do it again. Hermione might have a heart attack if you do it again.”

Tom looked puzzled. Hermione sighed, “He means I would be really scared and get sick.”

He nodded, “fine but I still won.”

Severus smirked. “You did. Fair and square.”

Granger rolled her eyes, “I wouldn't say fair.”

Tom frowned, “I won Hermione. Sir said so.”

“Sir isn't the judge in our game.” She huffed and sat by him. She smelled of sea and lotion.

“Yes, he is. He watched our game and he is very smart Hermione. Smarter than you and me.” Severus smirked. 

The girl rolled her eyes, “Tom is correct.” Severus said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hermione frowned. “That does not matter. What matters is that Sir did not pay enough attention to really understand our game.”

“I did.” Severus said airily. “Tom won.”

The girl huffed but remained quiet. 

Severus’s stomach growled. “I’m hungry.” Tom said loudly. Hermione smiled. “I have grilled cheese sandwiches. 

They ate slowly. Severus drank some juice Granger made or acquired. He wasn’t sure and didn’t care. Tom pulled him from his spot. “Sir, we have to see the caves before it’s dark.”

“Tom. I saw a fair. We should go before they close.” The girl had hopeful eyes. 

“I want to show sir our caves.” Tom said petulantly. 

He could see Hermione would acquiesce. Severus helped them pack. He didn’t know what made him say it. Perhaps it was her crestfallen face. “We’re going to the fair. We’ll see the caves tomorrow morning. We’ll be able to have better light.” Tom nodded and grabbed his hand. 

“We could take Hermione too. Could we? She’s has a blue lantern; it looks like there’s blue fire inside it.” Tom said excitedly. She smiled. 

They walked to the fair. He was reluctant to join them in the rides. He watched as they were in the carousel. Hermione looked happier than ever before and Tom couldn’t stop smiling. They ran to him giggling and raving about the other rides they would be on. 

Severus felt lighter than he had felt. He felt content, like when he was at Hogwarts, that small window of time when Lily and him were friends, before they were sorted. 

He bought them cotton candy. Hermione tried to win some toys by shooting darts in some board. She couldn’t win. 

“Horrible aim Hermione.” He said mockingly. 

She didn’t frown. The girl laughed. “You try. Go ahead Severus try.” She said with big brown eyes. 

Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed the darts. He had three tries and three options. He chose to go with the biggest prize first. It wasn’t a surprise when the dart pierced the middle of the board. 

The Frenchman in charge of the store offered him a prize. “He says you can choose from that row over there.”

Severus saw the row. They were all huge stuffed animals. “Surely you don’t think I will ever own one of those. You choose one for yourself.” Hermione chose a big grey elephant. 

Tom looked longingly to a stuffed black bear. 

“You still have two more tries.” Hermione noted. 

Severus’s second try was successful too. Tom smiled politely. “You get to choose another animal Hermione.”

“She doesn’t. You get to choose one.” Severus replied. 

Tom grinned maniacally. “The black bear. I want the black bear.” 

The man gave him the toy. “Thank you, sir.” Severus did not remember liking stuffed animals when he was seven years old but then again even his parents had given him toys here and there. Tom never had toys of his own. 

Severus walked away from the little stand and gave the dart back to the owner. 

“Where to?” He asked when they walked away from the dart games. 

“The rollercoaster.” Tom practically yelled. 

Once more he watched them from a bench. 

Hermione grabbed the black bear and her elephant. “We should eat supper.”

Severus agreed heartily. They ate light supper in one of the few restaurants. Tom fell asleep midway through his supper. 

Severus grabbed him and tried to wake him but Tom was beyond coercion. He pulled his arms up. Severus carried him back to the inn. 

Hermione took care of Tom’s sleepwear. He showered and came back ready to sleep. The girl left their room and showered too. 

Severus was sleepy. He felt the bed dip. “Thank you for today. I know you didn’t want to be there but you tried. He was so happy. I was very happy. Thank you, Severus.” She said gently. 

He didn’t reply. The man closed his eyes and slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Thank you all! Feedback is greatly appreciated :):):):):):):)

Chapter 8

She woke up because of Tom. “Hermione wake up. Wake up Hermione.” The boy sounded scared. She opened her eyes and noticed the heavy arm around her middle. The young woman panicked and then realized it had to be Severus. He was sleeping deeply. She tried to wake him. “No, please Hermione. Please don’t wake him.” Tom cried desperately. She grew worried. Tom had never sounded like this. 

“What is it?” She asked while slowly moving closer to the edge of the bed. Severus tightened his hold on her waist and nuzzled her neck. He growled something like Ciss or something the like. Tom looked more scared than ever when Severus muttered in his sleep. Hermione did what her mother did when her father was asleep and she wanted to tell her something. She caressed his hand and then kissed his cheek gently. “Go back to sleep darling.” She put the final touch when she caressed his hair. Severus rolled over and slept. 

Tom grabbed her hand. “I don’t want him to hear us please. Hermione, please.” 

Hermione grabbed her wand “Muffliato.” She placed a sleeping charm on him for good measure. 

“What is it?” She asked worriedly. Hermione noticed that it was earlier than expected. It couldn’t be later than 6:00 AM. 

“I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t. I don’t know what happened.” He cried pitifully. 

Hermione frowned and then gasped when Tom opened the cabinet where they put their clothes. She looked inside and found Severus’s books. They were all slashed, cut up beyond repair. 

Tom cried silently. “How? Why Tom?” Hermione asked sadly. Severus would not react well. The woman feared his reaction to be truthful. 

She grabbed her wand and tried to repair the books. “reparo.” It was useless. The books were beyond repair. They would mend and then come apart once more. She spent half an hour trying to get the books into proper shape.

She tried powerful magic but it couldn’t be done. It was accidental magic, powerful and unchecked.

“Why are they still ripped?” Tom cried anguished. 

“Are you not strong enough?” The boy asked sadly. 

Hermione shook her head. “It isn’t my magic. It is yours; it was accidental. It takes trained wizards who study children’s magic to repair them back.”

Tom sobbed, a big heaving sob. “I did not mean to.”

Hermione hugged him. Tom didn’t push her away. He hugged her back for the first time since they met. She kissed his forehead. 

“Tell me what happened?” She asked and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I dreamed that I was back in the orphanage and Mrs. Cole. She told me you and Sir were not real, that I was loony.” He said with pain in his eyes. 

“I opened the cabinet. I thought about the beach and the fair. I was so happy when Sir went with us. I thought about the caves today and thought what if Sir doesn’t want to go with us?” Tom cried. “I saw the books and it happened. It was an accident.” The boy cried inconsolably.

Hermione shushed him. She could feel the boy’s anguish pouring off his small frame. “Sir will send me back. He will hate me Hermione. He will take away my bear and take me away. I won’t ever see him or you ever again.” He cried painfully. 

The charm wore off. Hermione didn’t realize it but Severus was awake for at least 15 minutes. He couldn’t hear them because of the muffliato. 

She saw him stand up and go to the cabinet. Tom saw him too and the boy trembled and hid behind her. He clutched her waist tightly. Hermione undid the spell. 

“What is the meaning of this? Care to explain.” He hissed. Hermione paled. He was angry, very much in fact. 

“What happened?” He advanced on her. Tom shook behind her. 

“It was an accident Severus.” She said quickly. 

“Explain. Don’t lie. I will use it.” He replied with a hissing voice. He referred to legilimency. 

Tom stepped aside. “I don’t know what happened. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to.” He held onto her nightgown. 

She pulled Tom to her. He wouldn’t dare harm him if she were close. She wouldn’t allow it. 

Severus looked at Tom who cried desperately. The man crouched. “Tell me how it happened.”

Tom retold his tale and with dark wet eyes said. “I’m broken. Hermione couldn’t repair them. I’m sorry Sir. Please don’t send me back. I will stay with Hermione all the time. You will not see me or hear from me. Please Sir. I don’t have to go to school. I can work. I don’t have to go to the magic school either.” Tom was very agitated.

Severus and her were speechless. “Hermione please. Don’t let him take me away from you. Please Hermione, please.” He sobbed and held onto her waist. 

Hermione wanted to cry. Severus looked at her. “I will not send you back anywhere. Yes, you are going to Hogwarts.” 

He sighed and softened his tone. “Come here.” Tom looked at Hermione. She nodded hesitantly. 

The man crouched to Tom’s eye level. “Calm down. Don’t cry. I am not going to hurt you. Remember what I told you about real men?”

The boy nodded, “Real men don’t hurt women.”

Severus made Tom look him in the eye. “Real men don’t hurt people who are smaller than them.”

“I don’t know why you ripped my books apart but they can be fixed. I can buy them again. You couldn’t control it could you?” Tom shook his head. 

“You were angry. You were very angry.” Tom said carefully. 

“I was. I still am but you couldn’t help it. I know that.” Severus said.

“You believe me?” Tom asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Would you intentionally rip my books?” Severus asked carefully. 

“No.” Tom replied. 

“Fine then. Wipe your tears.” Severus said and messed Tom’s hair affectionately. 

Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. She expected a nuclear reaction from Severus but he handled Tom with aplomb and tact. The man left, to the loo she imagined. 

Tom wiped his tears. “It is best if you go to bed sweetheart. It’s too early for you to be awake.”

The boy nodded. “Will we still go to the caves?” 

“We’ll ask Severus later.” Hermione said as she tucked him in. 

“I’m very sorry about the books.” Tom said barely audible. 

“Sleep sweetheart.” She kissed his forehead. Tom closed his eyes and slept. 

Hermione climbed back to bed. The little exchange drained her. She thought about Tom and how he clung to her. She thought about his words. “Don’t let him take me away from you.” Those words made her very happy. Tom was fiercely independent but today he clung to her. He was scared he would never get to see her or Severus again. She smiled. The girl felt the bed dip. 

“What made you change your mind? You were angrier than when I took Tom out of school.”

She turned and looked at him. “Why? Please tell me.”

Severus sighed. “I remembered my father. He would have beaten me with an inch of my life.”

“You could never beat Tom.” Hermione said confidently. 

“I would not. In that moment when he clung to you, I remembered my mum. For a moment I was Tom. I vowed to never be my father.”

“Your father was a muggle.” She said carefully.

“He was. My father believed our magic was the source of all his misfortunes. He was a bitter man and the first man I ever feared.” Severus said casually.

Hermione felt truly uncomfortable. “Severus, why are you telling me this?”

He turned to her. She looked into his dark brown eyes. “Why not?”

She couldn't say why not. She had a million reasons why he didn't have to tell her anything. She was nothing to him. But she was. They were alone and the only ones who knew about Lord Voldemort.

“You don't have to tell me anything Severus. It is perfectly fine if you feel uncomfortable...”

He cut her off with a sardonic smile. “I don't feel uncomfortable. I'm merely giving you confirmation. You knew I was a half-blood. You probably knew that since your sixth year.”

She did. It was her who found the information about Eileen Prince. 

“You have probably analyzed my reaction to Tom by now and are confused. After all I was never kind to you or any student except for Draco.”

Hermione didn't look at him in the eyes. He could read her perfectly well. She couldn't. Hermione didn't think she ever would. 

“I saw my father today. I saw myself as that boy in Spinner's End, powerless, seeking refuge in my mother. She loved me I think but she never tucked me back to sleep like you did with Tom. I am sure your friend told you all about my memories. Let me tell you what would have happened if I would have slashed Tobias Snape's property.” Hermione had no idea which memories this man referred to. She decided to keep quiet.

“My father would have yelled at me. Belittled me, insulted me and put “the fear of God in me” to keep me from ever destroying his belongings. I would have gone to my mother. Mind you I was at least two years younger than Tom. She would have yelled back at Tobias. They would have rowed, ugly, mean rows. I would have run up to my room and pretend nothing happened.” Severus said without much emotion.

Hermione wanted to hug him but she stayed in her side. “Did he ever hit you?”

“From time to time until I was as tall as him. I could throw punches just as well as he could.” 

She gasped. He rolled her eyes. “I was not physically abused Hermione.”

She wanted to contradict him and hug him. This man recounted experiences from his childhood as if they were nothing. “I've had time to come to terms with my childhood. Tobias and Eileen Snape do not haunt me anymore. They haven't, not in years.”

“Professor, why did you tell me?” She asked carefully.

He laughed. “Professor is it?” She blushed. She hadn't called him that since they came to the 1930's.

“Very well Hermione. I will tell you. I vowed to never become my father. I became a different man, worse perhaps. After all Tobias only damaged my mother and me. I am responsible for more ruined lives than I care to admit.” This man really was haunted. It was instances as this that made Hermione realize she didn't know Severus. They had lived together close to six months but she barely scratched the surface of who Severus Snape was.

“We can't afford to make too many mistakes and belittling Tom today would have been an unforgivable mistake.”

She nodded. She was happy with his answer but was restless with the fact that he spoke about his childhood so candidly. He turned away from her. She closed her eyes and recounted their life here, in this time. Severus knew a lot about her. She would tell him and Tom stories about her parents and her friends. 

She tried to create a mental picture of who Severus Snape was; what did she know about this man? He fought for the Light. He killed Dumbledore under the old man's orders. The ring was an horcrux. He told her the headmaster asked him to murder him. The old man was dying. He had a year to arrange his affairs. It all made sense then.

Severus had a traumatic childhood. He told her little anecdotes but now she had confirmation. 

Her ex professor liked fish and chips. He loved to eat junk food and could cook. He smoked too much and liked to drink beer with his meals. He also enjoyed whisky to an extent. She asked him if he drank beer at Hogwarts and he snorted. “Of course, not girl, this is a habit inherited from my father.” 

He drank but she never seen him drunk or even tipsy. The man had a high tolerance. She wouldn't know since she barely drank wine from time to time.

Severus despised mornings. He had nightmares as she did. He loved to read, not surprising really. What surprised her was his interest in football. He didn't care for quidditch but he was an avid Manchester United fan. “How?” She asked him when he bought tickets for him and Tom to see a match. She was not offended when he didn't extend an invitation to her. She didn't care for it.

“I went to the field and bought the tickets. It is not as hard as you think.” He said with a mocking tone.

“I'm referring as to how did you become interested in football.” She asked curiously.

“Always have.” He had said dismissingly. It turned out he really was a fan. Manchester United won against some club or other. Tom came back grinning with incredible tales. He was all smiles and stories. “Some men cursed.” He lowered his voice. “Even Sir did. Don’t tell him I told you.” 

Hermione thought about more things. Severus was not the organized man she thought he was. He was used to a certain standard of care but wouldn't lift a finger to do anything. He showered daily and was fastidious with his clothing and overall appearance but wouldn't be bothered to pick after himself or actually fold or take care of his clothes. The woman ignored him until he started to magically clean and wear dirty outfits.

“I'll wash them.” She grabbed his clothes and washed them with their primitive washing machine. He was worse than Tom, who at least tried to stay clean. Severus came home with ink stains, cigarette burns or strange spots that he claimed were food. 

He was disorganized. She wasn't. She hated clutter and him leaving wet towels in the bathroom or not washing dishes. “How have you ever lived alone? You're not even properly house trained.” She uttered those words after a month of living with him. 

He glared at her. Severus ignored her until he had a meeting with some fellow professors and needed her to wash his clothes. She acquiesced, “how is it that a grown man goes through life without knowing cleaning spells?”

He waited for her to put the clothes in the washing machine and said triumphantly. “House Elves.” It was her turn to not speak to him for several days.

That was all she knew. Hermione didn't know anything about his mark or why he turned to the Light. Maybe he would tell her just as he told her about his childhood.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The second time she woke up wasn't as memorable. She could hear Severus's voice and Tom's voice.

“Concentrate. Think about the motive; were you were angry or sad?” Severus said with a firm voice.

“Why did you rip the books?” Hermione thought he would have let it go by then. Clearly, she was mistaken.

“I didn't. They came apart. I didn't touch them.” Tom said agitated.

Hermione sat up slowly. “Calm down. I'm not accusing you. I'll teach you how to control it.”

She didn't like the sound of that. Tom was too powerful. He wasn't emotionally ready to be able to perform magic at will. The woman stepped out of bed and sat next to Severus. “I'm starving dearest. Why don't you get us a table downstairs while Tom and I clean up?” She said sweetly and kissed his cheek. The man frowned but complied. 

“Hurry along sweetheart.” She said to Tom while collecting all the books and magicking them away before Severus could come back and continue with his teachings.

Tom nodded. He dressed quickly. “Go with Severus.” She said when Tom was ready.

She was alone in the room at last. She chose another summer dress. Hermione didn't have much of a clothing choice. It was either dresses or skirts. She wanted to wear trousers but that would draw attention and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She saw Tom first. He was dangling his feet. Severus by his side looking at a menu. He glared at her when she sat down.

“What did you order?” She asked politely.

“What I always order.” He said icily.

He was pouting about earlier. She could deal with a pouting Severus. It was better than an open, childhood talking Severus. She could handle prickly. 

She smiled. “Very well dearest.”

They ate quietly. Tom was still shaken about earlier. “I thought we would see the caves today.” She said as she finished her toast.

Severus ignored her. He did that when he didn't get his way. Sometimes Hermione believed she was the adult in their quasi-relationship. 

“Tom, do you wish to see the caves?” He asked the boy.

“Yes sir, Hermione knows very nice ones.” He replied eagerly.

“Fine, you may come with us today.” He said haughtily.

Hermione frowned, “why thank you husband.” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

She made it her priority to be between the man and the boy. They did not have more than five minutes alone. She wanted to confront Severus about his ruse. She would once Tom was asleep.

They entered the caves. Tom and Severus liked to explore. She didn't care for the caves really. Tom slowly became himself. He excitedly asked Severus about the plants he recognized. 

“How do you know all of them?” He asked, impressed by the man's knowledge.

“I studied them for years. I am a potion's master.” Severus said when they walked to the restaurant. 

“But you work at the university?” Tom extended his hand to Hermione. They were to cross a street. She smiled. It took her at least two months for Tom to consent to hand holding while crossing a street. She took it. 

“I like potions and maths. I worked with potions for years. I wanted to work in a different field.” Severus answered simply.

“When will I learn proper magic?” Tom asked.

Hermione interrupted, “When you go to Hogwarts.”

Tom frowned. “Hermione, but sir told me he would teach me to control my magic.”

Severus glared at her. “I will teach you when you're ready. Hermione and I have to discuss some things before we begin with your training.” 

Tom sat down and ate his meal with gusto. He kept talking about the cave and all the things and animals that lived in caves.

“I like snakes. People don't like snakes but I think they're nice.” He said out of the blue.

Severus smirked. “I like snakes too.”

“Can you talk to them too?” Tom grinned.

“No, but Hermione had a friend who could.” Severus glanced at her. 

“What is he like? What if we're related? Can I meet him?” They hadn't spoken much about his parselmouth abilities. 

“He was a very nice young man. He died Tom; I don't think he and you are truly related. Your gift is rare sweetheart. Very few people can speak to snakes.” Hermione did not like the glint in his brown eyes.

“So, I'm special. Really special.” Tom said happily. 

“Tom, you're special regardless of your magic or the fact that you can speak to snakes. You're special to me and Severus.” Hermione said firmly.

Tom frowned, “I am? But why?”

Hermione couldn't tell him that they adopted him because he would become the darkest wizard of the 21st century. Severus spoke then. 

“We saw you once with those boys, your classmates. We saw how they treated you.” Severus looked at him.

“Did you know I had magic then?” Tom asked her.

“We didn't. We liked you. Severus and I, well we were different when we were children too. Other kids bullied us.” Hermione said.

Tom was still very confused. “But why me?”

“We needed you.” Hermione said. “We learned you were magical too and that was perfect too. But even if you couldn't float one feather we would still have picked you.” She didn't want Tom to think they only adopted him because he had magic.

Severus nodded. “And you like it with us. If you don't we can arrange another magical family to adopt you.”

Tom shook his head rapidly, “no, I like living with you and Hermione. I will get good grades in the new school. I will Hermione. You will see.” The boy threw in a grin for good measure. She smiled at him.

They finished their meal and went back to the inn. She and Tom bathed. The boy fought her when she tried to clean his neck and ears. She frowned. “You could have fungi growing there. I scrubbed them two days before.”

She overpowered him. Tom pouted and glared he even moved some of the soap bottles but she arched her eyebrows “calm down. I still will get you clean. No matter how much accidental magic you perform.”

He settled then. Tom was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

“Muffliato.” He said immediately. He didn't wait. “You have no idea of what we have in our hands. This magic is powerful, unchecked it can be deadly.” He opened the cabinet. 

“Where are my books?” He hissed.

“I vanished them;” Hermione said, proud that there was only a hint of tremor in her voice.

“Why?” He came closer to her.

Hermione refused to be undermined. “I don't want you teaching him to control his magic.”

He laughed harshly. “Demented. You truly are unstable child.”

She frowned, “I'm not a child.”

He was on her personal space, “petulant child. I couldn't repair those books. A world-class wizard could not undo a seven-year old's accidental magic. His powers need to be harnessed now.”

Hermione looked at him, “I don't think you are equipped to teach him.” That comment only infuriated him more.

“Insolent girl. Don't forget yourself.” She looked at him daringly. 

“You are a Death Eater. You are the one who needs to remember why we're here. We're here because of Lord Voldemort. Our Tom isn't him yet but if you teach him too soon he will become the darkest wizard of all time.” She didn't want to remind him of his wrong choices but in her heart, Hermione was afraid. She feared Severus would succumb to the dark arts and drag Tom with him.

Severus's eyes narrowed, “I see.” He paused and looked at her.

“Don't presume to understand my motives girl. I will teach this boy. There will be nothing you can do about it. If we leave his magic unchecked it will be dangerous for him and the people around him.”

Hermione shook her head, “he learned on his own last time.”

Severus's eyes turned darker if that was possible. “He didn't have you last time. The Dark Lord didn't care for anyone. Tom cares for you. That little display in the morning, those books are not because he is destructive. He cares, he yearns for you.”

She softened her stance, “the books weren't mine. He wanted you to be with us.”

Severus nodded, “this conversation serves no purpose anymore. I will teach Tom. I am glad we finally agree.” He tried to leave to the loo. She grabbed his hand.

“Don't. We're not done.”

He shook her hand off. “We are done discussing this matter Ms. Granger.” He effectively walked off and left her in the room.

She dropped down to the bed. Severus would do whatever he pleased. She was so angry with him for not seeing things her way. Ron and Harry always listened to her. They seldom second-guessed her plans. When they did, they argued. Ron wouldn't admit defeat for hours and would bicker with her until his ears were red. Severus walked out. He had a habit of doing that and it infuriated her. 

She undressed and put on her plain nightgown. Hermione tried to stay awake but if experience taught her anything, it was that Severus would delay their meeting until she was asleep.

The rest of their holiday went more or less like that. Severus participated in all their outings. She had to begrudgingly admit that he was amicable and Tom was happier than ever. Severus did not try to teach Tom. For a day the young woman thought Severus desisted from his plans. She breathed easier and then Tom told her.

“Hermione, did you know Sir is going to build us a potion's lab? Sir says we'll have our own room to practice.” Tom was beside himself with excitement. 

Hermione paled but tried to smile. It didn't help that they were by the seaside drinking orange juice and building more castles. 

Tom didn't pick up on her distress and continued chatting about all the things he would learn. 

She confronted Severus that night when Tom was asleep. She raged and yelled. Severus looked at her with a bored expression and refused to even acknowledge her. He merely moved his fingers and suddenly he became even more disinterested. The man stood in front of her but he wasn't there at the same time. She yelled to try to get his attention. She realized he had charmed himself to ignore her. Hermione tried to slap him. She knew she shouldn't have but the anger in her was uncontainable. 

Severus stopped her hand midair with his. He snapped his fingers again and spoke. “This is the first and last time you attempt to lay a hand on my person.” He hissed and gripped her wrist hard. Hermione refused to cower. 

He stared at her for a few seconds and then let her wrist go. They played their part for Tom's sake. 

She tried to stay away from Severus but inevitably they would wake up entangled. She would wake up to strong hands around her middle. She didn't feel bad then but there were mornings where her hands were in places there shouldn't been; his torso, his chest. Those mornings she felt mortified. 

They left France a Monday morning. Hermione didn't want to leave. Once they left for England Severus would ask her for the galleons and start teaching Tom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter :) 
> 
> Please keep reading and leaving feedback :)

Chapter 9

Severus almost smiled when they used the portkey back England. He had mixed feelings about their holiday in France. He achieved much but Granger was in one of her moods. She pouted all the way back home. He couldn’t care less about the pouting. 

Tom was too tired from all the excitement of the day and went immediately to his bedroom. “I require the name of the bank and our account number.” 

She nodded and wrote the information on a piece of paper. She folded it and looked up at him. “Severus, please. I don’t think he’s ready. Maybe you could teach him when he’s a bit older, just before he goes to Hogwarts.” Hermione sounded distressed. 

Severus didn’t want to get short with her once more. “He needs to control his magic. What will happen when you are not there for him? Have you any idea of what is going to be for him like in school?”

“Of course I do.” Hermione said stubbornly. 

“You had parents who cared for you very much girl. They probably comforted you when you got home and told you all about how things would change when you grew up. All those mean children were only jealous of how smart you were.” Severus said plaintively. 

She was about to argue when he continued speaking. “Tom is still Tom. He’s an orphan, a boy who has just started to learn what it means to have adults care for him. He will lash out, mark my words. I won’t be pretty. We need to prepare for him. He needs to control his magic.”

“Severus, he’s too powerful. I don’t want him to make mistakes. What if he controls his magic earlier than last time and becomes worse?” She said anguished. 

“He would not hurt you.” Severus said with conviction. “I saw his face when he thought I would take him away. We have that in our favor.” He closed the argument and proceeded to apparate to the bank.

Severus took what was needed to buy ingredients, cauldrons and a table much like the ones students used when they went to Hogwarts. 

He walked to Diagon Alley and made sure to use cosmetic charms to change his appearance. The wizard stepped into the Alley and felt at home. The street hadn’t changed at all; it looked just as it always did. He couldn’t wait for Tom to start school. Hermione would have to let them integrate to the wizarding world then. He pushed as much as he could to have more magic around the house and every time Hermione frowned and fought him. Tom and his lessons was the last bit and he was sure the witch would not compromise more. 

He exchanged currency and ended up with just enough galleons. Severus acquired the table first and then went to the apothecary. The man was happy to learn how much cheaper the ingredients were and enjoyed the facility to acquire substances that would be prohibited under ministry regulations in the future. He smiled and left for home. 

Hermione had been crying and refused to speak with him. He frowned and left for the basement. The man vanished all the useless furniture the previous owners left. Severus waved his wand and cleaned the spaces. He placed protective and strengthening charms around the walls. He furthermore used soundproofing spells. 

He built a shelf and placed all the ingredients he acquired. They would be enough for now. He would buy more as time went by. The table was the perfect size and the cauldrons were adequate as well. Severus spent the whole afternoon sorting and making sure the potion’s lab was ready. He would start brewing that same night if he wanted. Tom’s lessons would take place later that week. 

Hermione came down as he finished with the lab. “Dinner’s ready. Tom is asking for you.” She said coldly.

Severus frowned but followed her. The young woman made some stew that wasn’t as bad as he expected. They ate peacefully. 

“Is it ready Sir?” Tom asked excitedly. 

The man immediately knew what Tom spoke about. He wanted to see the lab. “It is. We’ll brew something before I go back to the university.

Tom grinned. “I can’t wait.” Severus offered to wash the dishes while Tom and Hermione listened to the radio. 

He washed the dishes meticulously, trying to avoid Hermione as much as he could. She was all reproachful eyes and barbed like responses. 

He chose to read a book while Tom and Hermione drew pictures and maps depending on what the young woman fancied. Tom managed to draw for an hour before he asked about his lessons again. 

“Sir, when do we start my magic lessons?” Tom looked up to him. Severus put the book down and looked at him. “The day after tomorrow.” Hermione tensed but remained quiet. 

“We’ll practice for an hour every day.” Severus initially wanted to train Tom for at least three hours and throw in some potions time but that would be too much for the boy and Hermione. She planned to teach Tom about muggle culture as well. 

Tom smiled, “Hermione, do you know your lessons? Maybe Sir can teach you too.”

The young woman smiled, “I learned magic the same way Sir did. I know magic just as well as Sir does.”

Severus highly doubted that. Hermione was a smart and capable witch but not as versed in magic and dueling as he was. The man was highly trained by both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Given the choice he could have dueled both men and maybe defeat them if the circumstances favored him. He didn’t say anything, lest Tom or Hermione took his comments the wrong way. 

“We’re going to have our lessons as well Tom. They are just as important. You want to be ready for your new school.” Hermione said seriously. 

“Yes Hermione.” Tom nodded and colored some more. Tom was a very interesting child. He remained quiet until his bedtime. Severus saw as he went up the stairs. Tom didn’t like Hermione tucking him in. He was too old for such things; yet he slept with the black teddy bear ever since he got it. 

“Muffliato.” She said and waved her wand. He put the book down and waited for the pleadings, the anger or whatever the girl threw his way. 

“What is it now?” He asked while arching an eyebrow.

“What are you going to teach him?” Hermione asked. 

“Basic blocking and relaxation techniques.” Severus replied. “Some potions and maybe one or two defense spells.”

“One hour per day is too much. Tom is a fast learner.” She argued. 

“Perhaps but you are forgetting Tom is volatile. He can’t control himself yet. He is a child, unpredictable at best.” Severus pointed out. 

“He was able to control and use magic at will when he was eleven years old.” Hermione paced in front of him.

“And how would you know that?” Severus asked intrigued. 

She rolled her eyes, “I know you know Severus. Don’t pretend. Harry shared the content of his lessons to Ron and me. We always knew about the seven horcruxes and the headmaster’s memories.”

Severus heart sped up. It all made sense then. He thought it was only the snake and Potter. There was no need to wonder what could have happened. “Severus, please think about it, three hours every week. He will be ready when he goes to Hogwarts.” She pleaded and grabbed his hands she was standing too close to him. 

“Fine but I will teach him potions too.” Severus tried to go back to his book but suddenly he had a lapful of Hermione Granger. “Thanks Severus.” She kissed his cheek and skipped away. It was too fast. He didn't have time to register what happened. He frowned. The girl grew too comfortable with him. Severus dismissed her affection. He compromised to three hours per week. He would gauge how much magic Tom could do. 

Severus finished reading his book and the man retired to their room. Hermione was asleep already. He undressed and showered before slipping next to her.

He woke up pressed to her back. There was no mistake he had sought her body, Severus moved slowly to his side and slept again. He didn't think much of it. The man woke up much later. Hermione was not in the room anymore. It was a Monday. He needed to get dressed for work. 

Severus brushed his teeth and came down to kitchen. Hermione and Tom were breakfasting. He grumbled and the boy offered him a steaming cup of black coffee. Severus nodded and accepted the offering. He felt more agreeable once he had coffee and some of the eggs and bacon from the pan. 

“Have a nice day Sir.” Tom said goodbye and followed Hermione. They were to go shopping for food.

Severus went to his office and greeted the other professor. The classes for today would be easy. The men were almost done with their undergraduate degree and actually wanted to advance their course load. He enjoyed the theoretical aspect of teaching and assigned them a series of exercises for their next meeting. Severus stayed in his office trying to finish some publications. Math didn't change that much over the years and he was using his own methods to arrive to the same conclusions only his methods were more elegant and faster.

He looked at the clock and decided it was time to go home. Severus came home to find Hermione and Tom laughing like two fools. 

“Sir, you're home.” Tom giggled.

It was so bloody hot. The girl was still against cooling charms. He rolled his sleeves. She wore a summer dress while Tom wore shorts and an undershirt. 

“Hermione, this is ridiculous. It's too hot.” He muttered with a frown.

“There is lemonade in the kitchen.” She said with a big smile.

He went into the kitchen and brought a glass of lemonade with him. Severus left his shirt by a chair. He was too bloody hot to care that he only wore his undershirt. He dreaded to think he looked like Tobias but he did. He only needed the beer to complete the look. He grabbed some chicken sandwiches Hermione made; that must be his dinner. He went back to the living room. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he stayed in the kitchen. The girl harassed him to socialize with her and Tom.

Hermione and Tom were still giggling when he came back with his dinner. He ate half of a sandwich before he asked them what was so funny.

Tom laughed and then said in between giggles. “An old lady from the shops told Hermione she would never find a husband. She said Hermione was too skinny and useless because she couldn't pick up good tomatoes or potatoes.”

Tom dissolved into giggles. “I fail to see how that's so hilarious.” Severus said while drinking lemonade.

The boy shook his head; “Hermione did something funny. She told the old lady she had a husband and then the old lady laughed. Hermione grabbed her tomatoes and told the old lady to mind her business. Also, the old lady's hair turned bright pink. Hermione did it.”

Hermione laughed. “She's annoying. This is not the first time she does that.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Show me.” He mouthed when Tom looked at her. Hermione nodded. The man saw the older woman scream in horror when she saw her hair in a nearby mirror. He thought it wasn't so funny until he saw the woman's attempts at washing her hair with some water from the fish market. He laughed out loud. He couldn't fault the girl or Tom for that matter.

Severus couldn't remember laughing so hard since he was a teen himself. They laughed for a few minutes.

Tom and Hermione smiled. He sobered some, “you can't do that again. You know we can't let muggles know about us.” He said as an afterthought. 

“I know. But even you have to admit it was worth it.” Hermione said primly.

“Doesn't erase the fact that you're a hypocrite wife.” He smirked at her.

She shrugged. “They'll never trace it back to me. It was harmless.” 

“Why can we let normal people know about us?” Tom asked.

Hermione took that one, “imagine if they knew we could do magic. What would happen?”

“They would want it too.” Tom said without hesitation.

“Yes. You'll understand more when you're older but not all people are good. There are people who would hurt us and some magical people who would want to take advantage of people who can't do magic.” Hermione said.

Tom nodded but looked conflicted. “How can you tell when people are bad?”

“There aren't good or bad people Tom. We have choices. We all have to make the right choices. We have to make good decisions. Smart decisions.” Severus said. 

He smirked, “Hermione was a dunderhead today but it was harmless and comical.” Tom laughed and did he. Hermione frowned but eventually joined them in their laughter. 

Severus had everything ready for Tom to start his lessons. He came down with Hermione. 

“I'll stay with you two.” She said with a determined look.

Severus glared, “if you wish. You will remain quiet and do not interrupt. You know very well my patience runs low. These lessons are not for you, they're for Tom. You will not question my methods and will wait before running to the boy's aid. I will not tolerate any interference from you. The moment you do not heed my rules I will have you out of here and you will not be welcomed again. There will be no warnings. You know my teaching style well wife. Do you understand?” He spoke silkily and willed her to understand that he was not playing any games with her. He'd been very tolerant as of late but she would not undermine or interfere in any way with Tom's lessons. It was not her place.

“Yes professor.” Her voice shook a little. Good, let the little witch not forget who was in charge. 

He directed his attention to Tom who looked a little scared. The boy however didn't look back at Hermione. No, Tom's attention was on him.

“There are rules here Tom. You will tell me when you feel overwhelmed and if you have any questions you will ask. You have to trust me.” Severus said with authority. The boy nodded.

“Verbalize.” Severus said.

“Yes sir.” Tom said firmly.

“We'll meet three times per week. I will teach you how to control some of your magic and some potions.” Tom smiled eagerly.

“Very well. Think of something that makes you angry.”

Tom concentrated but nothing happened. He spent fifteen minutes trying to get angry.

“What are you thinking about?” Severus asked wanting to make some progress during their first lesson. 

“About the boys in the orphanage. They used to make fun of me.” Tom commented.

Severus nodded. They continued exploring scenarios that could make him angry. He didn't want to discourage Tom. By the end of the hour they couldn't make Tom make accidental magic.

“You were fine today Tom. I want you to breathe deeply when you go to sleep.” Severus said.

“I don't want to disappoint you sir.” Tom said honestly. 

“We'll do more once we identify what makes you angry. It will take time Tom.” The adult said. 

Tom nodded, “Could we go to the park?” 

“I have work to do.” Severus said, trying to not go. 

Hermione smiled. “That can wait. Let's go Severus.” She practically dragged him out of the house.

They walked to the park. As always Tom and him looked out of place in the park. “Go play Tom.” Tom looked at him and he nodded.

“He will make friends.” Hermione said and watched with a smile as he approached a big close to his age and started talking to him.

“Don't pressure him.” Severus said.

“You were really patient with Tom. How come you were never so patient with any of us?” She asked after a pause.

Severus lit up a cigarette. She frowned but stayed quiet. “You were all snotty, annoying and overindulged children. Tom listens and respects me.” He couldn't quite right say he was bitter with his life and detested children.

“I respected you. Severus you were horrible to me. I always defended you.” She said with a hurt voice.

He didn't think he treated her any differently than he did any other of his Gryffindor students. He wouldn't apologize to her. The man deflected any accusations on her part.

“Why did you ever trust me?” Severus asked.

“I trusted you since after my first year and until you killed Dumbledore. I felt betrayed when Harry told us you killed the headmaster.” She said with a slightly lower voice.

They saw as Tom and the boy joined more boys in what appeared to be an intricate game of hide and seek. “I asked you why?”

She kept waving and smiling at Tom. “I figured you would protect Harry. Dumbledore trusted you too. You were a trusted teacher too.”

“You are far too trusting.” He replied.

“I should have trusted my instincts. You were with the Order all this time. I was correct.”

Severus fought the smile. Always the little know it all. Tom came back after the boy he befriended left for home. “Let's go home.” 

The man was ready. He stood up and offered his arm to Hermione. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes. Who was your new friend?” She asked as they walked back home.

“I don't know his name. I didn't ask.” Hermione frowned. 

“Don't. Let him be.” Severus whispered.

They entered the house. Tom went up to his room. “I worry about him.” She said.

“Do tone it down. He's not going to ever be a social butterfly. He will not be as popular and friendly as any of the Weasleys. Give it a rest girl.” Severus went to their fridge and got a beer. 

“I just want him to have friends.” Hermione said and grabbed orange juice from the fridge.   
“He’ll have them when he wants. If he wants.” Severus replied. 

“He has to have friends.” The girl rolled her eyes. 

“Tom doesn’t have to have friends. He will be fine on his own.” He took a drink. 

She grabbed her wand and placed a cooling charm on her person. “Hypocrite.” He muttered. 

She rolled her eyes. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” The girl rinsed her glass and went upstairs. 

Several weeks passed. The girl accompanied them to every session. They had slight progress just before the end of summer. It happened accidentally and not during their sessions. 

Hermione forced them to go shopping. She was in her usual cheery mood. Tom was not in a good mood. He grew impatient with the breathing exercises. He wanted to do accidental magic but could not control the incidents. “I don’t understand. I could do it before.” Tom complained one night after another unsuccessful attempt and doing accidental magic. 

“How often Tom?” Severus asked curiously. 

“Not every day but I did it three times when I was in the orphanage last year. I made John trip. Susie’s hair all fell off and I got another Tom to hurt his finger with the scissors.” He said frustratingly. 

“He cut me with them first Hermione.” Tom said with without remorse. 

Hermione tried to stop the lessons that night but Severus did not listen to her. They were at a clothing store when it happened. Severus could not believe he was shopping for clothes. He tried to distance himself from the girl and Tom. He stayed back while Hermione urged Tom to try some jackets and trousers in preparation for school. He could see his little frown. 

Hermione went to the next room to get more clothes when a man bumped into her and threw her to the floor. He was clearly unstable. “You whore.” He yelled and shook her. She looked frightened and then it happened, a beam fell next to the man and hit his leg hard. Hermione jumped to the side. Severus pulled her to him and grabbed Tom out of the small stall where he was being fitted for a jacket. 

They ran out, and did not wait for any apologies or anything. She was shaking, “are you fine? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine. Severus you didn’t have to that.” She said with a shaky voice. 

“I didn’t do it. Tom did.” Severus turned to him. 

“What did you feel?” He asked a shaking Tom. 

“Anger and fear. More fear than anger.” Tom shook. 

“It’s fine. Did you see me?” Severus asked. 

“You were running to her.” Tom said. 

“Yes, I was about to get to her.” Severus kneeled to his height. 

“I need you to do something for me Tom.” He looked into his dark eyes. “Whenever you feel like that you will breathe and do the exercises we practiced.”

“Yes sir.” Tom said firmly. 

“You did well. We have to always protect Hermione. She wants to believe everyone is good and sometimes gets distracted. We know better, not everyone is good.” He whispered as he held his arms. Hermione didn’t hear them. Tom nodded. 

“Why don’t we go the ice cream parlor?” She said with a smile. Tom and him nodded. He looked a little withdrawn but Hermione managed to draw him out. 

Severus humored them and ate ice cream. The girl went to buy some more things for Tom’s school. “Tom and I will meet you at the park. You have his measurements.” She agreed and kissed Tom’s forehead and then kissed him on the cheek. 

“I could have hurt him.” Tom said as they walked to the park.

“You could have.” The man said with a normal voice. Tom didn’t hold hands with him. He only held hands with Hermione when they crossed streets and that was at her insistence. 

“She wouldn’t want me to.” Tom said with a small voice. 

“Never.” Severus replied and grabbed his hand when they crossed. 

“Would you have wanted me to?” Tom asked and they crossed. 

Severus didn’t answer until they were on the other side of the street. “No, but you might have had to.” 

“To protect Hermione. He was going to hurt her.” Tom said with a small voice. 

“Do you care for her?” Severus asked while they walked. 

“She cares for me. Sometimes when she gives me kisses; I feel better.” Tom said in a whisper. 

Severus smiled, “Don’t tell her I said this but it’s good that you care for her. She cares for you. You would upset her deeply if you ever purposely hurt others.” Tom looked at him with big dark eyes. He must have understood what was at stake. “I don’t want her to be upset.” He swore and then left for the swings. 

Severus looked at the boy. He could tell Hermione would be the key for all of this. Hermione managed to make Tom care for her and today was eminent proof of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter 
> 
> Thank you all for your support. Feedback is love! :)

Chapter 10

Tom started school without a hitch. He excelled in all subjects and his lessons with Severus were going better than expected. There were no bouts of accidental magic. He practiced his breathing exercises and even started learning about potions. Tom was bright and was opening more to her. He let her take care of him and didn’t flinch when she kissed him anymore. 

Hermione had time to read and write about her experiences in the 1930’s. She opened the wooden box and looked at pictures of her friends. She smiled and placed the journal inside. Severus thought she hid money there. In reality she hid her memories. The witch couldn’t part with her friends. She missed Ron and Harry so much. She tried to make the best of things. She loved Tom. He became her reason; she was happy to care for him. In a way, Tom filled some of the void Harry and Ron left. 

They established a good routine when it came to taking care of Tom. They had breakfast. Severus finally learned to say goodbye to them in the mornings. He even kissed her cheek sometimes. She dropped Tom off at school and then went to muggle London sometimes. She would walk or observe other women and men. The young witch would then go back to Hammersmith and try to cook lunch. She was learning rather slowly. Hermione read most of the time. She went into Severus' study and grabbed books. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

The young woman picked up Tom from school and they either took a cab or a bus back home. They had lunch. Hermione insisted on helping him with homework. He didn't need the help but it was a way for her to bond and be distracted with schoolwork. 

Severus would come from work and eat whatever leftovers she left. They would spend time together in the living room or continue with Tom's lessons depending on the day. Severus would then try to retire to his study. Sometimes she let him but most of the time Hermione didn't. She forced the older man to talk to her.

“Tom is smart but he is a child. I need adult conversation. I will go insane if I don't speaks with other adults.” She complained when he tried to give her the silent treatment.

He frowned and shortly said; “follow your own advice and find friends. Socialize.”

“Muggle women are drab. All they care about is cleaning products, good diaper fabrics, and beauty products. Please Severus. You have a job, work, peers and research. I don't have anything. Please.” She used the pity card. The young woman was not above such methods now. She discovered early on that one Severus Snape was a sucker for tears, and soft pleads. He could be guilt tripped into almost anything if she was not too overt about it. 

So they talked almost each night about his maths and potion research. He even let her monitor some of the potions he brewed since he left for work every day. She learned more things about him. He had a dry, sarcastic but wicked sense of humor. She fought back smiles sometimes. Hermione told him things about her years in school. He was oddly interested in those years. The man wanted to know about all her adventures. “I thought you stole the gillyweed from my stores.” He said ponderously as they rested side by side on the bed.

They would speak for hours until he told her to shut it. He was going to sleep. Hermione noticed a change in them as well. They were more comfortable with each other. At first he wouldn't be caught with his undershirt only but he was at a point where he didn't care anymore. Hermione never thought she would see her professor in an undershirt or untucked shirts all summer long. She wasn't any better. He gained some weight and didn't look as haggard as tired as before. He looked like a regular 38-year-old man. Hermione made sure he got haircuts every month. Severus's hair grew at alarming rates. She kept her hair long as to not draw too much attention to herself. She noticed that Severus sought her at nights. Hermione was frightened at first but didn't say anything. She then realized that it was nice to feel his arms around her. Mornings were awkward at best but they managed to feign sleep while the other stood up first. They never talked about their sleeping patterns.

Before she knew it Christmas break was upon them. Hermione single handedly decorated the house. Tom refused to decorate, as did Severus. She figured Tom followed into Severus's example. 

“Sir doesn't have to do it. I don't like Christmas either. Besides we don't go to church or believe in god or anything.” Tom said logically. She could have slapped Severus for answering all the religious questions Tom had. Hermione was not religious but she believed something more powerful than them. Severus laughed at her notions. Tom shrugged.

Her parents celebrated Christmas. She loved the season. Severus owed her this. He refused to celebrate Halloween, even when she agreed to maybe take Tom to Diagon Alley. “I said no.” He growled and spent the whole day locked up in the basement. He reeked of alcohol when he went to sleep. She asked him what happened. He glared at her and went to sleep.

She didn't understand his attitude, the only significance of the day was the Potters’ deaths and she was sure he didn't care for Harry's parents at all. Severus hated Harry because he reminded him of James Potter. There was something else but she couldn't pinpoint the significance of the date. 

The young woman let him be. She wouldn't tolerate his sulking during Yule. She finished decorating the house and went Christmas shopping. 

Hermione apparated to the shopping district. She had a few ideas of what she wanted to get for the boys. She went into a toy store and bought a train set. Hermione had seen Tom eyeing it whenever they passed the store. She bought him a few soldiers too. She then went to the bookstore and bought a few books she knew he would like. 

Severus would be harder to shop for. She bought him some of the books Tom ripped. Hermione wanted to buy him something special, thoughtful, that he would like. She tried to think about what Severus liked. He liked potions, and books. She couldn't get him anything potions related unless she went into Diagon Alley. She didn't want to go there, not yet. 

What else did Severus like? She tried to think. Her pretend husband liked to smoke. Hermione would not support that horrible habit. He liked Manchester United. The young woman doubted they had apparel and stores with the players' shirts and that other nonsense boys liked. 

She didn't even understand why he liked that particular team. He wasn't from Manchester. Hermione apparated to Manchester. It wasn't hard to find the football field. She found a nice man who looked like he played there. 

“Hello love.” He gave her a big grin.

“Hello. Do you play here?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes. I'm top goal scorer of the season.” The man said proudly. Hermione had no way of knowing if this was true or not but she took her chances.

“My brother is a big fan of the team.” She started conversation. She talked to him for a bit and then she insinuated she needed a gift for her brother. “Give me your address and I'll send you tickets four our next match.” 

She smiled and gave him a fake address. “Harry loves your jersey. Maybe you could give me one of those.” She flirted shamelessly.

“Anything for you love.” She didn't expect him to undress in front of her. “I wore this one during our last match. Your brother will love it.” Hermione smiled and folded the shirt. She tried not to wrinkle her nose. 

The young woman batted her eyelashes; “maybe you could sign it for me.” She went into her beady bag and produced a marker. “I've never seen pens like these before.”

She giggled and he signed the jersey. Hermione talked to the man for another half an hour and accepted a coffee from him before she said goodbye. “Nice meeting you George.”

“I'll go by your house Lucy.” He smiled as she ran to another street. 

Hermione smiled and apparated near Tom's school. She hoped the man wasn't a fraud. She would still buy him clothes. That should be enough. She smiled when Tom appeared. Hermione waved at him. Tom waved back. He walked to her.

“How were your lessons?” She asked with a cherry voice.

“Boring. We learned most of it during the summer. I don't like the teacher. She is boring too.” Tom complained.

“You won't have to see her for break.” She pointed out. 

“That's good. I can't wait for summer.” He said as they walked home.

“I didn't see your friend today.” Hermione was optimistic. She always saw Tom leave with a boy named Frank. 

“He's sick. Mrs. Grimes said he had the flu.” Tom shrugged indifferently.

She shook her head, “he's your friend.”

“I suppose. He's not as smart as me. He's boring too.” Tom drawled. 

“That's not a nice thing to say about Frank.” Hermione repeated.

“You said to always tell the truth. They are all boring.” Tom sulked. She frowned. 

They young woman switched subjects. They talked about his potions. Severus taught him how to do simple boil cures. Tom was excited with anything that resembled or involved magic. The bat of the dungeons as Ron and Harry called him was uncharacteristically patient with Tom. 

Hermione frowned one night and asked him why he never showed such passion or care with any of them. She didn't remember him ever being so patient, not even with Draco. 

“I happen to like Tom.” He yawned and turned to his side.

She listened as Tom retold her the steps to make the solution. “Do you think sir will teach me tonight? I want to do magic like he does.”

Hermione shook her head, “I don't think so. Remember he has that conference in Cardiff. He's going away until Tuesday.”

“Why can't we go with him?” This was not the first time Tom asked to go with Severus.

“He will be working with other men. Severus will not even leave the university or wherever he's staying. It's not a place for his family.” Hermione repeated.

“What if he doesn't come back?” Tom tried to sound distracted.

“Of course he'll come back. Why wouldn't he? He'll be back just in time to open our Christmas presents.” Tom frowned.

Tom was his usual self. They spent that weekend reading, playing, and drawing. He was cranky on Monday night and had a low-grade fever. Hermione and Tom shrugged it off as flu symptoms. They spent some time outside making snow angels after all. Tom had looked at her as if she was crazy but then joined her. Boys would be boys after all. He particularly liked the little snowball battle. “I wish Sir were here. I would have won if he were here.” Hermione smiled. 

“You'll see him tomorrow.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. As a treat she let him have more chocolate that night. 

Hermione slipped into bed that night with a smile. She would love to see Tom's face when he opened his presents. She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to see Severus’s face when he opened his gifts. The young woman would not admit it but she wanted to see some happiness on his face. 

The witch felt him get under the sheets. “You’ve grown careless. I could have killed you.” He whispered harshly. 

“But you didn’t.” She sighed sleepily and moved closer to him. 

“Happy Christmas.” Hermione felt his arms around her. She smiled even when his cold feet touched her calves. 

Hermione woke up first that Christmas morning. She felt him around her. Severus’s arms were around her. She could feel him pressed on her back. Hermione didn’t blush anymore. It was only logical for him to have those morning reactions. It was difficult at first but their agreement worked both ways. They did not acknowledge the fact that ever since they came back from France they sought each other at night. 

Severus’s hands were on her belly. Hermione tried to move but he pulled a leg over hers and nuzzled her neck. “Not yet.” He rasped and drew circles on her belly. Hermione felt hot and short of breath. Severus never behaved this way. He was proper, avoided her gaze until lunch whenever they made eye contact and were still in bed. This was unexpected. Was Severus conscious of what he was doing? She doubted it. Hermione trembled when he kissed her neck. 

It wasn’t right. This was not supposed to happen. She was scared; he was stronger than her. He could hurt her easily. 

“Severus wake up.” She said shakily. 

The man breathed deeply and released her. Hermione stood up immediately and fled the room. She ran to Tom’s room and tried to calm her beating heart. The witch hoped Severus didn’t notice her nervous face or her flaming cheeks. He had to ignore their exchange this morning. She put on a smile and opened the door. He was sleeping soundly. 

She sat by him, “Wake up Tom. It’s Christmas. We have to open your presents. Father Christmas left you some.” She whispered until the boy rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Father Christmas isn’t real.” He muttered grumpily. 

Hermione frowned, “well, you still have presents.” She said chirpily. 

“Up, up.” She tried tickling him. That didn’t work well because he frowned. 

She frowned too, “very well then. I’ll have to tell Severus that you’re not behaving.”

The trick worked, “Sir is here?” 

Hermione nodded, “He came home a few hours ago.” Tom didn’t outright grin but his face changed. 

“I suppose I could go with you.” Tom tried to sound uninterested. 

They walked down the stairs. Severus was seated by the tree and was reading the newspaper already. He wore his pajamas. Tom ran down. “You came back.” Tom said with a grin. 

“It’s my home.” Severus said with an arched eyebrow. Tom nodded and looked like he wanted to hug him. She smiled. Severus would disapprove of such public displays of affection. Hermione intervened then, “Let’s open your presents.”

She sat down by the tree and searched for the first gift. “This is yours.” Tom smiled and opened the gifts. Hermione could tell he was not really excited by the new clothes or shoes. She got him. Tom opened a dark green gift and gasped. 

It was a beautiful black leather diary. Hermione quenched the desire to take the book away from Tom. “It’s for your magic lessons. You will need to write notes for potions and your thoughts.” Tom looked at the blank pages and was truly excited. 

“Only you will be able to write and read the pages. You’ll always have more pages to write in.” Severus said with a smirk. Tom looked at the notebook reverently. 

“Thank you sir.” He smiled brightly. Hermione struggled to fight the fear she felt when she saw that little black diary.

Hermione was nervous when he opened her last gift. She shouldn’t have because Tom even hugged her when he opened the train set. Tom carefully set his other gifts aside and set up his trains. Severus helped him when Tom couldn’t get the set up fast enough. Tom let him. 

The young witch retrieved the package for him. Tom and Severus were on the floor setting the trains. Tom watched each little train with awe. She gathered her courage and sat next to them, “This is for you. Happy Christmas Severus.” Hermione placed the package on his lap. 

He raised an eyebrow, “I did not get you anything. Christmas is for children.” He said airily. 

She smiled sadly, “I wanted to. Please.” Tom frowned. 

“I should have gotten you something as well. You both got me gifts.” Tom said with an air of determination and went upstairs.

“Open it.” She encouraged Severus. The man was curious to the point of being nosy. He opened the box and frowned. Hermione didn’t like the nervousness she felt. 

“I got you some of the books Tom slashed as well. I can get you more of those.” She said after a full minute of silence. 

“How did you know? Where did you get it?” He asked with a low voice. 

“I went to Manchester and met with the owner of the shirt. I asked him if I could have one of his old shirts. He said he that one to the last match they played. I could wash it if you want. I thought it would be nice. Ron and Harry were always on and on about some quidditch players and their uniforms but you don’t follow quidditch. You like football. Harry once said that you shouldn’t wash jerseys but I don’t think is sanitary…” She didn’t finish. Severus hugged her. Hermione felt his arms around her and trembled. It was brief, too brief for her to properly establish what she felt. 

He looked at her with a strange look. Hermione was a little confused. “Thank you very much. He was my grandfather’s favorite player. My father and I, we grew up hearing stories of his career.” Severus said with a barely audible voice and without looking at her. She smiled and he gave her a small smile. 

“I must get you something. What do you want girl?” His voice was louder this time. He retreated back to his persona. He was Severus Snape, Potions’ Master. 

Hermione shook her head, “I didn’t expect anything from you Severus. It is perfectly fine.”

“Don’t be a dunderhead and tell me what you want.” Severus said. 

“I don’t want anything.” Hermione was not used to people asking her what she wanted for gifts. People usually just gave her gifts. The young woman liked the sentimentality behind the gifts, how thoughtful they were. 

He frowned and was about to argue with her once more when Tom ran down the stairs. “I have your presents.” He announced eagerly. 

He handed Severus a blue flask with a liquid. “It’s dittany. I was saving it to make my own potions but you have it Sir.” He said with big brown eyes. 

“Where did you find dittany?” Severus asked curiously. 

“Oh, by the countryside. The school took us three weeks ago. Hermione signed the paper and we went. I saw it and it was the same as the picture you have in one of your books. I remembered you said it was very helpful so I took a handful.” Tom explained excitedly. 

“Thank you very much Tom.” Severus took the flask and put it next to the jersey. 

“This is for you Hermione.” The boy gave her a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and him. “Only the two of us.” He smiled sweetly. It was a very nice drawing. “I was saving it for your birthday but you can have it now.” He said cheekily. She hugged him and kissed him soundly. 

“It’s a very nice gift. Thank you very much. Look Severus.” She said happily. Hermione was ecstatic. She felt so much joy. It was strange to feel so happy for a change. 

“You draw very well Tom.” Severus complimented and looked at the picture and her. 

“Thank you sir.” He grinned and chatted all the way to breakfast. Severus cooked for them. They tried to make a traditional meal and succeeded somewhat. Severus of course took the lead and told them what to do. “We’ll follow your book’s recipes.” He muttered but once they started to cook. He put the book aside and decided to follow his rules. Hermione argued when he threw more basil. He glared at her. Hermione smiled to herself and remembered the Half-Blood Prince. Severus didn’t follow recipes he never could. 

She grinned when he placed his new/old jersey back in the box and went to his study. Tom and her watched as fashioned two crystal frames and placed the shirt inside them.   
She didn’t chide him for his use of magic. He hung the shirt next to a portrait of some landscape. They went back to finish preparing their meal. Tom was lively and wanted to help around as much as he could. Hermione and him were mostly in charge of peeling and dicing ingredients. 

They ate dinner. Tom played with his trains and soldiers. Severus sat on his armchair and read a few of the books she bought him back. She tuned in the radio and played alongside Tom until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Hermione made sure Tom took a bath and then went right to bed. 

She went back to living room to get her book and found Severus there. He put the book aside when he saw her enter. “Have a seat.” She did so, on the sofa diagonally of him. 

“You haven’t told me what you want for Christmas yet.” He was insistent. She should have known he was not going to let it go. 

“Anything you wish to give me will be perfectly fine Severus.” She said with a small smile. 

“Fine but it will be on you if you don’t like what I give you.” He grumbled and grabbed a piece of thread off his jumper. Severus used his wand and then the piece of cloth became a beautiful golden chain with a pendant, an otter. 

“It is not gold. You can’t produce gold with magic unless you have a philosopher stone.” Severus said. 

“It’s beautiful.” She took it from his hands and tried to put it on. 

“Let me.” He sat by her and pushed her hair aside. Severus lightly clasped the necklace. 

“How did you know about the otter?” Hermione asked. 

“I saw you and Ronald Weasley cast them during the battle at Hogwarts.” Severus said and poured more wine for her and him. 

“I had a very hard time producing a patronus.” Hermione mentioned softly. 

“I would guess it is because you are a combination of foolish, rash but somehow logical individual.” Severus mentioned. 

“Can you produce a patronus?” Hermione asked lightly. 

“Yes.” He replied curtly. 

“What is it? No, don’t tell me. I want to guess.” The young witch clapped her hands.

“Snake, eagle, horse, cat, wolf,” She laughed when she said wolf. Severus just shook his head. “You will never guess.” He looked sadly. 

“Well, now it is a challenge and I have the right to get hints.” She sipped on her wine. 

“It is a mammal and female. That is all I’m going to disclose.” He looked relaxed. 

“Wild or domestic? Predator or prey?” She pondered. 

“Wild and prey.” He continued. 

Hermione must have named at least 100 jungle animals before she asked for a hint. “We are not going to sleep until I figure your patronus.” 

“Fine. I’ll give you another hint. You have a time limit now, an hour. Forest and hunting.” Severus hissed. 

“A rabbit, hare, duck, a skunk.” She laughed at the last option. 

Severus frowned. “It is best if we retire. You will not be able to guess your way around my patronus.” 

He made an attempt to rise from his armchair but Hermione grabbed his hand. “No, I will find out.” She looked determined and carefully listed the animals in the forest. 

Severus and her drank more wine until Hermione narrowed the animals to three. “Wood mouse.”

He shook his head. “No. And I’m growing weary of this. You have three more tries before I call it a night.” 

“Very well but if I don’t figure your patronus we will continue tomorrow until I say it.” Hermione said stubbornly. He frowned but nodded. 

“Ok so we’ve established that it is a mammal. No rodents.” She said hopefully.

He smirked, “very well no rodents.” Hermione smiled. 

“Koala.” She couldn’t look at him straight after she said the word. 

“No, one last attempt and we go to bed.” Severus stated. 

She decided to eliminate the irrational one before going to bed. “A doe.” Hermione saw his eyes round, just a bit, before he composed himself. 

“Yes.” He said simply. Hermione was shocked at the knowledge, “I don’t believe you.” 

“I can produce a patronus.” He tried to answer. 

“I know you can. What I mean is that it’s a doe.” Hermione replied. 

“Well it is.” Severus spoke gently. 

“Show me.” Hermione looked into his dark eyes. 

“It’s far too late.” He stood up and made for the stairs. Hermione was on his heels and touched his arm.

“Please show me.” She said; her heart thumped wildly. 

“Expecto Patronum.” He said and a beautiful silver doe appeared. Hermione watched her prance around the room. 

“She’s beautiful.” It clicked then. It was him; he had sent that does to the forest. The doe disappeared. 

“You sent the doe. It was you, that night when Ron came back.” Hermione whispered. 

“Yes.” Severus whispered. Hermione looked into his dark eyes and saw fear, confusion, guilt and grief. 

She was missing something. She was missing a big detail, something that she needed to know but she couldn’t piece together. Hermione hugged him, “Thank you Severus.” He was stiff and she awkwardly moved back. 

“We should go to bed.” She said without looking into his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter 
> 
> Please read and leave feedback! Thank you! :)

Chapter 11

She woke up to knocking on the door. Hermione rubbed her eyes and turned to Severus who was immediately aware and grabbed his wand.

“Tom.” She said. Hermione stood up immediately and grabbed her robe. She opened the door and saw Tom looking miserable. Severus loomed behind her. 

“My head hurts, I have a fever and my skin is red.” He was close to tears. 

They young witch looked at his neck and there they were red spots. She felt his forehead. “You’re burning up.” She gasped. 

“What is it?” Severus was next to her then. 

“Tom’s sick.” Hermione pulled Tom and made him sit on the bed. 

It was too dark so she conjured blue lights around the room. “I want to do that. Why can’t I do that?” Tom muttered. 

She shook her head and unbuttoned his pajama top. Tom tried to pull his top close. “I need to see if you have more red spots.” The young woman said sternly when he tried to stop her hands. 

The boy was covered with red spots. “I was going to tell you. They don’t go away and they itch.” 

“Of course they itch. You have chicken pox.” Hermione said with a frown. 

“He’s contagious. He probably got it from those kids in school.” Severus murmured with a pensive voice. 

“I don’t get sick.” Tom grumbled while Severus felt his forehead and then examined the rash on his outer arm.

“Well, you are. Hermione, I assume you had the disease as a child.” Severus stated. 

“I did.” She remembered. It was hell on her. 

“As did I.” He yawned. “I’ll make some lotion for him. It will ease the itching.” 

“How long will it take you?” Hermione asked when she saw Tom trying to scratch his arm. She grabbed his hands. The boy frowned up at her. 

“Two hours.” He replied and walked out their bedroom. She looked down at Tom and sighed. “Let’s get you to the tub. I’ll bathe you with oatmeal.” 

“No.” Tom grumbled. “I already took a bath.” He pouted and tried unsuccessfully to cross his arms in defiance. 

“You are in no position to argue. Go with Hermione.” Severus firmly said. Hermione did not see him come back. 

“I don’t want to.” Tom said and looked at her as if asking for support. 

“You will feel so much better after your bath.” Hermione wheedled. Severus grabbed a book out of the drawer and left his wand back in the drawer. 

Hermione watched him leave. “Come along Tom.” The little boy followed her to the tub. She filled it with water and accioed the ingredients. Tom smiled amid his distress. “I like it when you do magic.”

“Only because you’re sick.” She muttered and prepared the bath for him. Tom undressed and got into the tub. 

“Don’t scratch. You’ll leave marks. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hermione methodically poured the oatmeal that she summoned. 

“I didn't want to bother you.” Tom shrugged and tried to keep still while she dabbed him with oatmeal. 

“You have to tell me or Severus whenever you feel sick.” She said seriously. 

“Fine.” He was exasperated. Hermione could tell by his slight sneer. He must have learned that from Severus. 

Tom wanted to leave the bathtub as soon as possible. He complained about the texture of the gruel and looked imploringly at her. She didn't oblige him.

“Trust me. You will feel loads better after you soak in this.” 

She took mercy on him when the water and the oatmeal grew cold. She could have heated it with magic but Tom looked ready to leave the tub. 

She washed him with regular water and then summoned the pajamas. Tom didn't even notice. He looked flushed and tired. She helped him dress and then held his hand to his room.

He didn't struggle when she tucked him in. “I'm going to stay until you fall asleep.” He nodded and looked at her. He was bright eyed.

“Shall we read something?” She asked with an inviting voice.

He nodded. Hermione picked up a book from the shelf and showed it to Tom. “That one is good.”

Tom's bed would have room for them both. She sat by him. The boy got the hint and gave her some room. They were side by side reading Treasure Island when Severus entered the room. “I have the potion ready.”

Hermione placed the book aside. “It is a mild soother. The potion will help with the rash and reduce the fever.” Severus handed him a steaming vial that contained a grey slushy substance. 

Tom shook his head, “I don't want it.” He gave her the vial and then buried his head on the pillow. Severus frowned.

“You will drink it.” Severus insisted. Tom’s body shook. Hermione rubbed his back. “It won't itch once you drink the potion. I promise.” She spent the next ten minutes convincing the boy to drink his potion. Severus scowled but kept quiet.

“All of it.” Tom drank it and almost puked it back. Hermione rubbed his back when he gagged. 

“Breathe.” She whispered and he calmed.

Severus arched and eyebrow when Tom glared at him and sought her. He hugged her. “I don't feel better.” He said pitifully.

“You will.” She kissed the top of his head and continued reading.

Severus looked awkward standing by the door. “I'll be in the lab brewing more potions for his rash.” He left the room then.

Hermione read to Tom until he was asleep. She remembered when she was a young girl. Mum would stay with her until she felt better. Little Hermione had felt safer, loads better when her mum stayed with her. She wanted Tom to feel that way about her. So she stayed. Tom hugged her once he was asleep. 

She opened her eyes three hours after Tom woke them up. Tom was awake. “You stayed with me.”

Hermione rubbed her eyes and felt his forehead. “You don't have a fever anymore. How do you feel?” She asked him and smoothed his hair back.

“You stayed with me.” Tom kept whispering. “Why?”

Hermione looked confused, “I love you. I thought you would feel better if I stayed with you.”

Tom smiled shyly. “You love me?”

“Yes.” Hermione smiled at him. “Severus and I care a lot for you. I love you very much Tom.” She did, the young woman truly did. It wasn’t a big realization for her. She was going to dedicate her life to him. It was a decision made from the moment Severus and her saw him being abused by those boys. She couldn’t help Harry, Ron and her life, her world was gone. All that was left was Tom, he was all she had from now on. 

The little boy nodded, “I could call you mum if you wanted.” He tried to not look so hopeful.

Hermione felt something in her chest. The feeling of happiness was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. The young woman grinned, “I would love that.” She replied with absolute certainty.

“Do you think Sir would mind?” Tom asked as he leaned in closer to her. She shook her head. Tom reminded her of Harry sometimes. Her best friend was skittish at first but then in third year she hugged him and ever since then he'd hugged her and held her hand whenever he could. Tom was like that. He was uncomfortable with her at first. He avoided her touch, flinched when she touched his hand when crossing streets but she was relentless. It was as if he was starved for human touch sometimes. She held him and kissed his forehead when he called her mum. “Mum, my back itches.”

She hushed him. “Severus will come back with more potions.” Hermione distracted him with stories. She told him muggle fairy tales until Tom was asleep once more.

Severus was by the door threshold. “He just fell asleep again.” Tom held onto her. Severus came in and pointed at the child. “Somnus.” 

“Help me put the lotion on him.” The man pointed at the bed with his wand. There was more room now. He sat by Tom and applied the potion on his back and arms. Hermione took care of the lower extremities. 

“We should let him sleep now.” Severus waved his wand to the wall. The wall glowed sliver.

“Simple monitoring charm. It will alert us if he wakes up and is in distress.” Severus stated. Hermione watched as he explained. He only stood there, as if waiting for her to do something. 

“He called me mum. I told him I loved him and he said that he would call me mum if I wanted to.” She grinned.

Severus arched one of his eyebrows. “Show me.” He demanded. 

Hermione nodded and stayed still as he approached her and looked into her eyes. 

“He could grow up to be a decent wizard.” Severus whispered. 

She frowned. “You still doubt us.” Hermione said curiously. 

“It only matters that he cares for you. Leave him to his rest.” Severus tried to help her up from the bed. She shook her head. “I’ll stay with him for the night.” She smiled at Severus and dimmed the lamplights in the room. 

“As you wish.” He closed the door quietly. 

Tom slept fitfully and complained for the next week. He was shy and usually called her mum or Hermione. He tried to not blush or look at Severus whenever he called her mum.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> thank you all for the feedback. An inconsistency here, This is 1934. The Wizard of Oz did not come out until 1939. Let's pretend lol. 
> 
> Take care and wear a mask!

Chapter 12

The boy was feeling better by the end of the week. Severus made sure he drank his potions. Tom pulled faces and tried to avoid said potions but the potion’s master was more persistent. Tom appealed to her but she shook her head and helped him drink the potions. Tom called her mum since his bout of sickness. 

Severus and her were reading when she gasped. “His birthday. Tom’s birthday is tomorrow. I’m horrible.” She shot up the bed and paced. She looked at him with wild, worried eyes. 

“We gave him presents almost a week ago.” Severus replied. The potion’s master kept reading his book. He had a pleasant evening. Tom’s rash was gone; there was only one scar on the back of his hand. The potions worked. It was the first time that Severus brewed his own recipe for chicken pox. He wouldn’t let the girl know but it appeared the potion worked extremely well and even accelerated the healing process. The Granger girl would have a fit if she learned he experimented on Tom. 

The young woman paced in front of him; “Oh this is terrible.” Her hair flew around her face.

“Help me think of something Severus.” She said with a high voice. 

Severus put his book down. “I repeat my previous statement. We have given him gifts; as in more than one. He will be fine.” The man said with a calm air. 

Hermione frowned, “No, this is his birthday. How did I forget?” She bit her nails and then stopped. 

“That will be perfect.” She said out loud. 

He watched as Hermione jumped back on the bed. She wore a plain blue cotton jersey and pajama bottoms. “I need your help.” She said eagerly. Severus went back to his book. She grabbed the book and threw it away. 

Severus noticed she was in his personal space. He sighed, “of course you need my help. What is it girl?”

“So you’ll do it.” She squealed and kissed his cheek. 

“No. You’ll tell me what you are scheming and then I will decide.” He held her arms and put her in place. 

She kept on grinning maniacally. “Hear me out Sev.” He tried to not react to the moniker. He hadn’t heard it in decades, not since he was a teenager. Lily, she was the only one to ever call him that. His parents called him Severus. Mother did not believe in shortening names and neither did his father. Narcissa knew about Lily and avoided any association with her. He squashed memories of a better time when he was sort of happy. Lily was a very raw wound. She was so carefree, unlike anyone else he’d ever met. She was happy, light and such a good person. She was friendly to a fault, he remembered the redhead called him Sev after their third meeting and told him they would be best friends forever. 

He stiffened, “Do not call me that.” He tried to not sound so affected by the name. 

Hermione looked confused for a second before launching into one of her rants. He listened. “You are absolutely right. He has many gifts. His birthday shouldn’t be about gifts, but something special. Something he wants to do; so I thought we could go wherever he wants. Give him a pass for a day. Do what he wants for a day.” 

Severus looked at her once more. “And how does this concern me?” 

“Well, I need you to be there for us. Do what he wants with a smile on your face. A smirk on your face.” He smirked at her.

“Very well.” He replied. 

“Thank you Sev.” She kissed both his cheeks. “You are amazing,” she said with a giddy tone. 

Severus frowned at her. “Don’t call me Sev.” He said more forcefully. Hermione did not notice his tone. She slept on her side peacefully while he tensed by her side. He remembered Lily Evans, their first meeting, the park, all the games and all the stories they shared. They were best friends until that awful day. He would regret calling her mudblood for the rest of his life. Lily never spoke to him again. He pleaded and begged but it was useless. She never knew he was spy; it was for the best because she would have known that it was him who revealed the prophecy to the Dark Lord and marked her family. 

He didn’t sleep. Severus remembered her for the rest of the night. He punished himself and recalled every mistake he made. Losing Lily’s friendship, Lily’s love was his biggest regret. He could not help but imagine a world in which he didn’t call her mudblood, a world where he did not become a Death Eater. 

He wasn’t a death eater anymore but he didn’t have Lils. He would never be Lily’s friend. He never could, Lils would not be born for another twenty-five or so years. She was lost to him. His Lily would marry Potter have little Potter brats and live happily ever after. The notion angered him. Hermione turned and sought him. She didn’t braid her hair that night so it was wild. She came close to him and rested her head on his chest. He tensed and then watched as her hair fell on her face and his chest. Severus touched a curl. Her hair was soft. He watched her just in case she was awake. The man pulled that curl and it bounced up. He smiled a little when she muttered something and then touched his arm and pulled her leg over his middle. This girl could not remain asleep in her side of the bed. He was distracted from his musings for a few seconds until the girl stilled. Severus then thought about Lily again only this time he thought about Narcissa as well. 

Narcissa had been his friend and lover. She loved him, those few years after he was done with school and before they had Draco were tumultuous. He sought refuge in her. Cissy welcomed him and even approached him about running away. Severus refused to run away with her. He was already a spy for the light. Their relationship fizzled when she was pregnant with Draco. She was a proud woman and did not speak about running away ever again. In fact Narcissa kept her marriage and decided Draco would be a Malfoy through and through. Their affair continued sporadically; nothing really until their son was chosen to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa then appealed to his nonexistent paternal bond with their child. They resumed their affair but it was clear that whatever loving feelings she had for him were extinct. Severus never loved her properly. His devotion to Lily was always a shadow in their relationship. His love for the dead woman was overpowering. His guilt and regret was stronger than the affection she felt for Cissy. Narcissa’s love in turn wilted. By the end they were friends, very good friends who sought release from one another. 

Funny how a little moniker could trigger restlessness in him. It was early morning, the potion’s master stayed awake all night. Severus felt Hermione move again. She breathed deeply and nuzzled his chest. He remained quiet and closed his eyes. She moved to her side a little and yawned noisily. Hermione went to their adjacent bathroom. He decided to keep feigning sleep for his sake.

She came back. “Severus wake up.” She touched his arm and shook him a little. 

“Wake up. It is almost 9:00 AM.” Severus opened his eyes. It couldn’t be. They went to sleep at almost 11:00 PM last night. 

She tied her robe. “This is the plan. You’ll go make breakfast and I will wake Tom. Make the eggs he likes.” The girl didn’t give him any time to refuse. She walked out of their room and left him there. 

Severus stood up and washed his face. He looked in the mirror. His hair was unkempt but it was not greasy anymore. He brushed his teeth, still crooked, the thirty eight year old didn’t have bags under his eyes anymore and that unhealthy sallow skin tone was not as pronounced as when he was a professor at Hogwarts. He was not as thin as before either. The Granger girl made sure he ate everyday so that was an improvement. 

He could hear Tom and Hermione speaking. The girl asked him to make breakfast; he felt tired but decided to make an effort. Hermione was making progress with the boy and she wanted him to cooperate. He would if anything to be distracted from his own thoughts. 

Severus dressed and combed his hair. He looked like his father, to be fair, he was more fit, taller and his teeth were still there and he didn’t have bad breath but the resemblance to Tobias was uncanny. The late man used to say he looked exactly like his own father, Severus’s grandfather. Tobias, like him detested his father. Severus met his grandfather once when the man was about to die. He must have been seven or eight. Tobias Sr. looked at him and smiled, “What is his name?”

“Severus Tobias.” Father had said. 

“He looks just like you when you were a lad.” The dying Tobias said. Father instructed him to leave the room. 

He sighed and left the bedroom. Tom and Hermione were seated. “I told Tom about his gift.”

“Happy Birthday Tom.” Severus said and did something his father did on his every birthday until he disappeared from their lives. Tobias Snape tried to be nicer on his son’s birthday. Severus liked January 9th as a child because it was the only day in the year when his father didn’t drink and actually tried to not fight with Eileen or hurt him. It was only once a year and Severus tried to make most of it. He grew to resent the day when he was a teenager and it was obvious that his father would not change, that his addiction was stronger than any affection he felt for his wife or child. 

Severus Snape touched Tom’s face and kissed his forehead, “Happy birthday.” He repeated while looking into his eyes. He bumped his forehead with the little boy’s and gave him a small smile. Tom grinned from ear to ear. 

“Hermione said you wanted to eat eggs today.” He continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

“Yes sir. Mum told me that we would do whatever I wanted. I know what I want to do Sir.” He said excitedly. 

Severus set out to cook them breakfast. The girl smiled brightly at him. She was all smiles and giggles this morning. Severus smiled when Tom said what he wanted. “I want to go to the cinema. I’ve never seen a film.” He said with excitement. 

“Very well. We’ll go whenever you want sweetheart.” Hermione said as she served him breakfast. Severus made coffee for himself. The girl preferred tea and she wouldn’t allow Tom coffee. 

He drank and ate breakfast. Tom turned eight years old that day. He looked happy when they decided to practice magic first and then go to the cinema. 

Hermione looked nervous but complied with Tom. “I want to see magic. Show me something magical.” He stated with a smirk. 

Hermione complied and made the blue lights dance around the room. Severus used his wand to play music from the old radio. Tom laughed when Hermione tried to dance with him. Tom danced with her. Severus watched from his armchair. It was nothing short of extraordinary to see how much this boy came to care for Hermione. Six months ago Tom would have marveled at magic but completely ignored the girl. Now, he danced and enjoyed the girl’s care and affection. 

They were breathless and sat on the sofa. “Show me more.” He asked with a smile. 

Severus humored the boy. He waved his wand around and Tom laughed outrageously as did Hermione. He casted a tickling charm on them, unlike the hex, the tickling charm was aimed to cheer the person and not produce pain. 

Hermione and Tom grinned and rested for a few minutes. “When will I have a wand?”

“We told you, when you turn 11 years old.” Hermione smiled. 

Tom nodded, “And then we’ll go to that place to get my wand and books. I will learn at the school and meet more people like us.” 

“Yes.” Severus reassured him. It seemed that sometimes Tom needed for him or Hermione to tell him that Hogwarts was real and that he was magical.

“Let’s get your potions lesson started.” Hermione led Tom to the basement. Severus followed them. The boy wanted to brew and then go to the cinema. 

“Tell me your last steps.” Severus stated as he stood next to Tom who was propped on a stool. 

Tom recounted the steps and then told Severus the next steps necessary to complete the headache potion. 

“Very well you may start.” Severus in turn looked at his research papers and wrote down some ideas while Hermione helped Tom. That didn’t go over well. The girl had tendencies to take over. Tom frowned. “Thanks mum. You can go with sir now.” The boy was blunt. 

“Yes, of course.” She sat by him. “Here, read this and tell me what you think.” Severus said before she pestered him about being bored. 

The girl grinned and read his findings. “Have you published it yet?” She asked. 

“No.” Severus needed to write a final draft. 

“Good, you could improve it.” She then showed him how to work out equations using Arithmancy.

“Very clever Ms. Granger.” He said with a smirk. It was simple yet elegant. The muggles would understand it even without knowing Arithmancy at all. 

She blushed. “Thank you Severus.” 

Severus didn’t look up from his work because the girl’s input improved his findings greatly and simplified the equations by half. He scribbled for the rest of the time they were in the basement. 

Tom was done with his potion. The potion was perfectly crafted. “Very well done Tom.” Severus praised the boy. 

Hermione kissed his cheek and they left hand and in hand to get ready for their little outing. Severus cleaned the lab and followed them. 

He didn’t change his attire. Hermione wore a dress while Tom changed into his trousers and new jumper. They bundled in their coats. It was too cold to walk to the cinema so they hailed a cab to get there.

It was a short ride and in matters of a few minutes they were in the cinema theater waiting for the function to begin. Hermione chose the film. “You will be quite happy with this.” She assured Tom. The boy was just glad to be inside the cinema. 

Severus bought them a few snacks; candies and popcorn. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the candy but welcomed the popcorn. He sat down and they showed The Wizard of Oz. The girl was absolutely delighted and so was Tom. He watched for their sake. He followed the plot with some curiosity. The film’s understanding of wizardry was primitive at best. Tom was quite happy when they left the cinema. 

“That’s not accurate. You are a witch but you are not ugly or wear big frilly dresses.” Tom stated as he held hands with Hermione. They were crossing the street to go to the restaurant. 

“No, it is not but muggle cinematography think it is.” Hermione commented as they entered the restaurant. 

The doorman collected their coats. A waiter showed them to their table. Severus pulled Hermione’s chair. She sat down; Tom sat down and so did Severus. They read the menu. Tom chose his favorite dish; some chicken thing he liked. Hermione ordered for them. He didn’t care too much for the food here or in the other places they went to but Tom liked this place best out of them all. 

They ate and as always Tom had a hundred and one questions about witches and wizards since he saw the film about blasted Dorothy and her red shoes. He wanted to know how much was true and what was not real. “The monkeys are not real at all Tom.”

He nodded and asked about the red heels. “Those are real; just like the book we held when we went to France.” He said with a grin. 

“Yes, now eat your food.” Severus said. 

They left the restaurant just as night fell. The streets were a little busy since it was December 31st and many were going to parties. It was dark; Hermione shivered by his side. He held out his arm and murmured a warming charm. “That dress is far too light for you to wear tonight.” He whispered. 

She nodded “Thank you Sev.” The man stiffened. “Don’t call me that.” He said forcefully again. 

Hermione frowned but at that time Tom pulled on her sleeve. “Mum, I want to go home.” He yawned a little. It was not too late yet but the young boy looked tired. 

“Yes, after one last stop.” She replied. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as they crossed the street toward a busy market street. There were little shops, most of them were closed already due to the festivities but there was a small bakery open. 

“We have to pick your birthday cake after all.” Hermione grinned when Tom’s face was one of surprise. Severus followed them. 

“Pick a cake Tom.” Hermione and him browsed. The boy decided to pick a chocolate cake. They wrapped it up and then they walked home. 

Hermione set up the table. “Maybe next year we could have a little party for you and your friends.” She encouraged. 

Tom looked at him as if Hermione was crazy. He arched an eyebrow. “Sure mum.” Tom said and then looked at his cake. 

“Now what.” He asked her. 

“Well, you blow the candles, we sing Happy Birthday and then you make a wish.” Hermione explained. 

Tom nodded, “Where are the candles?” He asked the man. 

Hermione grabbed her wand and conjured eight little bulbs of light over the chocolate cake. They were not blue but bright green. He smirked. Tom was there looking at the lights with a big smile on his face. “They’re brilliant mum.” 

“Happy Birthday.” Hermione and him sang to the child who smiled happily. 

“Make a wish Tom.” Severus said with a happy tone. He was happy, Tom looked happy and Hermione’s smile lit her face. 

Tom looked at them and then grinned. He blew his candles, the lights turned red, blue, yellow and green again until they were gone. 

“Thank you.” Tom said as Hermione handed him a piece of cake. 

The boy ate his cake and then asked to stay up a bit later to hear the radio and welcome the New Year. Hermione and him indulged the child. Tom did not stay awake until midnight. He was out like a light by 10:40 PM. He rested his head on Hermione’s lap. 

“He’s good isn’t he.” Hermione said as she combed her fingers through Tom’s fine hair. 

“I don’t know Hermione. I never met the Dark Lord as a child.” He saw her apprehensive look and had to give her a little comfort, “but he does not fit the profile of the monster.” 

She smiled, “Thank you.” The girl tried to wake Tom. “Sweetheart. It’s time to go to bed.” Tom was having none of it. He nuzzled her middle and embraced her once more. 

“Let me.” Severus stood up and picked Tom. He carried him to his bed. Hermione changed his clothes into sleeping wear. 

Tom did not even stir from his slumber. “We could have a drink celebrate the New Year.” Hermione said. 

“I’m a little tired.” He excused himself and went to their bedroom. 

He showered. Severus built a shower early on. He did not take long baths like Hermione did. It was a quick shower. He felt better once he rinsed the day away. It was a good day and he was tired.

Severus wore his pajamas and then tried to sleep but couldn’t. He wanted to sleep but could not. He listed all the potions ingredients he could think of but nothing worked. Hermione came to bed after some time. She changed her clothes and her heard the water running. She came back and settled next to him. “Happy New Year Sev.” She whispered and then kissed his cheek. 

The man remained still. She was far too comfortable with him. She insisted on calling him Sev. That would not do. He would correct her once more when she called him that again. It would not work. The man thought and then resumed his ingredient counting. He fell asleep when he reached lionfish. It might have been the fact that the girl was fast asleep and nuzzled his chest to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, unexpected update. I just spent the whole day watching Harry Potter movies. Americans love their Boy Who Lived. Thank you for your feedback. Comments make a woman's day! :)

Chapter 13

Severus had a very nice dream, well, a memory of Narcissa Black in her white naughty nightie. She looked like a blonde angel but with the smile of a devilish temptress. She invited him to her bed and slowly, gently undressed in front of him. Severus moaned when he saw her breasts and then he felt something tickle his nose. The man opened his eyes and saw brown tresses. His hands were touching soft breasts. He was hard and pressing against little bucktoothed Hermione Granger’s arse. Severus moved away from the girl as fast as he could without waking her up. 

He was repulsed by his reactions to the girl. He moved swiftly to the shower. “Not to the girl, to Cissy. You were dreaming of Narcissa your lover, an adult, a fully grown woman.” He tapped the showerhead with his hand and then warded the door. He would have some release. The man’s sexual drive had been nonexistent in the last few years. The stress did not let him think of anything but keeping his cover with the Dark Lord and keeping the Potter brat alive. His affair with Cissy was about seeking human touch. His morning problem would usually go away after he pissed but he didn’t feel like not attending to his erection. He had a perfectly good memory of Narcissa and it would be a shame to waste it. He thought of her fair skin, her small breasts and how good she felt when she sucked him. 

Severus finished and dressed for the day. Hermione was asleep still. Good, she must have not noticed. It was earlier than usual but the man felt in a good mood. He went to his lab and started his potions. 

Tom came down to visit him; he carried a tray of breakfast food. “Mum said you would be here. She is typing your manuscript.” 

“Thank you Tom.” Severus said while eating some bacon. Tom made himself useful and helped him bottle the potions and chop ingredients. 

They spent most of the day in the lab. “Don’t tell your mum.” Severus waved his wand and the place was spotless. 

Tom grinned and asked to touch his wand. “I won’t tell her.” He begged. Severus was curious to see whether Tom could perform magic with the wand without proper Hogwarts instruction. 

“Fine.” Severus handed him the wand, “Say Evanesco and flick your wrist up, lightly.” 

“Evanesco.” Tom said and did as he was told. The contents of the cauldron remained there. 

Severus felt a little comforted by the fact. “You will need practice.” 

“I thought I could do it.” Tom said with a frown.

Severus vanished the liquids in the cauldrons. “You will, once you are properly trained and have your own wand.”

Tom huffed, “let me try again sir.”

“No, your mother would have my head if she saw you with a wand on your hands. Now, have you practiced the breathing exercises?” He asked and changed the subject.

“Yes.” The boy showed him and then they started their lesson. Hermione did not join them; perhaps it was for the best. She trusted him more now. To be honest the lessons were boring; at least to someone who completed their magical training. He wasn't training Tom; only helping him focus his accidental magic. Hermione was adamant Tom needed to receive his training in Hogwarts. Severus agreed with the girl. 

They worked on the exercises, “why don't we go to the park?” Severus asked.

“Yes, but without mum.” Tom replied.

“Why?” The man asked.

“She wants me to play with the others and I don't want to.” Tom shrugged.

“Very well.” Severus thought the boy had a valid reason. He had seen Hermione try to encourage Tom to play with other boys while the child was perfectly comfortable with playing on his own. The Gryffindor girl was hell bent into Tom having “good and healthy peer relationships.” She forgot that Tom was not one to have friends. She seemed to forget that it was more difficult for them to foster such relationships. 

They went upstairs. Hermione was busily clicking away on the typewriter. “We're going to the park.” He intoned.

“Fine dear, have fun.” She offered him a smile.

Severus continued with the charade and kissed her cheek. Tom kissed her. “Have fun sweetheart.” She said with a smile and combed his hair.

The professor sat by a bench and smoked a cigarette while Tom played by the swings and then went to explore on his own. Hermione would have wanted him to interact with the boy or at least tell him to play with the other children. 

Severus was fine with Tom exploring on his own. He would have or make friends if he chose to. Hermione thought it was crucial for the boy to have a close-knit of friends. It was not, or at least it was what Severus thought. 

He watched as he played by the grass. Severus relaxed and thought about his research and his papers. He had a more relaxed life. The man didn’t worry about masters or keeping anyone alive. Well, habits died hard and his house was heavily warded against intruders both muggle and magical. He surveyed the park and found Tom and another boy speaking. The little boy politely refused to play with the other child. Severus smirked. He knew Tom was annoyed but he didn’t hurt the other boy, which was a step in the right direction. 

“I want to go home.” Tom ran to him. 

“Very well. Do you wish to stop for ice cream first?” Severus asked

“Mum doesn’t like it when we eat sweets before meals.” Tom replied seriously. 

Severus did not want the child to be Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin and this child that he was raising would be one as well. “Will you tell her?” 

“No.” Tom said with a smirk on his face. “You are giving me permission. I could eat ice cream but only because you want me to sir.” He said with a serious tone. 

“Shall we?” Severus smirked. He was entertaining and not like other children he encountered. Tom was well behaved; he was smart, had excellent manners and besides from his incessant question there was nothing he could fault the boy with. 

They had ice cream while walking home. “I hope she does not want us to eat lunch. I’m full.” Tom parroted. 

“Don’t say anything.” Severus warned once more. Sometimes Tom would let things slip, like that time when he let him run around the neighborhood instead of going to the park. The girl spat fire and told him about the dangers of kidnapping and other things. Tom would of course defend himself and he placed a tracking charm on the child before ever letting him run around. 

“Could I have a pet?” Tom mused when they crossed the street to their home. 

“Absolutely not. Your mother and I will not clean fur or feces.” Severus stated. 

“I wouldn’t get a dog or cat. They’re boring. I want a snake. I can talk to them. I miss them, they were always around when I was in the orphanage.” The boy frowned. 

Severus shook his head. “I don’t think your mum would want you to have a snake.” 

“I could convince her.” Tom said self-assured of his manipulation skills.

“Believe me, your mum will not allow you to have a snake. Save the time and effort. It will never happen and in the unlikely event that you somehow managed to trick your mother into agreeing I would not let you have one.” Severus said with an honest tone. 

Tom scowled. “Why? You like snakes. You told me so.” 

“But your mum does not. That is reason enough for you to stop asking.” Severus said with a firm voice. Tom looked up and agreed. He was a bright boy and understood the matter was closed. He would try once more but not until some time passed. 

They entered the house. Hermione was reading a book on the living room. She was sprawled all over the sofa. She wore a long dress. “Oh, you’re home.” 

She sat up and set the book aside. “I haven’t cooked lunch yet. Time flew away.” She smiled at them. 

“Don’t bother yet darling.” He sat on his armchair for a bit. He glanced at the book, “Legends of Guatemala by Miguel Angel Asturias.” He read on the cover. 

“It’s from Latin America.” She said excitedly. 

Tom was probably on his room drawing or reading. He liked his own space, especially now that it was his last weekend before resuming school. 

“I must say I haven’t read anything by him or any Latin American authors.” He heard the girl gasp and then spoke to him with a small smile. 

“What types of books do you usually read for fun?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t read for fun. I read for knowledge.” He lied through his teeth.

“Liar, you read Treasure Island for fun admit it.” Her brown eyes sparkled. He remained quiet.

“I have a few books I know you would like. I kept them with me.” She said in a small voice. Severus understood her meaning; she spoke of their time. He never could quite reconcile the fact that this slip of a girl was able to perform very advanced magic. Little Miss Hermione Granger could perfectly obliviate her parents, and place an ever-expanding charm on beaded bags. 

She hid the beaded bag on her bottom drawer but not before placing books, money and the small box he couldn’t open in her closet. “I have lots of books really. I couldn’t part with them. My dad loved literature and they were his books. I’ve been reading a lot now that Tom is going to school and you go to the university.”

Severus did not have time to refuse her. She was gone and then she was back with at least five books on her arms. She laid them out on the small table in front of her. “This is my favorite one.” 

“One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Is it absolutely necessary for them to use two surnames?” Severus drawled but opened the book to read the first sentence. A colonel, maybe this book was worth reading if a colonel told it. 

“You have to be careful. This one will not be published for another twenty three or so years.” She said. Tom was too curious and would remember the title. They could never be too cautious when it came to Tom not knowing they were lying to him. 

“Fine.” He said. 

“I typed your manuscript.” She said after a few minutes. 

“Thank you.” He replied. 

“Severus, I am bored.” She continued. 

“Read a book.” He smirked; the girl would usually shake her head and try to engage him in some conversation. It was different this time. She looked at him, “I read your paper. I want to go university.” 

Severus shrugged. Hermione could do whatever she pleased. “I don’t understand why I should care.” 

The girl looked nervous, “I thought you wouldn’t agree. We said that I would stay with Tom and try to keep up appearances until he went to Hogwarts. If I pursue an academic career then I won’t be able to do so.”

Severus frowned. “How so? Hermione; think about your possibilities. The course loads in universities will not impede you from coming home to Tom.”

“So you agree.” She smiled. It felt as if she was asking for permission. Severus had to admit he liked that. 

“Yes, as long as you are here when Tom comes back from school.” He didn't think it would be a problem. He'd seen a few women here and there in the university and if anyone could attend university and care for a child it would be Granger. He had to admit that the girl was tenacious and could easily learn.

“Thank you. I want to read biology or chemistry. I want to be a physician.” She said with a smile.

Severus turned thirty-nine without fuss. Hermione gasped that night. “It's your birthday. It's January 9th.”

“I am aware.” Severus replied almost ready to fall asleep. 

“I don't have a gift for you.” She looked at him and then smiled.

“What's your favorite dessert?” She asked. It was almost midnight. 

“Treacle tart.” He replied. 

“How strange? That was Harry's favorite as well.” She looked pensive for a few seconds. She then left the room. 

It wasn't strange at all. Treacle tart was his and Lily's favorite dessert. They ate it all the time even before Hogwarts; Rose Evans was an excellent cook. 

She came back with a piece of it. It was warm, just how he liked it. “Happy Birthday Sev.” He didn't ask her how she got the treacle tart so fast or say anything about the nickname. He ate it and thanked her. Tom gave him a shy hug and a new pen right after he came back from work the following day. “I picked it up. Mum bought it with your money but I picked it up and that's what matters. Happy birthday Sir.”

Hermione attended university. She insisted in getting the full experience without magic. She did agree to carry a portkey with her just in case. Hermione smirked when he asked her how he managed to convince authorities to let her be enrolled without making use of the dormitories.

“Magic.” He smirked back at her. Tom adapted to Hermione's study hours and did his homework then. They spend more time now that Hermione needed to study. Tom continued to achieve excellent marks. He always complained however, “they're boring. I could learn that with you or mum. There's no need for me to go to school. I liked it best when you taught me mum.” He pulled the big brown eyes that didn't fool him or Hermione for that matter. 

“You're going to muggle school until you go to Hogwarts.”

“I don't like it.” Tom would always retort.

“Give it time.” Hermione would say with a hopeful tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback. Please keep it up :):)

Chapter 14

University was not as enjoyable as Hermione Granger thought it would be. She did not have friends, all the men in her courses were bigoted, and leered at her; some of them did not even acknowledge her presence. The professors were no better. It took them twice as much work to recognize her achievements and if they did they dismissed them quickly. It was hard but she was Hermione Granger, well Hermione Snape to the world. She would become a doctor. There was no one that could tell her otherwise. Tom and Severus were a big support. Her pretend husband helped with Tom and her boy was the picture of good manners and behavior. He still despised school but he went every day and the teachers thought him a lovely but shy boy. 

She was in her second year of university when it happened. It was the last straw for her. It was her anatomy class and she arrived a minute late to the lecture. The professor explained she could not enter his classroom since he did not tolerate tardiness. She nodded and waited for him to be done lecturing to ask him about possibly making up the lecture she missed. One of her classmates knocked hurriedly. It must have been six or seven minutes after the professor asked her to leave the classroom. 

Hermione waited for her classmate to get out. She intended to lend a sympathetic ear but the young man never left the hall. She frowned and waited until all of her classmates filed out. She entered the hall. “Excuse me professor Lewis but I couldn’t help but notice that one of my classmates was also late but you let him stay for the lecture.”

“Please Mrs. Snape, I am short of time and unlike you I do not possess lots of it.” He said as he tried to leave. 

She crossed quickly and blocked his path. “It is very unfair of you to not let me inside the hall. I was only a minute late.”

“And next week it will be five and then ten. I do not have time for you insolent woman. Your space should be filled out by a man who unlike you will actually work as a physician and could help people.” He said angrily and pushed her aside. Hermione followed him out of the hall. 

“I plan to work as a doctor. I deserve the same treatment my classmates have. My work and grades are above those of my peers and yet you refuse to acknowledge that fact.” She spat just as angrily. She would not be cowered by this man. They walked down the corridors of the university.

“Enough, insolent woman. I will have words with your husband or you will not set foot in this university again.” The man stopped for a minute to glare at her. 

Hermione whipped her wand out and aimed at the man. “Ob…” No, she couldn’t perform the spell. There were too many people. She couldn’t perform a massive memory spell without aid from another wizard and the ministry of magic would notice that magical magnitude. She stayed put in the corridor and saw as her classmates smirked triumphantly. They must have lurked back; she couldn’t comprehend how grown men behaved like callous children. She left the university in tears. The young woman did not know how she managed to apparate and enter her home. 

It was early; she didn’t have to pick Tom from school for at least an hour. She did not expect Severus to be home. He was on the sofa. She looked at him and cried. Hermione launched herself at him. “What happened?” He asked with a questioning voice.

She sobbed into his shirt. Hermione did not care anymore. 

They had been living together for some time now. He even gave her a present for her birthday last week; it was an autographed copy of Doña Barbara, a book she liked a lot. 

“Garcia Marquez is still a boy so I couldn’t approach him. I found Mr. Gallegos. Also it’s in Spanish, no English translations yet.” He said with a smirk. Hermione almost cried and kissed his cheek. 

She didn’t stop crying. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. “What happened?” Hermione was half-afraid he would use legilimency but he didn’t. He waited for her to speak. 

Hermione felt like the silliest schoolgirl but there was no one else. Severus was her only adult friend. He was acerbic, short tempered and selfish but he was also strangely protective of her and Tom. He provided for them and they had lively discussions about books, philosophy, magic and almost everything. 

She told him about her class and her tardiness. She expanded on the incidents with her classmates and different professors. She cried hard, “I’m sorry for being silly.” She noticed then that he had been rubbing circles on her back. He stayed put and she was still on his lap. “He told me he wanted to have words with you. I couldn’t obliviate him once we were in the corridors.” She cried a bit more. 

“I shall meet him tomorrow then.” Severus twirled one of her curls. She nodded and did not move. She wouldn’t move until he asked her too. She liked his touch. Hermione sobbed for a few more minutes. 

Severus spoke softly, “I suppose you did not think reading to be become a doctor would be easy work. Why are you so upset by this man’s treatment?”

Hermione pulled back and stared into his very dark brown eyes. “Once more I am less than.”

She kept crying because there was no way he could empathize with her. The witch sobbed because she missed Ginny. She missed Harry and she missed Ron. She missed Ron the most. 

“I thought it would be easier.” She chuckled bitterly. “For some unknown reason I thought I wouldn't be less than for a chance.”

“Less than?” Severus asked her with a frown. 

She didn't dare look into his eyes. She spoke into his chest. “Before I knew I was a witch I was less pretty, less liked by kids. When I thought I would finally meet people like me it was worse. I was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age despite being muggle. Sometimes I was so lost Severus. I read all I could read to be prepared and it was not enough; brooms, Floo powder, and history. It wasn't enough. Harry and I, we would go to Ron's house and there would be all this magic. Harry loved it; he belonged. His parents were wizards and he belonged but I didn't. I never did and I didn't fit with my parents either. I loved them and they loved me but they never understood all that I could do.” She decided to let it all out. There was not anyone else but this man who came to be her friend, different friend but a friend nonetheless. They always found common ground. 

“I thought they would come around. See that I could be one of them. I should have known it. It didn't work with wizards why would it work with muggle men?”

She did not expect him to pull her back and speak to her with honest eyes. “You always made an impression Hermione. Minerva and I, we always spoke of you of your talent. Well, Minerva praised you while I called you a know-it- all. I must say I was not pleased when you managed to solve my riddle your first year or when you stole from my stores. I will never forgive you for setting Black free.” He said with a small half smile. He used those now. 

Hermione smiled a little. He never apologized for his treatment of her. She didn't expect him to, not yet. He didn't stop, “Lupin, Black and I. We were speechless when you managed to produce the protean charm in your fifth year. Hermione Granger you are extraordinary and we knew it.” She smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you Sev.” She sobbed a little.

“Would you please stop crying now?” He asked with a frown.

“I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.” She said but did not move from her spot on his lap. She didn't want to. Hermione liked his arms around her. She felt protected. He did not ask her to move either. 

Severus touched her hair and she let him. He liked her hair even if he complained about it. She caught him once when they were supposed to be sleeping. He would touch her curls, straighten them and then curl them around his fingers. He thought she was asleep. They touched more now. Neither spoke about the fact that kisses in the cheek were a common occurrence and that they were more comfortable with each other’s bodies. Hermione leaned into him and generally was tactile with him.

They stayed in that position for the longest time. She realized she was sleepy and moved a little. Severus moved with her, suddenly there were horizontal. He must have been sleepy as well because he spooned her and whispered softly, “What is the name of your professor?” 

“Dr. Lewis.” She replied as he brought her closer to him. 

“I will speak with him.” He traced figures on her middle. 

“Fine.” Hermione didn’t pay attention to his words. She turned and hugged him. 

They must have been asleep for a few hours. She woke up with a gasp. “Tom. What time is it? I have to pick Tom from school.” She tried to quickly leave the house. 

“He is upstairs. He is grounded.” Severus said and sat up. His hair was sticking up in odds angles. 

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

“He turned another’s boy hair bright green on purpose.” Severus yawned. 

Tom couldn’t control his magic just yet but he had made strides when it came to channeling his energies. 

“What did he say?” Hermione asked as she sat by him. 

“Nothing. No apologies. You said to not prod him so I told him he was grounded and could not leave the room until he answered why he chose to turn the boy’s hair green.” 

Hermione was confused, “How do you know he intentionally did it?”

“Your son told me so.” Severus yawned. 

“I’ll go check on him.” She went up the stairs. Hermione felt sleepy and tired.

She entered the room and found Tom writing on his journal. “Hello sweetheart.” She said as greeting. 

He looked up and frowned. “You’ve been crying. Why? Is it because of Charles’s green hair? He deserved it. He said you were not my real mum.” Tom said angrily. 

Hermione sat by him, “I’m not cross with you.”

“Then why have you been crying? Sir said we had to wait for you.” Tom asked as Hermione grabbed his journal and placed it on the nightstand. 

“So that’s why you turned that boy’s hair green.” She said. 

“Yes.” Tom looked at her without any shame.

“Are you sorry you did that?” Hermione asked. 

“Not even one bit. He deserved it and I didn’t hurt him. The green hair will go away. Sir told me so.” Tom replied logically. 

“You are still very much grounded.” Hermione continued. 

“Why were you crying?” He asked once more. 

“It’s nothing dearest. I had a very bad day.” She kissed his forehead and stayed with him until Severus asked them to come downstairs for dinner. 

Tom was only allowed to be outside his room during dinnertime. He went back upstairs when he finished. “How long will I stay grounded?”

“A week.” Hermione replied seamlessly. Severus was not interested in disciplining Tom. It was Hermione who set the punishments. She was surprised the first time Tom did something that merited punishment and the big bad bat of the dungeons shrugged and told her to decide punishment. 

He grumbled and went back to his room. Hermione stayed in the kitchen while Severus went to his lab. He was brewing some alteration of the dreamless potion. 

She read her books on chemistry and biology until it was necessary she went to sleep. Severus was fast asleep. She showered and then got under the covers. It was beginning to feel colder in London. 

The man felt her next to him and pulled her to his chest. Hermione closed her eyes and welcomed his arms around her. 

She woke up on time to make Tom breakfast and drop him off to school. She would have to apparate to the university and use the confundus charm on Dr. Lewis before noon. She walked to the professor’s office and was surprised to see Severus seated by the waiting area. 

“What are you doing here?” She hissed as she sat by him. 

“You said your professor wanted to have a word with me.” He replied as if talking to small child. Her frown became more pronounced. 

“Of course but I thought I would confound him.” Hermione hissed once more. 

“Once again I am astounded with your hypocrisy. You said to avoid using magic at all times.” Severus said with some air of confusion. 

She glared at him. The secretary announced him, “Are you going with me or do you prefer to stay here while I speak with your professor?” Severus stood up and offered his hand to help her up. They entered the office. Dr. Lewis was seated waiting for her husband.

“Good morning.” The man rose and offered his hand to Severus. “Mr. Snape I presume.”

Her pretend husband shook the other man’s hand. “Dr. Severus Snape.” 

“Dr. Hubert Lewis.” Her professor sat down. “Mrs. Snape you shall wait outside.” Her professor dismissed her. 

Severus’s eyebrow rose imperceptibly, “Have a seat next to me.” Severus pulled a chair for her. She sat down, and held his hand as they sat down. 

“My wife believes you wish to speak with me. I must say I am quite curious.” Severus expressed with a calm voice. 

“Your wife is insolent and does not know her place. She is a constant sore in our class. Furthermore, her excessive tardiness and lack of regard to others is intolerable.” Hermione was about to interject when Severus squeezed her hand. 

“She is insolent. As far as I am aware she was late by a minute. Answer me this, is she not one of your brightest students? I daresay my wife is your most intelligent pupil.” Severus said with a serious tone. 

“She is.” The man said with a frown, “This isn’t a matter of intelligence. It is a matter of application. Your wife will have children and take care of them. She will not work as a physician, her sex impedes her to, Mrs. Snape can read all she wants, outperform her classmates in tests but she will not perform well in the field. She would be best as a midwife or a nurse, in a field more suited to her sex. Her presence in our program lowers our standards and prevents a bright man from becoming a doctor.” 

Severus offered the man a small smirk, “My wife and I already have as son. Not that it is any of your concern but I assure you Mrs. Snape will outdo any of your boys in any field of expertise. Now, have you asked a word with me because you are intimidated by my wife’s intelligence or is there anything in her academic work lacking?” 

Hermione smiled a little, “Her work is above expectations for her gender. I would ask you to reconsider your position and remove her from the university. I do not understand why you allow your wife to continue this senseless pursuit. She would do best in her home taking care of your children.” 

Her husband let out a small laugh; “I will not remove her from anywhere. She is more than capable and entitled to be part of your little program. Have a good day sir. Hermione will continue in your program and obtain the fair treatment she deserves in your class or I shall speak with Dean Coolidge. He and I are good friends; his son Timothy is one of my doctoral students. The young man considers me his mentor.” Severus said with a small smile. He was the picture of a gentleman. 

Dr. Lewis frowned. “Are you threatening me?” 

“Is it not clear? I thought I made my intentions clear. Dearest, did I not?” He asked her. She smiled carefully. 

“You did darling.” She replied with a big smile now. 

“Very well, I have a class in a couple of minutes. I believe our conversation is over. Have a good day Dr. Lewis.” Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

They left the office. Hermione did not know what to feel. She was bursting with happiness with Severus’s words but appalled at his threat to her professor. They walked to his office. Lewis hated her already so it didn’t matter if Sev threatened him. She smiled when they entered the office he shared with another man. She didn’t remember his name but he was not there. Hermione squealed and hugged him. 

“Thank you Sev.” She kissed his cheek and giggled into his chest. She looked up, “Did you see his face? I thought he would turn purple.”

Severus smirked, “Tell me if he treats you unfairly again. I do happen to know the Dean. He is just as chauvinistic as Lewis but Timothy is my pupil. I could delay his thesis or grade him unfairly.” 

Hermione hugged him tighter. “You should not do that. I should tell you to not do it.” 

“You won’t. Go along now. I will pick up Tom today.” He said and went to his desk. 

“Thank you.” She skipped away from that side of the university.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback. Please keep it up :)

Chapter 15

Lewis did not bother her again. She was glad when the semester ended. Hermione would not have to see the man again. She liked her classes; her classmates ignored her for the most part. She did not care anymore. Severus shrugged them off. “They are intimidated, you are far too smart for the likes of them.” He said those things and she wanted to kiss his face over and over. Severus did not go around praising her but when he did, those words made such an impact on her. 

They celebrated Tom’s tenth birthday in Egypt. Severus did not book any conferences and she was done with her schooling for the semester. It was a bit of a victory really. Lewis had to eat his own words since she proved she was more than capable to be in the program. She scored higher than any other student in her final exams in all subjects. She deserved some vacation time. Severus thought it would be best if they traveled during winter as opposed to summer. She would try to convince him otherwise. They could afford traveling; of course Severus did not keep record of his expenses and still left her to her own devices. He just did not want to travel during extended periods of time. 

They went to the tombs, pyramids and the Bibliotheca Alexandrina. They visited the ruins and marveled at the cultural and historical richness of the country. Tom was enchanted and hung onto every word she or Severus said about the places and the people. They had a wonderful time. They celebrated Severus’s birthday with a cake and symbolic candles. 

“Happy 41st.” She kissed his cheek and smiled when Tom hugged him happy birthday. Hermione liked how Severus would kiss Tom’s forehead and bumped his forehead with his. Tom always hugged him tight on his birthdays. 

They were back in England in time to start the new term. Hermione was happier than she ever thought possible. Tom and Severus were her family. She liked her new family. They were a typical family. Severus was protective of them. He took care of them and supported her. She learned many things about him. He was sardonic and mean spirited but could be fiercely loyal to people he cared about. Severus cared. He cared about her and Tom. He did not say it but she knew he cared. He gave her thoughtful birthday and Christmas presents. He made dinner and lunches. Severus even read her work. He was very supportive, a good friend. He was not like Harry or Ron. Severus teased her mercilessly, called her a foolish girl and left her talking when he disagreed on something but he stimulated her mind like no one else had. They could discuss books, theories, endless topics that they had in common. 

She spent her 21st birthday at home with Severus and Tom. Tom grinned from ear to ear when she opened his gift. “Sir didn’t buy it this time. I bought it with my own money. I helped Mrs. Barton with her gardening and yard-work.” He urged her to open the gift. It was a beautiful bracelet with delicate engraved roses. 

“It’s beautiful sweetheart. I love it.” She kissed his cheeks and hugged him. 

Severus did not give her a book this year. He opted for something a little more magical. This time he gave her a potion. “Felix Felicis. Just in case.” 

She hugged him. “Thank you Sev.” She called him Sev. The man hated it at first but then he stopped complaining about it. They were happy. He was happy, she could tell. He liked helping Tom with homework and he laughed. It was such a strange thing to hear him laugh. The first real laugh was when they were in France for that vacation. She enjoyed his laughter immensely. His face changed, his eyes almost black, sparkled, his mouth turned up and his voice sounded so vibrant so much better than when he hissed in anger. 

Hermione began her third year with enthusiasm and found that her biology professor was not as condescending as her other professors. Dr. Abrams actually listened to her and encouraged her participation in class. He had a nice smile and beautiful blue eyes. He reminded her of Bill Weasley and therefore of Ron as well. He tried to invite her for coffee once but she refused. “Mrs. Snape. I am married Dr. Abrams.”

“I thought you were widowed. I did not think you would be married.” He blushed a little. 

“I am.” She said with a pang of something. Severus and her, they never discussed whether they would take lovers. She did not want to presume but she was certain he did not have anyone. Hermione couldn’t bring herself to think that she could approach Severus in regards to romantic relationships. 

“I apologize Hermione. I hope this does not change our friendship.” The man said with a hint of fear. 

“Not in the least Dr. Abrams.” 

She had left that day with some unsettling thoughts. She couldn’t help but think about Ron, and their almost kiss during the final battle. He would have been her first real kiss. She did not count Viktor Krum. She didn’t love Viktor; she loved Ron. Ginny thought her brother was hopeless and would never ask her out. Ron never properly did but they were meant to be together. Hermione loved him deeply; she liked him since that first day on the train. He was all magic, he was so silly, and careless but he was always helpful when she did not understand things. He was the first one to tell her it did not matter that she was muggleborn. “My parents will love to have you for the summer Hermione. My dad will ask you three hundred questions but they will like you very much.” 

She remembered when he attempted to hex Malfoy. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for her. She missed him dearly. He was gone. Her Ron wouldn’t be born for another forty-three years or so. It was hopeless to even entertain the idea. Dr. Abrams’s attempt to chat her up made her think about her romantic life and honestly made her feel a little depressed. 

She was glad when things did not escalate and her professor continued to be courteous to her. She enjoyed her classes. Hermione picked Tom from school. The boy had a firm grasp of his abilities. There were no incidents so far. He was highly individualistic but there were no signs of the terrible boy Harry told her and Ron about. He was not mean spirited; at least he did not show those trends. He did not have friends but his classmates did not pick on him. He was indifferent to them. Severus encouraged such behavior. “He is not torturing small animals or so highly narcissistic that he toys with his name to make a new one.”

Hermione however was no so easily deterred, “How would you know?” She asked when they were drinking wine by the kitchen. Severus smirked, “Remember the diary I gave him the first Christmas we spent together?”

“Yes, of course.” She sipped on her wine. 

“I have a copy of it. I check it regularly. He loves you.” Severus smirked. Hermione snatched the book from his hands. 

“This is very disrespectful Severus.” She shrieked. 

Her ex-professor snatched back and held it above her head. “Sometimes I forget how very naïve you can be Hermione.” He vanished the book. 

“Don’t read it.” She continued. 

“I don’t read it every day. I peruse it regularly however. We cannot forget what we came here for. We have to prevent him from becoming the monster.” No matter how much she tried he did not give the book up.

Hermione walked to pick Tom from school, “Hello mum.” He said as they walked home. 

“It’s October 31st.” He said gloomily. Severus became a shell of himself and would be distant for weeks. Last year, he was unpleasant and sad until almost late November. 

She tensed, “I am sure he will be in the university.” Every October 31st was the same. Severus would be shut in his study and would not come out until November 1st. He would be drunk or high for that day. Tom knew to stay away from Sir’s study that day. 

“What happened October 31st?” He asked as they went to the chippy near their home. Severus would not cook that day and the house had an air of tension and just plain sadness. 

“I don’t know sweetheart.” She replied. They ate and then went home. 

Tom asked to leave the house. “Liam invited me over for tea. I was not going to go but I don’t want to be here.” He said, Hermione let him; Liam lived five houses away. Something happened to their magic October 31st; it was as if there were dementors nearby.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Hermione stayed in the living room for a couple of hours until she heard a horrible crash. Severus would always place silencing spells around his study. 

She ran upstairs and opened the door to the study. Severus was unsteady on his feet. “Leave now.” He hissed. 

“Are you hurt?” She approached him quickly. He tried to shove her away but she managed to make him seat. He was drunk but not hammered yet. She guessed it was still pretty early for that. 

“Leave.” He repeated. 

“Let me look at your hand.” She worried when she saw his bleeding hand. 

“Go away.” He hissed once more. 

“Sev, let me look at your hand please.” She pleaded with him. Hermione saw him shake. 

“Please don’t call me that. Not today, anything but that today. She used to call me that.” He was crying, big, heart-wrenching sobs. 

Hermione touched his hand with her wand and mended the cut. He snatched his hand away and covered his face with his hands. 

“Who used to call you that?” She asked bravely. Hermione wanted to comfort him, to hug him until he stopped crying. Severus Snape did not cry. He was strong, the strongest man she knew. The smartest man she knew besides Dumbledore. He didn’t break and yet he was crying desperately in front of her. 

“Leave now. Leave.” He finally yelled at her and it was worse than his hisses. It was terrifying. He stood up and held her arms. She stayed still for a second and then hugged him. She hugged him tight. “I’m sorry Severus. Tell me what happened. You don’t have to do this. You tell me what happened and I will listen. I won’t say anything but please tell me. Please.” She cried and hugged him. 

He hugged her back and cried, big sobs. “I loved her so much. I loved her always. She was my best friend and I killed her.” He kept crying. 

“Hermione I can’t cast a patronus, not anymore. I can’t do it.” He sobbed even more. 

She kissed his cheek and neck. Severus was very tall, “Who was she?” 

“Brightest witch of your age and yet you have not figured it out.” He said with an air of hilarity. She was worried about him; it was not normal to go from crying to laughing in a matter of seconds.

“Shall we have a seat Severus?” She sat him down and moved a chair next to him. She sat down and asked him once more. 

“Will you tell me Severus?” She pleaded. He was escalating, now he forgot his charms. She could not ignore him during October 31st anymore. 

“You remind me of her sometimes. Both muggleborn, both stubborn, both good, incredibly good. You are good people Hermione, pure, smart, brave, and as brave as she was. You love the boy don’t you? You love the boy who destroyed everything.”

She shook her head, “you love him too. Our Tom is not Voldemort. He is our Tom; good, loyal, introverted like you but good. You are good Severus, we both are good people.” She replied. 

He laughed, not one of his real laughs but a derisive, mocking sound. “Once I speak my tale you will run like her. It will be for the best. You shall take Tom and leave or maybe I will leave. It would be best if I left. Once you ask me I will leave.” 

“You can’t.” She gasped. 

“So afraid. You look very afraid; maybe you’ll even miss me. I like to think we make a good team.” 

Hermione was scared, for her, for him. “Severus, you are scaring me now. You will not leave us. We will not leave you.” 

“October 31st. You know what happened today. In our world, there was no one who did not know what happened today.” 

“Voldemort died for the first time.” Hermione answered quickly. 

“Yes, but she died too. Lils died.” He said barely audibly. 

She felt her heart race, “Lily Potter.” It made sense then. It was as if a switch went on. Harry once called her a genius and she had said she was highly detailed oriented but she had been so blind. It was in front of her face all this time and she did not know it. He protected Harry because of Lily Potter. Severus made sure Harry was safe and kept him alive because of Lily Potter. He did it all for the memory of her. 

“Yes, only I met her as Lily Evans. We grew up together; I showed her magic. She was so happy when we went to Hogwarts. I was so foolish. I never thought she would be anywhere but in Slytherin. 

“But she wasn’t. She went to Gryffindor and fell in love with James.” Hermione said sadly. 

He shook his head and hit his forehead, “Of course not. Not at first. We were best friends, always together, in the library, abandoned classrooms and the come and go room. Lily and I were best friends. Fucking Potter hated that. He made my life hell and I retaliated. Lily hated him too but then I was stupid and associated with my Slytherin classmates, all death eaters in the making. I called her that horrible name and I lost her forever.” 

“You did not kill her Severus. Voldemort did.” She replied, saddened by his suffering. 

“But I did. I heard half of the prophecy and told it to him. He thought it meant Lily and her family. I pleaded with the Dark Lord. I begged for her life but I knew. I understood he would kill them all once he found them so I turned to Albus. I became a spy but she died. Albus told me that the boy lived and he persuaded me to look after him. I tried but he died as well.” 

Hermione felt so sad for him. He went through hell. He irradiated guilt, shame, and so much sorrow. No wonder her and Tom’s magic was distorted. Severus’s anguish impacted the house, all of them. She hugged him. “You need to let her go. She is gone as is Harry, as is Ron. All we know is gone. She is not dead. She is not alive yet. You have done enough Severus. We have done enough.”

“She is everything Hermione. Everything and I don’t have her anymore. I don’t even have the memory of her in my patronus. She is gone and I’m not ready to let her go.”

“Maybe you are Sev.” She said with tears. “Maybe we are ready.” She ran out of the room into their bedroom and retrieved the small wooden box, she also held the beaded bag.

She ran back to the study. Severus was still sitting but he had his wand out and kept chanting “Expecto Patronum.” He had his eyes closed and was very much concentrated. She sat next to him once more. 

“Severus, I’m here.” She said. He opened his eyes. “I can’t conjure it. I have been able to do so since I was fifteen years old. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Think of something good, something powerful, a happy place, a feeling, a memory.” She said and held his hand. 

He looked at her, with dull eyes; the man closed his eyes and chanted once more. Hermione saw a few tendrils of silvery smoke come out of his wand. “Expecto Patronum” Severus whispered gently and a beautiful snake swirled out of his wand.

“It is beautiful Sev, magnificent.” The snake hissed and slithered over the room.

Severus frowned, “That is not my patronus.” 

“It is now.” She smiled happily. The snake coiled and moved its head hypnotically. 

“How strange and fitting.” She looked at him. 

“What are you speaking of girl?” He asked with the frown still in place. 

“Snakes shed skin. You have changed, and they symbolize change, letting go. I read it somewhere.” She said trying to convince him to let Lily go. 

“You are ready to let her go Sev.”

He shook his head, “Why do you insist on calling me that?” He asked pained. 

“I can call you Sev, she does not define you Severus. You are Sev to me.” She continued. 

“We can let them all go. It is for the best. We can remember them fondly but it isn’t healthy to still think of them as ours because they are not. They don’t belong to us anymore. We belong here with Tom. We have to let them go.” She said with a strangled voice and opened the wooden box. She delicately took out her mementos of Harry, Ron and her parents. She placed pictures, letters, and mementos in the middle of the study. She placed the invisibility cloak there as well. 

“Not that. That can save us if need be.” Severus took the cloak aside. Hermione nodded. He was correct of course. Harry’s cloak could come in handy. 

There in the middle of the room were most of her memories of her dearest friends and family. Severus had nothing with him. He’d traveled back in time without anything but his tattered robes. 

She looked at the bag and the box and felt a strange lump in her throat. Everything was there but the books and uniforms. She could not part with the books. Hermione held his hand; “This is the best for us. We have to let them go.” 

Severus looked at her and then grabbed his wand. They watched as it all burned. Hermione held his hand and they cried together. After three years of being in the past they finally let go of them. The small fire consumed all the remnants of their other life. Severus was transfixed, and could not look away. This was more symbolic for him since his struggle would have to be internal. For Hermione this was what she needed. She would remember Harry and Ron but she would not torture herself by looking at pictures or reading and rereading letters from them. 

Hermione put out the fire and fixed the room. Severus was very unsteady on his feet. He looked tired, exhausted. “Do you have sober up potions?” She asked him as they left the study. 

“No.” He replied monosyllabically. 

“You need a shower and sleep.” She led him to their bedroom. Hermione asked him if he could shower alone but there was no answer. He didn’t do or say anything. She worried. 

“We’ll go in together then.” Even though they were comfortable with each other, showering together, even with their clothes on was a new level of intimacy for them. 

Hermione undid his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. She stayed in her shift only; they remained under the strong spray of the water. They held each other. Hermione welcomed the hot water while Severus was coming down from whatever high he was on. He looked far more alert. They young woman feared he would not remember what they had done. 

He looked into her eyes, “Why are you still here?” He asked while pushing strands of wet hair away from her face while she did the same with the hair on his forehead, his hair was shorter and it wasn’t necessary for her to do so but she did. 

“You are my friend. You and Tom are all I have. You are my family. We are your family Sev.” Hermione considered him her partner, her friend.

Severus nodded and hugged her. “What did you have?” She asked as he shivered under the water. 

“A lot of alcohol and other drugs that I do not feel comfortable discussing with you.” She shook his head. “I don’t want you to take drugs.” She replied with fear. 

He frowned, “I don’t take them every day, only October 31st.” 

“Not anymore please. Not anymore.” She begged and hugged him. He nodded and then rested his head on her shoulder. He was heavy against her. 

“Where’s Tom?” He asked. He sounded more like himself. 

“He’s at Liam’s.” Hermione turned the water off and aimed a drying charm at him and her. 

“Why? He does not like that boy.” Severus and her went to their bed.

“Will you be fine?” She asked as he got under the covers and closed his eyes. 

“Yes, come here.” He patted the space next to him. 

“In a few minutes. I will get Tom from the neighbors.” She kissed his forehead and put on a dress. 

Hermione walked out and straight to the Liam’s house. Tom and him were playing in the front lawn. “Come along sweetheart.” 

“See you Liam.” Tom said and waved him goodbye. 

“Did you have a good time?” She asked as they walked back to their home. 

“Not particularly but Liam is not as boring as everyone else.” Tom said with a smirk. He sounded and behaved like Severus so much. 

“Severus said that you did not like Liam much.” They were almost at the door.

“I don’t, but his house is better than ours today.” Tom looked up at her with his brown eyes. “I hate Hallow’s Eve.” 

Hermione held his hand. “Do you want to eat some dinner?”

“No, Mrs. Fields served pot roast for dinner.” Tom entered their house. “I will be in my room.” He ran upstairs. 

Hermione did not ask him or tell him anything. She went to her room and undressed to her shift. She looked at Severus who was staring at the ceiling. 

“I should not have told you about Lily.” He said hollowly. 

Hermione turned around and faced him. “I’m still here. We are still here. Severus, you are my friend.” 

“I don’t want to speak about her anymore.” He said seriously. 

She nodded, “I don’t want you to do this ever again. No more hiding in your study and drinking until you can’t stand. Tom and I, we feel your pain. This whole house becomes a dreadful. Tom went to Liam’s because of it. You have to stop.”

He frowned, “I am only asking for a day Hermione.”

She shook her head; “You have mourned her for more than enough time. I will not have Lily Potter come in between our family. Tom and I, we don’t like this time of the year. You think you only mourn her for a day but you are not the same for weeks. Severus you become hollow, hard to talk to. Tom senses your distress, your lack of regard for him. You are a shadow of yourself for weeks Severus.” 

“We promised to let them go.” She whispered close to his ear.

Severus looked at her with the saddest eyes. “Don’t say anything. Just try. You try and Tom and I will be fine.” She kissed his cheek and turned around. Severus embraced her. Hermione felt his arms around her and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up the feedback. Happy reading :)

Chapter 16

He was not himself for a couple of days but this time Hermione saw some change in him. Severus sulked for a few days but then he initiated contact with Tom.

“What do you say we go play some football?” He asked Tom roughly three days later. Tom grinned and went with him. They played for hours, Severus and the boy returned dirty and tired. 

“Did you have fun?” She asked Tom. 

“We did. Sir taught me this new play but you wouldn’t understand. You are a girl.” He said while making a face.

Hermione kissed his cheek noisily. “Go take a bath. You as well.” She said to Severus who smelled too. 

He recovered better than she expected. He was more talkative but he did not speak of her again. They kept on talking about Ron and Harry however. They were in bed side by side when she looked at him with worried eyes. “I feel as if I’m cheating Sev. You are full of questions and almost all my experiences involve them.” 

He looked at her, “You are different. Weasley and Potter do not consume you as she does.” 

“Fine.” So she told him about her adventures with Harry and Ron. He was as always oddly interested in her experiences as a teenager. 

They spent a couple of quiet months until the last day of term for Tom. They did not plan to leave on vacation this year. Tom would turn 11 years old; they were to stay in England. Severus and her planned to take Tom to Diagon Alley. 

Hermione decided to swing by Severus’s office. She wanted to persuade him to go with her. They would pick Tom and then go to skiing by the frozen lake near the park they went to. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Graham.” She greeted quickly. The other man smiled and continued with his work. She went to Severus’s desk. He looked up from his papers. “I am not going.” He said while writing something. 

“Sev, please. I promised Tom.” She wheedled and went behind his chair. Graham looked at her with a smirk. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage him. He tensed. He hated public displays of any sort but he enjoyed massages. She leaned in closer, “I can keep going until you say yes.” 

“Stop.” He whispered. 

“Not until you go with me.” She sang and giggled. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. 

“Have a good weekend Mark.” Severus grabbed his overcoat and his books. Hermione waved goodbye. 

“I don’t like it when you do that.” He grumbled as they crossed a street to take the train to Tom’s school. 

“You do.” She teased and laughed when he frowned. 

“Not when bloody Mark is watching.” He said. Hermione laughed even more. 

They talked about the break. This year Severus had to work through it. “I am done with my finals. Can you believe this was my last semester?” She asked him as they walked to Tom’s school. 

Hermione was glad that her undergraduate years were over. She took every class she could and finished in three years. She was in the process of applying to various medical programs. She did not want to confound people this time. Hermione really thought she could make her way into medical school without the aid of magic. Severus thought otherwise. She could tell by his body language and his gentle prodding about using magic to be where she wanted to be.

“I can. Did you send all of your letters of recommendation?” He asked politely. They were almost by the small playground in front of the school. 

“I did. I’m so happy Sev. We will have a great time this break.” She stopped smiling when she saw Tom in the middle of the playground being pushed by a circle of older boys. Those were teenagers. Tom was tall but it was obvious that they had the upper hand. She remembered the first time she met him; the scene was eerily familiar. She saw as one of the older boys punch her Tom on the stomach. 

She did not have time to process what was happening when she saw Severus running. She ran after him and heard him yelling. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

He grabbed the teenage kid by his collar and shook him. The other boys ran away. “Answer me boy.” He hissed really close to his face. 

Tom was spitting blood and looked at Severus with an open mouth. “Tom,” She snapped into action and grabbed Severus by the arm. “Severus stop. He is just a boy.” 

“He is big enough to know better. Why were you attacking a ten-year-old? Answer me.” 

The teenager shook like a leaf. “Hey, you leave my kid alone.” A burly man yelled across the park. Severus did not let go of the boy. 

“Severus put him down.” Hermione hissed by his side. Tom stood up and was by her side. He frowned and looked at the boy who punched him in the stomach. 

The man approached them, as did the headmaster. “Release my son at once.” Severus sneered dangerously but did so. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The headmaster asked a little flushed and breathless, it was obvious the man was out of shape and had run from his office here. 

“That man assaulted my son.” The burly man said. 

Severus sneered, “That ruffian attacked my boy. I shall have him removed from the school at once. My son will not be subjected to any abuse.” Severus glared at the headmaster. Tom smiled a little. Hermione was stunned. This was the first time Severus referred to Tom as his son. This was not unnoticed by the boy either. 

“Shall we discuss this matter in my office? Please Mr. Snape and Mr. Collins?” They followed the headmaster to his office. 

Severus pulled the chair for her. Tom and the other boy stayed in separate corners. Collins sat next to her. 

“What happened?” The headmaster asked. 

“My wife and I came to get our son and that scoundrel assaulted Tom.” Severus said with a dangerous gleam on his eyes. The teenager trembled. 

“Not true, he bloody shook John and threatened him. He would have beat him if I had not yelled.” Mr. Collins raised his voice. 

The headmaster nodded, “Now that I have your version I wish to speak to the children.”

“Tom, what happened?”

Tom spoke up. “Collins and his mates teased me. They called me names. I asked them to leave me alone but they refused. They made a circle around me and hit me. Saint Claire, Thomas, and Gall hit me on the head, my mouth and my arms. I tried to push them away but they are bigger.” Tom looked at Severus. She was sure the potion’s master was using legilimency on Tom. 

“He is a freak.” The teenage said with angry eyes. “He made me trip and called me imbecile. He speaks with snakes. I punched him on the stomach because he does not belong here. He is a freak.” 

“They were rough housing. I was there, that little shrimp is lying.” Mr. Collins laughed the accusations off. 

Severus stood up, “I want that boy punished appropriately. My son does not lie.”

“I will speak with the other boys. As of today Mr. Collins is suspended for a week after term resumes. Rest assured Mr. Snape I will monitor those boys personally.” The man said with a frown. 

“This is an outrage. That man mauled my son.” Collins spat. 

Severus offered his hand to her. “Good day headmaster.” Tom followed along. 

They went to an alley. It was obvious that Severus intended to apparate. She felt the pull and then they were inside the house. 

“Explain” Severus said imperiously. 

“I was talking to the snake when they came. I was away by the bushes waiting for mum when it came. He wanted to know why I could speak to him and I explained. They saw me and pushed me to the playground. They started to beat me.” Tom said quickly. 

Hermione went to the lab for some salve for his bruises. She came back to Severus kneeling in front of Tom. 

“Why did you not defend yourself? You could have.” Severus asked. 

Tom looked at him, “Mum and you told me to not hurt muggles. Everyone was watching and they already call me freak. I just have to stay in that school one more year and then I will go to Hogwarts.”

She was proud of Tom’s reasoning. “Look at me. You don’t have to use much magic. Hit them back, aim for the crotch and the stomach. Anyone teases you, beats you, well you hit them back Tom.” Severus said with a serious tone.

Tom nodded, “What you said to the headmaster? Am I really your boy, your son?” Tom asked with a shy voice. They did not notice Hermione yet. 

Severus frowned, “Of course you are. Why would I say you were if you were not?” Severus said with a smirk. 

Tom hugged him, “Thank you for defending me dad.” He said with a grin. 

“Go on and look for your mother. She will heal your bruises and remember crotch and stomach.”

“Yes dad.” Tom ran out and found her by the stairs. “Dad said to come to you.”

Hermione seated him on the sofa and healed his bruises. She made him drink some potions, “I'm very proud of you Tom. You controlled your magic today.”

“Dad said I don't have to use magic to defend myself. He said I could use a little magic and then beat them.” Tom said as if checking with her. 

She remained quiet and then kissed his forehead. “It is best if you stay out of trouble. You only have one year before you go to Hogwarts.”

“Why couldn't I go in September?” He asked once more.

“You have to be 11 years old go to Hogwarts. Remember we told you.” She finished fixing him.

Tom ran to Severus's lab, “I'm going to help dad.” Tom yelled and was out of her sight. 

She smiled to herself. It was just like when he called her mum for the first time. Tom called Severus dad every chance he got. 

Dinner was a regular affair. They ate and listened to the radio. News around the world were troubling. Hitler was rising in Germany but Great Britain remained uninvolved in Hitler's domestic policies or even his expansive plans. Tom and Severus were discussing potions. Well, Severus explained while Tom listened and asked questions. 

Tom stayed with them until he fell asleep. Severus carried him to his bed. “He is getting too old for these antics.” Severus muttered under his breath. 

Tom was growing up. They only had a few months before he went to Hogwarts and they only had him for summers. She undressed and got under the covers. It was really cold and Severus would not come to bed until late. He liked to research during nights especially if he could sleep in the next day which he could since their break officially began that day.

She tried to sleep but found she missed Sev's arms around her. They were not uncomfortable around each other anymore. They cuddled at night, because the house was old and cold. There was no sense in applying heating charms when she had Severus behind her. He hated heating charms and undid them every chance he got. 

Hermione counted sheep and read three chapters of a book when she heard the door of his study close. She put the book aside and waited for him to come to their bedroom. She saw him open the door. He looked tired and it was late. He probably thought her asleep because he undressed in front of her. She blushed. He was fit for his age. She would not really know since her experience with naked men was limited to seeing Harry and Ron shirtless during summer when they were younger. Severus was thin, but not rail like, not like when they first arrived in the past. 

Severus ate more, he filled out. He wasn't muscly or big but he was attractive. He was tall, strong; his arms were solid, as was his chest. He had hair, a fair amount of hair. She didn't dislike it. His legs were proportional to his body. He had nice legs; all that football playing must have paid off. He was down to his pants; as usual he threw his clothes near the hamper but never inside it. He went to the restroom. Hermione heard the shower running. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when he came out in the towel. She opened her eyes and saw him naked. Hermione must have turned bright red; she could not tell because her hair obscured her face. She knew for a fact that she felt a pull in her lower belly, some fluttering. She looked at his nakedness and tried to not gasp. She had only seen naked men in anatomy books and oddly enough Percy Weasley, after an uncomfortable bathroom encounter. She opened the door on him while he pissed that summer before her 4th year. 

Severus was bigger, thicker it seemed too. She could not tell from her bed. Severus dried his hair and then his body. He dried methodically but quickly. He slipped on his pajama trousers and a white undershirt. He got under the covers making some noise. Her body reacted when he cuddled her. He was not aroused but she was. Hermione was not a child. She was aroused and she trembled. 

“Sleep.” He whispered. She let out a small breathless noise when he touched her arm. 

She sighed deeply and decided to turn and put a little space between them. 

“Be quick.” He said with a long-suffering voice, or as long suffering as he could get. Hermione was confused. 

“I am not going to apologize. I know you were listening from the stairs. He needs to defend himself. I won’t have him be bullied by other children.” Severus said reasonably. 

Perfect, he wanted to speak about Tom. It was the perfect distraction for her brain. Hermione did not want to process the information received by her body. She did not want to analyze and agonize over her body’s reaction to Severus. It was just natural; she was a red-blooded female, normal just as his morning erections. 

“Are you not afraid for him?” She asked, trying to will him to understand how careful they had to be when it came to Tom’s social skills. 

“Yes, I am, he will not grow up to be a pushover or bullied. It was you who said he was not Voldemort. They hit him, well, he hits back end of discussion.” He said firmly. 

Hermione frowned but nodded. She turned around and tried to sleep. He inched closer to her and cuddled her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback. Pleased keep it coming :)

Chapter 17

Christmas was a happy affair. Hermione woke up early as usual and pushed him and Tom to open gifts as soon as she was awake. Tom was in high spirits. Severus must have drunk at least three cups of coffee before opening his gifts. Hermione got him some books, clothes and a beautiful silver knife engraved with his initials, “For the half blood Prince.” He smirked; she had a strange sense of humor. Tom got him a set of pens. They were very elegant. “I got them with my money.”

Severus smiled a little. Tom refused to let him but presents for Hermione. “The gift will be from me not from you. I will get mum something with my money.” The boy gifted her with perfume that he made with Severus’s instruction. She was of course delighted. 

The potion’s master gifted Tom with sets of vials for his experiments. Hermione was harder to shop for. He was out of his depth with what to give her. She always gave him thoughtful gifts and he did not like the feeling of owing anyone anything. This year he asked what she wanted for the hundredth time and as usual she shrugged. “Whatever you want to give me Sev.” 

Severus smiled when she pulled his gift from under the Christmas tree. “That one is from me.”

She opened the gift and her smile gasped. “You remembered.” She cried and hugged him tight. She kissed his face vigorously. She kissed the corner of his mouth and then his nose. 

“Thank you Sev.” She kissed his cheek once more. 

“What’s so great about a music box?” Tom asked curiously, and with a hint of jealousy, Hermione clearly liked the music box more than the perfume. 

Hermione opened the music box once more. The ballerina danced to a beautiful melody. “This is not just any music box.” She said tracing the box with love. Severus knew she loved her old grandmother’s music box, which was manufactured years ago. She bemoaned the fact that she still could not find the manufacturer. 

She did not offer more explanations and grinned foolishly for the rest of their evening. Tom and him grudgingly accepted to go skating. “You boys will love it.”

“I highly doubt that.” Tom muttered under his breath. Severus smirked. 

Hermione skated more than they did. Eventually she gave up and let them sit by some benches. 

“It is bloody cold.” Severus complained. 

Tom nodded, “Dad, I want to ask you a question?”

“Ask.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Hermione frowned from a distance but continued twirling. 

“When you look at me, sometimes I feel like you want to read my mind, sometimes I sort of feel like you can. Why?” 

Severus frowned and decided to tell the truth, “Because I can.” 

Tom gasped, “Will I be able to do that?” He asked with a glint of excitement. 

“Someday.” Severus replied. 

“When I go to Hogwarts, will I be able to come back for the weekends? Not every weekend but sometimes. Mum would get lonely if I don’t come back.” Tom said trying to sound as if he would not miss them.

“It is unlikely.” Severus puffed smoke away. “You can write to us. I am certain your mother will procure you an owl as soon as September 1st arrives. We will see you during summers, Christmas and Easter breaks. Believe me Tom, you will feel as if times goes quick. All the magic you will learn. It will feel as if your days are minutes.” 

Tom smiled, “Dad, where do you think I will go?” Hermione did not like to discuss much of the school. “He can’t know too much. Dumbledore will zero in on him once he learns he can speak to snakes. Our boy is extraordinary. He can’t know too much.” 

Severus however could not help but tell Tom about Hogwarts. The boy knew about the houses and some subjects. He told Hermione as little as he could. 

“Ravenclaw or Slytherin.” Severus replied. 

“I think so too. But I want to go to Slytherin.” Tom said pensively. 

Severus laughed good-naturedly. Tom grinned. “You like Slytherin.”

“I do. If I had attended Hogwarts I would have been one.” Severus stated. “Your mum would have been Gryffindor I am sure.” 

“I think so too.” Tom stood up and looked at him, “Why didn’t you and mum go to Hogwarts?” 

Severus and Hermione practiced that lie for years now. “Well, your mum’s parents were not living in Britain when she was a young girl but a witch saw her doing magic. She apprenticed under her. I learned with my mother and other wizards along the way.”

Tom was satisfied with the answer because he left to skate with Hermione. He would tell her Tom asked. She worried Dumbledore would see through their façade. She asked to have occlumency lessons for weeks now. They practiced every other day. She was decent and the fact was that Albus would not have any reasons to look into her mind. They were as muggle born as anyone. Many parents opted to not send their children to Hogwarts because they felt like they would be discriminated or some muggles simply did not send their children because of fear of magic and what their children could do. 

Their story was plausible. She watched as Hermione and Tom twirled on the lake. He puffed more smoke. Hermione was good for Tom and him. She took care of them and was a sweet girl. She was a good friend. He was not as bitter as when they first arrived. The girl made him laugh. She had a good sense of humor and a good temper. They fought sometimes but she would bully him into apologizing or they would have to put a front for Tom and then forget they were cross with each other.

They made their way home “When are we going to Diagon Alley?” 

“On your birthday, as a gift.” Severus repeated as he held hands with Hermione. “You may also have one thing that you like.” Severus said. Tom grinned from ear to ear, “Within reason Tom.” Hermione remarked. 

Hermione and Tom stayed downstairs listening to the old radio. Severus went to his study and poured himself a whisky. He worked on his mathematical research. It was taking off. He was starting to like his position at university and the research with his students. He could not remember all his work from his past life and it was as if reading something you already read and realizing that fact halfway through the book or in this case journal article. 

He stayed in the study for hours it seemed. He focused on his work entirely. Hermione entered the room but he did not notice. Severus felt her hands massage his shoulders. She had wonderful hands. He remembered when she first massaged him; it was about a month ago while he was still recovering from letting Lily go. Hermione tried to relax him while she spoke about her adventures as the brains of the Golden Trio. Surprisingly it worked. He was tense at first but then he listened to her and his body relaxed. He sighed a little but tried to keep his composure. 

She spoke some, “Tom asked me how I was schooled.” She whispered. 

“He asked me as well.” Severus replied, lulled by her hands on his back. 

“Sev, I’m worried.” She said with that little tremulous voice she used when she was unsettled. 

“We have rehearsed our answers for more than a year. Albus is younger, not as wise. I daresay we are almost the same age. He will not suspect, at least not for now. He will if you ramble as you are wont to do when nervous.” Severus groaned. 

“Left shoulder, near my neck.” He instructed her and she pressed there. He leaned into the chair. 

Severus let Hermione massage him until he was almost sleepy. 

“What if the headmaster does not believe us?” Severus straightened. 

“Take a seat.” He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Hermione sat down and looked at him waiting for an interaction, “He is not the headmaster. He is Albus Dumbledore, a teacher from Hogwarts; our son’s teacher that we know nothing about.” It was strange to say our son. He properly claimed Tom about a week ago but Tom was the closest thing he had to a son. Hermione told him so about a year and a half ago. 

“What if he asks about Tom’s adoption? He will ask.” Hermione said anxiously. “Can they take him away Severus?”

Severus shook his head, “Our papers are legitimate, and the muggles processed them. They have no proof that any magic affected Tom’s adoption. There is no way to prove it. You and I can’t have children and wanted a child. You chose Tom and as it happened he is a wizard. That is all.”

Hermione nodded, the day drew near and her anxiety increased tenfold. He was never good at comforting women. Severus offered her a glass of whisky. 

“You know I can’t drink.” She refused the alcohol. Severus downed it himself; “Suit yourself.” 

They went to bed but she could not sleep. “Play a game with me.” She begged. 

“Fine.” He was used to her dammed questions now. 

“Led Zeppelin or Rolling Stones.” She said. 

“Led Zeppelin, must you really ask?” He said with a huff. 

“Now you go.” She looked at him. 

“I happen to know much about your life girl.” He said with a mocking tone. 

“I punched Draco once.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

He chuckled lightly. Severus turned to her, “I knew that.” 

Hermione frowned, “I had a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart.” 

Severus let out a guffaw. He had tears running down his eyes from the humor of it all. “I thought you were smart girl. Lockhart?” He could not contain his laughter. 

“Shut it. It is not that bloody funny.” She punched his arm. 

“It bloody is Granger.” He said between bouts of laughter. 

“I thought you were smart.” He said with some mirth. 

“I was thirteen and you have to admit he was handsome.” She pouted. 

He laughed, “He was useless and brainless.” 

“I did not know that when I developed my crush.” She laughed as well when he followed up. 

“When did it stop?” He asked curious as to her answer. 

“When you dueled him. My girlish crush withered when I saw him on the floor.” Hermione said honestly. 

Severus laughed. “I remember that day very well. It is an amusing memory to be honest.” 

“Should we be laughing? The poor man ended in St. Mungos.” She said with some shame. Always the bleeding heart, “he deserved it.” Severus stated settling the matter. 

“My turn. If you were to sleep with someone famous who would you sleep with?” The girl cheekily asked. 

“I am not going to tell you that.” He replied with some outrage. 

“If I tell you then you have to tell.” She said with a smile. “I would sleep with Alan Rickman.” 

Severus frowned, “Who?” Hermione launched a long-winded explanation about the dreamy actor. 

“Now you have to tell me.” She wheedled. 

“Your definition of famous and mine are different.” He said with a haughty voice. 

She rolled her eyes, “Come off of it.” She was too bloody persistent for her own good. 

“Helen Mirren.” He said after some time. 

“I could see that.” She laughed. 

“You are far too young to be discussing such things.” Severus admonished. 

It was Hermione’s turn to laugh maniacally. “I am almost twenty three years old.” 

“Well you look like a teenager.” He said with a frown. 

“Why thank you Severus, a lady always likes it when men believe she looks younger.” She kept laughing. 

“Go to sleep.” He grumbled. Hermione quieted after some minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading and leaving feedback :):):)

Chapter 18

The day arrived. Hermione was a ball of nerves. She was awake and in the kitchen when he woke up. “Where is he?” He asked while serving some coffee. 

She sipped on a cup of tea, “asleep.”

Severus looked at her, “today is not the time for this. We don't even know if he will come. Tom is a half-blood.”

“We posed as muggles. Professor Dumbledore will come to us. Professor McGonagall appeared on my eleventh birthday. She had my letter with her.”

Severus stood up and held her arms, “we are going to Diagon Alley with Tom. Albus may or may not be here. Put yourself together.” He said sternly. 

Hermione nodded feebly. “I'll wake Tom. We have to leave early if we want to show Tom all that he wants to see.”

Severus agreed, he cooked them breakfast, “Good morning dad.” He chirped away. 

Tom stood in front of him, waiting for his kiss and bump on the head.

“Happy Birthday Tom.” He kissed his forehead and bumped his head.

The boy hugged him briefly before sitting for his breakfast. “Mum, could I get my wand today?”

“No, we will go once again during the summer.” 

“Can we go when we have my list?” Tom said between bites of his toast. 

“Your mother said no.” Severus put an end to the boy’s line of questioning. 

Tom ate his breakfast and went to get ready for their outing. “Should we wear robes?” Hermione asked him while they waited for the boy. 

“Do you possess any?” Severus asked. 

“No.” She was still nervous. Hermione had not been in the magical world in years. Severus was the one to get potions and whatever they needed from Diagon Alley. 

“You are a witch.” He looked at her white dress and waved his wand. She now wore white robes. 

He pointed at his jacket and then it became a plain black robe. Tom ran down and grinned when he saw them, “I want one of those too.” He said excitedly. 

Severus waved his wand and the boy’s jacket became robes as well. “We will apparate near the Leaky Cauldron and then go in.” 

Hermione held Tom’s hand and then they were outside the pub. Tom entered the dingy pub and looked around. He watched a young wizard with wide eyes. “Is that Hogwarts’s uniform?” 

“It is.” Hermione said. Severus noticed the boy was in Slytherin and looked a lot like Lucius. He must have been the late Abraxas.

Severus led them to the wall and tapped the bricks. Tom’s eyes widened when he glimpsed the magical world. He looked at him. “Dad, where do we go?”

“What about Flourish and Blotts?” Hermione offered. Severus smirked. 

“That’s the library. Yes, I want to go there.” Tom did not hold their hands. He tried to not look so impressed with magic but it was obvious that this was his world. Severus had felt the same way. Magic, was who they were. 

Tom gravitated toward the darker books and Hermione showed him Hogwarts a History. “May I have it please?” He ran to Severus. “Mum said I could ask you.”

“You may. Tell your mum she may buy her own copy as well if she wishes to.” He told the young boy. Severus bought a few books, ones that he owned years ago. 

Severus observed people in the library. He thought he saw some Princes and Abbots but could not be sure. His mother was about two years old now. He doubted those Princes were his grandparents. They would be busy with his mother at home. 

They went to the wizarding bank because Severus wanted to change pounds into galleons and place them inside their vault. Hermione had been reluctant to have one but he insisted they needed one. 

Severus watched as Tom observed the goblins. “Those are the goblins.” He whispered to him. 

“They have excellent hearing Tom.” Severus whispered back. 

“Can they hear me dad?” Tom asked looking sideways. 

“Of course they can.” The man said carefully and approached one to make the exchange and then visit the vault. Tom enjoyed the cart ride to their vault. The goblin opened the door to the vault. There were sizable piles of gold but nothing like the Princes’ vault or the Lestranges’. 

Severus placed money in a nearby pile and let Tom inspect the vault. The boy was not overly interested in the gold. The child was interested in the walls and the things around the vault. He was awestruck by the few things lining the walls. Hermione had asked him to store some books that she no longer felt they needed. Most of them were taken from the Hogwarts library. She had wanted to return them but he made her see the error of her ways. “I swore to return them. Maybe we could when we visit Tom once he is older.” 

“I am sure those books will be replaced by then. It serves no purpose for you to worry about replacing them. We could keep them in our vault if you so desire.” He had said one night and the next morning she had given him the books. 

They were in Gringotts for a few more minutes until they stepped back in the cart. They walked to Fortescue’s Tom grinned and ordered a large sugary confection. Severus ordered treacle tart while Hermione who was not much of a sweet tooth ordered vanilla ice cream. Tom finished his first portion and begged for another treat. Hermione looked ready to refuse the boy. 

“Go.” Severus said while he drank some coffee. 

“You look pale.” Severus looked at his companion. 

“I can’t help it.” He sighed and grabbed her hand. “This is the last time I tell you to stop fretting. If I see those big brown eyes worried I will imperio you.” He hissed and smirked.

She fought off a small smile. “You wouldn’t dare.” She ate some of her ice cream and tried to relax once more. 

They finished eating and went to the joke shop. Tom bought some artifacts, nothing too creative. Severus saw Hermione smile when she saw the dungbombs. “Fred and George.” She whispered. 

“I must admit those puking pastilles and fainting toffees made me proud.” Severus whispered back as they saw Tom buy some harmless spells and trinkets. 

Hermione smiled when Tom took her hand and dragged her to the quidditch shop. She looked at the broomsticks and the books and smiled. 

“Never pegged you for a quidditch enthusiast.” He picked a book, “Quidditch through the ages.” He read.

“I never was and never will.” She said happily and picked the book from his hands. “Ron and Harry were.” She smiled and showed Tom her finding. 

Tom smiled and nodded happily. “I’m buying this for him.” She grinned and just like that she was back to herself. She marveled at the sights and they went to the apothecary, Malkin’s, only it wasn’t Malkin’s but someone else’s where Hermione insisted they buy some robes. Severus stayed put for the fitting and watched as Tom tried to emulate his posture. Hermione discussed their orders with a young woman. 

They then went to the magical menagerie at last. Severus and Tom did not like animals much. Well, Tom wanted a snake pet but Hermione refused every time the boy asked. There weren’t any snakes in the menagerie of course. There were crups, kneazles, salamanders and owls. 

Tom and him stood by the side as Hermione petted crups and cooed over an ugly black creature. “What is that thing?” Tom whispered. 

“A half kneazle I believe.” Severus said. 

“We could afford him.” Hermione said as she walked to them. 

“No.” Severus said immediately. Hermione’s eyes welled with tears and she tried to blink the tears away. He did not know what was this. She was not a girl to cry, she was strong. It had to be the pressure of whether Dumbledore would come to their home. 

“Fine but you will take care of it Hermione. I do not want to see hairs on my clothing.” He said and she smiled and wiped the tears away. “Thank you Sev.” She squealed and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and managed to get fur on his robes. Tom frowned. 

“Why does mum get an ugly cat? What about my snake?” Tom frowned as they walked to a nearest shop. 

Hermione shushed him. “Don’t harass your father and Cassia is not ugly. She is very pretty.” Hermione squeezed the little black thing. 

Tom quieted and forgot about his complaints when Hermione offered to go to the theatre after leaving Cassia at home with some food for her and her sandbox. 

They saw some film or other and then went to Tom’s favorite restaurant. They ate and talked. Tom grinned and they spent a good time. She looked happier, was happier. They took a cab back home. Hermione sighed. “It is very late.”

Severus nodded, “It is.” He yawned. Tom was asleep by his side. 

“He had a good birthday.” Hermione said with a smile. 

“He did.” Severus helped Hermione out of the cab and then tried to wake Tom up. 

“Son, wake up.” He muttered and shook him. 

The cabbie was getting impatient. “Mate, I have got to leave.” The man grumbled. 

Tom opened his eyes and stretched his arms. 

“This is the last time.” Severus growled. He lifted the boy. 

Hermione teased him every time he lifted Tom. It was not often now, the boy was eleven, it probably was the last time he carried Tom inside his home. 

“He is getting too heavy for this.” Severus hoisted him up and walked to their home. They entered home and he placed Tom on his bed. 

Hermione checked on Cassia. She placed the small creature near the kitchen. Severus stayed in the living room and hung the robes. He knew Albus was near. 

Severus poured himself a whisky and waited for the knocks on the door; they came as soon as he gulped some of the liquor. 

Severus opened the door; there in his doorstep was Albus Dumbledore. The man had reddish hair and was oddly dressed. 

“Good night. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have come to speak about Tom.” The man said with a calm voice. 

Severus opened the door and showed his old friend in. They reached the living room as Hermione walked in distractedly.

“Sev, do you remember where I put that blanket for Cassia?” She gasped when she saw Albus.

“My wife, Hermione Snape. I am Severus Snape. Please do have a seat.” Hermione was pale. She sat by him and remained quiet.

“Pleased to meet you Madame. Professor Albus Dumbledore.” He extended his hand. Hermione looked at him and then smiled. She must have known that it was not the time to show fear. They had prepared for this; they had rehearsed for years. 

“Pleased to meet you as well.” She said with an amicable voice. It trembled at first but then Severus placed his hand above hers. 

“Tom is special.” Albus started, “I am sure you have noticed your adopted son is singular. Have you noticed strange things happen around him? When he’s angry, sad, happy…” Severus did not let him continue. “Our son is a wizard.” 

Albus frowned, “We are wizards too.” Hermione stated with a smile. 

Severus felt him try to use legilimency on him. He blocked him easily. “I am an Occlumens as are you.” Severus continued. Albus apologized immediately. 

“I must confess I am rather intrigued. There is no record of you or your wife attending Hogwarts or of your magical abilities.” The other wizard continued. 

“There is not much to tell. My wife and I are English but did not attend Hogwarts. I am a half-blood and apprenticed with my mother. My Hermione is a muggle born and was raised in France.”

“You attended Beauxbatons Academy then.” Albus smiled. 

“Alas I did not. The French are not as prejudiced as the English but my mother could not bear to leave my side. I apprenticed under a witch near Dijon.” 

“I did not expect this at all.” Albus said, a little disconcerted. 

Severus and Hermione agreed that it would be best if Albus thought them harmless; if not scared of letting their child attend Hogwarts. 

“We are aware of Tom’s magic and have decided to home school him. It will be for the best.” Hermione said. 

“Mrs. Snape, Tom will have the finest teachers and he will be best with children like him. I am sure you would have wanted to attend an academy as did your husband.” Albus then delineated Hogwarts and how the school ran. Hermione asked about the houses as if she did not fully comprehend what was happening. “Severus, you told me about the houses but you did not tell me they would be living without immediate adult supervision.” Hermione stated. 

“Dearest, Professor Dumbledore has good points. Let him speak some more.” They listened to the man make his case. 

“Tom will be in the best of hands. Your mother; did she not like our school? what was her name? Maybe we coincided in school.” Albus said with one of his inquisitive smiles. 

Severus smiled, “I doubt that. Mum was a Slytherin. Atria Prince was her name.” Severus said the name of an old aunt. She had died years before mother was born and had been disowned. She was quite scandalous, liked other women and old Octavius Snape caught her with a few witches in the act. No one ever knew about her proclivities; not that anyone would care in the wizarding world but Octavius, her older brother saw it fit to disown her. 

“No, I was a Gryffindor myself. I do not recall her name at all.” Albus smiled and then continued to plead his case. 

Severus picked the right time to look at her, “We spoke of this but dearest. Professor Dumbledore is quite right. Tom will do wonderfully in Hogwarts, and you and I know very well you will not have time to properly school him.”

Hermione frowned, “Very well my love.” She said and accepted the letter. 

“I wish to see Tom.”

“My son is asleep.” Hermione said primly. 

“I daresay he is not.” Albus motioned to the top of the stairs where Tom held the little kneazle. 

Tom walked down the stairs. “Good night.” Tom offered his hand. 

“Very nice to meet you Tom. I am…”

“I know who you are. My letter’s finally arrived. Mum, let me see it.” Tom grabbed his letter and opened it. 

“Mum, I am going.” Tom said seriously.

“You are sweetheart. Mum just had a few questions for your professor.” She said and kissed his forehead. 

“What do you teach? Can you make fires like mum? Do you make potions like my dad? Dad is teaching me to control my magic. They picked me from the orphanage because I am like them. Do you know others like me? I have not met others like me.” 

“Those are a lot of questions son.” Severus said with a smirk. “your professor must go back to the school.”

Albus smiled at his family. “The train leaves at 11:00 AM September 1st from King’s Cross.” The man stood up and said his goodbyes.

Tom was too keyed up and read and reread his letter until his eyes dropped and Hermione convinced him to change clothes and go to sleep. 

Severus waited for her when she came back crying and hugged him. “He is going. He’s going there.” She cried and hugged him. 

“He is. Why are you crying?” He waved his wand and silenced the room. 

“I thought he would not show up. I thought Dumbledore would go to the orphanage and they would tell him we left the country. Sev, what if he turns bad? What if our Tom becomes Voldemort? We will not be there anymore.” She cried desperately. 

He did what he could and shushed her some. “We have the diary. I will check it and tell you. He truly loves you girl. He will never hurt you.”

“He can hurt others Sev. Tom can and we know it.” She sighed. He looked into her wet brown eyes. 

“I can’t promise he will not hurt others but I can tell you I don’t think he will do anything to displease you Hermione.” 

“Promise me.” She cried some more. 

“I promise. I swear, he will never hurt you or make you feel like this was the wrong choice. Do you trust me?” He whispered softly against her ear. 

“Of course.” She said without hesitation. 

“We will be fine. Tom will go to Hogwarts and grow up to be a fine wizard. You will have kids calling you grandma.” She chuckled some and then wiped her tears. 

“I’m being stupid.” She said and then kissed his cheek. 

“He’s good. Our Tom is a good boy.” She went to the loo and left him to undress.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and continue leaving feedback :)

Chapter 19

Hermione woke up to heavy knocks on the door. Severus grunted and nuzzled her neck. She opened her eyes and removed his hand from her middle. 

It was Tom. “Wake up.” He yelled from outside the door. It was September 1st. 

“It is too bloody early. That blasted train does not leave London until 11:00 AM.” Severus was not a morning person but in his defense it was barely 7:00AM on a Saturday and he had worked late the night before. It was a godsend that Cassia was asleep by her side this time and was just as annoyed as Severus. The kitten meowed and sauntered away. 

Hermione tied her robe and opened the door to Tom. “Dad, wake up now. We have to make breakfast and then get ready to go to King’s Cross.” He lightly shook Sev. Hermione marveled at the ease in which Tom behaved around them now. She smiled, four years ago he would have not even knocked on their door and now here he was trying to wake his “dad.”

“Cease now.” Severus hissed and sat up. “Go have my coffee ready. Leave now.” Tom nodded and ran out the door. 

Hermione showered and dressed while Severus had his coffee. She found them in the kitchen chatting and feeding Aquila, Tom’s barn owl. “I will write you all about the school. You will see.” Tom was excited beyond belief. 

She smiled and ate some of the eggs and bacon Severus made. Tom was showered, dressed and waiting for them to be ready to leave the house. They would not apparate but rather take a cab to the station. 

Severus left to shower while Tom ate his breakfast. “Promise to write me every week at least.” 

“I told you I would write you every day mum.” Tom said while eating some toast. 

“You will not, but it doesn’t matter. At least write me once a week.” She said with a small smile. 

Severus was ready and they made some small talk until Tom could not be kept still. “It is best if we go now.” He finally said and they were on their way to King’s Cross. It was some relief that there was some traffic otherwise they would have been in the station too early. 

Hermione held his hand, “The ticket says Platform 9¾.” She acted confused for Tom’s sake; who looked at platforms 9 and 10. 

“We must cross through here.” He said with an affable tone and squeezed her hand back. 

She felt butterflies in her stomach. They crossed together, first and then they saw Tom push the trolley. Hermione did not care for the rest of the wizarding world. She cared for the boy and his face. He looked awed, as she must have looked the first time she crossed that magical barrier. She almost cried when he ran to them with his luggage. He insisted on carrying his luggage. 

Severus was by her side. “It worked.” Tom smiled and joined them. Hermione looked at the clock “10:45.” She whispered while Severus helped their boy get his luggage in the train. Tom held his Aquila and looked up to her. He was still shorter than her; he would grow so much by the time he came back to her for Christmas. 

“Send Aquila tonight after your sorting. Do not forget.” She hugged him. “Mum stop.” He said and looked sideways. 

She smiled and wiped some tears, “Promise to write tonight.” 

Severus tried to not look at them. She could tell he was uncomfortable. 

“I promise.” He said and then kissed her cheek. That was her goodbye. 

“Goodbye dad.” Tom extended his hand while Severus shook it. It was formal but she could tell Sev was not completely unaffected by this temporary goodbye. 

“Listen to your teachers, mind the stairs and do not forget to write to your mother. I shall be displeased if you don’t.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tom said and boarded the train. 

Hermione waved followed him with her eyes until he sat by a window. Severus held her arms. “We should get going.” He whispered. 

“Not yet. I want to see the train leave.” She whispered back. Hermione finally noticed the people around them. There were many witches and wizards around them and they were all wearing robes. Severus and her wore muggle clothing. She was aware of the stares but did not care and neither did Severus for that matter. She knew he did not care anymore. Hermione held his hand. 

“This is our world Sev.” He smirked and kissed her hand. They saw Malfoys, Lestranges, Blacks and Prewetts wrinkle their noses and pass by them. 

Hermione was delightfully surprised when she saw a tall girl board the train. “Is that who I think it is?”

Severus looked at the tall raven headed girl, “She is younger than Tom. It can’t be her. A relative perhaps.” He said carefully. 

“Minerva, lass.” An older woman called after her. She looked like their professor, the woman handed the young girl a black cat. 

“Thank you mum.” She smiled and ran to the train. 

“It is her.” Hermione smiled. Young Minerva McGonagall was angular, rail like thin and did not wear glasses.

“Impossible.” Severus whispered. 

“You must have been wrong about her age.” She whispered back and stepped back as the train moved past them. She waved at her Tom and did not cry. He would be fine. He was a good boy.

They watched the train leave. The families around them disapparated as did they. Severus broke the silence. 

“He will be fine.” He touched her shoulders. 

“He will be.” She smiled and left for their bedroom. She needed to read and prepare for her lectures the following day. They accepted her, it took a hearing and words and she suspected Severus had words with someone in the university of London but they accepted her without magical intervention. She still faced chauvinistic men and plenty of obstacles but bigots did not easily cow her. They were not wizards this time but sexist men. She read journal article, after journal article and managed to read two chapters from her chemistry book before calling it a night. She was distracting herself from looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost 10:00 PM/. Tom must have been sorted by now but Tom had not written yet. She stood up when she saw Aquila tap on the window. He held a letter for her. 

She grabbed the letter and petted the owl. The animal let out a small sound and sat by the window as if waiting for a reply. “Go hunt Aquila. Come back in a few hours.” The owl hooted and flew out the window. 

The young woman felt her heart beat wildly. She ran out of the room and went into his study. “He wrote.” She gasped and looked at him. 

Sev was reading a book and looked up. He stood up and grabbed the letter, “Where was he sorted? Why haven’t you opened it yet?” He asked with a bewildered voice. 

“I can’t read it. You read it.” She said anxiously. 

“Come here, sit with me.” He led her to a small couch. They read with Tom there when he was younger. They could never fit there now. They were snug against each other. “Shall I open it?” he asked.

“Yes, read it.” She clung to his left arm. 

She heard carefully and could picture Tom writing the letter, “Dear mum and dad. I am fine. Mum, I saw the ceiling and it was just like in our book. Dad was not lying, I went in a boat and there is a giant squid or so some older kids told me. I was not afraid. Professor Dumbledore met us in the castle. It so big, mum, I wish you could see it. You would love it.” 

Hermione listened attentively. Tom was very detailed and described the castle and the Great Hall with uncanny detail. There was the part that she wanted to hear, the sorting. She wanted to hear that he was sorted in Ravenclaw. It was too much to hope for her old house but surely Tom would be sorted into the eagle house. Severus continued reading, “Professor Dumbledore called my name and I went to the stool. He put the old sorting hat on my head and I sat there for almost four minutes. I was not scared. A girl waited for five and half minutes before being placed in Gryffindor. The hat said I would do great things and could not decide. He said my house would help me and then placed me in Slytherin.” Severus read and then a smile formed on his thin lips. 

The witch gasped. “No.” She shook her head. 

“Let me finish girl.” He growled and continued, “The boy who was in the bookstore, he is the prefect. Malfoy, that is his name. He asked me if I was a pureblood. I said you and dad were wizards. He nodded and then showed me to my dorm. I share with four other boys. They all come from magic and asked me whom my parents were. I said your names. I forgot to tell you; professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to be called Riddle or Snape and I said Snape of course. I don’t want to be Tom Riddle anymore so my name is Tom Snape now. Professor Dumbledore said it was not a problem since dad adopted me and I am a Snape. I will write again next week mum. Take care and tell dad I wrote to you. Tom Snape.” Severus finished and it was obvious he was proud of the boy. 

“Why are you smiling? Don’t you understand Severus? This is bad.” She said with a barely audible voice. 

Tom was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. He was in Slytherin and not in the path she expected him to be in. 

Severus stood up and went to pour them drinks. He was calm, “Did you expect him to be in Gryffindor? Hufflepuff perhaps?” he said with a biting voice. 

“No, but I did not want him to be there with that kind of people.” She replied. 

“What kind of people dearest?” he hissed and gave her a whiskey. 

“You know very well what kind of people. Lestrange, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Nott. All death eaters.” Hermione said with a scared voice. 

Severus laughed, “his death eaters. They were his followers. Lord Voldemort’s. He is not Lord Voldemort and will not be.”

“He should not have been sorted in Slytherin. He will not do great things. Those people are evil.” She drank the liquor. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I see, after all this time, you cling to childish beliefs. Ms. Hermione Granger, champion of house elves, righteous little girl who believes the world is black and white. Need I remind you that it was Tom who united those boys? He gave them leadership and a common target. Pureblood propaganda was a smokescreen. Tom was their leader.” Severus drank more whiskey.

“He is not like them.” Hermione cried, “He should not be there those evil boys.”

Severus looked at her with hurt eyes. “That boy could be nothing but Slytherin, have more faith in your parenting skills.” He spat and came in close, “He is Tom Snape now, not Riddle anymore dearest Hermione and no son of mine will make the mistakes I made. Write to your son. I believe he will await your answer and hope for an owl tomorrow.” He finished and left her alone in the study.

Hermione poured another drink and then wrote carefully. “Your dad and I are very happy for you Tom. We love you very much and hope you will make lots of friends and learn much in your school. Please sweetheart, listen to your teachers and write me every week. Don’t ever think you cannot write to me, anything that happens to you I want to know. Be careful and do not ever forget that I love you as does your dad. I will send the Mars bars you love so much next time you write sweetheart.” Aquila was by the windowsill, waiting patiently. The witch secured the letter and watched the owl take flight.

She stayed in the study and cried. She feared what would become of Tom and felt horribly about her fight with Severus. Hermione drank more whiskey. She hurt Sev, she indirectly called him evil, and she insulted the only friend she had. The young woman stood up once more and noticed the drinks affected her more than she cared to admit. She did not understand how Sev could drink more than one glass of whiskey. She swayed and sat back down. She drank too much and was sorry. She would not drink again, none of that whiskey he liked so much. 

Hermione made her way to their bedroom. She expected to see him there but he was nowhere to be found. She felt guilty and decided to take a bath, maybe the water would clear he head. The young woman would have to apologize to Severus. Hermione stopped crying and tried to relax in her bath. Tom was in Slytherin; he would be surrounded by people who despised who she was. Her boy would grow up to be a snake.

She dried her body and slipped into a nightgown. Hermione still felt dizzy but was calmer. She slipped into bed and waited for him but he did not come to bed. Severus did not sleep next to her that night. 

She woke up just in time to grab breakfast and leave for her classes. The day trickled away and she felt worse as each hour passed by. She decided to go by his office when her lectures were done. She was scared for Tom and unhappy that he was sorted in Slytherin. She was upset but needed to speak with Severus and apologize to him. 

Hermione went to his office but only found Mr. Graham. “Good evening Mrs. Snape.” The man said politely. 

“Good evening professor Graham.” She replied just as politely. “I am looking for my husband.” 

The sandy haired man smiled, “You just missed him. I am surprised you did not find him on your way here.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled tightly and left the office. 

The woman apparated home. She walked up the stairs and went into his study. She found him reading a book. 

“I am sorry.” She said as he lowered his book. He wore a scowl and replied with a whisky in hand, “you are not sorry at all.” He went back to his book. 

“Sev, please forgive me for overreacting.” She pushed the book away from his hands. She had rehearsed her apology over her lectures but she knew that her apology would be anything but rehearsed.

He was about to interrupt her. “Let me apologize.” She took a deep breath. “I am scared of what he will become. I am terrified that Tom will grow up to hate me. My biggest fear is not that he becomes Voldemort but that he becomes Draco Malfoy. I am afraid he will be repulsed by me that he will not love me anymore. And I am horrified by these feelings.” She confessed and sat by him. 

“You are mistaken. Tom will never hate you. You are his mother, you were the first person to show him kindness and no one ever forgets kindness, much less abandoned boys.” Severus said with a harsh tone. 

“I am sorry I hurt you.” She whispered and hugged him. “Sev, they will alienate him as soon as they discover that you and I are not purebloods. There is no Snape surname in the wizarding world. They will know at least that he is a half-blood and they will bully him and make him feel different, strange in his own world. Don’t you understand Severus? He either becomes alienated or grows to hate people like me.” She finally let the tears run down her face and hugged him. 

Severus held her close and rubbed her back, “I will check that bloody diary every single day if I have to. He will not be that monster. He could never be; Hermione he will be fine.”

The young witch heard his words and breathed deeply. He smelled nice, always did like potions and old books. She calmed a bit. “Sev?” She asked

“Yes.” He replied while holding her. 

“Say you forgive me.” She replied hesitantly. 

He was quiet and then sighed, “I forgive you. Now go and study.” He smirked at her. 

Hermione kissed his cheek, “I want to stay with you. I will sit here and you will help me study.”

Severus arched an eyebrow but helped her with her lecture notes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful feedback :) Please keep it up. You guys inspire me to continue writing for fun.

Chapter 20

Severus woke up to a wonderful sensation. He moaned and pulled Hermione closer; she was soft and rubbing against him. His hands cupped her breasts and he licked her collarbones. She intertwined her fingers on his hair and he tried to kiss her cleavage. It was wrong and he knew it. Hermione was a girl; he practically saw her grow up. These dreams and sensations were aberrant. She was a child; he could very well be her father. The man had been having those dreams for a couple of months now but he always woke up and relieved his problem in the restroom away from her and her innocent face. 

He opened his eyes and found brown eyes looking at her. He was on top of her, nestled between her legs. She was flushed and looked at the hand that previously rolled a nipple. Severus looked at the brown eyes; he did not look into her mind. He knew she was scared but aroused too. He moved away from her and locked himself in the bathroom. He undressed and showered with cold water. The ice-cold water made him get a sense of himself once more. 

He dressed and went back to their bedroom. “It will not happen again. I shall move my things to the guestroom.” He said while avoiding eye contact. 

“Yes, fine.” She said hurriedly and bolted to the restroom. 

“Bloody fucking hell.” He muttered and left the house for the university. 

Severus kept thinking of how soft Granger felt against him. He shook his head and tried to forget her hard nipple on his fingers and her vanilla smell. The man needed release; he needed to have sex. That was the solution; his libido was on overdrive and he needed to feel the soft skin of a woman. His lack of sex caused him to think and dream about one Hermione Granger. He worked with his students for the bare minimum and then smoked five cigarettes. He had dinner by the chippy and then walked to a pub. 

He drank some liquor and then walked back to his home. He entered the bedroom and packed his clothes. Severus gingerly left the room and locked the door to the guest room. He undid his tie and rested on the bed. He would not think about the little girl. Hermione was his student, his friend; she should be like his daughter, like Tom. He cared for her but it could not be romantic. Hermione deserved a decent wizard; a man who was not twice her age or burdened by so many vices and mistakes. 

He undressed to his underwear and tried to sleep on the strange bed. Severus could not sleep at first. He kept thinking about the strange situation and what it meant for his relationship with the girl. The man had always been self-composed and controlled of almost all of his actions and emotions. It was utterly out of character to have almost assaulted Hermione. He rubbed his eyes and closed them. He would formally apologize and assure her that he would never try or behave in such a manner. It had been a good idea to move his belongings to the guest room. Tom was in school for a month now. It did not make sense to keep a single room when the boy did not live with them nine out of the twelve months in the year. 

Severus closed his eyes and did occlumency exercises to sleep peacefully. He woke a few hours later. The bed was smaller than his bed and there was someone next to him. 

“What are you doing here?” He rasped against her neck.

She sounded tired, “I forgive you. I can’t sleep without you. It was a natural reaction.” Hermione pulled his arm to her abdomen. 

“You should be in the master room; sleeping.” He growled. 

“I could not sleep. I had three nightmares before coming here.” She yawned and turned. She looked tired as he felt and then she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“You cannot do that anymore.” He growled and sat up. 

Hermione kissed his cheeks at random moments all the time. He grew used to all the affection the girl showed him. There was no use for that anymore. Tom was in school now; the boy did not need affectionate parents anymore. 

“We’re friends.” She said confused. 

“Friends do not sleep against each other or pretend to be married to parent a child.” Severus stood up from the bed and lit up a cigarette. It was dark but neither lit a candle. 

She remained silent; “You will have the master bedroom and I will stay here. Tom lives at Hogwarts.” The man smoked his cigarette and avoided eye contact. 

“What will we tell Tom when he comes back for the Yule holidays?” She asked.

He shook his head, “Nothing, he does not need to know anything about our sleeping arrangements.”

“I can’t sleep. I have nightmares, horrible ones.” She said with a small voice. 

Severus looked out the window, “I will brew you potions for that.”

“I don’t want potions.” Hermione sighed but nodded, “Can I stay for tonight? I really need my sleep. There is a big exam I have to take.”

“Only tonight.” He went back under the covers and stayed by his side and mindful of not touching the girl. Severus tried, did he try but eventually she sought him and he inhaled her scent and was asleep, with his hands over her belly, spooning her and sleeping peacefully. 

“Severus wake up. You’re going to be late.” She whispered near his ear. He nuzzled her neck and pulled a leg over her body. She did the thing, where she combed her fingers through his hair and then scratched a little. 

“Wake up. You have got to be ready for your students.” She ran her fingers over his scalp and then moved away from him. The man grumbled but opened his eyes. 

She wore a white long nightgown, her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes. The young woman in front of him looked more like a young girl than ever. He cursed his rash actions. “I will have your coffee ready. Shower and dress.” Hermione left the room immediately after. 

The man sat up. “She is your friend. You will not fail her. She is your friend and you care for her. Hermione is not Lily. You were in love with Lily and she is gone. Hermione is your partner and you care for her as you care for Tom. They are the closest thing you have to a family and will not tarnish that by some misplaced lust.” He chanted and then proceeded to his regular routine. 

“Have a nice day.” She kissed his cheek. He stiffened.

“You as well.” He left hurriedly. 

The university and his students gave him some respite. It helped that Tom was in school. Two weeks passed since he slept in the guest room. He missed her horribly. Severus grew accustomed to having a body near him. It was for the best, before he made a mistake and destroyed a wonderful friendship. 

Tom wrote to them every two weeks. His last letter worried them a bit. It was a blessing; he only addressed him in his latest missive. “Dad, I fought with a boy in my dorm room. He said I was not worthy of the Slytherin house because Snapes are not part of “the sacred twenty-eight.” I tried hexing him only after he tried. You were right. I have got to defend myself. Do not tell mum, I hexed him with boils. I read about the hex in my defense book. Everyone saw and no one else bothered me.”

He of course did not tell Hermione. It would be senseless to do so. The girl was overwrought with examinations. Tom handled his peers but there was something he did not like. The boy did not write about any classmates or friends. He would never confess to Hermione but it was important the boy established friendships. Severus missed the little boy he would not tell the girl but he wanted to have him for the holidays as much as she did. The silly girl marked up their calendar, “Only three more days until he’s home.” She sang happily that same morning. 

She was chirpy when they went to retrieve their boy. “Oh, I missed you so much.” She cried, kissed and hugged Tom in front of everyone in King’s Cross. 

“Mum, stop, everyone is watching. Dad, tell her something.” Tom said exasperatedly. 

“Compose yourself dearest. Our boy is correct.” He said haughtily and carried Tom’s trunk to the nearest cab. 

If Tom noticed the change he did not let on. The boy told them all about Hogwarts and showed them his assignments and work. “I am the smartest in my group. I am very good mum; everyone says so. Professor Dumbledore likes his own students more. He awards fair points but he always picks McGonagall because she is from his house.” Tom complained over dinner. 

That year’s birthday was subdued but nice. They saw a film and Hermione cried because Tom was to leave on the fifth and would not spend Severus’s birthday with him. “I don’t understand. I was not here for her birthday. She did not make a fuss.” Tom said as they walked to the chippy. Hermione would not cook; she had to review her lectures with colleagues. Severus was partly glad she could consult with her classmates. It made home life easier and she was not as forlorn as when she was during her undergraduate studies. 

“I don’t rightly understand it either.” They ordered their food and waited for their order. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Tom said as they waited. 

“Ask away.” The older man lit up a cigarette. His habit had increased to two packets per day. Hermione was oddly silent about it. 

“Why do you sleep in the guest room? Did you and mum fight?” Tom asked, he seemed genuinely curious, not concerned; merely curious.

Severus laughed a little; “we have not rowed in quite a while. Your mother needs all the sleep she can get. She will become a doctor soon and I tend to work at night. We decided to have separate rooms to avoid annoying each other.” If the man was anything was a convincing liar. 

“Mum seems sad. Are you sure you did not hurt her? I am told men hurt women without them knowing.” The boy said with a frown. 

“Where have you heard such things?” Severus swore he would check on the boy through the diary but he had not been as vigilant as he hoped. The fact was that he grew to care for Tom. It would be impossible not to, they were too alike. Hermione once remarked that Harry Potter, Tom Riddle and him might as well be one boy. He did not speak to her for a fortnight.

“Older girls in the common room. They congregate near the fireplaces. They do not see me. I have heard a lot of boring conversations.” He replied, “you have not answered dad, have you done anything to hurt her”

Severus looked into dark brown eyes, “I am sure I have, but not purposefully. Your mother is perfectly well. You needn’t concern yourself. Now tell me about your common room.” 

Tom frowned but complied. Severus learned the latest gossip among teenage Slytherins. “Library is not open all day you see. I have to read by the fireplaces at night.”

“Are you not sleeping well?” Severus found himself asking.

“I am. My classmates have not bothered me. We mainly ignore each other. I do not care. Mum says I have got to make friends but she does not understand.” Tom struggled for words. The boy did not look upset but was confused. 

“What does your mother not understand?” Severus asked patiently. The potion’s master thought he was a patient man, contrary to what others believed he was tolerant of confusion what he did not tolerate was outright imbecility and lack of direction. Most children were imbeciles in his opinion except Tom. His boy was remarkable, intelligent and with his help and Hermione’s caring he would go a million places. 

“I am not like them.” Tom whispered. Severus understood perfectly but wanted Tom to properly articulate his concerns. 

“They are magical like we are but they are different. Those boys in the dorm; they do not read. They do not care for magic like we do. Maybe is because they have seen it all their lives. I feel stupid sometimes.” Tom said with his eyes downcast. 

“Why would you ever feel stupid? Your mother and I happen to think you are a smart lad.” The older man stressed as they picked their order and walked home. 

“I know I am smart. I can perform magic immediately too. It is different dad. I feel tingly whenever I do magic, happy, I feel so much happiness. They don’t. I know they don’t. Some of my classmates smile when they do magic but they are from other houses. Slytherins do not smile or feel what I feel when I do magic. Maybe the sorting hat was mistaken. Do you think headmaster Dippet would let the hat sort me again?” Tom said with curiosity. 

Severus frowned, “do you think you would fit better in any other house?”

The boy looked up at him and shook his head, “I don’t think so but mum would feel easier if was re-sorted I believe.”

“Your mother will have to learn to see you struggle. She cannot keep you safe under her skirts forever.” 

“Dad, I don’t need friends, can you not tell mother about our talks?” He said as they neared the house. 

“I will not tell her anything.” He opened the door and set up the table while Tom looked for Hermione. 

Their dinner was small and filled with stories of Hogwarts. Tom mediated and softened the tenseness that sometime reared its ugly head between his adoptive parents.

Tom was all smiles and soft words to Hermione. She hugged him tight until the train left. “We should go somewhere during the summer. The three of us like when we went to France.” She said a little wistfully when they apparated back home. 

“We’ll see.” Severus replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you all for the support!!!

Chapter 21

She had horrible nightmares after he left their bed. Hermione had not realized how much she cared for Severus until he did not sleep by her side. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more. It had been almost half a year since he moved to the guest room. Tom would come home for the summer break in a few weeks and things would be better between them, or so she expected. Her boy smoothed the growing tenseness between her and Severus. She missed her friend; her partner and she missed him so much. Their relationship was colder now. Severus did not hug her or slip by her side at night. He did not kiss her cheeks or came near her for long. It was as if she had a contagious disease.

Hermione walked past his office. She wanted to see him and ask if they could have lunch together. Mr. Graham decided to leave maths and enroll in an architecture doctorate program. The office was now only Severus’. She knew this, not through her husband but through Mr. Graham himself. He and his wife sent them a lovely invitation to a dinner party for the end of the semester in three weeks. They would not go of course. Severus hated social gatherings and truth be told she was awkward around adults from this time period. She heard some giggling as she opened the door. 

Severus was smirking at a pretty blonde. She looked about her age; only the blonde was taller, “statuesque” people would call her. She had a nice smile and touched Severus’ arm as she laughed delicately. 

“Oh, professor, you will be late for your lunch hour. It is a pity that I do not know the city well enough yet. I will have to eat the food from the canteen.” The woman batted her eyelashes for effect. 

Hermione had enough; “Good afternoon.” She smiled at Severus and kissed his cheek. 

“I have wonderful news dearest.” She said with a sweet voice. 

The woman looked at Severus with confused eyes. Severus looked stunned but recovered quickly. “She is Elaine, my new secretary.” 

Hermione smiled politely at the woman who smiled back and remained quiet, “Hermione Snape.” She said with a sunny voice. 

“Oh, you are the professor’s younger sister.” The blonde said with a pleasant smile. Hermione liked her less and less by the minute. 

The witch let a small laugh. “Of course not. I am his wife. It is very nice to meet you Elena.” Hermione held onto Severus’s hand. “Dearest, we have to leave now.” She dragged him out of the office.

“The news. You were going to tell me something.” Severus said as they walked out of the university. 

She was distracted, “Why didn’t you tell Elena you’re married?”

Severus replied immediately, “Why would she care? She does not have to know anything about my personal life.”

Hermione frowned, “Since when are you working with her?”

“Three weeks give or take. She comes highly recommended by the dean.” He said. 

“How old is she?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know.” Severus took out a cigarette. She moved her fingers and had the packet on her hand. 

“These will kill you.” She vanished the packet. 

“Where are we going?” He asked with a frown.

“To have lunch.” She said and was glad he did not ask more questions. 

They had a quiet lunch; as they were likely to do now that he tried to avoid her. “I must go back to the office.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Don’t. Let’s make a day of it. It has been months since we spent time together.” She wheedled but he refused, “I have students waiting for me to lecture. Another day, perhaps when Tom comes back.” He left the restaurant without even kissing her goodbye. 

They used to kiss good morning, goodbye, they used to kiss and hug but now they acted like strangers. Hermione was saddened; she wanted to cry as she saw him walk away from the restaurant’s entrance. 

She went back home and wrote to Tom. He was fine or so Severus told him, lately Tom was their only common ground. Her boy had always been the center that held them together but they used to be so much more. Severus and her were friends but ever since after the incident he closed off. Hermione was tired of trying to engage him. She sighed and read the book he gave her; no more tears for him. 

She was asleep on their sofa when he came in. “Hermione, wake up. Go to bed.” He whispered close to her. She opened his eyes; he looked tired and smelled of perfume. He smelled of women’s perfume. It was Elaine’s; Hermione frowned. “Are you hungry? I can fix you something quickly.” She tried to remain calm but the urge to cry was almost overwhelming.

“It’s almost 1:00 AM. Go to bed.” He said carefully and helped her up. She looked at him and realized how handsome he was. Not conventionally perhaps but handsome nonetheless. His eyes were kind and he was manly, smart and had a wonderful sense of humor. 

Hermione went to her bed, her cold lonely bed. She did not sleep that night or the following week. He came home late and every time she tried to have lunch with him or visit him, that woman would be there. Elaine became and obsession of sorts. Hermione checked his shirts for make-up. She tried to learn who the woman was. Her investigations yielded pedestrian results. Elaine Mills, thirty-three, single and in need of employment; she was smart and pretty and also in need of a husband. There was nothing extraordinary in the woman. Severus did not speak of her or mention her but she was there. The young woman saw Elaine as a threat. She did not know what was happening in Severus’s brain. 

Hermione realized in those long, cold nights that Severus could very well have sex with Elaine. He could have all the sex he wanted with her. Severus and his secretary would have sex and then he would leave her and Tom. Not now, but surely once Tom was older and could understand he would leave and have his family. There was nothing that could impede him to do so. Their marriage was a sham to provide Tom with a family. The boy had a family and was doing well. Severus and her could build a life apart from each other now that Tom spent most of his time in Scotland. 

The woman anguished over the idea. Severus could leave. She was repulsed by the thought of him leaving, of him having another family. Tom and her, they were the ones supposed to be Sev’s family. 

She watched as he slipped away from her. It was evident that this Elaine woman wanted to have an affair with Severus. Hermione would ask him about her every time they were together which was not often. The potion’s master remarked the woman was smart and seemed to do her job well. High praise coming from him; Severus was prickly to a fault; he went through more secretaries than any of the other professors in his department. 

“Why is Elena in your office?” She asked him over dinner. She insisted they dined together that night. Hermione had plans of vacationing that summer. They could go to the French village. She wanted to recreate their first vacation; they were happier then.

Severus wiped his mouth, “Her name is Elaine. Mark left and she was content with his desk.”

She frowned, “Are you content with sharing your office with her?”

He continued eating and then replied, “I have shared with Mark for years and I have to say Elaine is far more of an easy companion. She brings me tea when I ask her to and she is rather smart.” 

“Smart is she really?” Hermione felt rage. Was this his way of introducing this woman in their lives? She did not want to explore the fact that she was afraid. She was bothered by his attitude it was all. He thought he could discard her and replace her with that blonde. 

“I suppose.” Severus said distractedly. He did not pick up on her hostile tone. For a seasoned spy Severus did not seem to live to the expectations. Hermione then felt cold rage consume her. He was playing with her; he had to be.

Hermione did not confront him. “I saw Mark and his wife yesterday. They invited us for a dinner party tomorrow night.” Severus commented.

She drank some of her wine, “I said we would go.” Severus lit up a cigarette after he replied. 

“I thought you would decline the invitation.” The young woman looked at him pointedly. 

“I should have but Mark’s wife and Elaine convinced me to accept. Elaine said she would hide my schedules unless I accepted. You are under no obligation to go Hermione. I understand your anatomy exam is coming up.” Severus said with a perfect calm voice that irritated her to no end. That woman would be there. Hermione wanted to see them together once more. She had a rather bad impression of the woman but most of all she wanted to assess how far Severus’s little affair had progressed. 

He retired to his study. Hermione went to her bedroom and tried to sleep. She realized Severus and her never spoke about partners. In these past years they had spoken of their lives, of Tom but they shied away from speaking of their romantic interests. The young woman laughed, she had no love life to boast about. She loved Ron and he loved her but they never even properly kissed. She had no experience. Did Severus have any experience? Of course he did, he had loved Lily Potter but that did not mean he waited for her. How many women did he sleep with? Had he slept with other women since they arrived to this time period? She tried to remember if he behaved differently. How did one know when their husband cheated on them? Would it really be cheating? It would not be. They were nothing; their marriage was phony. Severus was sleeping with another woman. The man did not violate any bonds of matrimony. She felt enraged, but he did. He failed her. Severus lied and cheated. He should have told her. Hermione liked to think she would have understood. 

So Hermione slept and stewed until the next night. The woman dressed carefully. She chose a dark red dress. She wore make up and fixed her long hair in one of the styles she saw some of the women sport in the newspapers. She looked older, grown up. 

“Hermione, we are late as it is.” Severus grumbled and turned the door. He wore one of his usual suits. His tie was crooked. He looked surprised. Hermione tried to hide her small smile. “Let me fix this for you.” She walked up to him and righted his tie. The woman rested her small hands on his chest. 

“We must get going.” He said and held her hand. She was never truly prepared for the tug and pull of apparation. 

They entered the small house. There were a few people there, Elaine was there, helping Mark’s wife. 

“Severus you’re here.” She laughed and kissed his cheeks. Hermione smiled at the woman. “Elena, so wonderful to see you once again.”

The blonde’s smile frosted. “Elaine.” The woman said and walked away. Hermione smiled however and greeted Emma and Mark. They sat down for dinner. The young witch observed her husband and his secretary. Elaine flirted with Severus shamelessly. She touched his bicep, smiled at him whenever she could. She even tried to engage him in some dancing. Severus refused but he enjoyed her advances. Hermione could tell he was delighted with the attention. 

Dean Mulligan and his wife conversed with her for a bit. “Your husband is an extraordinary professor. His students want to only work with him. I am touched by his refusal to teach at Cambridge.” 

Hermione did not know he was offered a position in Cambridge. “He is rather loyal.” she replied affably as he saw Elaine try to convince her husband to dance with her. He expected Severus to scowl and refuse; instead he entertained the woman with polite rebuttals. She flirted with him and he flirted with her as well. 

Irma Mulligan noticed her stares, “How is your son?” 

Hermione smiled, “He is wonderful. He should be home next week. Severus and I are planning to go to France for a few weeks.” She discovered that Dean Mulligan had three daughters all married as should be. Irma chided her for her foolishness of going to medical school. She was distracted when she heard Elaine’s tinkling laugh. Severus smirked her way. She could hear the blonde. “Dance with me Severus.”

Enough was enough, “pardon me Irma. I simply love this piece.” She stood up and approached her husband. “Dance with me dearest.”

“Hermione. I don’t think…” He started. She did not let him finish and grabbed his arm. “I will sit on your lap and kiss you until you agree.” She said with a small whisper. He entered her mind and she gave him a mental image of what she would do and what she would say. Severus frowned and stood up. 

He danced with her a few pieces. He was an excellent dancer and she was not as bad as she remembered. Hermione smirked when she saw Elaine’s crestfallen little face. Her ruse was working wonderfully. She smiled and laughed when Severus twirled her some; small victories and all. 

They went back to the sofa. “That was beautiful Sev.” Elaine said with a hand to his hand. Hermione saw red once more and this time it was obvious. She tightened her hold on his arm when the man thanked the secretary. The gall of the woman, she called him Sev and he did not say or do anything. This was not the first time then. Elaine was too familiar with Severus. She was rightly upset with them. 

“Severus, I’m not feeling well.” Hermione stood up. Severus frowned but said his goodbyes. 

They walked out of the house. “Are you feeling well?” Severus walked by her side. She was mute; the rage did not let her speak. She apparated to their home.

He was hot on her heels. “Hermione.” 

She turned to him and slowly asked. “How long have you been fucking her?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!!! I am overwhelmed by the amount of comments the last chapter received. Thank you so much!!! @nadialezzz, not quite a Paola our Hermione. Creo que no me saldría nunca una Paola jajajajajjajaaj. I too grew up watching telenovelas, for those of you that don't speak Spanish, you guys are missing major draaaammmmaaaa the telenovelas' world is intense. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think. :)

Chapter 22

He laughed. He couldn’t help but laugh. The girl was insane. It was not a good choice because Hermione drew her wand and attacked him. She conjured canaries that pecked him. He frowned and casted a dispelling charm. Severus glared at her.

“Are you insane?” He hissed once the birds were gone. 

“How long have you been fucking her?” She repeated and drew her wand once more. 

“Put that wand down now.” He lowered his voice even more. How dared the little girl attempt to hex him? He glared at her and gave her one of his scowls; she would have cowered when she was his student. 

“No.” She glowered like a child and tried to hex him once more. Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age was behaving like an incoherent crazed woman.

“Put it down. I don’t want to hurt you.” He used his conciliatory voice or so he thought. It did not work. Hermione attempted a mild stinging hex. His patience grew thin. Severus blocked the hex and disarmed her silently. 

“What has come over you girl?” He said once he had her wand in his hands. 

“You are sleeping with Elaine.” She sounded demented and advanced on him. 

“What madness are you spouting off?” He was utterly confused. He vanished their wands to the study.

“You smell of her; she calls you Sev. She flirts with you and you smile and smirk at her. You encourage her.” The girl paced in front of him. Her voice sounded frail. He realized there were angry tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You have got to be joking. She is friendly, it’s all.” Severus replied. 

Hermione laughed, “Because you are such a friendly person as well. She is interested in you, romantically interested.” 

Severus laughed again, “She is not romantically interested in me. You are raving mad.” 

She glared at him and came closer, “Oh, professor.” She giggled and touched his arm lightly. Oh Sev.” The girl was closer now. He looked as she placed her hands on his chest. Hermione was angry, her face was flushed and her brown eyes were alight with some unknown madness. He could feel the pressure of her fingers. 

He was quiet and waited for her to say something. He pushed her hands away from his body. She frowned deeply, “So now you can’t even stand my touch. Is that it?”

Severus remained quiet. He could not stand her touch; he was hyperaware of her; her touch. He was cursed. He had to be. It was the only explanation for his poor taste in women. Lily, Narcissa and her. It had to be the biggest cosmic joke. 

“Why are you sleeping with her?” She asked angry once more. “Is it because she is blonde and pretty? Since when Severus?” She shrieked again.

The man frowned, “Do not yell. You will calm down. For the last time. I am not sleeping with Elaine.” He said with a hiss that would have worked on anyone but for her. Hermione was relentless. 

She narrowed her eyes, “She cannot call you Sev. She cannot work with you anymore. You will fire her.”

Severus laughed again, “I will do no such thing. She is rather efficient.” It was once more the wrong approach.

“You like her.” Hermione said and came close.

“Look at me.” She touched his chest once more.

“Don’t lie to me. Do you want her?” She asked with a small voice.

He was bewildered by Hermione’s actions. “Do you want to have sex with her?”

“No.” He replied immediately. He did not think about sleeping with his secretary. The woman was pretty but Severus did not have an interest and even if he did it was highly unlikely that Elaine would take an interest.

“She wants you. I don’t want her near you.” Hermione said with a broken voice.

“She does not want me. How could she?” Severus replied as a matter of fact. He was forty-two years old, no one would call him handsome and he was prickly as she had put earlier. Elaine was a nice woman, that was all. He had been suspicious of her nature at first and observed her most cautiously for the first two weeks. It was obvious the woman was just amicable.

“How could she not?” Hermione ran her fingers over his chest. She was close, too close. The girl placed her arms around his neck and tiptoed. Before he knew how she was kissing him. Severus kissed her back. She tasted clean, she moaned into his lips and he reacted quickly. Severus kissed her more forcefully until they were on their sofa. She was on his lap kissing him. Her hands were on his hair and he was undoing her hairdo.

Severus was swept away with how good it felt to kiss her and have her close. He came to his senses when her small hands tried to undo his shirt.

“No, don’t. We cannot.” He whispered and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione kissed his cheek and collarbone. “Why? Because you want her and not me? You were kissing me Sev. I know you want me. I can feel it Severus.” She said blushing but grinding on his lap. He wanted her, he’d been having rather explicit dreams about taking her for the past year. He would never act on those dreams. They were dreams and would never happen. She was just a girl, a young woman that he had helped shape. 

It was unnatural to have these feelings for the girl. Hermione kissed him again. She was a little untrained, inexperienced but he enjoyed her enthusiasm. He kissed the side of her face gently and then cupped her face with his hands, “it is not a matter of wanting Hermione. You are a child.” 

She looked at him with a surprised face, “Severus, I’m twenty-four years old. I hardly think I would be called a child.” She caressed his hands. “I miss your hands.” She kissed his hands and then brought them to her breasts. Severus cupped them gently. He could not help himself and rolled her nipples. “I like that Sev.” She said breathlessly and moaned when he pinched her nipples. Severus nuzzled her neck. He wanted her bad. He had shown amazing amounts of restraint. They slept side by side for almost five years and he never once tried anything. He did not even know how she looked when she was naked. 

“Stop.” He whispered when she tried to unbutton his shirt once again.

“I can’t do this.” He lifted her from his lap. She stayed by his side.

“We have to think about Tom. This is not to happen again Hermione.” He looked at her and she wanted to refute him. He did not let her, “No, this is not about you or me. This is about Tom and his welfare. I have to take care of you and him. I am older and rational enough to see this as the mistake it is.” He saw as her brown eyes saddened. He could not bear to see her face. He might 

He stood up, “Where are you going Sev?” She asked carefully. “Are you going to leave us?”

Severus could see the fear in her eyes, “I am retiring for the night Hermione.” He went to his quarters and warded the doors. She could very well undo said wards. It was for the best. The girl did not rightly know what she was doing. He paced inside his room and smoked five cigarettes before calling it a night.

He tried to occlude but it was useless. The man could feel her lips on his. He could taste her and practically feel the warmth of her body. Severus had been a spy for more than ten years. He had fought two wars and carefully mastered the pain of the cruciatus curse. He could fend off the imperius curse all through occlumency. He could not forget the girl. Hermione was there even as he tried to close his eyes and sleep. 

His brain told him it would be counterproductive. If he gave in he would undo five years of work. Tom needed them both. He had come to think of the boy as his. Tom was his son. Hermione was Tom’s mother. He could not act on his desires. Severus sat up once more. She was a child. She should be like his daughter. “Only she is not. She is your friend, your partner in this madness.” Severus told her that it was not right because she was a child; like a ward to him. She was, for the first few months he saw her as that and then something shifted. They were too adept at playing parents to Tom. She became Hermione; his friend and wife. 

Severus was stubborn. He decided to stop thinking about her. His brain was correct. His mind never disappointed him. It had been his heart, his emotions who had ruined his life. He would be rational and stop thinking of one Hermione Granger. He needed a shower, a stiff drink and sleep. They would continue as they were, as good friends and nothing more. 

He walked out the room. His first stop was his study. He poured himself a large amount of whisky. He drank it at once. Severus then showered quickly. He let the cold water wash away her touch. Severus avoided looking at his old room. She would be safe there. It was for the best. He chanted inside his head. 

He went walked back to his rooms when he heard the door open. Severus could feel her eyes on his back.

“Sev” she called out with a small voice. 

The man did not want to turn but he did. Hermione compelled him in a way that not even Lily had. She wore one of her white long nightgowns and her hair was loose. She would usually braid her curly hair. Hermione had clearly been crying; her eyes and nose were red. 

“Sev.” She said again and ran to him. She hugged him tight.

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to leave us. Please don’t leave us.” He inhaled her scent. She was afraid he would leave them and he could not understand why she would be scared of him going away. He could not part from her or the boy. 

“Calm down.” He whispered and held her. “I am not going anywhere. Hermione I would never leave you or Tom. You two are very dear to me.” He said quietly.

“You like her. It will be a matter of months before you sleep with her. We never spoke about partners Severus.” She clutched him to her. He could feel her tremble against him. 

“I won’t leave you. I promise.” He whispered into her hair. 

Hermione heaved and sobbed. “Severus, I think I’m in love with you.” She said hesitantly. 

Severus felt as if he had a weight of lead on the bottom of his stomach. He felt immensely sad. Narcissa used to love him, she told him once and he felt nothing. The only woman who would have made a difference had been Lily. “You do not. Hermione you are scared and confused.” Severus felt affection for Hermione, he desired her and wanted her happy. She was his friend; there was no room for romantic love. She was to be protected from him. He would only hurt her as he had Cissy and Lily. 

She looked up at him and shook her head. “I am not. I am in love with you. Sev, I didn’t want to. I did not mean to but I am. I don’t want you to look at other women; I want us to be real.”

Severus caressed her face, “you do not know what you are asking for. I will hurt you. Hermione I’ve always hurt those who hold any affection for me.”

She kissed the hand that caressed her face, “I am not a foolish girl. Severus, I know you and I want you despite your faults.” Hermione tiptoed once more and kissed his lips. Severus responded to her kiss. He kissed her gently, “I do not want to hurt you.” He said with sorrow once he kissed the corner of her lips. 

“You’ve hurt me for the past six months. Your silence, your refusal to spend time with me; Sev, you actively avoid me.” She sighed and kissed the corner of his lips. “I miss us; our friendship but I want more Sev. I want you in my bed. I want you to come back to our room. I want to feel you against me and kiss your chest.” She kissed his chest. Severus resolve was breaking little by little. 

“I don’t expect you to love me immediately, but I think we make sense. We are friends and we deserve an opportunity. Sev, can you try? Can you try for us? For me?” She was so different; Hermione did not demand things out of him. Not like Lily had, his childhood friend wanted him to change. Narcissa wanted him to change as well but Hermione wanted an opportunity to love him. His resolution faltered and he kissed her. He wanted to give up. It was easier to give into her. It always had been easier to go along with what Hermione wanted. 

Severus hissed when she moaned into his mouth. “Will you come back to our bed?” She asked as he nuzzled neck and kissed the side of her face. 

“Yes.” She broke his resolve; there was no going back. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him some more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support :). Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 23

They were in their bedroom. Severus lowered the strap of her nightgown and kissed her shoulder. He wanted to see her naked; needed to feel her before the doubts assaulted him again. Hermione must have sensed it as well; she unbuttoned his shirt and then blushed. Severus kissed her again. “We can stop.” He whispered when he felt her tremble against him. She did not have much experience; he could tell, maybe Weasley had been her only one. Hermione shook her head.

“No, I don’t want to.” She then moved back and lowered the other strap; the nightgown pooled at her feet. She wore simple white knickers and no brassiere. She was a woman, not a child. Hermione’s body was exquisite. Her hair was loose, in waves, and her eyes reflected his desire. 

“Will you be gentle?” She asked with a small voice. 

Severus nodded seriously. She touched his chest and kissed the center. “I am half-undressed Sev. It is fair that I should see you undressed as well.”

He smirked and toyed with the side of her knickers. “I do not play fair.” She moaned when he carried her to their bed. She was flushed and at his mercy. Severus kissed her neck, chest and down to her belly button. She trembled and moaned when he bit her navel. “Severus, I want to see you.” She rasped. He nodded and lowered his pajama trousers until he was completely naked. They sat in front of one another. He took her hand and kissed it. “Now you are overdressed.”

She blushed but kissed him until she was on his lap. He could feel her heat, her wetness against him. He lowered her to the mattress and slowly removed her knickers. She was breath taking, absolutely beautiful and his, at least for the time being. She kissed him and opened her legs to accommodate him. In that moment Severus forgot about the age difference and his last reservations. She wanted him and he wanted her; maybe that could be enough for them. 

Severus kissed her deeply and his fingers found her center. She was wet and tight, so tight against his fingers. He moaned thinking about how he would feel inside of her. Hermione squirmed against his fingers, “That feels good, so good.” She closed her eyes and trashed under him. Severus was very aroused, he wanted her to orgasm before he entered her. The man continued his ministrations and lowered his mouth to her breasts. They were firm and proportionate to his hands. He looked at her pleased face and almost drove into her when she pulled on his hair. She was close, her breathing was shallow and she thrust her hips up to him. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers; she kissed the side of his neck and then whispered gently, “I am ready Severus.”

His hands found her hips. He accommodated himself and noticed once more how much she trembled. He gave her a soothing kiss and then entered her. He felt her tense then, she became rigid and realization dawned on him. Hermione was a virgin, he was about to pull away from her when she touched his face, “Please Severus.” He felt her legs wrap around his hips and back. 

“Why did you not tell me?” He growled and slowly eased into her. She flinched and closed her eyes. 

“I did not want you to stop.” She said with a frown.

“Relax.” He whispered against her neck. He stayed still inside of her until she started moving and caressing his hair. He moved slowly, gently. She moaned as well, “I wanted you to be my first in everything.” She gasped when he picked up some pace. 

Severus kissed her mouth and tried to make her first time as comfortable as possible. He experienced immense pleasure with Hermione. If he had to be honest there was a voice, a possessive feeling inside of him, immensely happy that he was the only one to be with her like this. He moved slowly but surely and rejoiced in the fact that she was so responsive to his touch. She moaned and her breath quickened every time he thrust and pulled away from her. She called his name and did not know how to express what she wanted. He knew what she wanted. He quickened his thrusts and soon she had Hermione moaning and pleading for him to finish her. 

“Severus, so good, so good.” She closed her eyes. He kept pumping inside of her and realized he wanted to see her face. He wanted her to see him when she came. Severus wanted to be the only one seeing her like this. 

He smiled and pinched a nipple. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smirked, “Come for me Hermione.” He moaned. She tightened against him and orgasmed. Severus was not far and stiffened when she pulled him for a kiss. The man collapsed on her. He kissed the side of her neck and rolled over her. 

Hermione rolled with him and kissed his chest. “Thank you.”

He laughed, “Thank you.” He whispered and she shivered against him. 

“Are you cold?” He asked while running his hand over the curve of her spine. 

“No, it’s your voice. It’s different. Sexier.” She kissed his lips. 

He wanted to smoke and have her again. “You should have told me you were a virgin.” 

She massaged his chest. “You would have run to the guest room.” 

Severus faced her and touched her cheek, “I would have.”

She rolled her eyes, “I will not have you hide from me now Severus.” He smirked at her. Her lips were swollen and she smelled of sex. 

“How sore are you?” He asked and cleaned the bed-sheets. “Not too much. You are quite big I assume.” Severus smirked and touched her womanhood. He whispered a healing spell. “A potion would be best but I do not feel like leaving our bed.” She smiled and kissed him again. 

“I want to kiss you all night.” She smiled and then straddled him. 

He kissed her back and growled when she ground her sex over his. She smiled, “Am I still a girl Sev?” She looked like a woman, freshly fucked and about to be fucked again.

“Be careful, I will not be as gentle or caring if you keep that up.” He sat up and pushed inside of her. She gasped, “I don’t know how to do this. Teach me.” She said with determination. 

He bit her neck. “Your body knows what to do.” Her eyes rolled back when he touched her clit. 

“We’ll make love every day from now on.” She moaned and he laughed. “Dearest, I am sure you will eventually have headaches and I will not be up to the task every day.”

She laughed and kissed him noisily, “you seem up to it now.” Her eyes twinkled and she moved up and down until her paced maddened him into pinning her to the mattress. 

“You are one wicked woman.” He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She moaned when he pumped hard and fast. She trembled and whimpered until she gasped and came 

“Severus, I love you.” She said in the throes of ecstasy. 

He smirked at her smiling face. The girl did not ask him to say it back or looked disappointed when he kissed collarbones and rested on her chest. He came inside her once more. “Don’t move. Stay like this.” They were on the foot of the bed and slept intertwined. 

Severus was sleepy and tired. He rested his head on her breasts. He woke up with his usual erection. Only this time when he opened his eyes he saw one Hermione Granger touching his cock. 

“You are not shy are you?” He expected her to be shy and introverted. He should have known better. Hermione never did anything halfway. She had to excel at all she did. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with a sleepy voice. 

She had the decency to blush but then she gave him a small peck. “I did not touch you last night. Not like you touched me. I wanted to feel you against my hand. I’m still wondering how you fit inside me. You are big Sev.”

He chuckled, “you are wonderful for my ego. Now stroke up and down, more firmly.” He could get used to waking up like this. Hermione grew flushed and kissed him. “Could you do what you did to me yesterday? The thing with your fingers.”

He looked her disarrayed hair and her twinkling eyes and thought of something better. He kissed down to her belly button and then smirked when her eyes opened comically. He kissed her womanhood; licked her up and down until her small hands tightened on his hair. Hermione pulled his hair and begged him to keep going. “Sev, please make love to me. make love to me.” She pulled him up for a kiss and opened her legs to welcome him back. The man did not think twice before entering her and making her come twice before seeking his own release. 

She rolled and rested on his chest, “I had very nice dreams.” She drew figures on his chest. 

“I rested well too.” He kissed her forehead. He wanted to bask in the post orgasmic bliss that her hot little body gave him. 

“I don’t want to leave our bed.” She sighed and kissed his neck.

He smiled and glanced at the clock nearby, “It’s half past 7:00.”

Hermione sat up. “I have to leave for the anatomy test.” She jumped out of their bed and ran to the bathroom. 

Severus accioed a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He could hear the shower running. He could get in and have her against the wall but she was in a hurry to leave. To be honest, he preferred to take his time with Hermione and a shower quickie would leave him wanting for more. 

She came in naked and dripping wet. He was aroused by the sight of her wet skin and her wicked smile as she dressed. “What have you done to Hermione Granger?”

Hermione went to the bed and kissed him square on the lips. “Want to have lunch with me today?

He nibbled on her lower lip. “will that be code for you and me naked in our bed?”

She kissed him again. “Could be. I’ll swing by your office.”

He watched as she buttoned her blouse and apparated away from him. Severus stood up and readied for his day as well. He did not feel any regrets. They would have to talk; knowing Hermione they would talk until his ears fell off or he shut her up. Severus showered and then dressed to apparate. He smoked a cigarette and then entered the university. 

“Good morning Sev.” Elaine said with a pleasant smile. 

Severus smiled back, “Good morning Elaine.” 

“Have you had a good day?” She asked with a bright smile. 

“I have.” He then went to his desk and sorted his paperwork. 

He taught two classes and met with a doctoral fellow and before he knew it he was back on his desk grading equations. He heard Elaine ask him a question. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Would you care to have lunch with me Sev?” She batted her eyelashes at him. Maybe Hermione did have a point after all. 

“Oh no thanks. My wife is coming by.” He replies absentmindedly. 

“Oh, I want you to know that I never meant to cause any trouble between you and her.” Elaine continued. 

“Do not worry. Mrs. Snape and I are well. Hermione felt a little sick that was all.” He continued with the equations. He did not see Elaine frown. 

“I am going to go now Sev. Are you sure you do not want to have lunch with me? I think she stood you up.” Severus barely looked up from his work. He was focused on his work. He had been too distracted during the past months but now his mind was clearer. He worked until he heard the door opening. 

He looked up and there she was in all her frenzied glory. Some of her hair had come loose from her braid. “I lost track of time.” She wore the biggest smile on her face. Hermione went to his lap and kissed him soundly. 

He barely had time to respond to her assault. He kissed her some more and then looked at her. “I’m starving. Shall we go now?”

Severus looked at his watch, “My next class is in twenty minutes.” He did not realize how much time he spent reading papers. 

She kissed him, “We could eat in the chippy near here. No time to go home.”

“Sure.” He replied while kissing her once more. 

They ate quickly while Hermione chatted a bit about her test. “I am sure I did exceedingly well.” 

Severus nodded and asked pertinent questions about the test. “take the rest of the afternoon. We could spend on our bed.” She smiled wickedly. He kissed her lips gently.

“We have to talk about us.” Hermione whispered against his lips. He nodded. It was only logical that they did. He wondered about their discussion. Knowing her they would have to have ground rules. It was strange that she had not imposed them as of yet. It was stranger that she had not mentioned Elaine.

“I’ll see you home” He kissed her goodbye and went back to his office. The man noticed how solicitous Elaine was and began to think about Hermione’s suspicions. 

Severus ended his grading and realized it was far earlier than he expected. He had seen Hermione only two hours ago. He looked up and watched as Elaine wrote some letters. 

He stood up and picked his briefcase. “Do you have a meeting?” his secretary asked from her desk. She looked confused. 

“No, cancel them if I have any.” He replied as he put on his jacket. 

“You have Arthur Williams and dean Mulligan wanted to have a word with you.” She batted her eyelashes. 

“Cancel them.” He then left the office. 

“Have a nice weekend Sev.” He heard as he walked out to the corridor. 

He apparated home and climbed to their bedroom when he did not hear her. He left his briefcase and jacket by the hamper. She was taking a bath. He leaned on the door and watched as she hummed to a song he did not recognize. She looked older than her years. He rolled his sleeves and approached her. She gasped but then relaxed when she felt his kiss near her ear. 

“Care to join me?” She asked and turned to kiss him softly. 

Severus undressed and joined her. The tub was far too small for them. He rather enjoyed her pressed against him. “How was your day?” she asked as he washed her arms. 

“Rather productive.” He ran his fingers over her arms and felt goose bumps rise on her skin. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, “I did not expect you so home so early.”

He kissed the side of her face, “you said we had to talk and I am rather intrigued.”

“Maybe we should go to bed.” She said and stood up. She did not look at him and put on a lilac robe. 

Severus stood as well and followed her to their bed. He looked at her, they were side to side. He watched as she struggled with her words. 

“Severus, last night was wonderful.” She looked into his eyes and continued with purpose. “I want us to have a relationship. A real relationship.”

Severus kissed her hand, “Fine.” He would try. Lily no longer haunted him like before. Hermione bettered his life in many senses. 

“Just like that?” she asked bewildered. 

Severus shrugged, “I like having sex with you.” 

She frowned, “This will not only be sex Severus. We will have a relationship and all that it entails. I want to know more about you.”

He smirked, “I think we know a lot about each other. We have been living together for five years.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, but I want to know everything about you.”

He frowned; he would never tell her everything but he would disclose all that he could think was pertinent for her to know. “Very well.”

“I’ll go first.” She looked at him and breathed and looked uncertain. He wondered what big secrets could Hermione have hidden from him. 

“Sev, I am jealous. I have always been a jealous person. I used to hate it when Ron and Harry preferred to play quidditch with Ginny. I hated Lavender with passion because she took Ron away from me. I’ve always felt the need for Ron and Harry to need me. I don’t like Elaine and I want her as far away from you as humanly possible. I don’t like to share. I want her gone.” She said with some petulance. 

Severus smiled, “I do not share either Hermione.” He held her closer. “I knew that about you. You are stubborn and very hard to work with. Always have been.”

She kissed his nose, “Sev, you know you were my first and I want you to be my only. You are my best friend now.” She kissed his lips and his eyelids. “I set your robes on fire when I was eleven.”

He frowned. “I have a scar on my ankle because of that.” 

“You do not.” She said confidently. “I have seen you naked”

He smirked, “I doubt you could tell whether I have a scar on my ankles based on yesterday night and today.”

Hermione kissed him again and then bit his earlobe. “I have seen you naked many times Sev. You always think I’m asleep but I enjoy watching you.”

He kissed down to her neck. “perverted woman.” She giggled and let him make her laugh. They caressed and kissed until Hermione begged him to make love to her. “No, that shall be your penitence for violating my privacy. I’ll have you know that I always respected you.”

She touched his cock. “You did, did you not?”

He grabbed her hands and stilled them. “No, you don’t get to come.” 

She continued to kiss him and ask for forgiveness. “I don’t have to pretend to be asleep anymore. I can see you naked whenever I want Sev.”

“Fair point.” He smiled when she moaned as he entered her. He made love to her and chuckled when she kissed him all over his face. 

“You are rather good I think.” Hermione rested on his chest. “Want to play our game?”

“Fine.” He accepted. 

“Only truths. You start first; ask me anything.”

He could feel her on his chest, “Why Weasley and not Potter?”

She shrugged, “Harry was like my brother. Ron was different; he challenged me. he fought with me. I loved him because he was magical too and he was the first to tell me that I was brilliant. His words were “scary but brilliant.” She smiled happily. “Harry was my best friend but Ron. I loved Ron differently and I knew that during our third year. Harry and Ron would be there for me I knew that. But when Ron looked at me, or touched me I felt exhilarated.” He nodded. 

“How did you fall in love with Lily?” She asked tentatively. 

“I just did. I didn’t know how. At first I wanted her to be my friend and we were. Lily was extremely kind and good but we were too different. I loved her romantically for years. She was the first girl who kissed me. The first to offer me friendship; I truly loved her.” 

Hermione frowned, “Was she your first?” 

Severus shook his head, “No. We weren’t friends by fifth year. I lost my virginity to Marlene Mckinnon.”

Hermione frowned, “Sirius was in love with her.”

Severus nodded, “And she was in love with me. I have to say it felt great to take her away from the mutt. They were going out when I tutored her for potions. The next thing I know we were naked and she left Black.”

“Did you love her?” She asked gently. 

“No. We shared wonderful months. We drifted when we left school. Black blamed me for her death. She died during a death eater attack. I was not a spy then. The mutt was convinced I set the attack.” 

“Did you?” Hermione asked. 

“No, I was not in charge of attacks. I developed potions and did spy work.” Severus answered. 

“The memory charm you placed on your parents was irreversible.” He said then.

“Yes, I knew I would likely die with Harry. I did not want my mum and dad to live with the knowledge of my death. They loved me so very much. I was their only daughter. Mum could not have children after me. They sheltered me and offered me all their love. I never wanted them to suffer because of me.” She was braver than he ever thought. 

“They travelled safely to Australia. Wendell and Monica Wilkins settled nicely in Canberra.” He made sure they did. 

“How old were you when you took the mark?”

“Seventeen. Lucius took me under his wing and spoke of my potential to Voldemort. I took the mark that same night.” Severus replied. 

“Did you think muggleborns were less than purebloods?” Her voice was fragile. 

“No, I loved Lily and I wanted her to be mine. I thought Voldemort would give me enough knowledge and power to convince Lily I was worthy enough. Intellectually I knew what I would become but it was not until my first raid when I realized how mistaken I had been. I became a spy as soon as I learned about the prophecy and then worked for Albus to save Lily and her son.” Severus said honestly. 

She tensed but nodded, “Why did you not hide away with your parents?”

“It was my war Sev. I would always be persecuted for being muggleborn. Ron wanted me to run away. He promised to stay with Harry but I could not bear to leave Harry. I loved Harry and Ron. I could not live with myself knowing that they could be in danger while I was safe.”

“You are fiercely loyal.” He remarked gently. 

“As you are.” Hermione answered. She sighed, “tell me something I don’t know about you. Something important.”

Severus caressed her hair, “I have a son.”

She shot up, “What?”

“He’s not born yet. I imagine he will not be born now.” Severus looked directly into her confused eyes. 

“Care to explain.” She said with a biting tone. 

“As you know I have slept with some women in the past. I was foolish and hurting because Lily had married the toe-rag. I drank too much and ended in Malfoy Manor. Lucius was traveling on the Dark Lord’s business. Cissy undid the wards. She had been crying and one thing led to another.” Severus concluded. 

“Cissy? Who is Cissy?” Hermione asked. 

“Narcissa Malfoy. We had an affair since 1978. She became pregnant with my child.” Severus waited for her gasp. 

“Draco cannot be yours.” Hermione shook her head. 

“I assure you he is. Cissy and I were relieved when he looked like her. I developed potions to mute my features from him. Narcissa dutifully brewed and gave him potions. We continued our affair until Draco was six or seven and resumed it when Draco was chosen to kill Albus.” Severus was surprised when Hermione looked pensive. 

“He was nothing like you. Are you sure he was yours?” She asked again. 

“Certain. He was mine biologically but Lucius’s through and through in most of other aspects. I was too late to be an influence on him by the time he came to me. He was good in potions; something I took delight in. He had my hands too.” He told her. 

“Draco was bigoted. He was foul, prejudiced but he was not evil. He bought us time in Malfoy Manor. He could not bring himself to say that it was us. He cringed when his aunt tortured me.” Hermione whispered. 

He caressed her back, “Now, it is your turn to tell me something that I don’t know about you. Something important.” 

She kissed his Adam’s apple, “I have no secrets Severus. You know all about me.” She nuzzled his collarbone. 

“What will you do with Elaine?” She asked softly. 

“She will continue to work as my secretary. I will not engage her or flirt as you put it.” She frowned but kept quiet. “I don’t want her to touch you.” She kissed his thin lips. “No more familiarity with her.” 

“As you command wife.” He rolled them until he was on top of her. They forgot about Elaine and Draco for the rest of the evening.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the overwhelming support. Please keep it up :)

Chapter 24

She woke up before he did. Severus was peacefully sleeping. He looked younger in the morning. She did not think he looked older than when they first set foot in London, 5 years ago. Hermione reflected on their relationship. It had been about three weeks since they started making love. She was happier, her insecurities about Elaine were almost gone. Severus came home early, they made love every day without fail. He taught her so many things. He worshiped her body and made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the planet. The way he looked at her when he undressed her; the whispers and the way his eyes turned black with desire made her feel so loved. Sev was more relaxed. He kissed her at all times and enjoyed her touch more than anything. 

Hermione was happy; happier than she had ever been. She realized her love for him that night of the dinner party. She was obsessively concerned with that secretary of his. She did not remember feeling so confused and angry with anyone. The closest she had come to being so hurt was when Ron kissed Lavender in the middle of the common room. Hermione understood then that she wanted Severus to be hers. She loved him; how could she not love the man who protected her and offered his friendship? She had decided to approach him the next morning when they met in the hallway and she told him. She was glad that she was brave enough to tell him and that Severus gave them a chance that night. Now they were about to pick Tom from King’s Cross and then travel to the colonies for summer vacation.

“Sev, darling wake up.” She mumbled and kissed his forehead. He sighed and mumbled back. “Hermione, go back to sleep.” His hands found her behind and he massaged her. 

“We have to get ready soon. We have to get Tom from the train station.” She smiled when he nodded but pulled a leg over hers so they could be closer. 

“Severus.” She called again when he rolled over her. 

“Good morning Hermione.” He muttered and went for her nipples. “Sev.” She moaned and let him have his way with her. 

She remembered some girls in her dorm room saying things about boys. Older girls speaking about boys and how good it felt to have sex. Some girls spoke of boys that did not know what they were doing with their fingers and tongue. Severus certainly was no boy. He was virile, and could satisfy all her needs. She trembled the first time he made her come. She still trembled whenever she heard his voice pleading for her to come for him. 

Hermione had rather a short sexual experience but it had been wonderful thus far. Severus was amazing with her. She did not have to tell him much because he instinctively knew what to do with her. She pulled him up for a kiss. “I love you.” She whispered as he pulled in and out of her. She sighed and whimpered when he touched her there. Sev was everywhere. He sucked on her neck, rubbed her clit and thrust in and out of her.   
She came with a small shout. “You smell wonderful.” He made her chuckle when he licked her sweaty neck. 

“I’m all sweaty.” She huffed. 

“You still smell wonderful.” He closed his eyes and held her to him. 

“No, you wake up Severus Snape. We have to get Tom from King’s Cross.” She moved from under him and escaped to shower. 

She was freshly washed when he stood up and kissed her neck. “We don’t have time for a second round. Go shower.” She said when he tried to undo the sash of her robe. 

She brewed some tea and coffee for him. Severus came down, Cassia looked up from her basket and then skipped away from the kitchen. “Blasted animal. We should give her away.” Severus grumbled and drank his coffee. 

“We are not giving her away.” She had arrangements for Aquila and Cassia. They would stay with the Thompsons from across the street. Aquila could also go back to Hogwarts if it wished to. 

She pecked him on the cheek. “It’s almost 10:40. Hurry with your coffee.” 

It was an ordeal to collect Cassia. The kneazle glared at her as they walked to the Thompson residence. Her neighbors were polite and glad to take the animal for the summer. 

The young woman went back home and found Severus ready. “Shall we go?” He gave her the small beaded bag. 

He apparated them near the train station. They walked hand in hand and crossed the wall to the wizarding world. Hermione noticed the stares first. She saw Malfoys and someone who reminded her of Neville. 

“Where are we going first?” Severus asked as they sat near some benches. He always eased her. 

“New York, Salem, Santa Monica and then New York again.” Hermione wanted to meet new places. Tom would love the sights, the culture. She wanted their boy to experience as much of the muggle world as possible. 

“We could have stayed in London.” He whispered quickly. “I could have taken him to the university when he got bored.”

“Nonsense.” She kissed his hands. 

They waited until the Hogwarts train pulled into the station. Hermione could barely conceal her excitement. Tom was back. She had missed him so much. Tom smiled when he saw them. He carried with trunk and owl effortlessly. He walked a little faster and let her hug him. 

Hermione kissed him soundly, “I missed you terribly sweetheart.” 

“Mum please.” He frowned and looked to the sides. 

Severus nodded at Tom. “How was your term?”

“Very good sir. I received Outstanding grades in all of my courses.” Tom said with a smirk. 

“Very well. You shall choose whatever trinket you fancy from New York.” 

They walked out of the barrier. “New York? Are we going soon?” Their boy asked as soon as they stepped out of the train station. 

“Now.” Severus took out an old watch. “This will take us to Manhattan or so I’m told.”

Hermione nodded, “Tom, Aquila could stay with the Thompsons or go back to Scotland.”

Tom looked at his owl. “Go back to the castle.” The bird cocked its head and took flight. Severus vanished the cage. “give your mother your belongings.” 

The boy did as he was told. He grinned from ear to ear when she shrunk the trunk. “I have so much to tell you.” 

Hermione grinned too and grabbed the watch. She held on as the world spun. They landed with a thud. “Can’t wait for commercial airplanes.” She muttered. 

Severus helped her up. Tom was already looking around. “Where are we?”

“Manhattan.” She replied brightly. 

They found a hotel two blocks away from their landing site. Severus rented two rooms. One for them and a smaller one for Tom who looked excited to be travelling. Hermione waved her wand and unpacked their belongings. 

Severus grabbed a book from a shelf and settled on the bed. “Go and unpack for him. It will take him too long and you wanted to walk the Brooklyn bridge if I remember correctly.” She nodded and smiled his way. He looked uninterested but she could tell he was just as happy to have Tom back. 

Hermione walked happily to the adjacent room. Tom had his trunk open and removed a school tie. She waved her wand and all his clothes were stacked neatly. “Thanks mum.” 

She smiled openly and hugged him again, “I missed you so much love.” She kissed his forehead. 

“Oh, I want you to tell me all about Hogwarts.” Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. Tom did not look to the sides or tell her to stop. He basked in her affection. 

“I missed you too.” He smiled and told her about the new things he learned and the professors. “I am learning a lot. I like all my classes and Slytherin won the House Cup. I earned about a hundred points for my house.” 

Hermione smiled, “that’s wonderful sweetheart.” She listened to his stories and asked questions about his classmates too. 

“Do you like the other boys?” She asked, now hoping for her boy to tell him he had a friend in Ravenclaw. It would be too much to hope for Gryffindor. 

“They don’t bother me and I don’t bother me.” He said carefully. 

“What about any girls?” She asked with a grin. Tom rolled his eyes. “Mum, please I’m doing perfectly fine. You can owl professor Slughorn if you want. He likes me very much.”

“Does he now? Are you part of the Slug Club?” She asked with a smile. 

Tom frowned, “How do you know about the Slug Club? I never told you about it.” 

She felt a stab on the stomach. “No matter, dad must have told you.” 

She nodded, “I forced him to. Since you do not write to me as much as you write to him.” Hermione said with an accusing voice. 

“You were sad but now you’re happy. I suppose it is because I am here with you.” He said with certainty. 

Hermione laughed, “Just like your father you are. So modest.” Tom grinned. 

“You look happier. I assume you and dad are not fighting anymore.” He stood up and continued speaking, “I am hungry.”

She recovered quickly, “We were not fighting.” She stood up as well. 

“You were. I could tell.” Tom shrugged and stepped out of the room. Hermione followed him to their room. 

“Are you ready?” Severus asked as he left the book on the bed. 

“Yes sir.” Tom smiled at her, “Mum unpacked for me.”

Severus nodded, “Your mother has prepared an itinerary for our holidays.” He drawled and offered his arm to her. 

Tom filled them in about Hogwarts some more. The little family walked out the hotel and explored the New York. Hermione led them to the Brooklyn bridge and they walked from Manhattan to Brooklyn. They had a wonderful time walking and enjoying the warm sun on their faces. 

They had ice cream and ate dinner afterwards. Well, Tom and Severus had ice cream and dinner. Hermione did not want to spoil her appetite with sweets before dinner. 

Tom ate his meal and glanced at them with inquisitive eyes. “Tom finally told me that he is part of the Slug Club.” She said while sipping some wine. 

“Actually mum knew before I had the opportunity to tell her.” He said carefully. “I assume you told her dad.” 

“I did.” Severus replied and kissed her hand. 

Tom looked at him and there was something in his eyes, like when he tried to solve the maths questions Severus gave him to solve. Hermione was distracted when Sev asked him about their remaining plans in New York. 

The Big Apple was beautiful. Hermione and her boys explored it as thoroughly as they could before catching a portkey for Salem. Tom was his usual self and only sometimes would look at them with inquisitiveness. She had a wonderful time going to the museums and places where famous witches were burned. Severus and Tom drew the line at going to some “boring” history tour. Hermione went by herself. She kissed them both and spent an afternoon pouring over books and history. 

They changed their plans once they reached Santa Monica. They were to stay for a few days and then go back to New York but an extremely convincing Severus put his foot down and decided to stay in Santa Monica for a week and then depart to England.

“How much do you remember of muggle history?” He asked as they were in bed relaxing with the windows open. 

“England declared war on Germany September 4th 1939.” She said while kissing his neck. He smiled. “Yes, now how much do you remember of wizarding history?”

“Gellert Grindewald should be in Eastern Europe gaining support.” She frowned. 

“We have to go back to England.” He caressed her hair and stared at her with desire. “If I am not mistaken Binns spent most of your history of magic education lecturing about the goblin rebellions. You were not properly educated in modern wizarding history.” 

She frowned, “I happen to have read all the assigned books…” 

“And yet there is barely any mention of wizarding input in our books.” He played with a strand of her hair. 

She conceded, “that is because the war was a muggle conflict.”

Severus nodded, “yes, but the government had wizards aiding and posted so that the allies would win faster. Albus mentioned something of the like one night during your sixth year. We have to be more careful now Hermione. This war can effectively blow our covers if we are not.” 

She kissed his lips, “I understand, but why do we have to back to England in the middle of August instead of the end of it as we had planned?” 

“I hate the colonies.” He replied while kissing her jaw and then biting her earlobe. “I want to go home. Tom wants to go back home too.”

She frowned and stopped him from lowering his mouth to her breasts. “Did you not like our stay here?” He frowned. 

“It was fucking brilliant. Now let me get rid of this troublesome nightgown.” He rasped and ran his fingers over her nipples. He rolled one and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned and kissed his mouth. “We are going back but only after the weekend.” She bit his lip and ran her fingers over his scalp. He always liked that. Severus lowered her knickers; her nightgown ended up on her belly. He kissed her and entered her quickly. Sometimes it was quick and thrilling. She loved Severus any way she could have him. He was hers. She came with a muffled moan against his mouth and closed her eyes placidly until he slumped over her. 

He tugged the nightgown off and kissed her sweaty forehead. Hermione had the foresight to give him his wand. “Place a cooling charm and ward the door.” She said as she kissed his shoulder. 

She saw as Severus flicked his wand lazily. She would hate for Tom to enter their room before they woke up. Tom had asked why they warded their door after a week of travelling. Severus had said because their bedroom was not a place for him to be in. “you have your suite; stay there until your mother or I fetch you.” Severus said silkily after Tom had tried to force the wards to open. Their boy had frowned but nodded. 

She woke up to knocks on the door. She stretched and disentangled from Severus. She grabbed a robe and tied it. The banging did not stop. Hermione approached the door and opened the door. Tom was dressed and grinning maniacally. He pushed past her. “Dad, dad.” He yelled and went to the bed. Severus thankfully reacted quickly and sat up. 

“what did I tell you about breaking wards?” He grumbled and accioed his robe. Tom shrugged and looked at him. 

“Read this.” Tom shoved a paper to Severus. 

“Mum, tell him he has to let me go. Tell him.” He ran to her and hugged her middle. “Tell him.” He chanted and hugged her tight. 

Severus frowned. Hermione laughed when Tom looked up and grinned. “What is it Sev?”

“Quidditch World Cup. Professor Horace Slughorn has invited him and a few other students to go.” Severus sighed. 

Hermione frowned, “No.”

Tom scowled, “What do you mean no?” He was not hugging her anymore. 

“I said no. you are not old enough to go alone anywhere.” She looked at Sev and saw his little smirk. 

“I am old enough. He’s the head of my house.” Tom retorted. 

“I thought you did not like quidditch.” Hermione counteracted. 

The boy shook his head, “I did not like it at first but now I understand it. That bossy witch I wrote you about lent me a book.” 

“What bossy witch?” Severus asked. 

“McGonagall. I bet she is going to go too.” Tom frowned as if the thought that Minerva McGonagall could be allowed to do something he was not allowed to do was horrifying.

Hermione frowned right back, “I don’t care what they let that little girl do or don’t. You Tom Snape are not going.”

Tom scowled at her and ran out of their bedroom.

“He thought you would be on his side.” Severus stretched and yawned. 

“What is Slughorn thinking?” She kissed him and then frowned. 

Severus shrugged, “He has started collecting students. Tom is clearly the best student Hogwarts has ever had. He wants to make sure Tom is his protégé.”

They bathed and dressed for the day. Tom was in a foul mood. He glared at her and she ignored his scowls and the crossed arms. Tom approached the subject again over dinner. 

“Mum, I have an idea.” He said as he ate his roast beef. 

“About?” She said politely. 

“We could invite professor Slughorn for tea once we go back to England. He could tell you all about the world cup.”

Severus was oddly silent and arched an eyebrow, “I believe your mother clearly said that you would not be attending.”

Tom looked straight at him and replied, “Mum said I would not go to the world cup.”

“Then why must you insist on this discussion?” Severus continued with a definite air. 

Tom ate some more and then started again. “Why are you not letting me go to the quidditch world cup?”

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. He was the sort of parent to forbid something without explanation. Hermione fought him tooth and nail. She believed it was best for them to explain and make sure Tom understood why they forbid him something. Hermione looked at Severus for support but he looked at her just as attentively as Tom was looking at her. 

“First off, you are too young to go without us.” She said primly. 

Tom smirked, “I go to Scotland for nine months of the year by myself.”

“That is different. That is a school and if it was up to me you would be home. Your father and I are perfectly capable of teaching you magic.”

Tom frowned, “He is the head of my house. You trust him to take care of me when I’m in school why would the quidditch world cup be any different?”

Severus kept eating and observing quietly, “Your father and I trust a groups of highly trained wizards to take care of you.”

“it is unfair that you would not let me go to the quidditch. Dad you have not said anything yet.”

Severus looked at the boy and then at her, “your mother has expressed her reasons to not let you. They are weak at best but I will not oppose her decision.”

Hermione smiled brightly at him and kissed him lightly. Tom frowned at them “Dad please. I want to go, please. I owled McGonagall telling her I would go. Besides, why are you all of the sudden kissing him and why are you agreeing on everything? I like that you are happier but this is not working.” He pointed at them and then looked at them suspiciously. 

Severus laughed and kissed her hand, “you wanted me and your mother to stop fighting. We’ve stopped fighting and now you are unhappy.” 

Hermione laughed too and kissed Sev again. Tom frowned, “It’s not that I’m unhappy. I just find it strange that you ward your door. “Why do you want to keep me out?”

Severus frowned, “Your mother and I deserve privacy. I should have warded our door sooner but your mum was anxious you would need us. You are older now and so can learn to knock on doors.”

Hermione ate some of her meat. She thought Tom’s argument was over but then her boy continued, “I still think it should be you telling professor Slughorn that I am not going with him.”

She smiled tightly, “your father will write him a letter.” 

Tom argued more, “Why don’t you and dad come with me? Why can’t we go? We are in America. We are not even so far away from Mexico.”

“Sweetheart, neither your dad or I care for quidditch much.” 

Tom looked at his plate, “but I do.” He said with a small voice. “Minerva will be there and she is the only friend I have.” Hermione felt something tug at her heart. She looked at Sev. He wore an inscrutable expression. 

Hermione did not want to go to the quidditch world cup because of her past experiences but also because she had no desire to spend any time watching wizards chase after quaffles and snitches. She would not let Tom go by himself either. She did not trust Horace Slughorn to keep an eye on him. It was as simple as that; not to mention the fact that the world cup would be hosted in Mexico but now seeing her boy with his head down and forlorn look gave her pause. She had always wanted him to have friends. Severus had Lily. She had Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Tom had no one but for Minerva McGonagall. Sev mentioned he had written about a Gryffindor classmate that sat by him in the library. 

Severus kept looking at her. Tom looked utterly dejected. “Severus, what do you think? Could we go to Mexico instead of England? We could stay there for a week and then take a portkey back. Only a week at most.”

Tom smiled at her and then looked at Severus. He stared at him calculatingly, “Three days and you will not pester your mother or me once we go back to England. You will finish your homework, help around the house and weed Mrs. Barton’s garden without magic.” 

“Done.” Tom grinned. Hermione disliked when Severus and Tom had these conversations. She felt as if she was missing something. 

They finished dinner and went out for a film. Tom grinned and was in a very good mood. He kissed her cheek and hugged him tightly. “Thanks mum.”

She kissed his forehead, “go to bed. When is this cup thing?”

“A week. Owl professor Slughorn tonight.” He said as she kissed him good night. 

Hermione went back to her suite. Severus was reading a book by the bed. She sat by the desk and composed a letter for professor Slughorn. She wrote as if she were Severus. She finished and went to Sev’s side. 

“Sign it.” She said with a kiss to his cheek. He grabbed the parchment and read. He erased some lines and then signed it. She sealed the parchment. “I’ll send it tomorrow morning.” 

She rested next to him. “You were a bit harsh with Tom. He hates going to Mrs. Barton’s. She is far too chatty for him.” She played with his chest hair and was surprised by his deep laugh. 

“Why are you laughing?” She asked. Sev stopped and grinned at her. He kissed her forehead. 

“He manipulated you. Tom played you. He gave you the sad story, no friends and you fell for it.” He looked amused. 

Hermione frowned deeply, “Oh, he is devious. How infuriating he is!” 

“I have half a mind to wake him up and ground him until next year.” She said. “I’ll have to tear that letter now.”

Severus shook his head, “We made a deal with Tom. You will not go back on your word”

“He tricked us.” She said angrily. 

Sev kissed her mouth. “He tricked you. I saw through his little plan. It is your fault.”

Hermione scowled and he kissed his scowl. “I don’t like him lying.”

“He did not entirely lie. He wrote to Minerva, if to brag or make sure that she knew he was invited as well. He did not however owled her. I am a little surprised you did not pick up on that little detail. You should have. Where would he find an owl in muggle California?”

She now felt a little satisfaction that Tom would be weeding gardens. “I cannot believe that boy.”

Sev kissed and held her as they fell asleep. Hermione listened when he whispered gently. “He loves you. Did you notice he went for you? He hugged you thinking I would be the one who needed convincing.

“I know he loves us. I just do not want him lying to us.” She said carefully. 

Severus kept quiet. She turned and looked at him. “You liked that he lied. You enjoyed that little stunt.”

He kissed her, “I did. He is resourceful. I will speak to him to ease you dearest.” She nodded and him until he pulled her to his lap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thank you all for the support. Feedback is always very appreciated :)

Chapter 25

Hermione had gone to get ready for the beach. It was their last day in Santa Monica. She wanted to spend the day in the beach. Severus and Tom waited for her in the lobby. 

“Your mother was most displeased with you.” He commented to the child. 

“Why?” he asked innocently. Severus was sure the boy thought he was being innocent. 

“Yesterday night. You manipulated her.” He remarked. “I, of course could tell. Your mum, again she would have been sorted in Gryffindor I am sure fell for your little sob story.” 

Tom looked down, “you could have told her. You did not.” 

“Let’s say your mum should learn that you are not the little angel she imagines. Now if you do anything like that again I will make sure that Mrs. Barton’s garden grows quickly. I will also throw in some other surprises for you.” Severus said. 

“Yes father.” He said sullenly. 

The boy’s sulkiness dissipated when they reached the beach. Tom loved the water and was swimming before Hermione could set their towel down. 

Severus watched as Hermione joined Tom in the water. He decided to stay put and watch his family. The man had to admit he was proud of Tom and his resourcefulness. For a few months he was afraid the boy would take after Hermione too much. Tom exceeded his expectations. He was bright, driven and loved Hermione.

He was interrupted by Tom coming back and crashing down next to him. The boy threw some sand his way. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Come to the water with us." Tom said breathlessly. 

"Where is your mother?" Severus asked while scanning the water for her.

"She went to buy ice cream. Mum said we are traveling to Mexico by regular means." Tom continued chatting.

Severus frowned. Hermione had taught of ways to make Tom repent for his supposed devious ways and so far this was the most painful way she came up with. It would be hell to travel like muggles. They would have to board trains; connecting trains at that. The Quidditch World Cup would take place in Yucatán, which according to Hermione was far enough. Tom would get to the World Cup but he would suffer extensively. 

“I just want him to think twice before trying to manipulate me again.” Hermione whispered last time when she thought of her wonderful idea. Severus disagreed on the sole principle that he would have to suffer as well but his witch promised various sexual favors and told him he could use as much magic as he wanted as long as it did not improve Tom’s traveling conditions.

“Mum owled professor Slughorn. Did she not?” Tom asked once more. 

“She did. Did mum tell you her plans to get to Yucatán?” Tom frowned up at him.

“I told you, she said muggle means. No magic at all.” Severus smirked. “No magic for you. You are an underage wizard. Your mum and I however can use plenty of magic as long as we do not let the muggles see us.” 

It was funny to see such as handsome boy scowl like Tom. His face looked comical. “That is not fair. Mum would never do that me.”   
“Your mother does not take lightly to being fooled or so she tells me.” Severus flipped the page of his book. 

“I did not fool her.” Tom said outraged or at least he pretended to be so. 

Severus smiled at Hermione when she came back with two ice cream cones. She handed him a vanilla one and gave a chocolate one to Tom.

The boy thanked her. “Mum, I want to apologize for lying to you.” He said carefully.

Hermione kissed his cheek, “I forgive you but we are still travelling by train. Your dad spent money for the passage to Mexico. We will talk about this once we get to Mexico City.” 

Tom nodded and switched the topic to Hogwarts and his grades. The boy knew how to appease the witch. Severus swam for a bit with them and then went back to his spot and maths book. 

The little family travelled to Mexico early the following morning. Tom was in foul mood. Hermione kissed him good morning. “Perk up sweetheart. Only a week until we get to Mexico City.” Tom forced a smile and endured the first day stoically.

Severus placed cooling charms on his person and Hermione whenever he had the chance. He saw as Tom grew uncomfortable with the train, the noises, some of the passengers brought birds and dogs that chirped and barked for hours on end. Hermione looked unruffled and did not make use of much magic. Severus made use of magic as much as he could. Tom did not even a couple of times during the first three days but he was completely mute for the next two days. 

They were near Mexico City when Tom made his case. “Yucatán is too far away; there are no trains to go there we will have to use carriages. This is enough mum. I will not omit information from you. Can we please apparate, floo or take a portkey?” 

Hermione sighed, “You do understand that you were in the wrong. I said no, your father said no and you kept insisting.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes, “You gave no explanation mum. You always tell me why I cannot do things. I expected this from dad not you.” 

Severus listened and did not say a word when Hermione turned to him for support. This was her parenting that got her in trouble. He was not advocate for explanations. Hermione huffed, “I apologize for that, but no matter and you are quite right. We will be apparating to the site later tonight. I cannot take this train anymore. Now, go to sleep for a while I’ll wake you when is time for us to go.” She pointed to his cot. Tom nodded and kissed her goodnight. 

“A little help would have been appreciated.” She said as she pointed her wand at Tom’s cot. She placed a muffliato charm and transfigured the usual curtain between their cot and the child’s cot. 

“Not my problem.” He replied and watched as she undressed. He licked his lips and waited until she came to his side. She wore her nightgown. Severus tried to persuade her once more. He kissed her neck and rolled one of her nipples. Hermione moaned and let him continue. 

“Sev, stop. Tom is sleeping next to us.” She turned and kissed him. Hermione pulled him closer and tangled her hands on his hair. 

“I want you.” He tried pin her to the cot but he miscalculated the distance and they ended on the floor. Hermione laughed hysterically. He frowned at her. Hermione kept laughing at him and rained his face with kisses. 

“That’s a sign.” She kissed his cheek. Severus stood up and helped her up. “I promise we’ll have time one we get to the quidditch site.” She appeased him and kissed him some more. 

“We’ll have time when we get back to England and Tom is weeding Mrs. Barton’s gardens. We’ll give him all the chores that you want.” She said earnestly. 

“Fine but you will keep your promises Hermione.” He whispered against her ear. She trembled. He kissed her neck more. Severus remembered what she whispered about a week ago. He reminded him in exquisite detail what she said she would do and what she promised to let him do. He could feel her tremble and blush. 

“Severus.” She moaned when he bit her earlobe and drew circles on her belly. “This is highly inappropriate.” She lowered his hand and guided him where she wanted it to be. 

He licked her ear. “Do not start something you cannot finish.” He teased her. Severus wanted her to beg. Hermione rubbed her backside on him. “When we get home.” She turned and kissed him more. “I’ll wake you when we have to go.” Hermione stood up and moved to nap with Tom. His witch was infuriating. 

Severus did not take lightly to apparating at the dead of night. He barely spoke as he fashioned the illegal portkey that would take them to the quidditch camp where they would meet Slughorn. 

Hermione handled the ministry officials. Severus had no time to speak to dunderheads. He was sexually frustrated and wanted this whole affair to end. 

“Your mother promised you a week and a week you will get Tom.” Severus replied when Tom asked if they could stay longer if the match went longer. 

Tom nodded, “yes sir.” 

“I found a place for our tent. There are no more tickets. The match starts tomorrow afternoon.” Hermione said. It was almost midnight. 

“We need to find professor Slughorn.” Tom said quickly. 

“Sweetheart. We cannot impose on him. It is late.” Hermione tried to explain. 

Severus scowled deeply. “Tom is correct. His teacher asked you to contact him as soon as we arrived. We have arrived.” 

Hermione looked unsure, “How do you propose we find this man?”

“Easy enough dearest.” Severus raised his wand and placed a locator spell. The tent was a good fifteen minutes away. 

Severus led them to the Slughorn’s tent. There was no doubt it was the man’s place. The square had three tents. These were flamboyant and decorated in green and silver. He called upon the center tent. Horace Slughorn was younger, slimmer and certainly less bald. 

“Good night. Merlin, you must be Tom’s parents.” Slughorn shook Severus’ hand. 

“Horace Slughorn; Potion’s master and Slytherin Head of House. I am very pleased to meet you.” 

“Severus Snape, this is my wife Hermione.” He shook the man’s hand and introduced Hermione. 

“Tom is a bright student. The brightest young man I have ever taught. You must be very proud of him.” The man said affably. “Please come in. You must be tired after all the travelling.”

Severus did not move an inch. “I require you give my son his ticket. As you gathered we are tired. We would like to retire as soon as possible.”

“My dear Mr. Snape. The children and I plan to leave very early tomorrow for some excursions and potion ingredient exploration. We will then join the festivities for the match. I would love for Tom to join us.”

Severus grew increasingly tired of being polite. He looked at his son, “do you wish to go?” 

“Yes father.” Tom said with a smile. 

Hermione looked conflicted. “Wonderful. Let me show you to your place.” 

“Mr. Slughorn, how many charges do you have? Will you be able to supervise all of them? I’d prefer to keep Tom by my side.” Hermione let out. 

“Worry not Mrs. Snape. I brought four students only. Mr. Selwyn, a sixth year, Ms. Bones a fourth year, Mr. Boot, a seventh year, Ms. McGonagall and young Tom.” 

Severus made an educated guess, two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. The best of the best it seemed. “Very well, Tom shall stay with you. We will be camping near the stream about fifteen minutes’ walk east. Tom knows where to find us.”

Severus grabbed Tom and walked away. Hermione followed them. “Severus, I do not think this is the best idea.” Severus ignored her. He was tired and wanted to fuck her and sleep until tomorrow morning. 

“We will retrieve you once the match is done or when your week is up. Should anything happen use this.” Severus pointed his wand and fashioned a ring. “You wear this and it will take you back home. Wait for us, only use it if you think it is absolutely necessary. I am referring to someone threatening to kill you. Behave and follow the man’s directions.” 

He turned to Hermione “Say goodnight to your mum.” Tom grinned and kissed Hermione goodnight. 

“Behave sweetheart.” She kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight professor.” Severus walked away. Hermione hot on his heels.

She was confused but followed him. They reached their spot. Hermione unpacked their tent silently. They were done with the tent in no time. 

“What was that?” She asked as soon as they stepped inside. 

“You proved your point. Tom was miserable for a week and knows better than to manipulate you. I hope he learns and never does it again. Now, I doubt that the boy has learned. You made my life miserable for a week too.” He undressed and got into bed. 

“He is safe and you know it. He is within our reach, with a trained wizard. He will be fine. He has a portkey just in case. Get into bed.” Severus patted the space close to him. 

Hermione did so. He kissed her and pinned her to the bed. “You owe me witch. I have come to collect.” He muttered as he tried to lower her gown and reach her knickers at the same time. 

Hermione kissed him and bit his lip suddenly, “You would jeopardize our child for sex.” She frowned up at him. 

He kissed her. He was tired of this nonsense and wanted her to comply. Severus kissed her neck. “I said he’s fine.” He lowered his voice. “You are supposed to keep promises.” Hermione kissed him more. She wanted him and he knew it. “We can visit him tomorrow. You can track him.” Hermione helped him with her gown and tangled her hands on his hair. 

“Fine, no more Tom talk.” Severus moaned when she sucked on his neck. 

Severus rid her of the nightgown and explored her. He took his time kissing every inch of skin he wanted. These past weeks had been filled with hurried encounters. Severus found that as much as he liked Tom he was not keen on having to share Hermione. Tom was a very time consuming child. He would remain so for at least two more terns until he discovered his interests or found his parents uninteresting or embarrassing. Severus could not wait for the boy to find them both embarrassing. 

The potion’s master toyed with his witch to his heart’s content. Hermione had enough it seemed because she bit his belly button and uttered the most satisfying phrase, “Fuck me.” 

Severus groaned, he pushed into her with another satisfying growl. Hermione’s face was exquisite. He moved some wayward hairs from her face and kissed her while thrusting with abandon. Severus made love to her without restrains or cares. He missed fucking her without having to mind that a child was nearby. He opened his eyes and saw as her eyes rolled back. His witch was divine and his only his. Severus kissed her neck and held her close as he slowed his pace. 

“Please, don’t slow down Sev. I’m close, so close.” She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. 

The man smiled, “Have you any idea how amazingly beautiful you are?”

She caressed the nape of his neck. “I am pretty I guess.” 

Severus shook his head and continued with his paced thrusts. “You are breathtaking.” He said with a smile. He stopped talking and looked at her. He invited her to look into his thoughts. Severus felt her in his mind. He put forth a mental image of her. Hermione broke the connection and beamed at him. She kissed him, a long wet and loving kiss. Severus tried to last as much as he could but soon he could feel her orgasming and he joined her soon after. Severus felt a rush of satisfaction when she cradled him and kissed his forehead. “We could have a bit of lie in tomorrow.” She caressed his back and did not ask him to move. 

“I don’t think you fully grasp that I have accrued hours of sexual favors.” He hissed close to her ear. “And it is my most honest intention to collect all payments until the boy comes back from that blasted match.” Severus loved when she trembled, it was not fear but the purest desire to be with him to have him above her while he looked into her eyes and fucked the living lights out of her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! :)
> 
> Enjoy, thank you all for the feedback :) Please keep it coming!

Chapter 26 

His parents were acting strangely. They locked their bedroom door, made him wait in the mornings and kissed all the time. Tom realized he never saw his parents kiss properly before this summer. They kissed each other’s cheeks all the time and hugged but never kissed. Mum now kissed dad all the time. She would drop on his lap and peck his lips. It was disgusting. “Help me with these.” He rolled his eyes. 

Tom looked to his left and frowned. “No.” He said calmly. McGonagall scowled and shoved a basketful of roots and mushrooms. “They are expensive. Professor Slughorn said to be careful.” She said and ran to get more. 

“I do not have to listen to you.” Tom however followed her. 

McGonagall turned to him, “you have to. Slughorn put me in charge.” 

“He did not.” Tom said forcefully and yanked some roots by a tree. 

“He did. He gave me the basket. You were off thinking about Merlin knows what.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“I should have been paired up with someone more pleasant.” Tom said.

McGonagall scowled at him again. “I do not like you either.”

Tom shrugged, he did not like her much but she was smart and the second smartest students in his year. He was the smartest student after all. “When are we supposed to meet the others?”

“Fifteen minutes.” She said and looked up, “Why? Are you scared that mummy will know that you are all by yourself?”

Tom scowled, “Not at all. We were on holiday and father agreed to travel to Mexico.” He said smugly. McGonagall loved foreign places. 

“Where did you go?” She tried to sound uninterested but Tom could tell she wanted to know details of his travels. 

“New York, Salem and California.” Tom replied. 

“Did you see the fake burning places?” McGonagall asked trying to contain her curiosity. 

“We did.” Tom and her sat by a tree trunk and he talked about seeing the skyscrapers, the museums, Salem and all the magic and lastly California. Tom even told her about staying late with his parents and looking at the stars. He told her about the travel to Mexico. 

“Mum punished me. We travelled as muggles.” McGonagall laughed. “How long?”

“A week, she forbade father to do magic on me.” Tom sighed. 

“My mother never does magic.” McGonagall said. She frowned a little, “She is a very powerful witch. My mum was in Gryffindor too. I have seen the prizes she won in school. She was brilliant. What about your parents?”

Tom shrugged, “my parents did not go to Hogwarts. Dad was homeschooled and mum studied under a sorcerer in France.” 

“Your mum looks like a very nice person. She looks very young too. I thought she was your sister for a bit.” McGonagall laughed. 

Tom felt nervous all of the sudden. No one knew he was adopted; no one but the Headmaster and professor Dumbledore. “Mum had me when she was very young. My dad and her married right away.” 

“Come along children. We must go back to camp. The match will start soon.” Slughorn’s voice boomed. Tom was glad. He did not want to keep talking about his parents. 

The older students ignored him and McGonagall. He was glad his Slytherin classmates did not pay attention to him. He had enough of their presence during the school year. They walked to the quidditch field and waited for the teams to come out. Italy against Norway. McGonagall had money bet on Italy. Tom had to agree with her. Professor Slughorn introduced him to many wizards and witches. He was well connected. Tom watched the game with interest. McGonagall would grab his arm and order him to look at all the quidditch plays she deemed worthy. 

The game was fierce for a couple of hours. The referee had to break up a fight because Napoli, the Italian keeper tackled Bloom; a Norwegian chaser. Tom had fun and then Rossi; the Italian seeker dove to the far left. “He’s spotted the snitch.” McGonagall chirped. They saw as the man nosedived and caught the walnut sized snitch. 

The crowd cheered. Tom grinned and clapped when the sky erupted in fireworks; red, white and green. McGonagall laughed and cheered enthusiastically. The festivities lasted three hours. Professor Slughorn was invited to a little soiree of sorts and therefore they were invited as well. Tom enjoyed himself. The time went by fast quicker than he expected. Suddenly it was time to retire. The potioneer looked at them and swayed; “our portkey leaves at dawn.” 

Tom had no intention of waking up at dawn. “I better find my parents.”

Slughorn was drunk; “go along my boy.” 

McGonagall frowned and looked at the rest of the students. Tom asked her on impulse, “Come with me. You do not have to wake up so early. Father hates waking up early. We will probably leave by noon tomorrow.”

“Slughorn would never let me.” McGonagall frowned. 

Tom smirked and taunted her, “Leave that to me. Do not tell me you are afraid.” 

McGonagall frowned, “Do your worse.” 

Tom talked to Slughorn and convinced him to let McGonagall come with him. It helped that Bones and Boot had left on their own. It seemed Slughorn was not such a good child minder and mum was correct. “Just sign there and have your father owl me. McGonagall needs to be apparated to her village.” The old man said and passed out drunk. 

“What if your dad does not want me there?” McGonagall tried to not sound doubtful. 

Tom shrugged her off. “Mum would make him take you home. She will even write to your parents if you want.” 

McGonagall nodded, “mum gave me muggle money and galleons to come back. I do not think she will be terribly upset. Mum knows I can take care of myself and Robert started teething. She is pretty busy.” 

“Teething?” Tom asked confused. 

McGonagall walked alongside him, “I have two younger brothers. Malcolm and Robert. Malcom is three and Robert is seven months old. He is a terror and is teething; his teeth are coming out of his gums so his mouth hurts and he fusses. He probably fusses more than Malcolm ever did.”

“Sounds exhausting.” Tom muttered. 

“It is. I will never have children.” McGonagall said seriously. 

“Do you have siblings?” the girl asked curiously, “I never asked you before.” 

Tom shook his head, “I don’t think I want any of them.”

McGonagall chuckled, “they’re sweet sometimes.”

They made it to the stream and found the tent. He opened the flap and found the living room empty. “They’re probably in their bedroom. Stay here. I will go and wake them.” 

He remembered his father told him to knock on doors. Tom dutifully knocked; he wanted to brag and show McGonagall that he was better than her and knew more things. McGonagall explored the tent while he knocked on the door with more force. He was surprised when he was thrown back. 

His father helped him up, “I thought you would be here tomorrow.” Tom noticed he looked tired, He wore his sleeping robe and his hair was messy. His father yawned and then looked at McGonagall. 

“Who might you be?” His father asked with a small smile. Tom thought it strange, his father did not regularly like other people. He ignored anyone whom he did not meet through his mum. 

McGonagall looked a little scared. “Minerva McGonagall.” 

His father smiled at her and offered his hand, McGonagall smiled back and looked less scared. “Pleased to meet you Minerva. I am Mr. Snape; Tom’s father.” McGonagall smiled and shook his hand. Tom did not care if his father liked Minerva but it helped. If father liked her then surely mum would. She was the one that had to like McGonagall. His mum would force his father to do her biding. It was always like so. 

Tom looked to the bedroom, “Where is mum?”

His father went to the small kitchen and prepared tea, “sleeping as should you and your friend.” 

“We will speak more in the morning.” His father poured himself tea and drank a bit. 

“Ms. McGonagall, I am sure you will find your lodgings adequate.” His father waved his hand and a cot appeared out of thin air. He placed the cot across from his. McGonagall looked properly awed. He looked up to his father who smirked at him. 

“Do not stay up too late.” He drank another gulp of his tea and then left them. 

“Your father can do wandless magic.” The girl repeated. Tom rolled his eyes. “Of course he can. What about your parents?” He needed to brag to the girl. She had to know he was better in all aspects. 

McGonagall frowned, “father is a muggle remember. Mum gave up magic to be with him. It is supposed to be romantic or so she says.” 

Tom looked confused, “Why would your mum give up magic? I would never live without magic.” 

The girl nodded, “I could not either. Do you feel the tingles?” She asked shyly. 

For a second Tom thought of laughing at her and then shook that feeling off. Mum told him to be nice; to have manners and be polite. “I do.” He smiled at her and she chuckled. 

Tom had an idea then, “I felt a lot of magic when we went to Salem. You would love it. I’m going to ask my parents to take us there.” 

McGonagall smiled once more. “I hope your parents say yes.” 

Tom used the loo and then went to his cot. His classmate was dressed in a nightgown and sleeping it seemed. He closed his eyes and slept soundly until the next morning. 

He smelled bacon; his stomach growled. Tom opened his eyes and smiled. Father cooked while mother frowned at her. “You should have woken me up.” Mum said while helping his father serve breakfast. 

Tom knew he had to be charming if he wanted McGonagall to see Salem. “Good morning mum.” He kissed her cheek and hugged her. His mum had to take them to the Colonies again. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” She kissed his forehead. “How was the quidditch match?”

Tom then proceeded to tell her about the game. He was pretty sure she did not understand much. To be honest he did not care too much for the game but McGonagall did and so he listened to her ramble about it. 

“Professor Slughorn said we had to apparate McGonagall back to her village in a few days. I was thinking we could go to Salem and show her the places we went to. She would even like to go to that muggle museum you tried to take me and dad.” Tom said while eating bacon and toast.

His mum shook her head, “We have to owl her parents at once. I have half a mind to write to your Headmaster. Professor Slughorn should have taken better care of you and your classmates. He let two eleven-year-old children walk out in the middle of the night.” 

“We are twelve.” Tom defended petulantly. 

Mum shot his father a look. “Your mother is correct. We have to owl Ms. McGonagall’s parents.” As if on cue McGonagall approached the kitchen. 

“Good morning Mr. Snape.” She said properly. Tom noticed she was dressed and her hair was combed. 

“Mrs. Snape, it is very nice to meet you.” She smiled carefully. 

His mum smiled back, “It is very nice to meet you Minerva. Tom has told us a lot about you.” 

McGonagall grinned openly, “My parents gave me permission to return next week.”

His mum frowned, “I find that hard to believe. I will owl your mother and let her know we will drop you off in the evening.” 

His father served McGonagall some food and she dug in. “Dearest, that might not be the best course of action. Owls tire and we have no easy access to one as of now. It is more prudent to send a patronus.”

Tom and McGonagall were confused. “Excuse me dear, does your mother entertain muggles?” Mum asked politely. 

McGonagall shook her head, “No, father should be at the parish now.” 

His mum nodded, “I know you are dying to boast.” She sighed simply. 

Tom watched as his father conjured a silver creature, a snake and then spoke clearly, “My name is Severus Snape. My son and your daughter Minerva attend school together. We would like to take Minerva to the Colonies. We shall be back to the United Kingdom next week. We assure you Minerva is in good company. We will owl you the details of the trip as well.” The snake slithered to the floor and then disappeared. 

“What was that?” Tom asked quickly. 

“Patronus charm. To fend off dementors.” Minerva replied. “I did not know you could do that.” 

“It is quicker than an owl.” His mum said with a smile. 

“What will we do?” Tom asked 

His father went back to his eggs. “We wait for a response. My Patronus will wait for one.” 

McGonagall smiled, “I’m sure mother will say yes. Malcolm is teething and she will be happy to have some help. Mum lets me go places, my father thinks I’m responsible too.” 

His mum chuckled, “I am sure you are very responsible Minerva but I’d feel better if I had your parent’s permission to take you to Salem.” 

They did not have to wait much. A sparrow appeared and a wistful voice spoke clearly, “You have our permission. Please owl me with the details of when to retrieve Minerva. My husband, Robert and I thank you for taking care of our girl.”  
McGonagall grinned from ear to ear and so did Tom. “Mum said it was fine. I can go to Salem.” She said excitedly and chuckled. Tom looked at his mother with a grin of his own. “Mum, please.”

His mother smiled and then looked at his father. Tom noticed his father wore a smug smirk. “We shall leave in a few minutes. Gather your belongings.” His father finished and stood up. 

“Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Snape.” McGonagall repeated and then proceeded to make her cot and arrange her trunk. Tom did the same. He put all his things inside his trunk. His mum asked them to wait outside the tent. “Wait for us outside.” She said and ushered them out. 

Tom sat on a rock and waited. McGonagall sat next to him. “How long do you think we will visit for?” 

“A few days, maybe a week if my parents wish to. I do not know when father and mother go back to University.” He replied honestly. 

McGonagall frowned, “I did not know there are magical universities.”

Tom looked at her and arched his eyebrow, “There are none, as far as I am aware.” 

McGonagall wore a pinched expression. “You said your parents went to University. You do not have to tell me what your parents do in the wizarding world.” 

The boy shook his head, “First my parents do not go to University. Mother will be a doctor in a few years. Father is a maths professor; he teaches in the University of London.” 

McGonagall crossed her arms, “You are lying to me. You would have never been sorted in Slytherin. You might as well be a muggleborn.” 

Tom stood up, “Why would I not be worthy of Slytherin? I am as magical as all of the others and so are my parents. Slytherin is the best house and therefore I am there. I am the best.” 

His classmate rolled her eyes, “Gryffindor is better and I am better in transfiguration and quidditch.” 

Tom frowned, “You are not. We are tied in Transfiguration; professor Dumbledore said so and we are not allowed brooms. I could be better than you for all you know.” They were interrupted when his father and mother left the tent. 

“Shall we leave?” Mum asked and extended an old notebook. “It is far easier than travelling by muggle means.   
The children frowned but grabbed the book corners just as the adults packed the tent. Tom felt the tug and then they were in Salem. 

“You can go dearest. Take the children and visit the museums. I am sure Minerva will enjoy all of them as will Tom. I will be in the hotel.” His father instructed. Mum kissed him. Tom’s frown deepened, again with the kissing. 

Tom forgot to be annoyed with McGonagall soon enough. He was regretful to not have accompanied his mum during the last visit. Mum taught them and explained about the places and the witches. He would have liked to tell McGonagall all those facts. She would think him smarter than her then. Alas, he did not go with his mum and therefore he was reduced to an active listener. They spent the day visiting burning places, the forests and even enrolled for a tour of the famous trials for the following day. 

McGonagall was awed with his mum. “You know a lot Mrs. Snape.” She gushed after mum told her about the political state and psychology of muggles during the Salem trials. He smirked; his mum was smarter than McGonagall’s mum who gave up magic to tend to babies and a husband. 

They ate late lunch and then visited more places until it was nightfall and they decided to go back to their hotel. His mum asked the man about the Snapes’ suites. “Your husband paid for three rooms.” The hotel keep finished promptly. The man gave her the keys. 

“These are us.” She pointed to rooms 26, 27 and 28. “I want you both ready for dinner.” She said simply. 

Tom nodded and entered his room. Someone had put his trunk near the bed. He rummaged through its contents and found what he was looking for. It was his homework for transfiguration. Tom started it when he they were here a few weeks ago. His father had and him either read or Tom did his homework. Tom set to work on the floor. He did not have a desk. His father had transfigured a pillow into a desk for him. He guessed he could go to his parents’ room and ask for him to do it again. Tom frowned, he did not feel like going there; it was likely his father was asleep. 

Tom heard the door opening and in came McGonagall. “Good, I brought my work too.” She sat down next to him and took out her scrolls. “I finished that one. Have a look. I will look at your potions homework.” 

Tom frowned, “No.”

McGonagall rolled her eyes, “You need my notes. I am better than you at transfiguration.” 

Tom huffed, “of course you are not. Dumbledore just prefers you because you are a Gryffindor.” 

McGonagall gave him a death glare and primly folded her hands over her lap. “If you are going to behave like the numpty you are I will leave now.” 

Tom frowned. McGonagall would leave and she would pout and ignore him during dinner. His mum would then ask him questions and make him apologize publicly. He would hate that. 

“Fine, stay, please. Do not cheat.” He said and gave her potions. 

McGonagall made for the door and then looked back, “I would never, I should be afraid for my transfiguration homework.” 

Tom rolled his eyes and looked at her work. She was smart but he was smarter. He looked at her reasoning and frowned, her way was simpler and dare he think better? Tom asked her all afternoon about her work and she answered. McGonagall looked at his potions work and smiled. “You have the order and measurements wrong for this potion. The book says you need to add three spoonsful of armadillo’s bile and then stir anticlockwise. You wrote it wrong. See here, you have two spoonsful after the stirs.” 

Tom smirked, “Dad and I made that potion over the Yule break. It was perfect after an hour instead of the hour and a half the book states.” 

She frowned, “I will put the correct ingredients and the proper order.” 

He shrugged, “Don’t ask then.” 

“You are foul.” She said but kept writing alongside him. 

They were done with all their work left in about two hours. McGonagall left thirty minutes before dinner. Tom showered and waited for his mother to knock on his door. 

“Sweetheart, your dad and Minerva are waiting downstairs. I knocked earlier but you must have been showering.” She entered and kissed his forehead. 

“Do hurry. You look very handsome.” She fixed his hair and they went downstairs. 

McGonagall wore a blue dress and spoke with father. “Tom said that you two made that potion.” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “I told you it is easier and faster.” 

McGonagall turned to him, “I wanted to make sure.” His father smirked. 

“Tom is correct. We made that stomach soother then and I have to say our methods indeed are more effective.”

McGonagall quieted and nodded, “Of course sir.” She accepted his father’s explanations without second guessing. 

They dined at a nearby restaurant and discussed the sight his father missed. “You should have been there Severus. Minerva and Tom truly enjoyed themselves.” Tom would not say he utterly enjoyed himself but he had to be with McGonagall if only to boast about the places he already visited. 

His father asked many questions that night, “What does your father do for a living? How many siblings do you have? tell me about your grades this year. What do you think of your professors? When is your birthday? How old is your mother? What was her maiden name again?” Mum only encouraged him and asked many more of her own. 

McGonagall answered politely and smiled. She seemed to be very comfortable around his parents. Tom sort of liked that. McGonagall was smart and now his mum could not pester him about not having any friends. Not that McGonagall was his true friend. She was just a convenient person to talk to. 

His parents bid the goodnight and told them they would be in Salem for another three days since Father had to start work soon and McGonagall had to be back in Scotland before the week was out. Tom nodded and so did McGonagall. Tom had to say he liked Salem a bit more. His father accompanied them during the last day and they went to a muggle fair. It was fun, McGonagall even dared him to go on the rides with her. He went with her and liked that she seemed afraid of the rollercoasters, “Some Gryffindor you are. He yelled as she screamed for dear life. She giggled and tried all of them nonetheless. 

The adults let them be and smiled. His mother seemed thrilled with him and smiled at them all the time. Father looked at peace too, for some reason. He looked relieved when he saw him interact with his classmate. They portkeyed to Scotland in the late afternoon of the third day. 

A nice looking if tired woman waited for them. “Mum.” McGonagall waved happily. “I must tell you everything.” 

The woman’s eyes glinted with happiness as she hugged her daughter, “You must my lass.” 

“You must be the Snapes. Isobel McGonagall, pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand. 

“Minerva is a wonderful child.” His mother said and shook the other woman’s hand. 

“Thank you. I appreciate you and your husband’s kindness to my child. Robert will be pleased to meet you as well. I left him back with the boys.” The woman explained. 

Tom was sure father would refuse but was mistaken, “Please lead the way Mrs. McGonagall. Must we apparate?” 

“Certainly. Let me Side-along with Mrs. Snape.” The witch offered her hand off the witches were. 

Tom looked at his father, “Why did you say yes? We could be home.” 

His father smirked, “Your mother would have thrown a fit at my disregard for politeness.” 

Tom sighed but stayed quiet because mother came back and grabbed them. They walked to a nice looking manse. McGonagall looked a lot like her father. The man looked serious and had a firm handshake. 

His father and the man spoke for a bit. They looked severe and spoke in short turns. His mum and McGonagall’s mum were a bit friendlier. Tom did not expect anything different. The women were the ones who carried conversation and eased some of the awkwardness. 

“Come, you have to meet Robert and Malcolm.” McGonagall dragged him to a room upstairs. It must have been the nursery; the baby was sleeping and the other one yelled when he saw his sister. 

“Minnie.” He yelled and McGonagall grinned. “Sush Robert.” She smiled and helped him out of a playpen. 

Tom felt out of place. He did not like small children. They reminded him of the orphanage, before his mum and dad. 

Robert babbled and tried to play with him. Tom froze and McGonagall rolled her eyes. “He is just a little boy. Toss the ball and wait for him to give it back. Like this.” His classmate showed and so they played until Robert cried because Malcolm woke up and did not share the ball. McGonagall tried to calm him but Robert cried and grabbed the ball from Malcolm who pouted and joined his older brother. Tom was very uncomfortable. 

“Mum.” McGonagall yelled. 

Her mum came in and soothed the children in a few minutes. “Minerva, go and say goodbye to your friend. The Snapes are to leave in a few minutes. Goodbye lad.” The woman said with a smile. 

“See you in the library.” Tom said and then ran downstairs to meet his parents. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” His father said and shook Mr. McGonagall’s hand. Mum shook his hand too. 

They left the manse and apparated near their home. “Why did we not go home?” Tom grumbled. 

Mum frowned at him, “We have to retrieve Cassia.” 

His father muttered under his breath, “We could leave her there.” 

His mum frowned, “Not funny Sev.” 

The little cat was indifferent to their presence but his mum swore the beast was happy to see all of them. They reached home and Tom just dropped to the couch when a thought crossed his mind. 

“Mum.” He yelled. 

“Yes, sweetheart” She said from the kitchen. Dad was by her side helping her make a sandwich. 

Tom ran to the kitchen, “I am happy you and dad do not have other children.” He hugged her. 

His mum looked confused, “Why do you say that?”

“McGonagall has siblings and she likes them. I don’t think I would like children in this house.” He said seriously. It was best if they knew that now. Tom knew they could not have children, otherwise they would not have adopted him. 

“I am happy I am an only child.” He said and hugged her again. 

She hugged him and frowned, “Do not be silly Tom.” She kissed his forehead. His father looked at him and the boy could tell that he was doing legilimency. Tom learned about it from a book in school. He tried to block him and it was useless. His father gained access and saw. Tom did not change or tried to think of anything else. The adult had to know that he was happy here, with them. His father smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey please keep the feedback coming! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 27 

Severus knew Hermione was on edge because Tom decided to tell them he rather be an only child. His wife thought that declaration was a setback. 

The potion master silenced her worries with a simple phrased, “Tom is comfortable enough. He told us he is happiest now. You should not worry unnecessarily. It is too early in the morning for you to worry so much.”

Hermione calmed down but her brown eyes still showed hesitance. “I don’t want him to grow up selfish.” 

“There is nothing you can do about it. The boy is growing up just like you did.” Severus said as they laid in bed. 

Hermione frowned, “I would have loved to have siblings.” 

Severus smirked, “you would have hated it. Imagine she was smarter than you. Imagine if your hypothetical sister were a muggle. Your parents would have had a child to relate to. You would have thought she would take your place.” He gasped horrified. 

Hermione scowled at him even more fiercely. Severus continued, “If she were magical. What if she were more likeable? Think about what could have happened if Weasley or Potter liked Hermione’s little sister more. What if Minerva liked her better? What if she were better at Defense?” His wife turned her back on him. She was not worried anymore. Hermione was right infuriated with him. 

Severus came closer and hugged her. He kissed her neck. “You are the brightest witch I have met. Face it dearest, you would not have liked anyone else stealing your limelight. Tom is used to being in the limelight and so it must be. There is nothing malevolent about him wanting to be an only child.” Severus pulled a leg over hers. She kissed his hands and slept easier.

It would be better once Tom was back at Hogwarts. Severus kept a mental count of the days left until Tom went to school. He wanted Hermione for himself back again.

Severus toyed with the hem of her nighty. Hermione moved and placed his hand higher. “we have to be quiet.” She turned and smiled at him. 

“I don’t want you to be quiet.” He pushed her hair back. He kissed her collarbones and palmed her breasts.

“I don’t want Tom to wake up.” She insisted. 

“I can silence the room.” He offered and growled when she ground her hips over his cock. 

Hermione played with his chest hair. “No, what if something happens to Tom?”

Severus arched an eyebrow, “He is twelve years old.”

Hermione shook her head, “Quietly or nothing.” The little minx lowered the straps of her gown and showed him her tits.

Severus would make her pay. He nodded and slowly licked and kissed her neckline. “You on top?” He asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “No, you on top.” 

Severus smirked and pinned her down the mattress. He bit down her neck and into the side of her left breast. Hermione squirmed and rubbed herself against his belly. He lowered his head and suckled down to her navel. He bit and whispered wickedly, “quietly or nothing.” 

Hermione tried to pull him up. Severus inhaled her essence; She let out a moan when he licked her clit. Severus stopped and kissed her upper thigh.

Hermione caressed his head, "Sev, keep going."

The man nuzzled her and looked puzzled, "you said quiet or nothing."

His Hermione huffed, "you are an arse Severus Snape." 

He played with her folds and ran his fingers up and down. She was very wet. All he wanted was to hitch her legs over his shoulders and lick her. Severus almost gave into his desires. Hermione arched her back and tried to get closer to his face. He took a long look at her and decided to hell with it. He would take his time. Tom could wait for breakfast. 

Severus nibbled on her. He licked her until she was a quivering mess. He drank from her and looked up. Hermione had a pillow over her face. Her legs shook. Severus was aroused beyond belief. He removed the pillow and pounced on Hermione. She kissed him back desperately. "I need you inside."

Severus nodded and mounted her. The man would never stop marveling at how much Hermione wanted him. She brought him close. "Severus hurry." She whimpered next to his ear.

The man entered her and growled at the tight grip. Severus opened his eyes and saw as Hermione tweaked her nipples. He smiled and thrust slowly.

"I want fast." She said as she ran her fingers over his hair.

Severus shook his head and went for her neck. Hermione hooked her legs over his hips. "We'll go as fast as I want sweetness." His voice was raspy. She shivered and gripped his shoulders as he moved inside her. He rocked into her and held her to him. She was beautiful under him. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” He whispered close to her ear. 

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. “I love you.” She moved to kiss his cheek and grip him as he moved and brought her closer to the edge. “I love you.” She said once more. Severus basked in her body. Severus pumped inside of her slowly, gently. He wanted to have her all morning. It was Sunday and they usually made love well into the afternoon. It had been ages since he had her all to himself. He caressed her cheek and told her just how beautiful she was again. Hermione smiled, a shy smile. He kissed her nose. She was the sweetest and best thing that ever could happen to him. Severus moved against her lazily. She moaned and kissed him until she contracted around him. Hermione arched her back and then looked at him through a haze of lust.

He jerked inside of her, "come for me Sev." She moaned and tightened her hold on his back. Severus crumbled and groaned. He let go and his toes curled in relief. Severus slumped over her. His Hermione kissed his face. She squirmed until he was by her side. "You are wonderful my love." She sighed and rested on his chest. Hermione played with his nipple and squeezed him to her. 

Severus kissed her forehead. He slept contentedly for another three hours. The man sighed and heard the usual morning noises. The blasted cat meowing, and Tom knocking on the door. “I simply cannot wait until he goes back to Hogwarts.” He thought to himself. Hermione was sound asleep. She sighed when he kissed her nose and moved to stand up. Severus grabbed his pajama trousers and the house robe. He cleared his eyes from some of the sleep and opened the door. 

“I don’t see a need for you to try to knock the door down.” Severus announced to Tom. 

“I don’t see the need for you to lock and ward the room. You never used to do that before.” Tom retorted. Severus arched an eyebrow. 

He stepped out and headed for the loo. “Go downstairs. Your mother is tired. We will work on breakfast soon.” The boy listened and walked down. 

Severus should be glad that Tom was comfortable to argue and speak his mind. He relieved himself and washed his hands and face. He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. 1940’s had been good to him. He looked like a regular late thirties man. He was never vain and consider himself quite ugly but at least he did not have any overly old looking wrinkles. 

He almost tripped on Hermione’s infernal cat. “Go away. Find a poisoned mouse.” He growled at the little beast. The cat hissed and walked away. How Hermione thought that little fur ball loved him was beyond his reasoning. 

Severus found Tom seated on the sofa. He had a book on his hand. “What are you reading?”

“A book.” Tom replied cheekily. 

Severus frowned, “I expect you to elaborate on the matter.” 

Tom grinned, “Curses and countercurses for everyday use.” Severus sat next to him and examined the book. 

“Looks interesting.” He commented and read a few pages. 

"What have you learned so far?" Severus asked intrigued by his child.

Tom ran his finger over the pages. "Well, most of the basic theory I learned in class. This book has more about how to apply and used magic. Professor Merrythought is not one to do much practical magic."

Severus scanned more pages, "you will probably have more chances to prove and test your knowledge during third and fourth year. I don't think she will let you use these types of textbooks just yet.”

“I thought we could practice some spells.” Tom told him. 

Severus eyed some of the defensive spells. “We could. I do not know whether your mother would approve. She is not content with your behavior.”

The boy frowned, “Is she still cross because of the quidditch incident? She made me suffer enough while getting to Mexico.” 

The older man nodded, “She is. She is very cross, remember your mother does not like lying.” 

Tom frowned deeply, his handsome features looked out of place. “I didn’t lie.”

“You implied and omitted certain truths. In your mother eyes that is lying. I would be very cautious about displeasing her.” Severus used his best advice voice. 

“Mum loves me.” Tom said with a confidence Severus found a little heartbreaking. He felt a little bit jealous. This boy was sure that his parents loved him. He was convinced that Hermione would give her life for his.

Severus smirked, “she does. She will be sorely disappointed in you. Should you keep lying to her of course.”

Tom did not look contrite. “Mum chose me.” 

“She chose me from all of the other kids because I am special. She will forgive me.” Severus shifted a little. Tom had to understand that he could not do things without any consequences.

Severus decided to go for the metaphorical kill. Tom had demonstrated that he did not want to see Hermione hurt. “You will hurt her. Of course you could lie to her but you run the risk of her finding out and hurting her.”

Tom looked away from him. “I don’t want her to hurt. She would love me less if I hurt her.” Severus did not know what to say next. Fortunately, Hermione stepped down the stairs. 

“Why are you two not making breakfast yet? We all overslept. Mrs. Barton is waiting for you.” She announced and walked to the kitchen. 

Severus followed her. Tom stood up and went by Hermione’s side. “I could help you mum.” The boy said solicitously. Severus smirked when Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead, “you may juice the oranges and make coffee for your father. Sev, come here and help me cook.” She said quickly. 

Severus reached for the pans on the top shelves and scrambled some eggs. He watched as Tom helped and obeyed to all of Hermione’s requests. They breakfasted quickly. “Hurry sweetheart. You will weed Mrs. Barton’s gardens until late afternoon. She’ll give you lunch. I have arranged for her to take you to church as well. She will be so very grateful for your help.” Hermione said with a smile. 

Tom looked confused, “I don’t like church mum. I thought I only had to weed the gardens.” 

Hermione shrugged, “I supposed I lied to you didn’t I?”

Tom blushed and said nothing. “I won’t lie again mum. Please forgive me.”

Severus could not believe his ears. His little Gryffindor was evil. “I forgive you. Now, sweetheart. I have given my word to Mrs. Barton that you’ll help so off you go.” She kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

Tom looked a little mollified and left home. Hermione waved her wand and cleared the dishes. “Whatever shall we do with all our time?” She asked with a little smile. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t quite know madam.” 

She stood up and sat on his lap, “How about we continue what we were doing in the morning? Only this time we don’t concentrate on silencing charms and warding doors.” 

Severus kissed her neck. “I like that idea very much so.” He toyed with the string from her house robe. He found that she was naked underneath it. The thought of her naked was enough to spur him into action and make her carry her to their bedroom. 

He made love to her well into the afternoon. Hermione followed through with her promises of satisfying him. She made up for all those nights where he had to take her quickly in fear that Tom would came and unward the doors. She rode him hard for the second time that afternoon. He promised her things, told her how good she felt and how much pleasure her hot little body brought him. She grew fierce from his compliments and voiced her pleasure repeatedly. She was balm for him, great for his ego. Hermione rested on his chest. “We’ll eat out tonight. We’ll take Tom to that place he likes by Diagon Alley.” She yawned and nuzzled his chest.

He was tired, “Yes dearest.” Severus kissed her sweaty hair and slept. 

Severus and his family dined out that night and every Sunday after that. He was happy. Severus realized he was truly happy a week before Tom went back to Hogwarts. The Snape family established routines. Severus went to work while Hermione and Tom stayed at home. They studied, worked on potions or Tom’s schoolwork. Severus and Hermione made dinner and then the little family spent time listening to the radio, reading or playing one of Hermione’s silly board games. She loved scrabble. Severus and Tom proved worthy opponents for her. It seemed Potter and Weasley never challenged her rather obscure words. She huffed and puffed when Severus reminded her she should limit her word usage to English only. Saturdays were spent exploring London and near places. Tom loved those days. Severus loved them because Tom would be exhausted and sleep like the dead. He would take Hermione and take special care of her those nights. Sundays were for staying in bed all day. Tom finished his chores with Mrs. Barton after two Sundays and he spent those days reading or with them in the living room reading. They had dinner out every Sunday as well. 

Severus realized he was truly happy a Sunday night. They dined on a nearby restaurant. He went to the loo when he saw Hermione and Tom laughing at the table. They were his, they laughed and were happy. He smiled and approached the table. Hermione and Tom looked at him with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“Dad, I have to tell you a joke. Mum just told it to me.” Tom grinned and did not stop laughing while he told the joke. 

“What” laughter from both him and Hermione, “did an eye” his son chuckled some more. “say to the other eye.” He could hear Hermione’s tinkling laugh and Tom’s chuckles.

Severus smiled and shook his head, “I don’t know Tom.” 

Tom tried to compose himself and manage to say “something smells between us.” Tom finished seriously and then erupted in the most joyous laughter. It was pure, happy, without malice. The laughter only children can have. Children who are loved and love. Severus’s rich and deep laughter joined his little family’s. 

They went back home that night and he kissed Tom’s sleeping face before going to bed. He was too old to be tucked in. Hermione and him had done that when he was younger. Severus remembered when he had to carry him because the little boy dropped from exhaustion. 

He found Hermione brushing her hair in their bedroom. “Thank you.” He told her when they were in bed side by side.   
“You’re welcome.” She said with a cheeky voice. “Why is my Sev thanking me?” She kissed his neck and hugged him. 

Severus smiled and kissed her lips lovingly, “because you call me “my Sev.”” 

Hermione giggled, “You are my Sev.” She said simply and snuggled to him. Severus slept easy. 

They overslept that Sunday. “Hurry up Tom. The train will leave without you and neither your father or me are making that trek from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.” Hermione yelled from the kitchen. 

“This is your fault.” Hermione said a little angry. 

Severus sipped on his coffee. “I wanted to sleep. I remember you reaching for my cock while I was trying to sleep.” 

She flushed. “You should have put on pajama bottoms.” 

Severus smirked. “Not my fault you cannot control your basic desires.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss him. “I love you too much.” 

He kissed her more until Tom cleared his throat. “I have everything.”

The boy addressed them. “Get a move on. We have to go.” 

Severus glared at the boy. “Do not be disrespectful.” He grabbed Hermione’s hand and she grabbed Tom’s. They side-alonged to King’s Cross. 

Severus waited for Hermione and Tom to cross first. He entered next. It was 10:57. “You have everything?”

“Yes mum.” Tom replied. Hermione barely heard him it seemed. “Well whatever you left behind. I’ll send with Aquila.” She looked sad all of the sudden. “It will be fine mum.” 

Hermione nodded, “Yes, right you are sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. 

“Dad, she’s doing it again.” Tom muttered. 

Severus stepped in and briefly hugged him. “Get a grip Hermione.” He gently rubbed her back and pushed her aside. 

“Behave. I expect you to write at least twice per month. Your mother and I worry. Study hard and remember to write if you need anything.” Severus advised. Tom nodded and kissed Hermione one last time.

He boarded the Hogwarts Express. “Be safe sweetheart. I cannot simply wait for the Holidays to be here.” Hermione said and waved at him.

They saw as the train left the station. “He will be fine. He was last year.” Severus walked her out of the platform. 

“He will be.” Hermione sighed and walked side by side with him. 

The couple apparated back home. “I am worried for Tom.” Hermione uttered. 

“Not very surprising. You are always worrying over him.” Severus replied honestly. 

The young woman sighed and climbed up the stairs. “I can’t stop.”

Severus looked at her, “You have to trust his judgment. He will be a teenager soon. Tom is not a little kid anymore. Let him come to us.”

Hermione nodded, “help me prepare for tomorrow.” She had an interview to start her fellowship at a central London hospital. The last of three she procured without magic. This was it. If she did not get this one she would confound the interviewer and work there either way. It had taken a lot to convince Hermione to work with plan B. 

“Very well.” Severus replied at role played as a senior doctor. 

Tom disliked History of Magic with a passion only known to few. He did not share the class with McGonagall either. Tom was by himself for an hour. He scribbled rubbish on his parchment. You could not pay him to listen to old Binns. Their professor was a ghost which seemed exciting at first but was he mistaken. He tried to do some transfiguration work on the side but it was useless. He could not concentrate on his work. 

The boy looked around the room. He shared class with Ravenclaws. He would ask one of the girls her class notes. He noticed he did best with females. They trusted him, wanted to be his friends. He had enough friends. Minerva McGonagall could be considered his friend. Tom had bumped her status from annoying acquaintance to friend. His mum would be proud of him and stop pestering him about his lack of friends. Dad could not care less. His father understood that most people were dunderheads. Mum wanted him to be a bloody Hufflepuff and have heaps of “friends”. Tom rather not. 

He left the class to meet McGonagall for transfiguration. They usually sat in different seats but ever since they came back from summer holidays she sat by him. Tom frowned when she huffily sat next to him. 

“I despise Herbology.” She wiped some dirt from her sleeve. 

“Careful” Tom frowned too. “Dumbledore will be here soon. I hope he starts the new lesson. I am bored with the old one.” 

McGonagall understood him. “He will not move on to new material until everyone understands. You know Rosier still does not understand how to transform the needles and Boot might as well be a lost cause.” She said with a prim voice. 

They stopped talking when Dumbledore entered the room and lectured them. The professor usually had half the class work on whatever they did not understand. He paired Tom with Rosier who looked offended Tom had to teach him transfiguration. Tom could not give a rat’s arse. He would make Rosier learn how to transform the bloody needles into matchsticks if it was the last thing he did in life. 

Rosier was not a good student but Tom willed him to put effort and made him listen. “you will do this. What a disgrace that even Diggory can turn the bloody needles and you cannot. Are you a wizard or a squib?” Tom grew impatient and berated him until Rosier accomplished the task. 

Dumbledore looked at him from afar. He always had the sense that the older man watched him. It was as if he waited for him to make a mistake. In all fairness the man had never punished him unfairly or attacked him. Dumbledore was unlike other professors who loved him and thought him a great student. His transfiguration professor was indifferent to him. 

The class ended with an exciting announcement. “Gryffindors, do not forget, the quidditch tryouts began today.” Dumbledore said as the students left the classroom. 

“I won’t be going to the library in the afternoon.” McGonagall said excitedly. 

Tom rolled his eyes, “Do not tell me you are thinking of trying out for chaser.” 

She narrowed her eyes, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’ll be up against Longbottom, Prewett and Moody. That is only your house. You could maybe take Prewett on but Longbottom and Moody are rude big blokes. You have no chance. What about the lads in the other teams? I know for a fact that Slytherin has two chasers pinned down; McNair and Orion Black. I heard Montague is going to ask Rosier to be the third one. You saw Rosier. He’s dumb as rocks but he’s strong and not afraid to knock you off your broom. Ravenclaw has Goldstein, Boot and Lyssane Hightower. She’s basically another bloke. Hufflepuff has Bones, Abbott and Smith. Think about it McGonagall. Save yourself the trouble. Even if you by some miracle manage to become a chaser. You will lose against all of them.” Tom said with what he thought were the best intentions. 

“Well, you do not know that.” She huffed and left him in the corridor. 

“Stupid girl.” He muttered and continued with his day. 

Tom saw McGonagall the next morning. She looked angry. “What bit you?”

She turned to him and made space for him at the library bench. “I did not get in the team.”

Tom smirked, “told you so.” 

McGonagall rolled her eyes, “shut it. Prewett said that I was too pretty for quidditch. Longbottom was chivalrous and said I should try next year when I was older. Moody took a look at me and bloody Bilius Weasley and clapped his mates’ back. I hate them all. They did not even see me tryout. I have half a mind to go to Professor Dumbledore.” 

Tom thought she was exaggerating, “Go on then.”

McGonagall glared at him, “Don’t tell me what to do.” She said. “Now, let me look at your herbology homework.”

“Give me your history notes.” He said quickly. 

McGonagall sighed and gave him the work. “He is not as boring as you make him out to be.” 

“Herbology is not as simple as you think it is.” He smirked and gave her the work. 

She pursued her lips and copied down his notes. They stayed in the library longer than they were supposed to be. Madam Troust shooed them out. McGonagall gasped. “It is past 8:00. We are supposed to be in bed. If old Pringle catches us, we’ll be skinned alive.” 

Tom did not want to be at the end of Pringle’s hands. Dolohov, a first year was caught last week out of bed. Pringle had whipped him three times. The little boy had cried bitterly. 

“Go on.” He told her when she made for the towers. It was easier for her to make it to her Tower. 

Tom had to be sneaky and get to the dungeons. He walked carefully and was concentrated on not making any sounds when he heard it. It was a voice. “where are you little ratsssssss…?”

Tom stopped walking and looked around. There was no one behind him. He felt his heart race. He did not dare say a word. “I needsss to findsss me more little ratssss.” 

Tom walked away but the voice kept chanting about being hungry and wanting to eat. “Where are you? Show yourself” He asked. Tom hissed and did not realize he did not speak English. 

“I have been so alone. Finally, someone who speaks to messsss. My mastersss long dead. Who is this little boyssss? How young are youssss little masters? The Heir of Slytherin”

Tom was curious but cautious. He stopped talking for a bit and walked, “What is your name?”

“I have no name mastersss.” The voice said. 

Tom dared ask, “What are you?” He spat and hissed. 

“Your servant masters.” Tom reached the common room. He could hear the voice still. “Tells me what to dosss masterssss.” Tom was a very scared if he dared admit. 

“Go to sleep.” He said and did not hear any voices anymore. 

Tom did not sleep a wink. Heir of Slytherin? He could very well be. His parents did not know where he came from. They adopted him from that orphanage in London. His father had to be magical. His real mum died, Mrs. Cole told him so. She had a strange name but she had to be muggle. She had too, otherwise she would not have died so easily. 

He woke up the next morning and thought of writing to his dad. Maybe he knew. He nixed the idea immediately. His parents never offered much explanation about his birth parents. They did not know. His mum never lied to him. She never did. Dad would not lie either. Tom would not worry them. Dad told him to behave and mum would probably demand that he stayed home if he heard voices. The heir of Slytherin. It would be impossible. He stood up from his bed and looked at his tome of Hogwarts a History. 

“Salazar Slytherin. One of Hogwarts Four Founders. Skilled in Parseltongue, Legilimency and Dark Arts.” He read the five pages about Slytherin’s house founder. He came from the Fen, described as an ambitious wizard, power hungry. The book did not give him much hints about descendants. Tom could speak to snakes. Dad said that a friend of mums could also speak to snakes. He was dead. Tom did not tell anyone he could speak to snakes. There was never an opportunity really. His classmates were idiots and did not speak of the founders. All they ever talked about was quidditch and how much galleons and house elves they had. 

The library and Hogwarts professors were his best bet at this point. Tom woke up early and headed for potions. McGonagall was there. As usual she sat with him. It was an unspoken rule by then. It seemed they sat together for all classes that they shared; charms, transfiguration and potions. “Good, Pringle did not get you. I thought he would. I saw him headed for the dungeons.” 

Tom could not care less about Pringle. He heard the voice again. “Mastersss what shouldsss I do todayssss.” 

The boy spoke lowly. “Do as if I were not your master.” He did not hear any noise after that. McGonagall looked at him with a strange expression on her face. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Tom replied automatically. 

Professor Slughorn instructed them to start chopping some valerian roots. McGonagall chopped hers alongside him. Tom concentrated on his potion. He had double Herbology next. Tom did not hear the voice anymore. He worked on the gardens and then skipped lunch to go to the library. He sat down and looked at the books on genealogy. He found a book called the Pureblood Directory. He found a chapter called the “Sacred Twenty-Eight.” The so-called truly pureblood families. He did not see Riddles or any Snapes. The boy could not help but look up Prince after he did not any Riddles. He read about the Princes. His dad was a half-blood. He found his grandmother’s name there. Atria Snape was disowned before his dad was born. Mum was completely muggle. 

He narrowed down the families to the Twenty-Eight. He eliminated Weasleys, Longbottoms, Macmillans and Shacklebolts. They were usually Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He decided that the woman who gave birth to him. He then thought about the Flints, Averys, Blacks, Crouchs, Ollivanders, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Rowles, Selwyns, Travers and Yaxleys. Tom decided that his plan of attack would be to learn about more about his ancestry before making contact with the voice again. 

The voice had other plans. It spoke to him every say during the morning and late at night. “Mastersss needsss to only comandssss. It would say. Tom would tell it to go about its day. 

McGonagall told him off for not paying attention to her during the third week of his research. Tom decided to keep her out of the loop. This was his problem. He was determined to find out about the voice on his own. It was proving to be an extremely time consuming task that yielded little to no results.

He heard the voice in some corridors. He decided to give it a name since the voice did not know what to call itself. Tom grew tired of calling it “the voice.” It sounded reverent, and he did not want to give it a loony connotation. He named it Bilbo. Mum gave him that book. He loved it. Bilbo was a great character. He asked mum if she knew whether Mr. Tolkien was a wizard. Mum did not know. 

“Bilbo, sleep for today. What did you eat?” He asked him 

“Rats, all I eat is ratssss. My mastersss.” The creature responded. Tom knew it was a creature. The boy did not dare ask anything yet. It was not common to have a hear a voice. He commanded the creature to stay quiet. 

“You are doing it again.” McGonagall pulled at his sleeve. 

Dumbledore looked at him with speculative eyes. Tom focused his attention to McGonagall since professor Dumbledore continued to lecture. 

“Did what?” he asked the girl. 

“Hissing and spitting to yourself. Tom, you have been doing it for the past month. It is at random times.” She said quickly. 

Tom shrugged, “Is nothing.” 

Dumbledore dismissed the class. McGonagall followed him to the library. “You will tell me what is the matter with you.” 

“Nothing is happening.” 

“Yes, there is. You read all day about old purebloods families. You are a half-blood. Why are you reading about the Princes and the Blacks?” She whispered furiously. “Are you turning like them? Do you expect to find a pureblood ancestor to justify being Slytherin?” McGonagall frowned at him and looked defiant. “I will not stand for it Tom. We are through. I do not want to be your friend anymore if you become like Rosier or Wilkes. They call me names and they say I’m half dirty.” She said with a hard tone. 

Tom rolled his eyes. If McGonagall stopped talking to him he would not have the notes for charms or history of magic. He needed help. He was nowhere near understanding what was happening to him. “I have to tell you something. You have to promise to not tell anyone. No one can know.”

McGonagall nodded, “I swear.” 

“I hear a voice. I have been hearing it since that night we left the library late. His name is Bilbo. I can talk to him. I have been very cautious and give him few commands. He eats rats and told me I am the heir of Slytherin.” Tom said clearly. 

McGonagall huffed and stood up, “you don’t have to make fun of me Tom Snape.” She made to leave. 

“Minerva. I am not lying.” Tom said with a harsh but honest tone. 

“Tell me again.” McGonagall said. 

“I speak to it. He told me I am the heir of Slytherin. You cannot tell anyone.” Tom said forcefully. 

“That is ridiculous. Your mum is muggleborn like my papa. Your father is a Prince. Maybe he’s related to Slytherin.” Minerva said excitedly. 

“No.” Tom shook his head. “I have read almost every book. My dad is a half blood. His mum was part of the Prince family. They are not part of the sacred twenty-eight. I traced his line back to some extinct family, the Peverells but no Slytherin in any of the bloodlines. It would not matter either.” Tom said almost petulantly. He looked at Minerva and decided to risk it. It was the worse feeling to tell her. He decided to be a Snape from the moment his mum and dad adopted him. He did not want to be a Riddle anymore. Riddle had nothing to do with him. He was Tom Severus Snape.

“My mum and dad adopted me.” Tom said really quietly. “I think I am a half blood but I am not sure.” 

The girl grabbed his hand, “Tom, did you always know?”

Tom liked that she offered her hand and took his. He looked up, “yeah, I remember when they came for me. Mum chose me. I was seven. I changed my name when I came to Hogwarts. Only Dumbledore and headmaster Dippet know. I like for it to remain that way.” 

“Of course Tom. I would never tell anyone without your permission.” She said and squeezed his hand. Tom hated to admit he liked that little gesture. 

“I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. I have looked everywhere for any Riddle and nothing.” He said frustrated. 

“What about your mum?” Minerva asked. 

Tom frowned, “She is not mum. She only gave birth to me. Hermione Jean Snape is my only mum.” He said fiercely. 

“I’m sorry, that woman. What do you know about her?” Minerva asked once more. 

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes, “nothing much. She named me after my biological father. I assume his name is Tom too. Marvolo came from her father’s name. She’s not magical. She could have saved herself. If she were a witch she would not have died so easily. She died after she gave birth to me.” 

Minerva accepted that explanation. She agreed with him too. Grown up witches could have gone to St. Mungos, rarely any witch died from giving birth anymore.

“Call him.” Minerva said with a small voice. 

“Not here. It has to be a corridor or near loos. I hear him better there.” Tom said tiredly. 

“We have to find out what he is. Tom if he can tell you what he is then we can start there.” Minerva said. 

Tom nodded but made an excuse to not go to the corridor where he could hear Bilbo best. He was afraid that Minerva would not hear Bilbo. he was scared of being loony. He had not felt so afraid since he was in the orphanage. Mum and dad would want nothing to do with him if he were loony. Tom did not want to admit it to himself but he would not survive without his mum and dad. What if they decided to go away and leave him behind? He would live in St. Mungos. Dorcas Crouch’s mother lived in a ward there. She was loony, spoke to her toes and had uncontrollable bouts of magic. 

He distracted Minerva as much as he could. He highlighted the importance of finding out where he came from. Minerva and him studied in the library and read almost every book on genealogy. There was nothing. It was almost a month before break. Tom would go home to London and Minerva would go to Hogsmeade and meet her mum. She would go to her manse. They were nowhere near finding what was happening to him and if was the heir of Slytherin. 

Finally, one afternoon Minerva closed a book about the Malfoy’s historic journey to England. “You are talking to Bilbo now.” She almost forcefully dragged him to the corridor where he found Bilbo first. 

“Hello Bilbo.” He said clearly. He looked around there was no one around. 

“Masterssss is heresss. What can Bilbo do for yousssss. Can I eatsss the little girlsss.” The creature said. 

“No, I forbid you to eat anyone.” Tom said quickly and with a hard voice. 

Minerva grabbed his sleeve. “You are doing it again. You are hissing, like a snake. Stop it.” 

Tom’s eyes rounded. “I can speak to snakes. Always have done so.” 

Minerva paled, “only dark wizards speaks to snakes.”

“Slytherin could speak to snakes. How could I have been so stupid.” Tom said excitedly. “of course he is my ancestor.” 

The girl nodded, “I think Bilbo is a snake.” She said and then grabbed his arm. Minerva ran and dragged him. 

They were away from the dungeons. They were supposed to be in class. Pringle would come and get them soon. They would be dead. Tom remembered a place he used to go during first year. They were in the fourth floor. “I have a place to go.” 

They were in the seventh floor. Tom paced three times and suddenly a door appeared “get in.” 

It was a room with a couch and bookshelves just like he remembered. “Tom, I think that thing is a Basilisk.” 

Tom shook his head. “No.”

Minerva nodded, “yes.” Suddenly a book appeared next to her. 

She looked scared and opened it. “My mum told me about the houses before I came to Hogwarts.” 

“Legends says that before Salazar Slytherin left he unleashed a beast in the school. He left in a chamber. The other founders called it his chamber of secrets. No one ever found the chamber but some says the beast still lives. He instructed the beast to wait for a true Slytherin heir to attack those students who were unworthy of magic.” Minerva said and showed him the book. 

Tom looked confused and then read. It was a biography. Salazar Slytherin and his secrets. “We have to go to that chamber.” He said. 

“The basilisk’s glare is deadly.” Minerva read. “Slytherin was rumored to breed basilisks. We have to tell headmaster Dippet.” 

Tom shook his head. “No. We don’t have to.” 

“We do. Bilbo can kill people Tom.” Minerva insisted. “The school has to know. They have to kill it.” 

Tom shook his head, “He has not killed anyone. I control him.” 

“you have to do this Tom. He is not a pet. He is dangerous.” The girl continued. 

“He is old.” Tom pointed to the book. “He is almost nine hundred years old Minerva he will die soon. I am the heir. I control him. He will not harm anyone.” 

Minerva shook her head, “Please Tom please. We tell Headmaster Dippet. We’ll explain. I will say I can hear the basilisk too.”

“No.” Tom replied.

“Fine Tom.” She said. “Promise you will not talk to Bilbo anymore.” 

Tom promised. He would not. Bilbo would die soon. He was very old.

Two weeks passed without him talking to Bilbo. it was fine just as he had told Minerva. He wrote a letter to mum that night when they discovered Bilbo was a basilisk. He asked her about that friend of hers who could talk to snakes. Tom crumpled it and threw it to the fire. 

Tom was late for potions when a seventh year barreled into him. Tom glared at him and yelled “watch where you go oaf.” 

The seventh year turned around and punched him square in the mouth. “It is time you learn your place.” Tom recognized him as Corvus Flint.

The huge boy kicked knocked him once more. Tom bled and reached for his wand. He heard Bilbo. “Killss, Bilbo killssss the stupidssss unworthy boy.” Bilbo and him were angry. The walls trembled. Tom felt scared, Bilbo could kill Flint.

“Bilbo stop. Go to the chamber. I command you.” He hissed quickly. Flint was too distracted by the trembling walls. They stopped and Flint fled. 

Tom felt his heart race. He had to find Minerva before she reached the classroom. He ran to the classroom entrance and grabbed her by the arm. “Quick, we have to get Dumbledore.”

Minerva went with him. “Did Bilbo kill anyone?”

“No, but he almost did. We have to tell Dippet.” They went to Dumbledore. 

The professor looked up and smiled, “what can I do for you children?” 

Minerva spoke nervously. “There is a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom can speak to him.” 

Dumbledore frowned, “the chamber is a myth. No one has ever found it.” 

Tom spoke up, “We have not found it sir. Bilbo is not in the chamber anymore. He was hungry. He eats rats. I can speak to him. I am a parseltongue.” 

“Impossible.” Dumbledore replied. Tom felt the distrustful gaze upon him once more. 

“I heard him sir. Tom is saying the truth. We can go to the corridor and you can hear him too.” Minerva said. 

Dumbledore followed them to the corridor. 

Tom touched the wall and hissed. “Bilbo, come to me.” he hissed. 

“My mastersss asksss for Bilbo.” he sounded angry. “My mastersss hass broughtss me foods.” The walls rattled. 

Tom shook his head and tried to appear calm. “No Bilbo. They are not food. Calm down.”

Professor Dumbledore placed Minerva behind him. “Bilbo, you will calm down. I need you to tell me where is the entrance to the chamber. You may go back there and not leave until I tell you to do so.” 

“I can leadsss my mastersss to the chambersss.” The basilisk said. 

Tom looked at Dumbledore. “He will take me to the chamber of secrets.” 

His professor shook his head, “no, we will go to Headmaster Dippet and contact your parents immediately. We need to make a decision about what should be done with the Basilisk.” 

It was a haze, soon they were in the office. Professor Dumbledore explained everything to the Headmaster who looked distressed beyond belief. “What should we do Dumbledore? This boy has opened the chamber. The Board will have him expelled immediately.”

Tom felt his heart break. He grew scared. Minerva grabbed his hand. “McGonagall, go on back to your dorm. Not a word to anyone.” The old headmaster said. Minerva looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. 

“Go on Ms. McGonagall. We thank you for your collaboration.” Minerva nodded and left.

Tom was utterly alone. “You have to notify my parents. They have to be here before you contact the board.” 

It was as if he had invoked his father. Severus Snape appeared through the Floo. “I came as soon as I received your letter Headmaster.”

Tom went to him and felt like he was seven again. He hugged his father’s middle. “What happened?”

“Dad, I did not know.” He said and looked up at him. 

His dad looked into his eyes, “I believe you.” 

His father sat down in front of the Headmaster. “What is this in regards to?”

“We believe your son opened Slytherin’s chamber of secrets.” Dumbledore stood beside the headmaster.   
“Therein lies one of the deadliest monsters known to men. Tom unleashed a basilisk upon the school. He may have done this without knowing. Did you know your son can speak to snakes?” Dumbledore spoke without any animosity. 

His father nodded, “Yes, my wife and I are aware that our son is a very talented young man. One of his many talents includes being a parseltongue. Forgive me headmaster, deputy headmaster but I rather have my son explain himself before we jump to accuse him of unleashing a mythological beast.” Severus Snape said silkily. 

He looked at him. “I heard him two days ago while I passed the east dungeons. I was on my way to my common room when I heard Bilbo say that he was hungry.” 

His father arched an eyebrow, “Bilbo?”

“I named him. I thought it strange to call it a voice. I told Minerva about it yesterday. We went to the corridor and she said I hissed. I asked Bilbo what he was and he did not know. Minerva said I sounded like a snake. I told her I could speak to snakes.” Tom explained once more. He was grateful Minerva was there when he came up with the story the first time. 

“Why did you not tell your teachers first thing. I thought I was loony until Minerva told me about the chamber of secrets. You and mum did not come to Hogwarts but Minerva’s mum did and she explained about the chamber. 

“Minerva and I went to professor Dumbledore when we realized he is a basilisk. Professor Dumbledore heard me speak parseltongue. I asked Bilbo about the entrance to the chamber.” Tom said quickly. 

“Measures have to be taken.” Headmaster Dippet said. 

Tom’s father spoke as well, “Indeed, I entrusted the safety of my child. You and your staff have failed me. My son could have died multiple times throughout the course of the past three days. He was scared, thought he was loony and then when he seeks helps from an authority figure he is threatened with expulsion.” 

Tom inched closer to his father. “I will have none of this. I have half a mind to go to the Daily Prophet. The board will surely hear about this.” 

“Mr. Snape. Surely Tom’s actions are heroic. He has alerted us of the tremendous peril the school faces. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Headmaster changed his tune. Professor Dumbledore stayed quiet. Tom avoided eye contact with the transfiguration professor at all costs. 

“Tom is one of our brightest pupils. Hogwarts is a safe place for all of our children. We have to kill this basilisk as soon as possible.” The headmaster bumbled. 

Tom shook his head, “Bilbo has not done anything. He obeys me. He’s real old too.” The boy interjected. 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I know someone who can help us in the matter.” 

Headmaster Dippet looked at Dumbledore, “Newton Scamander. He studies magical beasts. He is the most renowned magizoologist in the world. If “Bilbo” can be removed and placed anywhere then Newt will be the only one to place him. 

“Fetch him at once.” Dippet ordered. Dumbledore left the office as soon as the headmaster spoke the words. 

“As for Tom, there will be no disciplinary action. We only ask you to let your son lead us to the chamber so we can resolve the Basilisk matter.” The old headmaster said. 

“I will be present when he leads your staff. I will also take my son as soon as we are done leading Mr. Scamander to the chamber.” Severus Snape stood his ground. Tom did not know how to take that news. 

“He’s received a nasty shock. We will expect him back after the winter break.” Dippet supported. 

“Yes he will.” His father reassured. 

“Mr. Dumbledore, when can we expect Mr. Scamander?” Severus Snape stood up from his seat. 

“An hour at most. I explained it was an urgent matter.” The other man said. 

“Is there somewhere my son and I could wait. I assume you will notify the board about the recent development. For the sake of my family I would prefer my son’s identity remained anonymous.” Tom’s father thought of everything and Tom was glad. 

“You have my word.” The headmaster assured. “Dumbledore, lead Tom and his father to the waiting area.

Dumbledore lead the way. Tom looked at his father once they were alone. “I want the truth now.” 

Tom explained all of it but for the extensive research about his origins. He was accurate with the timeline however. “Why did you not write Tom?” his dad asked him. 

“I was scared. I thought I was going loony.” Tom said. He almost cried. 

His dad shook his head, “so what if you were loony?” 

“Your mum and I would not leave you. It wouldn’t be your fault if you were loony.” His dad reasoned. 

Tom was not a hugger. He let mum hug him but that was it. The boy hugged his father. “I thought they were going to expel me. Dumbledore does not like me.” 

Father grabbed his arms and looked down to him. “He does not. You did the right thing in his eyes. You went to an adult and explained. You did well. You will be grounded once your mother learns of all this. You should have come to us son. Always come to us.” 

“You understand why you can control the basilisk and speak parseltongue.” His dad stated. 

Tom nodded, “I am a descendant of Slytherin.”

Dad nodded, “your mother and I thought so as well.” 

“Where is mum?” Tom asked. 

“She is at the hospital. I received the letter and thought it was a minor incident. She has a late shift today. I thought it best to handle this by myself. We will of course be home before she arrives.” 

The hour was up before they knew it. Dumbledore walked in with his phoenix and Newt Scamander looked a bit younger that dad but older than mum. 

“Lead the way Mr. Snape.” The kind man said. 

Tom called Bilbo. The basilisk led them to the dungeons. “the chamber is deep below.” Tom said. 

Severus Snape looked up. “The beast seems to be traveling through the piping. There has to be a big one going up.” 

“The girls’ loo in the second floor.” Scamander said. 

The climbed up and cleared the loo. The men entered and inspected the room. “there is a small snake here.” Dumbledore said “Tom, talk to it.” 

Tom looked at the snake and hissed. The sinks opened revealing a deep tunnel like hole. 

“It would be best if Bilbo’s master went with us.” Scamander said rapidly while he looked at the boy’s father. 

“Tom will go after me.” The men and then the child went in the tunnel. 

Tom landed with a thud. The place was cold, it smelled and it was filled with rat’s bones. They walked to the chamber. Salazar’s Slytherin face was carved to the door. “Bilbo is there.” 

Scamander looked incredibly sad. “Tom, may I call you Tom?”

Tom nodded with a guarded expression. “You know Bilbo is dangerous. There is no place in the world where he will be safe.”

Tom glared, “He’s lived for more than seven hundred years in here. He’s never attacked anyone. We could leave him here.” 

“It cannot be done Tom.” Dumbledore said kindly. 

“Why would you ask him to come then?” He pointed to Scamander. 

“Newt wished to study the Basilisk but upon further examination it cannot be done.” Dumbledore pointed out. 

Tom frowned again, “Why not?”

Newt looked torn, “He’s too dangerous. He could kill all of us with a glance. He’s been without a companion for far too long. Tom, he would not follow all your commands. He would go protective of you and attack without discernment. Professor Dumbledore explained the wall’s incident. This is the best we can do for him and for the safety of your classmates.” 

Tom looked at his father, “Do as you are told son.” He said gently. 

“Mr. Snape, we will need your help.” Dumbledore said. He shook his arm and the phoenix flew by him. 

“Open the chamber Tom.” Newt said 

he hissed and open it was. “Turn around and do not speak, do not look back.” Newt urged. 

Tom heard the phoenix cry. He heard Bilbo pained hisses and then a flurry of curses. Soon he did not hear any more hisses. Bilbo was no more. 

His father reached him first. “How did you do it?” Tom asked. 

“The phoenix blinded the basilisk and then Mr. Scamander used an old slicing curse. Professor Dumbledore and I helped with the cursing as well. He is gone now.” His dad said. 

“We have to go home. You’ll feel better soon.” His dad promised. 

Tom was confused, “Professor, could you tell Minerva that I am fine? I will send her a letter when I get home. Please tell her that I will be back after the yuletide break.” 

“I will.” The man replied affably. 

Tom would never remember the trek to Hogsmeade or how his father apparated them. All he ever remembered was crying in his mum’s arms. He remembered hugging her tight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Another update. Thank you all for the feedback. Please keep it up :)

Chapter 28 

Hermione Granger did not give up easily. She worked hard, sometimes harder than anyone else in her position. Hermione Snape was the same. She was a doctor, shunned by her colleagues for being a woman. They treated her like a helper. Some called her nurse. Hermione smiled winningly and reminded them that she was a doctor as well. At least the nurses liked her. They thought her a bit snooty and told her so. Marian told her that she was impressed with her courage and resilience. They took pity on her when her "colleagues" refused to work with her.

Hermione Snape was the first doctor in the trauma room. She took all cases, from the common flu to surgery cases. The nurses helped her the most. Marian and Lucy looked out for her the most. The middle aged women acted as mother hens around her. To be honest Hermione liked them best because they awwed and ohhd when she showed them pictures of Tom. It was rough to work twice as much to get recognized, but Hermione loved her job. She was happy; and at the end of the day she went home to Severus. 

Hermione finished her shift and apparated home. It was just after nightfall. She expected Severus to be in the living room reading or in the kitchen cooking. 

"Sev, I'm home." She entered the living room. She was surprised when Tom ran from the sofa and hugged her. 

She looked at Severus who approached her as Tom cried silently.

"He's had a nasty shock." Severus said seriously.

"What happened?" Hermione hugged her child tightly and kissed his forehead.

Tom wiped some tears, "Professor Dumbledore killed him. He killed Bilbo."

Hermione was even more confused. "Tom, sweetheart. Do you want dad to explain?" She asked gently.

Tom refused, "no, I can explain." 

They sat down on the sofa. Her son told her about the basilisk and the chamber of secrets. Hermione felt her heart jump out of her throat. She felt clammy. Tom explained about how he named Bilbo and meeting Newt Scamander. Hermione shuddered some. Tom was hurt, Dumbledore gave him hope and then ruthlessly took it away. 

"Dad said Bilbo did not hurt much but mum he never hurt anyone! He obeyed me. I controlled him and they just killed him." Tom said with a mixture of anger and grief. Hermione comforted him. "I'm so sorry my love." She kissed him and rubbed his back just like when he was younger. 

Tom clung to her as she looked desperately to Severus who look just as lost as she felt. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you rest?”

Tom nodded and plopped down. He rested his head on her lap. Hermione caressed his forehead. 

“I’ll make some soup.” Severus stood up and made for the kitchen. 

Hermione caressed her son’s head and remained quiet. She was worried for him, for what Dumbledore did to him and for what Tom would do. They had to be very careful. She hummed and soothed the child. She tried to think carefully and remain calm. 

She looked down and was relieved to see a sleeping Tom. Hermione moved Tom and conjured a quilt to cover him. She moved to the kitchen and found her husband over the stove. “Muffliatto.” 

“What are we going to do?” She asked. 

Severus turned to her. “We wait.” 

Hermione shook her head, “he’s hurting. He’s angry Sev. He’s sad and angry.” 

Her husband nodded, “We should have alerted Dumbledore of the basilisk. We grew too complacent.” 

Hermione agreed, “it is done. He knows he’s Slytherin’s descendant. Tom will dig and try to find where he comes from. What do we do?”

Severus looked at her gravely and said the most dreaded words, “we tell him about his parents.” 

She shook his head, “we can’t. He’s too young. Tom isn’t ready to face that rejection.” 

Sev, came close to her and held her arms. “I am not saying we tell him tonight.” He pushed her hair behind her ears. “But we absolutely have to. We have to tell him before he goes back to the castle.” 

Hermione hugged him and cried, “We have to make it better.” Severus caressed her back and kissed her forehead. 

“We will. This is not like last time Hermione.” Severus whispered, “He did not want to hurt anyone. He protected Minerva and Albus. Tom dislikes Albus but he protected him. He is not that Tom Riddle. Our Tom is different.” Hermione knew it so. 

“The headmaster should not have given him hope. Professor Dumbledore was cruel to him.” Hermione replied. 

Severus stepped back. “I do not think it was Albus’ intention to do so.” 

“He did. He never liked Tom.” Hermione continued stubbornly. 

“You are correct.” Severus looked at her unflinchingly. “Tom knows that. Dumbledore tried to help today. I hope that distracts Tom somehow.” 

“Dumbledore will not be distracted easily. He knows that Tom is special now.” Hermione concluded. 

Severus kissed her forehead, “Albus has always known that our Tom is special. He has investigated us as well. Albus is keen on knowing more about us.” 

“Severus what are we going to do?” She asked worriedly. 

“I think it is time.” Her husband said slowly. 

Hermione looked at him like he was insane. “What do you mean it is time?” She was not ready to tell Tom the truth. She would avoid it if she could. 

Severus grabbed her arms, “we at least tell him about Merope. We explain that his mother died during childbirth.” 

“How do we explain that his father did not look for him? That his father rejected him. What if he wants to look for him? I could not bear it if we lost him.” 

Severus shook his head; “we would never lose him. Never you hear me. I could make us go away without anyone ever tracing us.” 

Hermione hugged him tight. “Fine but please Severus, please not tonight.” 

They came back to the living room. Severus picked Tom from the couch and took him to his bedroom. Tom did not flinch. 

He looked, “are you hungry?”

Hermione wanted to be in bed and sleep. She had an early shift at work tomorrow. “No, I think I should not work tomorrow.” 

Severus shook his head and lead her out of the room. He waved the want at the door. “An alarm will sound when he wakes up.” 

“Nonsense. You will go to work. We could take off in a couple of days as we had planned. We will go abroad as we planned it.” He reassured her. 

Hermione welcomed Severus’ arms around her. She slept easier with him by her side. The young woman woke up early and dressed quickly. She checked on Tom who was still sound asleep. Hermione kissed his forehead and then came back to her bedroom. She kissed Severus slowly. She kissed him until he was awake and pulling her back to him. “Take care of Tom. I will come back as soon as I can.” 

Severus grumbled and went back to sleep. It was a blessing that Severus had to teach afternoon classes this semester. He would stay with Tom or take him to university if it was necessary. Severus kissed her goodbye and went back to sleep. 

Hermione had a very eventful morning. Three men with severed parts from a construction accident and a young woman about to give birth. She did not have much time to worry much about Tom. She did not realize that she only had an hour left of her shift. She finished writing some notes and kindly passed on the offer to go have drinks with the nurses. “My son is home from school.”

She disapparated from a nearby alleyway. Hermione made her way home quickly. She called out to Severus and Tom but no one responded. She climbed the stairs to the study. Hermione found them side by side writing. 

“Good evening.” She said. Severus looked up. “We were waiting for you.” Tom replied and kept writing. 

Hermione came close to him. She noticed that he wrote on a piece of parchment. “Who are you writing to?”

Tom signed his name, “Minerva. I said I would write to her.” He stood up and kissed her goodnight. “I’ll fetch Aquila.” He walked out of the room. 

Hermione could not hold it anymore, “how was he?” 

Severus sighed, “reserved more so than usual. I believe we have to talk to him tonight. I tried legilimency on him earlier. He is very confused. Tom is so very angry.” 

This worried Hermione. Severus was not one to be so worried. He was the confident one when it came to letting Tom be Tom. “Fine, we tell him over dinner.” 

Severus stood up and held her hands, “We have to be careful. Are you sure that you want to tell him tonight?” 

She hugged him, “it is best that we do. I will follow your lead love.” He nodded and kissed her forehead. 

Severus cooked something quick while Hermione showered. She washed the grime and sweat away. The young woman went to the dining room and found Severus serving the food. “Where is Tom?” 

“He does not want to have dinner tonight. He said he was tired and wanted to go to bed.” Severus replied. 

“Should we force him to come downstairs?” She asked knowing the answer to that question. 

Severus shook his head. “He will come to us when he is ready. We have to wait.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” She asked despondently. 

“He will come to us.” Severus said in a very secure voice. 

“I hope you are correct.” It was easier to follow along with Severus’ reasoning than to face the small voice in her head that told her that they were stalling the inevitable. 

They had a quiet dinner. Severus checked on Tom and came to their room. He looked tired. Hermione kissed his back when he sat down on his side. She caressed his chest. “Tell me about your day.” She kissed his neck. Hermione wanted to love him but felt selfish. 

He turned and kissed her some. “I can show you.” He replied gently. Hermione nodded. She never liked him to do that but he must have known that it was the only way that she could rest easier. Hermione looked into his almost black eyes. She saw him reading the newspapers. Tom came down and had his breakfast. Severus waited for Tom to ask any questions or say something but Tom read. He read all morning until they had to go to university. Tom walked alongside Severus. They reached the office. Tom attended the lectures and busied himself with math equations that his father set for him. They had lunch at the pub. Tom asked about the vacation trip but never once did he ask to talk about Bilbo or what happened at Hogwarts. They came back home. Severus graded papers while Tom wrote to Minerva. 

Severus broke eye contact. “Thank you.” She kissed his lips some more. “Sev, I want you.” She said almost ashamed of her desire for him. Severus kissed her some more and lowered her gown until she was naked and under him. She moaned his name when he thrust deeply inside of her. He made her come quickly. Hermione welcomed his weight and caressed his sweaty hair. “I love you Sev.” She said as he nuzzled her neck moved a bit to the side. He caressed her breast and slept over her. She ran her fingers over his hair. He needed a haircut soon. She slept easier. 

The following days were the same. Tom read, slept, ate and did homework. Hermione felt something shifting. There was a tense feeling around them. Severus tried to reassure her with very little success. They were side by side the night before they were to go to Argentina for the winter break. They had everything ready and planned to leave in the morning. Hermione slept on Severus’ chest. They woke up to an explosion sound. Severus was up in a second. He accioed his wand immediately. He had pajama trousers on in a second. “Stay here.” He whispered. 

He left the room. Hermione followed him immediately. Her eyes did not believe the sight in front of her. Tom was in the middle of a destroyed room. He was pale and ran to her. He cried and cried. Tom trembled. 

“Oh my poor sweetheart. Did you have a nightmare?” She said while rubbing his back. Severus entered the wreckage and waved his wand. Nothing happened. They knew nothing would happen. Tom’s magic was very elemental, very strong, difficult to harness. 

This was not like last time when he was a little boy. Tom would be thirteen in less than a week. She looked at Severus while Tom sobbed and hugged her. She kissed Tom’s forehead. “Love, look at me.” The boy looked up. 

“Everything will be fine.” She tried to get them to move to his room. 

“I don’t want to go back.” He said with fear. 

Severus came to him. “Look at me.” he said and Tom calmed a bit. “Tell me what happened.” 

Tom looked at his father, “I killed Bilbo. I should have stayed quiet. I should have never trusted Dumbledore.” Hermione could hear the anger once more. 

“What you did was the right thing. Bilbo was not a familiar. He was dangerous.” Severus reasoned. 

Tom’s eyes grew hard, “he was harmless. He only wanted to please me. I could have kept him in the pipes.” 

Severus shook his head and hugged him. “You could not have. He would have killed people. He could have killed that little girl, your friend Minerva.” Severus replied. 

Tom cried heartbreakingly. Hermione wanted to hug him and take him away from that room. Severus stopped her with a look. 

He kissed Tom’s head. “We have to go back and fix your room.” 

Tom nodded. “Grab your wand.” Severus instructed. Tom picked his wand and pointed at the wall. Severus was behind him. “Say reparo” Tom did so but nothing happened. 

Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. “Concentrate, empty your mind. Think of your room like it was before.” Slowly, and carefully they turned the room back. Tom was exhausted by the end of the ordeal. He clung to her and only slept when she promised to stay with him for the night. 

Hermione woke up the following morning. Tom was sound asleep. She looked up. Severus brought her some tea. “Argentina is not the best idea now.” 

She nodded. “We’ll stay. I don’t think that he wants to go either.” She looked at a sleeping Tom. As if on cue Tom woke up. “Good morning.” 

“Morning sweetheart.” Hermione replied. 

“I want to stay in London.” Tom said boldly. 

Severus nodded, “your mother and I agree. We have to talk a bit but not now.” He said Tom nodded. 

Hermione and Tom stayed home all day while Severus ran errands. She walked on eggshells around him all day until that late afternoon. “I thought I could keep him.” Tom said out of the blue while they waited for Severus to arrive from wherever he was. 

“Your father is correct. You could not have tamed a basilisk.” Hermione pointed out. 

Tom nodded, “I think I understand what dad said.” 

“I am happy that you understand that it was not your or anyone else’s fault.” Hermione stated. 

Tom looked at her unflinchingly. “It was Dumbledore’s fault.” 

“Love, your professor was trying to help.” Hermione began. 

“He was but he failed. He did not try hard enough. He’s never truly liked me.” Tom finished coldly. “I have to be careful around him. I know that now.” 

Hermione did not want Tom to resent Dumbledore. “Love, Dumbledore is like any other of your professors. He is there to protect you.” Tom kissed her cheek. “Please tell me when dad comes home.” The boy went up to his room. 

She was on edge until Severus came back. “Where have you been?” 

Severus sighed, “everywhere. I looked everywhere for this.” He showed her a picture of a young girl. She was rather plain and her eyes pointed to different directions but she had a smile on her face. She had a small bump. She looked happy. Hermione knew it was Merope Gaunt. It had to be.

“Where did you find it?” She asked nervously. 

“I searched all day for it. I went to the orphanage; one of the women remembered Merope said where she had lived a couple of months before she arrived there. I went there and looked at the room Tom Riddle and his newly wedded wife rented. The caretaker took me to an old storage room. The picture was not there. I had to go to the offices of lost things. I found this one. The other one of the wedding was too self-explanatory. Tom is not ready to meet Tom Riddle Sr. I thought it would be a good idea to give him this picture of Merope.” 

Hermione almost hyperventilated. “Well, it is not. I am his mother. He doesn’t need this picture Sev.” 

Severus frowned, “He will ask questions. We promised to tell him a bit about his parents.” 

The young woman paced, “to tell him, not to give him pictures. He will start looking. He will ask more questions that we are not ready to answer.” 

Severus sneered, “he will find out eventually. We cannot lie to him and lose his trust.”

“No, you are giving him Merope. Why do you not give him Tom Riddle too?” Hermione asked a little angry. 

Severus hissed, “I thought you understood. His biological father rejected him. He will reject him now. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will.” 

Hermione’s eyes rounded, “you went to see them.” 

The man did not speak, “you don’t deny it. Severus, please tell me you didn’t tell him.” She was about to cry. 

Severus stood his ground, “I did but you should not worry. Tom Riddle Sr. is not interested in having a relationship with his son. He denied him. The man said that Merope had tricked him and that the boy was nothing but the product of a mistake.” 

Hermione trembled. “He cannot claim him or take him away from us. He has no desire to do so.” Severus finished. “We tell him about Merope tonight. We speak the truth.” 

The woman huffed, “so you want to tell our son that his biological mother did not want to live for him? You want Tom to know that she abandoned him in that place.” 

Severus touched her arm, “dearest, he knows that. He grew up knowing that. It is painful but of little matter to him. He has you.” He said with a sad smile. 

“This picture is for him to have. To know that his mother was real. If we could soften the idea of her I am certain he would be better off.” Severus kissed her forehead and called for Tom. “I brought us dinner.” 

Tom sat and ate silently. Hermione was nervous and did not eat more than a few bites. 

“I am a bit tired. May I be excused?” Tom asked. 

Severus wiped his mouth. “You may not. Your mother and I have something to give you.” The man walked to the living room. 

Hermione sat next to Severus. Tom sat in front of them. Her heart raced while Severus held her hand. “You are a direct descendant of Slytherin. You know that.” Her husband stated. 

“Yes sir.” Tom replied. He looked unsurprised. 

“Your mother and I were not aware of this fact until recently. When we adopted you, we did not look too deep into your background. Your mother and I could not care less if you were the son of muggles or wizards. We chose you to be our son because we liked you.” Severus began. 

“You can speak to snakes so can very few people in our world. Your mum and I love you. You are our son but we thought it was time you knew more about your biological parents.” 

“She could not have been a witch. I have looked for the name Riddle in almost all the book in Hogwarts but there is no mention of him. I know his name was Tom too.” Tom said honestly. 

Hermione could not help but interject, “your mum was a witch.” Tom frowned. 

Severus nodded, “You know your mother died. She gave birth to you and was very weak. We think she sold her wand to feed you and herself. Something must have happened to her to weaken her. We don’t know what.” Hermione felt like she could not breathe. 

Tom looked sad, “what about him?” 

“We believe your father was a muggle. We don’t know where he is or if he is alive. You must understand we have little to go on. We could try to find him if you’d like.” Severus must have been insane. She wanted to weep and hit him upside the head. 

Tom shook his head, “no, I don’t want to know about him.” 

“Did she have any other family?” Tom asked curiously. 

“A brother and her father who disowned her for marrying a muggle. I do not feel comfortable with you knowing them. They seem to be unsavory people.” Severus stated. 

Tom nodded, “I was curious, just that.” He stood up. “I am tired, thank you for telling me.” 

Severus took out the picture, “Your mother’s name was Merope.” 

Tom took it. “She was not as pretty as you mum.” Tom took the picture nonetheless. “She looked happy.” 

Hermione nodded, “you were in her belly. I am sure she was thrilled to have you.” 

Tom hugged her. “Thank you.” He said and pocketed the picture.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback :) Please keep it up.

Chapter 29 

It was his birthday. Tom liked his birthdays ever since he came to live with his parents. Dad hugged him and did the oddly comforting thing with his forehead. Mum gave him kisses and gifts. They did all he wanted to do. It was his special day. This year was different. He was sad about Bilbo. His parents acted strange around him. Dad was cautious and tried to talk to him. He never tried to talk about feelings. That was mum’s job. Mum in turn was nervous around him. She was scared of something. Dad had given him that picture. Tom finally learned her name, Merope. He thought it was a pretty name. She had not been pretty but mum was right. She looked happy in that picture. Tom sighed and looked at it once more. It was a great disappointment. Dad said that Merope’s relatives were unstable. He did not want to meet them; at least not yet. There would not be any use. He needed to do more research on them. Mum and dad knew very little about them. 

Tom sighed, for the first time he wished to send an owl to Minerva. She was the only one who knew about his adoption. He could trust Minerva. She had kept quiet about his parents and Bilbo. Had she spoken about Bilbo he would have been expelled from Hogwarts. Tom could not think about life without going to school. He needed to keep learning about magic. He decided it was time to go downstairs and start the birthday celebrations. Tom hoped his parents stopped worrying. He was getting better. He did not have any more nightmares and dad let him brew in the afternoons. The potion making calmed him a lot. It cleared his head. 

He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. It was a Saturday. Mum sang some weird song about some police and some karma thing. Dad shook his head while he fried some eggs. Tom listened to them speak. “Why are you singing that horrible song?” Dad asked while he smirked. 

Mum laughed and kissed dad. “You are just an old man.” 

He laughed and pulled her close. Dad whispered something that made mum shiver and kissed him some more. 

Tom decided that it was enough. He walked loudly to them. “Good morning.” He said. Mum jumped away from his dad. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” She smiled and hugged him. “Happy birthday. You are not a boy anymore. You are a young man now.” Mum hugged and kissed him. Tom smiled and hugged her back. 

Dad served him some eggs. Tom waited for his dad to put his forehead against his forehead. Dad smiled and bumped his forehead with his. “Happy birthday son.” He smiled and kissed his forehead. 

Tom smiled and felt more like himself. There was chit chat. Mum suggested they make a day out of his birthday and travel to the countryside. Tom wanted to go to Scotland and visit Minerva. He did not want to say it. Tom nodded. “Yes mum.” 

They went to a little village. He enjoyed himself and laughed when mum kissed dad’s frown. “Tom once told me that you would have to anything I said if I kissed you.” She said with a silly voice. 

They apparated back to London and bought him a small cake. It was after the cake that Mum presented him with a gift. “I thought you would like it.” She smiled and offered him a small box. Tom opened it and found a very pretty frame. “For your picture.” Tom hugged her. “I think I’d like to put your picture.” Mum kissed him and hugged him some more. 

“Time for my gift.” Dad said and offered him a rectangular box. “I think you will like it too.” Dad gifted with a book. “It’s about transfiguration.” Tome smiled and thanked him. 

“Look inside the book.” Dad said with a glint in his dark eyes. 

Tom found two tickets for a Manchester United match. “It’s been a while since we went to one. I thought it would be nice.” His father said. 

The boy grinned, “wicked.” He liked his gifts and thanked his parents before going to bed.  
He did not have nightmares and woke up later than usual. He woke up to laughter. It was mum. He made his way to the living room and found the source. Mum and dad were listening to the radio. 

“What’s so funny?” He grumbled. 

Mum grinned, “a joke your dad just made.” 

“Go wash your face and brush your teeth.” Dad played with mum’s hair. “We leave in a bit. We have got to get good seats.” 

Tom ran to the loo. He wanted to be in the stadium as soon as possible. They disapparated and told mum they would be back later. 

Tom was very distracted and enjoyed when the match started. Dad and him chanted and drank beer. Well, he had fizzy drinks. “your mum would kill me.” Dad yelled over the crowds. 

Man U won. His dad and him were hoarse by the time the apparated back home. Mum asked them about the match. Tom began to feel better about things that day. He felt like he could go back to Hogwarts without problems. 

The day came when he was to leave for the castle. Tom hugged his mum willingly. “Promise you will write.” Mum whispered and kissed his forehead. Tom did not pull away from her. He thought about staying with her. 

“Goodbye son.” Dad clapped his back. 

Tom boarded the train and watched as his parents grew smaller. He felt anxious until Minerva sat in front of him. “How are you?”

Tom nodded, “Fine. How was your holiday?”

“Nice. Malcolm and Robert did magic. I saw them. Mum said she was happy.” Minerva said 

Tom smiled politely. He did not care for Minerva’s brothers. He wanted to know what Dumbledore did after he was gone from the castle. It took him another half an hour of mindless chatter before he asked what he wanted. 

Minerva spoke carefully, “He asked about you. He wanted to know if we were friends.” 

Tom was intrigued, “what did you reply?”

The girl rolled her eyes, “the truth. I said you and I are friends. We are both smart and do our homework together. We help each other. He kept asking about Bilbo. I told him what we said.” 

Tom nodded, “good. He doesn’t like me.” 

Minerva did not deny the fact. She was a smart girl. The spoke about the holiday and school assignments. Tom knew all he needed to know. Dumbledore was not to be trusted. He needed to keep him at bay. He needed to do his work and keep away from the transfiguration professor. 

Tom ate some dinner and then went straight to his rooms. He felt tired and slept like a rock. He woke up the next morning ready to begin his classes. 

Tom was grateful that it was astronomy and then DADA. Potions was easy for him although he remembered Bilbo a bit. It was transfiguration that almost killed him. He felt a lot of resentment toward Dumbledore. Minerva kept him together. “don’t look at him like that.” 

“Like what?” Tom hissed. 

“Like you would Avada him.” Minerva hissed back. 

Tom looked at his paper then. He did not need to look up to know that Dumbledore had looked at him. 

“Mr. Snape, a word if you please.” The redheaded man said at the end of class. 

The boy felt dread settle on his stomach. Minerva looked like she wanted to stay but Dumbledore’s glance was enough to make her leave the classroom. 

“How are you Tom?” The man asked kindly. 

Tom avoided eye contact but replied clearly. “I am well, thanks for asking professor.” He remained looking at the floor. 

“I wanted to offer you some help if you are in need of talking to someone.” The man continued. 

Tom made the mistake to look up. Dumbledore’s blue eyes met his brown eyes. Tom felt a dull headache. He felt angry and looked away. 

“Thank you, sir. May I leave? I have Herbology next.” He said carefully. The professor nodded. Tom felt strange at the burst of anger and deep resentment that he felt when he looked at the older man. 

He thought about what would his mother say and then realized that it did not matter. Dumbledore did not care for him. This behavior only confirmed that he wanted to keep him under watch. They distrusted each other. Tom walked down to the green houses and sat next to Minerva. “I hate that old man.” 

Minerva frowned. “He is not old Tom. My father is older and he is certainly not old by any standards.” 

Tom grabbed some gloves. “Fine.” He was upset by the mere thought of the man. He had not felt such hatred since he left the orphanage. 

“You have to be as you were before.” Minerva commented. 

Tom arched an eyebrow, “what do you infer?”

“I am not inferring. I am stating; you were charming and polite to all teachers.” Minerva whispered. 

Tom looked at her as if she were mad. “My charms never worked on Dumbledore. He hated me since the first day.” 

The girl sighed, “no, he saw that you were faking the charm. He needs to assume that you are back to being your old self.” 

“It will not make a difference. He is sure that I am dangerous. I can tell by the way he looks at me. He thinks I am freak. Dumbledore is behaving the same way Mrs. Cole did.” Tom potted some plants. 

The Gryffindor looked at him with a frown, “Who is Mrs. Cole?”

“The lady who ran the orphanage I lived in. The older children feared me. She knew I was different. Dumbledore believes I am dangerous but cannot do anything. He has no proof and neither did Mrs. Cole.” Tom finished angrily. 

He expected Minerva to looked concerned or shy away from him. He however did not expect her laughter. “Ms. McGonagall, please contain yourself.” Professor Gladwell intoned in a reproaching way. 

“I apologize professor.” Minerva said in a low voice. Tom feared she would burst out in giggles. 

“What is so funny?” Tom asked her. 

“You are not dangerous Tom Snape. You can be mean spirited, competitive, arrogant and full of yourself but you are not dangerous.” She finished and elbowed him. “Now help me with this stupid plant and do as your smarter friend tells you. I will not lead you stray.” Minerva said. 

Tom smiled a little bit and proceeded to lecture her on how wrong she potted her plants. He forgot about Dumbledore for a bit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback :)

Chapter 30 

Hermione Granger was late for class. She had overslept. Professor Snape would be furious with her. She tried to right her robes and ran down the stairs and into the dungeons. The classroom was empty. Hermione’s heart raced quickly. 

“You are late Ms. Granger.” The man hissed but did not look up from his parchments. 

Hermione felt dread pool in her belly. She was never late, the girl tried to explain. “Professor, I.” She started but was silenced when the man stood up. 

“I am giving my precious time to tutor you Ms. Granger. It was you who chose to come back for your “NEWTS.” You requested my help in potions.” He was closer to her now. Hermione felt something else pool lower in her belly. She felt his breath near her face. He crouched to be at her height level. Hermione tried to move away but she felt hard stone at her back. 

“Our lessons have come to an end.” He hissed and stepped away from her personal space. 

Hermione cried out. “Please professor. I will do anything.” She cried pitifully. It was fuzzy in her mind but she had to get her NEWTS. 

The man arched an eyebrow, “Anything?” He asked and moved closer once more. 

Hermione nodded. “Whatever you want.” She rasped when she felt him get closer and closer. She felt him between her legs. Her professor ran a hand over her leg and sat her on the desk. 

“I want to fuck you Ms. Granger.” He whispered while he fingered her. “No knickers.” He said and then licked his lips. 

Hermione felt fear but incredible arousal and clenched her legs around his hand. 

Hermione Snape woke up aroused. She was sopping wet. It took her a minute to understand her situation. Her husband was sound asleep. It was close to summer now. Severus slept only with his underwear. He had said something about easy access to her once. She would take advantage of that easy access now. 

The young woman sat up and removed her knickers. She piled her hair up and moved to kiss her husband’s chest. Sev moved imperceptibly. Five years ago he would have stood up and shoved a hand to her throat. They had grown complacent. There was no threat for them in Muggle London 1940. Hermione was very aroused from her dream and straddled him. She touched him through his black boxers and began kissing his chest. Hermione was not disappointed. Her husband sighed and thrust up to meet her. 

He opened his eyes and pulled her up for a kiss. Hermione rubbed against his growing erection. 

“Fuck Hermione. You are so wet.” He growled and tweaked a nipple. Severus was obsessed with her breasts and hair it seemed. He lowered the cups of her nighty and licked them. Hermione let him and grabbed his hair. 

She helped him lower his boxers. He entered her quickly. She moved against him and bit his earlobe. “I had a dream.” 

Severus nodded and continued to help her move against him. She kept talking as he kissed her neck. “We were in the dungeons.” She said quickly. She really wanted to create that feeling back. Severus smirked. 

“What were you doing Ms. Granger?” He hissed and Hermione almost came. 

She blushed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. “I was late for tutoring sessions with you. I overslept.” 

Severus growled and flipped them. She could see his eyes turning almost black. “What did the big bat of the Dungeons do to you Ms. Granger.” He pumped inside and out. Sev needed a haircut. He looked like his old self. Hermione moaned and bit his lips. He was not being gentle anymore and she loved it. 

“Speak up Ms. Granger.” He hissed just like in her dream. 

Hermione opened her eyes comically and felt a wave of pleasure rip through her when Severus moved her legs up his shoulders. 

She came hard and wrapped herself around Severus as he fucked her some more. She was sweaty and let him stay on her chest. Their hearts beat rapidly. 

“Tell me more about your dream.” He rasped as he played with her nipple. 

Hermione turned to him. She kissed his lips. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed about her fantasy. It was silly really. 

Severus reacted to her kiss and ran a finger over her hip. “Tell me.” He said with a teasing smile. 

Hermione couldn’t resist that wandering finger and that smile. She explained clearly. Severus smirked. “You know that would have never happened.”

She laughed. “I know Sev. I don’t know, maybe is your hair. You need a haircut.” Hermione ran her fingers over his hair. 

Severus kissed her. “I would not be opposed to enacting your little fantasy.” 

She looked at him. “It was silly. You don’t have to. It was wrong.” She said once again embarrassed. 

Severus frowned at her and then arched an eyebrow. Her husband massaged a breast. “You would not get aroused if I wore my black teaching robes and then fucked you over that oak workbench in the basement or if I went down on you while you were seated on my desk.”

Hermione blushed and felt tingling down there. “Not fair. You are touching me.” Severus never played fair. He used his “I am going to fuck you voice.” 

“I could just picture you with a skimpy skirt, no knickers of course. Your white shirt and your Gryffindor red and gold tie.” He rubbed against her. 

Hermione smirked back. “Did you have fantasies about your students? Severus, you old pervert.” She grabbed his shaft and moved her hand up and down. 

Her husband shook his head. “Never, and I’ll have you know that I was not so old when I started teaching.”

Hermione kissed him some more. “Were there any ex-students Severus?” She wanted him again. 

“No one.” He growled and pinned her down once more. Severus had his moments where he was rough, possessive. 

Hermione kissed him some more. Severus looked at her and smiled. “Do you want to?” She was confused. There was no need for him to ask. “Of course I want to.” She said and tried to thrust up to touch his cock. 

Severus sat up. “I will be in the dungeons. Be there in thirty minutes.” 

Hermione blinked twice before understanding that her husband meant to fulfill her fantasy. She had half a mind to tell him to come back. Hermione went to the loo and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked younger than her twenty-six years. She still looked like she was nineteen. Hermione showered quickly and went to her wardrobe. She found her beaded bag at the back of the last drawer. She accioed her old uniform. She had saved that from when she and Severus burned the past away. She had forgotten a suitcase with all her clothes. The uniform had been there. It was all there, the socks, the skirt, the blouse and the tie. She even had the prefect pin. She tried it on and frowned. She had saved the uniform as a sentimental thing. She had a last growth spurt during sixth year. It all fit, her blouse, was a little tight and the skirt was shorter than she remembered. Hermione finished by putting one her outer robes. She transfigured a pair of shoes into the sensible mary janes she used to wear during school. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once more. She looked like her old self but different. She smiled and decided that she could pass for a student. 

She ran down the stairs and entered their basement. Hermione was immediately struck by her husband’s brilliance. It was not their basement but Hogwarts’ potion’s class. There were the benches that she remembered and the ingredients. There was a cauldron boiling and Severus hunched over his desk. 

“You are late Ms. Granger.” He said and did not look up. 

Hermione was taken aback and aroused once again. “I’m sorry professor. I overslept.” 

He husband stood up and it was not her Severus anymore. It was professor Snape.” His hair hung lower. He wore the dark suit and the outer robes that he usually wore when she was a student. 

Professor Snape billowed to her work bench. “Professor I,”

“Silence.” He hissed and looked at her with dark blank eyes. Hermione was thrilled. He was a great actor and she would play her part well too. 

“Our lessons have come to an end.” He hissed and tried to move away. 

“Professor, please. I will do anything.” She pleaded. 

Snape turned back to her and arched an eyebrow, “anything?” He came close and crowded her. 

Hermione nodded and tried to fight a smile when he ran his hand over her leg. He was an attentive listener and had a blessed memory. He dipped his fingers into her. “No knickers Ms. Granger.” He rasped and dove for her neck. 

Hermione moaned when he grabbed her from the waist. Suddenly, she was seated on the bench. He arched an eyebrow and undid the outer robes. He could see the “P” pinned on her blouse. The professor ran his fingers over her hard nipples. 

“This blouse is indecent Ms. Granger. You should not be wearing this.” He licked his lips when she unbuttoned her blouse. She breathed harshly when professor Snape played with her belly button. “Leave the tie.” He said and played with the cups of her white brassier. 

Her professor opened her legs and touched her thighs. He removed her shoes. Professor Snape placed himself between her legs. “Tell me Ms. Granger, has anyone else been here. He ran a long finger over her slit and pressed on her clit. Hermione was wetter than before. She needed some friction and tried to squirm.   
He kept looking at her and moving his finger up and down. “Tell me, Ms. Granger.” He pressed on her clit again. 

“Yess.” She said and gasped when he looked up. 

“Why Ms. Granger? Who was it?” He asked with a frown. 

“You don’t know him. He is older than me sir.” Hermione said as her professor placed a two fingers inside her. 

“You are still very tight Ms. Granger. I think I will enjoy you very much.” He said unbuckled himself. 

He was inside her in no time. He pushed her down and fucked her. Hermione arched her back and loved when he ripped massaged her breasts. 

“Fuck.” He said and smiled lasciviously when her breasts bounced. 

He bit his lip and stopped mid-thrust. “I want you to suck me now.” Hermione nodded and blinked. 

“Anything you want professor Snape.” She said and got on her knees. 

She moved her head up and down and played with his cock. It was amazing to see her husband reduced to a few words. It was even more arousing to see him dressed as her professor. He was flushed and almost came when she played with his balls. 

“Enough Granger.” He roared and made her stand up. He put his hand under her skirt and whispered in her ear. “I want you to put your hands on that desk. I am going to fuck you hard Ms. Granger. You will never be late for one of my classes ever again.” 

Hermione put her hands on the bench and raised her bottom. She looked back at him and asked, “Is this how you want me professor?” She used her snottiest voice. 

Her husband barely controlled himself. He was on her. He unhooked the brassiere and grabbed her hips. Severus fucked her and played with her breast. “Do you like it Ms. Granger? Your professor’s cock inside of you?” He growled and thrust hard. 

Hermione could barely speak. “Yes, professor.” She did not want to ruin the moment. “Fuck me.” She mewled. 

Severus pressed her to that bench and let go. He came hard inside of her. “Hermione.” He shuddered. She was not far from him. “Fuck Sev…RUS.” The last of his name came as a hiss. She was spent. Hermione felt her husband’s weight. 

She was speechless. “Hermione.” He said and nuzzled her neck. She turned. Severus smirked. “Did you like it?”

Hermione played with the row of buttons. “More than you can think.” 

He straightened up. Hermione had fluids running down her legs. She saw him all dressed with his cock out. The young woman was amazed she could still think of fucking him after he rocked her world a few seconds ago. 

“Thank you Sev.” She stood up and put his arms around him. He kissed her. Hermione circled him with her arms and legs. 

“Take me to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow.” Severus nodded and walked up the stairs with her. They undressed and went to bed. 

It was a busy morning. Hermione woke up before Severus. She put the dirty remains of her school uniform in the hamper. 

She showered, made coffee and some light breakfast. The woman ran downstairs and picked the rest of the clothes in the basement. The room still looked like Hogwarts. She would have to ask Sev about that. 

She realized that it was time for Sev to wake up. They had to pick Tom from the station soon. 

She was surprised when she saw him dressed and ready. He had his hair tied back. “Do you mind picking up Tom by yourself?” He asked. 

Hermione kissed him good morning. “No, but why are you not coming with me?” She asked. 

He kissed her forehead, “I have to get a haircut and then pick some things from work.” 

Hermione smiled and touched his hair. “I don’t mind your hair.” 

Her husband smiled, “I rather have it shorter.” 

She grinned at him. “Last night was amazing. I want to reciprocate.” 

Severus chuckled. “I don’t have any exciting fantasies. You are the sexual deviant in this marriage.” 

Hermione laughed back. “You horrible man.” 

He kissed her and then apparated. 

Hermione dressed and apparated as well. She would do some shopping before picking up her son. She bought some books and fruits before getting to King’s Cross. The woman crossed the barrier and waited for her son. 

The train pulled in and out came the outpour of Hogwarts’ students. She thought she saw a familiar redhead and was not mistaken. 

“Bilius wait up.” Another boy yelled. He resembled someone else too. The redhead was a Weasley she was sure. The boy smiled at her, it was Fred and Ron’s goofy grin. 

“Good morning love.” He said with incredible familiarity. 

Hermione fought the urge to smile back. “What is a lovely bird like you doing here?” Bilius said. 

“I am waiting for my son.” She replied. 

The other boy caught up and heard her. He guffawed. “Moody, you tosser.” The boy said and his face became an amazing shade of red. 

“We are sorry to have disturbed you ma’am.” Moody apologized. 

“Hullo mum.” Tom said from behind the boys. 

“Oh Sweetheart.” She said and hugged him. 

Tom endured the affection stoically. The older boys left whispering left and right. 

“Were they bothering you?” Tom asked as they exited the platform. 

“Not at all. Do you know them?” Hermione asked playing dumb. 

Tom nodded, “They are Gryffindors, from Minerva’s house. They play quidditch. Weasley is half decent or so Minerva says.” 

Hermione smiled. “How is your friend?” She asked as they walked home. Hermione decided that it would be nice for them to walk for a bit. She placed a feather light charm to Tom’s rucksack. 

“She is well. A bit frustrated because they won’t let her play quidditch still.” Tom replied. 

“Why not?” You will both be third years next September. What is the big hold up?” Hermione asked. 

Tom shrugged, “she is a girl. There are no girls in Gryffindor’s team. She’s tried out three times already.” 

“Is she any good?” Hermione asked as they walked. 

“Better than any of their current chasers or so I’ve heard.” Tom replied. 

Hermione nodded, “I am sure she will get in once she tries again. Maybe, Moody will let her in now that Prewett graduated.” Tom said without much care. 

“Where is dad?” Tom asked when they arrived home. 

“He said something about a haircut.” Hermione replied and served herself some water. 

Tom sank on the couch. “Are we going anywhere this summer?” He asked. 

Hermione had the time to appreciate how tall her boy had grown. He would be taller than her by his fourteenth birthday. “No, your father and I think is best to stay in London this summer.” 

He nodded, “fine by me. A friend invited me over for dinner.” Hermione smiled. 

“It would be lovely to see the McGonagalls.” She said. 

Tom shook his head, “I am visiting another friend. His name is Antonin Dolohov.” 

Her skin crawled a bit. “Oh how wonderful. Is he younger than you?”

Tom shook his head, “a year older.” 

Severus interrupted their chat. “Dad.” Tom said and went to hug him. 

“Good to see you son.” Severus sat by her. 

“You look a bit peaky.” He told her. 

Tom spoke before she could. “I was just telling mum that a friend invited me over for dinner sometime.” 

Severus could tell it was not Minerva, “Who?”

“His name is Antonin Dolohov. I had planned to go later this month. He is going to have a party for his fifteenth birthday. You don’t have to come.” Tom said honestly. 

“Very well.” Severus squeezed her hand. 

“As long as you come back early.” Hermione finished and tried to compose himself. 

Tom spent the whole day asking about their work and telling them stories about school. He was again top of his class. Minerva would say that she was top of her class to her parents. 

Hermione could not shake the ball of worry that settled on her stomach. It was late at night when she finally got a chance to speak to Severus freely. 

“I don’t trust that boy.” She said. 

Severus sighed and replied, “you don’t know that boy.” 

She felt guilty but went to his drawer and took out that blasted diary. They had not checked it since March. Tom wrote from time to time. Sev and her had been worried about what was going through his head. 

Tom had been quiet, resigned, and most of the time he had been wary of Dumbledore. He had detailed his homework. Her son was an outliner and a lister; the diary had become a way to keep himself organized. There had been nothing of importance really. Severus and her thought it was normal for Tom to be sad after Bilbo died. He worked through the grief and worked to do other things. Severus had told her that it was a good thing that Tom kept researching the Riddles.

Hermione had obsessed over two lines Tom wrote about looking for his biological father. Severus forbade her to look at the book ever since. She suspected Severus stopped looking after March when she stopped asking him to check. 

Hermione opened the book and read over the pages. Homework assignments, deadlines and appointments. Severus pointed to April 20th.

“They may know.” It said and then there was a list of events so to speak.

April 20th “Mulciber nodded at me in the morning.” 

April 21st “Rosier asked me for help with his DADA assignment.”

April 23rd “Dolohov introduced himself and invited me to play chess with him and Nott.” 

The list went on until the end of term. Hermione paced. Severus looked at her and then at the book. 

Severus would later say that it was the best idea he ever had. Hermione began to hyperventilate.

Her husband took the mirror diary from her hands. “Enough. He is our son. We are raising him to be a good person. Even if I fucked up. He loves you and will never hurt you. All you have to do is trust that he is going to make good choices. We have to let go a little and trust.” 

Severus placed the book in the drawer and then flicked his fingers. The drawer caught fire. The book was no more.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up the feedback :)

Chapter 31

Severus held his wife and calmed her down. He was sure it was the best choice. “He has to make acquaintances or friends as you call them. Minerva is a good influence but you cannot expect him to be closed off to the Slytherins.”

Hermione held him for dear life, “what if he becomes like them? What if he hates me?”

Severus kissed her forehead, “my dearest Hermione. He will never hate you. I have told you again and again. Tom, our son, the one we are raising will never hurt you. He loves you too much.” 

He smiled at her and kissed her hands, “I don’t want to hear you or have you worry over this. We will do what we have done. We let him come to us and keep an eye on him.” 

She nodded and tiptoed to kiss him. “I love you very much.” She said and smiled at him.

Severus wanted to tell her that he loved her more than words could ever express. He kissed her again.

He slept easier than Hermione. He understood Tom. He knew what it was to be alienated during school. He would speak to Tom privately. He needed to make sure that Hermione rested easy tonight. She slept on his chest and finally fell asleep at around 1:00AM.

Severus slept and kissed her hair. He woke up to her sweet kisses. “Love, I have to go to the hospital.” 

Severus sat up. “I have to go to university later. Will you be home this afternoon?”

Hermione shook her head, “not until late at night.” 

“Do you want me to take Tom with me?” He asked. He would have loved to leave Tom home but he knew Hermione worried. 

She kissed him one last time. “Ask him.” 

“We trust him.” She said and disapparated. 

Severus slept some more. He woke up at around noon and went to get some coffee. He found Tom writing a letter. 

“Who are you writing to?” He asked. 

Tom looked up. “Minerva.” He said casually. 

Severus nodded and made some breakfast. “Do you want some bangers?”

“Please.” His son replied. 

They ate in silence. Severus looked at him and decided to ask him. “May I ask you a question?”

Tom nodded and rolled the parchment. 

“What is happening with Dolohov?” Severus asked openly. 

Tom looked away from him and then sighed, “You have to promise to not tell mum. I know you will understand but mum would just worry.” 

Severus nodded. He would of course tell Hermione. “Dolohov and some other classmates discovered I am the Heir of Slytherin. I don’t know how but they know.” 

Severus frowned, “how do you know this?”

Tom was honest, “they are nice. They try to be get my attention and help me.” 

The potions’ master sipped some of his coffee, “what do you make of this?” 

“They have asked about my last name since I started school. They know that you are a Prince. They think I am the heir through you.” Tom replied. 

“Have you disabused them of these notions?” Severus asked carefully. He was calm and occluding. 

“No, and I will not be doing so.” Tom replied. “I don’t want anyone to know that I am adopted.” 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “your classmates have surely owled their parents. They must have investigated my family tree and must surely know that I am a half-blood. They will soon know that your mother is muggleborn and that we live as muggles.” 

“If they know they have not broached the subject with me.” Tom said sagely. 

“Have you told them where we live or how we live?” Severus asked. 

Tom looked at him and replied shortly, “no, but not because I am ashamed or any other nonsense.” 

“Then why?” Severus kept on with his interrogation. 

Tom looked away. “Look at me son.” Severus said. 

“I need them. I have to be well related. I need their influence.” Tom said openly. “I know you and mum don’t want me to learn about my magical family but I have to know.” 

They were quiet, “I rather that mum did not know, but Dolohov’s father works in the ministry. He has a lot of connections with registries and I need to know how and why Merope became so desperate that she had to give birth in muggle London and in an orphanage.” 

Severus nodded, “very well. I want you to know that I am here for you. You don’t have to use the Dolohovs or any other Slytherins to learn what happened. We can investigate together.” 

“Thanks dad but it is not only that. I need to be cordial with them.” His son said diplomatically. 

“It seems that your mother finally converted you.” Severus smirked. 

Tom chuckled, “more like I have to see them every day and I am tired of only associating with Minerva. I have discovered that there are perks to having friends.” He finished. 

“Please do not tell mum. You know how she worries.” Tom finished. 

Severus gave his word and then made small talk. “I have to leave for work. Do you want to come with?”

Tom shook his head, “I rather stay here.” He said. 

Severus nodded and continued to chat with the boy. 

The man ruminated and thought about the consequences of Tom’s actions. He was an advocate of trusting Tom but at the same time did not feel comfortable giving him such free reign. Destroying the diary was necessary but letting Tom discover the truth so suddenly was lunacy. Tom needed to learn the truth in doses. The boy needed to be older, wiser. It was too soon for him to know, especially since he had developed that otherness. He was not like the Gryffindors or any other student in Hogwarts. Dumbledore mistrusted him and Tom knew it. He was hyperaware of how different he was. It would be too much for the boy to know his origins. 

He went to his office and thought about what to do. He had two options. Let things run their course. Tom would learn about his origins and he would be hurt. His son would lash out and act unpredictably. The second option was to interfere and be the invisible hand that steered Tom in the right direction. The second option was more appealing. Severus needed to take control of the situation. He told Hermione they needed to trust their son. He stood by that advice but he needed to be pre-emptive. 

The more Severus thought about their situation the more that he thought he was right. He apparated home. Tom was nowhere to be seen. He checked the common areas and then knocked on the boy’s room. He was aslept already. Severus stopped by the kitchen once more. 

“Dad, I had a sandwich and then went to bed. Tell mum I missed her.” Severus read. 

The made himself some sandwiches and then went to his study. He worked on reviewing his student’s projects. Severus finished his work and then went to bed. 

He waited until Hermione came to him. 

“He’s sleeping so soundly.” She said and then kissed him. 

“We have to talk.” Severus told her as soon as she settled next to him. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked. 

Severus pushed her hair back. “I am going to go back into the Wizarding World.”

He explained about Tom’s desires to learn more about his family. Hermione agreed that Tom needed to learn the truth in doses. 

“What do you propose Sev?” She asked wearily. 

“We need to be that invisible hand that guides him.” Severus continued.

“How?” Hermione was anxious and he could not fault her. 

“I think our best bet is for us to become more visible in our world. I could buy the apothecary work in the ministry, some low level job. I was a spy for years. I will steer them in the right direction.” 

Hermione sighed. “I do not want to leave my job.” 

“You do not have to.” He said. “Ministry job it is.” He said. 

Hermione nodded, “the apothecary is too much responsibility. You need movement. Low level love. I do not want any of them to know our name.” Severus agreed.

Severus Snape woke up early the next day. Hermione showered with him. “What is the plan?” 

Severus washed his face, “Go to the university and put in my resignation. Then go to the ministry and apply for a desk job.” 

“Where?” Hermione asked while rinsing her hair. 

Severus was distracted with the way the shampoo fell on her torso, his eyes went lower. “Focus Sev.” 

The man kissed her, “Misuse of Muggle Artifacts or Magical Law Enforcer.” 

Hermione nodded, “I rather you be in the Misuse Muggle Artifacts.” 

“MLE would be more likely. I need info of when magic happens in case your memories are correct and Tom decides to seek out Riddle.” Severus stated easily. 

Hermione tiptoed and kissed him. “I hope you are right and nothing happens.” 

Severus combed his hair and left as soon as possible. He left money for Tom to get lunch. Hermione agreed to come from work earlier. “I will talk to him too. Do not make that face Severus, I will not broach Dolohov. We have to trust him. I am giving you the control of this Sev and I truly hope you are correct.” His young wife said clearly. 

The man knew that given the choice, Hermione would pack their things and take Tom to Argentina or Madagascar as long as he did not come in contact with death eaters. 

“Dearest.” He said when she kissed him goodbye. 

The wizard went to work and asked for a meeting with the Dean. It was all rather quick. Severus may have used some magic. He made his way to the Ministry and interviewed with a short witch. She asked for his NEWTS. Severus produced the document. It was a forgery of course. No one carried their school papers with them. Hermione would have frowned and told him he was a cheater. The fact was the he received all O’s but for Arithmancy; he received an “E”, of course Hermione need to know. 

“Excellent.” The witch chirped. 

“Mr. Snape, may I ask which Hogwarts House did you attend?” the woman asked as her quill moved rapidly across the parchment. 

“I was homeschooled.” He replied easily. 

The witch nodded, “Blood status.” She asked moving onto her questionnaire.

“Half-blood. My father was a muggle and mother was a witch.” Severus continued. 

“One of the twenty-eight?” The woman asked. Severus wondered if all the job applications were as incisive as this. Of course his family was not among the “Sacred Twenty-Eight.” 

Severus frowned, “I beg your pardon?” the publication was fairly new. He would not have known about its meaning. 

“The pureblood families in the Wizarding World.” The witch stated as if used to the questioning. 

“My mother was a Prince.” Severus replied openly. 

The witch nodded, “I see. Have you spoken to Octavius? Severus arched an eyebrow. 

“And why would I do that?” He was testy then. He was not a naïve man but he surely thought that this process would have been easier. 

“His little girl died last night.” The witch said sadly. 

Severus frowned, “He is your uncle after all.” The meddlesome witch continued. 

“I went to Hogwarts with Atria. I knew how she was. If it were not for your eyes and that scowl, I would say that you were a filthy liar. Alas you look like a Prince.” The witch said with a slight smile. 

“Mr. Ogden will complete the second part of your interview.” The little woman guided him to a different room. 

The man gave him an easy smile and asked him to perform different spells and to conduct an interview with him. 

“You have an asset Mr. Snape.” He said happily. 

Severus was curious, “To what do you refer.” He asked as politely as he could. 

“You are one of them. The muggles I mean.” The man said genially. Severus noted some condescension. 

“I am.” Severus smiled too. He would never have thought he would take so much pride on it. Severus felt ashamed of taking the mark so many years ago. 

He was a bit confused when the man offered him the job and asked him to report the next morning. “I will give you all of your cases then.” The man said. 

Severus left the ministry in a haze. He walked away thinking of the witches’ words. “His little girl died last night.”

Severus walked home. He was utterly confused, “what did it mean? He would not be born? But he was born in the future. He was in his forties.” 

He heard laughter from his home. Severus must have looked pale. Hermione’s smile froze. Tom looked concerned as well. 

“I need to speak with you.” Severus said and hugged her tight. 

He did not realize he was shaking. It was shock, he was in shock. Severus buried his face on her hair. 

“Sweetheart, go to your room.” Hermione said gently. 

Tom must have known that it was not a time to argue or ask. He went straight away. 

“You are worrying me Sev.” Hermione said quickly. 

Severus met her eyes and told her, “my mum is dead.” 

Hermione frowned, “I don’t understand.” 

“She died with the pox last night. A witch in the ministry told me.” Severus let the words sink in. 

“Impossible. She has to be alive otherwise you would not be born.” Hermione continued. 

Severus nodded, “I do not know what that means for me. I am already born. I am here with you.” 

“Wizards should not meddle with time.” Hermione muttered. 

Severus laughed and rubbed his face. “We have meddled with time beyond repair my love.” 

Hermione came closer to him and checked his forehead, pulse and heartbeat. “I want you to come with me to the hospital. You seem fine but we need to know.” 

“I am perfectly fine. The ministry screened me before the witch interviewed me. I am a healthy man in his late thirties or so they told me.” Hermione kissed his forehead. 

“What do you want to do?” Hermione knew him well. 

“I want to see her. I want to see my grandfather and see if it is true.” 

“We will go with you.” Hermione continued. 

Severus shook his head, “no, I do not think it would be appropriate.” 

His wife kissed his lips sweetly, “it will be my love. We will go as a family and offer condolences.” 

Severus sighed and held her. “I start work tomorrow.” He said carefully. Hermione nodded and kissed his forehead.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 32

Severus apparated into the Princes’ Estate. Hermione and Tom walked with him. It was late. Tom looked solemn and concerned. They entered the property, there were other wizards around. They were all sad. Octavius and his wife who looked like his mother were there too. She looked sad very sad. Octavius and him resembled each other to an extent. They had the same eyebrows. 

“I am sorry for your loss.” Severus said hollowly as he looked at the small coffin. 

The man looked up. “Thank you.” The man said. 

Severus glanced at the coffin once more and retreated to Hermione and Tom who stood back. 

“I think we should go now.” Severus said under his breath. The room was big and it seemed all the eyes of the wizarding world were upon them. 

Hermione stood up as did Tom. They were almost by the door when Octavius came by them. 

“Who are you?” He asked him. 

“Severus Snape.” He replied. 

The older man gasped, “You are Atria’s boy.” 

“I am.” Severus was almost confused that his grandfather knew about that lie. 

“Please, come inside. I wish to speak to you about Atria’s inheritance.” The man said formally. 

Severus nodded, “These are my wife and son.” He motioned to Hermione and Tom. 

The man nodded at them. They were inside. “Irma, my wife.” Octavius continued. The woman was somber and nodded at them.

Severus watched as the men and women trickled out of the house. “We are going to bury her privately.” His grandfather said. 

Octavius and another man carried the coffin to the cemetery. Severus and his family followed Irma and her husband. There was space for the coffin. Octavius buried his little girl. Irma Prince did not shed a tear; she was stoic but looked as if she would faint easily. It was a very somber affair. 

The Princes led the way back to the manor. 

Severus did not know how to categorize the evening. It was surreal and more so when they entered the house. “Severus, we need to speak with you in private.” Octavius stated. 

Hermione squeezed his hand. “Tom and I will wait for you here.” Tom nodded too. 

Severus followed the Princes, “Our Eileen was a very sick girl and always in pain. This was inevitable.” Irma said clearly. She placed a firewhisky in front of him. Octavius sat behind a desk and invited him to sit.

Octavius nodded. “We were expecting this. It is not easy but we are prepared.” He held Irma’s hand. 

“We are traveling.” Irma said with a sad smile. “Our little girl is gone and it is time.” 

Severus was at lost for words. “My family and I came to pay our respects. I was shocked when I learned of your girl’s death.” 

Octavius assented, “We know. We also know that you have lived in muggle London with your wife and adopted son. We have followed you three years now.” 

Severus was uncomfortable. “It is not what you are thinking.” Irma replied. “Our Eileen is not our first child. We had three little girls and a boy before her. Octavius and I have finally realized that this must have been a curse or punishment for being greedy. We are done with all of it. We are trying to make amends.” The woman said brokenly. 

Octavius was a hard man but he looked just as broken. “I should have never banished your mother. I was greedy; I should have never disinherited her.” 

Irma looked at him. “You must have known about your mother’s proclivities. It was a feeble excuse. No one cared but we had our sights on the Prince’s money. We paid dearly for this.” 

“Atria cursed us in a rage.” Octavius continued. “We thought nothing of it but then our girl died in the cradle. Augusta died in her sleep. We had another child Julia, also dead when she was an infant. Septimus died when he was three and Aurelia died when she nine. Our Eileen was born fragile. She was our last hope. We are not as young as we once were.” 

Severus was taken aback by their frankness. “I fail to see why I am here.” 

“You are her son.” Irma said and Severus felt his grandmother referred to Eileen. 

“My mother died over thirty years ago.” He explained. 

“We know. All Irma and I want to do is set things right. This is cursed money, this house; it has taken away all of our children and we have had enough. Take it, take it all.” Octavius said. 

Severus frowned, “I cannot. It isn’t mine.” 

“But it is. It will all have gone to Atria had Octavius not banished her. All we ask is for a small quantity so that we can live away from here.” Irma said. 

Severus shook his head, “No, you do not understand. I am not her son.” 

“Please, do not lie. You would not have been allowed inside this room. All princes by blood and marriage are allowed in this room.” Irma plead. 

Severus remained silent; his magic signature could not be denied. “I am a half-blood. My wife is muggleborn as is my son.” 

Octavius sighed, “We could not care less. It is your inheritance now.” Octavius took out his wand and performed an enchantment. His grandfather had done the same enchantment when he was in his deathbed and bequeathed all that was left of the Prince money and estate.

“You are the Head of this family now. My wife and I will leave tonight.” Octavius said. “I hope you can forgive us.” He said. 

“I have nothing to forgive. I am at a loss as to what to do.” Severus said honestly. 

“Gringotts will recognize your signature as will the board in Hogwarts.” Irma replied. 

Severus felt a headache. “I only came to offer condolences for your loss.” 

Octavius nodded and shook his hand, “We appreciate your gesture. It only cements our decision. We were going to leave all of this in a letter addressed to you. It is better now that we have met you.” 

Irma smiled sadly. “Thank you Severus.” She said and hugged him tightly, “Your eyes remind me of Eileen.” Severus stiffened. 

“It is all in the letter. It explains the money, investments and properties.” Octavius finished and handed him a heavy envelope. 

“I am sure your wife and child await you.” Irma said as they walked down the stairwell. 

“You have access to all of this Severus. It was always yours.” Octavius said as they neared Hermione and Tom. 

Severus said his goodbyes as did the Princes. “Have a safe trip.” Tom said. As farewell. 

“Such a well-mannered boy.” Irma said and genuinely smiled. “Eileen and you would have been great friends. She was going to Hogwarts this September. Which house are you in?”

“Slytherin.” Tom replied seriously. 

“Of course you are. Our whole family has always been sorted there.” Octavius affirmed. 

Hermione frowned slightly. “We are very sorry for your loss.” 

Hermione apparated them. Severus was silent as he took a last look at his grandparents. 

“Sweetheart, go to bed.” He heard Hermione say. 

“Severus what is happening?” She asked him once they were alone. 

“They think Atria cursed them. They lost more children before my mum.” Severus told the tale. 

Hermione was very pale. “What does it mean?” She asked quietly. 

“Octavius gave up his rights as Head of the family to me. To the eyes of the wizarding world and magic I am the last Prince heir.” He said with a headache. 

“Did this happen last time?” Hermione sat by his side. 

“It did. He gave me rights in his deathbed. He had to because he disinherited my mother.” Severus finished. 

Hermione hugged him. “What do you want to do love?” 

“I don’t know.” He said clearly. “I am confused. My mother is dead before she had a chance to live. What will happen to Tobias? Is this because of our time travelling?” 

His wife held him as he tried to figure things out in his head, “I could sell. Just as I did last time.” 

“What will happen to the manor?” She asked carefully. 

“Nothing. I could not sell that last time. It is magically bound to the Princes and their biological heirs.” Severus told her. It was true Prince manor decayed as did the Potter’s estate and as did Grimmauld place.

Hermione kissed his forehead, “Sleep now. We will figure this out tomorrow.” She said soothingly. 

Severus nodded and let her hold him until he fell to a fitful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please read and leave feedback :)

Chapter 33 

Hermione woke up late that day. It was Severus’ first day at the Ministry. Hermione hoped that he had a good day there. She was apprehensive as soon as she felt him leave their bed. Severus had not slept well that night. He was not one to toss and turn. Sev just stayed awake and tensed. She could hear him think. Hermione tried to soothe him but it was to no avail. Severus kept awake then fell asleep and woke up again. He woke up very early, kissed her forehead and then left without saying a word. 

She made rounds in the hospital and wanted to check on Tom. She made her way to the phone near one of the recreation rooms. She dialed the operator who connected her to their home. She waited for a bit before she heard Tom’s voice. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” She said in greeting. 

“Morning mum. I’m fine. I’ve just woken up and I will make some breakfast.” The boy said while stifling a yawn.

Hermione nodded, “dad will not be back until late afternoon. Tom, please go by Mrs. Smith and spend the afternoon there. She needs some help with her garden.” The witch did not want Tom to stay by himself all afternoon. Mrs. Smith always needed help. 

“Mum, I was thinking that I could go to Dolohov’s house after helping Mrs. Smith.” The boy said quickly. 

Hermione’s heart jumped. “I rather you not go today. Your father needs us when he comes home.” 

Tom remained quiet for a few seconds. “I would be back before supper. I promise mum. It will be quick. Antonin’s father sent me a portkey already.” 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know.” Hermione tried to find a reason not to let him go. 

“Mum please, I will do anything you say.” Tom wheedled.   
Hermione decided to take a leap and follow Severus’ advice. They had to trust Tom. 

“Fine, but only after you help Mrs. Smith and I want you home by 6:00PM. I expect you to be there when I get home. I am serious Tom.” She said sternly. 

“Thanks mum. Yes. Bye.” He said and hung up. 

Hermione went back to her job and tried to think about all the things that Tom cold do in a pureblood house. She tried to think of everything that could go wrong in that house. She then thought of Sev and how sleepless he was the night before. She was completely distracted and stayed away from seeing patients. She worked on charts and paperwork. Hermione counted the minutes before 6:30PM. Her shift was endless. She glanced at the clock every three or five minutes until it was time for her to leave the hospital. She walked to a darkened alley and then apparated home. 

She half expected Tom to not be there but he was. The boy was lying down on the couch. 

“Hullo mum.” They boy said and pointed at the fan. “Cooling charm please.”

Hermione smiled and waved her wand. “How was your outing?”

Tom shrugged, “nice I suppose. Dolohov’s house is pretty big but not as big as dad’s manor.” 

Hermione frowned and plopped down to him. “It isn’t dad’s.”

Tom looked at her seriously, “It is his and then it will be his firstborn’s after his death.” 

“Who told you this?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Mr. Dolohov explained it over dinner.” Tom said and then looked at her, “they all know that dad is the heir. Mr. Dolohov told us that Octavius Prince forfeited his claim to the house and gave it to dad.” 

Hermione frowned, “did you tell them about yesterday?”

“Of course not. I am not stupid.” Tom said, “it is public knowledge. Apparently, all of these pureblood houses are interconnected. The Crouch family was in position to take over the inheritance ever since little Eileen became sick. Uncle Octavius announced his desire to renounce the titles and the manor.” 

“I guess they all know that you are a half blood.” Hermione asked a little afraid of the answer. 

Tom nodded, “they’ve always known I think, but now they have confirmation.” 

“The Dolohovs did not seem to care much. They actually insisted that dad could be pureblood for all we know. They also pointed out that the manor would not have accepted dad’s ownership if he were a half-blood.” 

“First, your father is a half-blood. He knew that his father was a muggle. Second, your father does not know what to do with the house yet.” Hermione stated clearly. 

Tom looked at her and told her, “he has to take it. He’d be a fool not to. Dolohov’s mother likes gold. She pointed out how much money the Princes make annually. It is a lot of galleons mum. Uncle Octavius is also part of the Hogwarts Board as is Mr. Dolohov, the Malfoys, Potters, Prewetts, Blacks and Lestranges.” 

Hermione was about to retort when Severus apparated. “Hello.” He said and kissed her lips. He could tell that she was apprehensive. 

“Tom, go shower and change. We are having dinner outside.” He said to their kid. 

“How was your first day at the Ministry?” She asked him as soon as Tom was out of earshot. 

“Illuminating to say the least.” Severus sat by her. 

“They all know that the manor is mine. I had an assortment of visitors today. I met Fleamont Potter, young Abraxas Malfoy, Caspar Crouch and one Harfang Longbottom who were every interested in who I was and my claim to the Prince estate.” Severus said. 

Hermione nodded, “Tom was at Dolohov’s house. Tom said that they were all very curious.” 

Her husband agreed, “they all knew about Octavius’ decision. I also met with the Magical Law Enforcement Head; Torquil Travers. He wanted to speak to me. Octavius was very involved in the ministry and donated quite a lot of money every month. He does not want to lose that money. He is also thinking of a future Minister of Magic position.” 

“Travers, Lestranges, Dolohovs, Malfoys, all purebloods, all death eaters.” Hermione spat angrily. 

Severus nodded, “yes, all bigoted but not stupid. They are leaderless.” He continued. “I saw something quite surprising today.” 

“Tell me.” Hermione said quickly. 

“There was talk of Grindelwald and his latest travels. Albus of course will be involved in all of Grindelwald’s attempts on England. He defeated him in 1945 but there have been reports that he was involved in different projects to bring him down. He worked closely with the Scamander brothers for years.” 

“The Scamander brothers? I thought there was only the one, Newton, the mazoologist, the one that wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.” Hermione replied surprised. 

“There are two. I will tell you all about it tonight Hermione.” He promised. 

Tom came down the stairs, “I’m ready. Where are we going?”

Severus looked at her and realized there wasn’t enough time to speak like he wanted to. “The restaurant that you like, the one with the ice cream parlor near.” 

Tom grinned, “yes.” He said and ran to the door. 

“Hurry along.” He said quickly. 

Severus offered her his arm. “We have to move to the manor.” 

Hermione shook her head, “No.” 

“You have to trust me Hermione.” He said. 

“Of course I trust you but we have to discuss this. I will not stand by you unless I understand what will happen.” She replied. “We are a partnership. You once told me that I could not make decisions unilaterally. I ask you to have the same consideration Severus.” She replied swiftly. 

The man’s mouth became a rigid line, “very well. We will discuss it when we come back from supper.” 

Hermione placed her arm around his and they apparated with Tom by their side. There was some tension during supper. Hermione was not hungry at all but tried to make an effort. Tom ate with gusto and expanded on his visit to Dolohov’s. 

“Mr. Dolohov asked me to tell you that he will owl you. He wants to do dinner with all of us.” The boy said between bites of food. 

Hermione’s back stiffened a little. “Eat your food.” Severus replied and ate some of his meal. 

Tom seemed oblivious to her worried state and broached the manor issue. “Is it true that your estate will go to the Crouchs if you do not live in the manor?” 

“Yes, along with all the money in the vaults and the other properties, alongside with the Hogwarts Board membership and the properties outside of the country and the pension that was set aside for Octavius and Irma.” Severus stated. 

Hermione realized then that they would move into the manor. Severus would not leave his grandparents in the dust. 

“When are we moving to the manor?” Tom asked excitedly. 

Severus wiped the corner of his mouth. “Your mother and I have yet to discuss any of these developments.” 

“Mum will have to say yes. You cannot leave uncle Octavius and aunt Irma without anything. They are old and traveling. They will expect their money. It would be ungrateful and stupid to not move in.” The teenager said loudly. 

Hermione frowned, “that is enough out of you.” She said waspishly. “Your father and I will come to a decision and would appreciate if you kept your opinions to yourself.” She said and drank some of her wine. 

Tom remained quiet and ate silently. “How about we have some ice cream?” Severus said as they walked down the street to the shop. 

They had some ice cream. Hermione remained quiet for a very long time. They apparated back home. Hermione kissed Tom good night. 

“You are not cross anymore?” He asked her quickly. 

“No.” Hermione kissed his forehead and off he went to bed. 

Severus grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. It would be a long night of planning.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Please continue to read and leave feedback :)

Chapter 34

Severus sat down on his desk and started to review his cases for the day. They were simple tasks. He had to work with one of the Magical Law Enforcers squads. He would be their assigned Obliviator on a woman who had seen her neighbor’s toddler do magic in the garden. He would go and obliviate. The second case was also simple. He went by himself to a young wizard’s apartment. 

“She will not see me. I need your help.” The man said.

“Please give me her address.” Severus replied quickly. He read the case beforehand. The woman was to be the young wizard’s wife. He told her about his wizard status the night after they were intimate. 

“I want to come with you.” He said and shook his head. 

“Are you willing to give up magic?” Severus asked him sharply. 

“Well no, I was hoping she would see reason.” The man sniffed. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. McLaggen. You have to make a choice. I will remove three years’ worth of your memories from her life. There will be no trace of you left.” Severus wondered if there was any relationship to Cormac McLaggen. The young man had a certain air about him. 

“Yes, no, I suppose that’s fine. My parents were never truly in agreement with the match. I could not live as a muggle either.” He said and wrote the address on the paper. 

Severus nodded and apparated to Cambridge, to the university dorms. He rang the door and pointed his wand at her immediately. “Somnus.” He said and caught her before she fell to the floor. Severus pointed his wand and took McLaggen out of her memory. She would be better off. McLaggen was not a prize. 

“You deserve better.” He suggested and then left the flat. 

Severus went back to the Ministry and wrote up the reports. He had a cubicle in a shared office with three other obliviators. Ogden explained the process earlier that morning. Severus had a relative uneventful morning before his first visitor. It was young Abraxas Malfoy. 

“Good morning.” The blonde boy said. He was very young. 

“Good morning.” Severus replied barely looking up from his paperwork. It was like looking at Lucius. 

“I am Abraxas Malfoy. I wanted to introduce myself. I think we will be seeing quite a lot of each other soon.” The boy smirked. “I heard that you are the new Prince heir.” 

“I have come into my uncle’s inheritance.” Severus replied and placed the quill back into the inkwell. 

“Octavius was a little rash but I hope our families can continue to be allies. Let me invite you to lunch. My wife, Araminta will be honored to have you and your family in our home. Have a good day.” The boy stated and left. 

Severus resumed his work. If he remembered correctly, Abraxas Malfoy never worked a day in his life and neither did Lucius. The boy had just come to see the new face of the Pureblood house. He must have known that he was a half blood. They all had to know. 

“I hate that little prick.” He heard one of his co-workers mutter under his breath. 

Severus continued to write and was surprised when two gentlemen approached him. They were both in their fifties or early sixties. “Good afternoon.” The taller man said. He offered his hand, “Harfang Longbottom.” Severus shook his hand. 

“Fleamont Potter.” The other mam also smiled and offered a hand. Severus shook it as well. This was Potter’s father. Severus remembered the old man. He went to all of the toerag’s matches and cheered him on as did Mrs. Potter. 

“We were very sorry to hear about Eileen. Euphemia has not recovered yet. You see, we were very close to Eileen. Euphemia is Irma’s sister.” Mr. Potter said and his voice broke. 

“Octavius left yesterday night.” Severus replied. 

“Oh, I know. I got his owl this morning. We wanted to let you know that we are here for you should you or your family need anything.” Mr. Potter stated. 

“You will have to take charge of your finances by tomorrow the latest. Octavius wanted you to inherit; not that Crouch boy. Your uncle would loathe to receive his stipend from us. He is a very proud man.” Mr. Longbottom frowned.

Severus frowned back. “Whatever do you mean? Uncle Octavius set his money aside.” 

“Dear boy, he wouldn’t. He could not. You are heir now. He forfeited and will be at the new heir’s mercy so to speak.” Mr. Potter pointed out. 

Mr. Longbottom nodded, “this will all be a little confusing for you. Owl whenever you feel the need to talk.” Severus thanked them and they were on their way. 

Severus was even more unsettled when another man came in. He almost said the name out loud. “Caspar Crouch, Auror.” 

“Good afternoon, Severus Snape, obliviator.” He replied. 

“Let me cut this short. I am next in line to inherit the Prince’s estate. I need to know whether you intend to claim the estate. I rather you gave up your claim as soon as possible if so you decide.” The man said and stalked out of the room. 

“Another prick.” His fellow co-worker stated and came in to his cubicle.

“Don’t let him intimidate you. He thinks he’s all that because he is cozy with the head of the department. All of his future dreams of being Head Auror are gone now that you are the Prince Heir.” The man babbled. 

“Martin Wheeler.” The man said with a smile. “Muggleborn, I went to school with that tosser.” 

“Severus Snape.” He shook the man’s hand. 

“I heard about you. We all did, we all wanted to gossip which is why you were out first.” The young man said. 

“What should I know?” Severus asked. 

Wheeler was a talker and an amenable man, “The old fogies are nice. They meet with the minister every once in a while. Your uncle was a bit of an arse at times but he always said good morning.”

“You have to watch out for the Malfoy boy. He is nasty and has been active with Grindelwald overseas. He is bad news as was his father before he got himself killed in Poland. They all say that it was carrying Grindelwald’s orders.” 

Severus frowned, “Who says?”

Martin looked around, “they all say it. Travers tried to cover it up for the boy’s sake and tries to keep him away from traveling. Travers fancies himself the new minister and needs money and influence to do so. He will launch his campaign when Spencer Moon is pushed out. Joke is on them because Spencer-Moon is tougher than they think. He will not be pushed out.”

“Have to go and a silencing charm goes a long way.” Martin said and left the office. 

Severus sat back down and pondered on all the new information. He thought he had claimed the manor yesterday but clearly there were other steps he was unaware of. He tried to remember the events from before he traveled on time. He did not have to do much only accept. Octavius had died though, Albus then took care of everything and gave him his monthly stipend. 

It was lunch time when Bob Ogden called him to his office, “Mr. Travers would like to see you in his office.” The man said. “I will take you.”

Severus followed his superior and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” A voice said. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Snape.” A man a little older than him said. 

They shook hands, “Condolences on your loss.” The man said stiffly. 

“Thank you.” Severus replied. 

“I will be plain with you. I had Caspar come to me earlier. I could not care less who inherits Octavius. Your uncle and I had an agreement. He offered support for my campaign as Minister of Magic.” Travers said. 

Severus remained quiet, “Spencer Moon is more proactive than his predecessor. We need to attack Grindelwald.” Severus looked at the man in the eyes and realized that if he ever needed to use legilimency. He had his guard down then. Wheeler made him paranoid. 

Travers was ambitious and slightly bigoted. He wanted to be the man behind Grindelwald’s arrest. He perceived Albus as a threat. He saw pieces of their interactions. They were working together albeit reluctantly. 

“Mr. Snape, I would like for you to keep Octavius’s promise. I could promote you. In fact, you would not have to work anymore. Think about your loyalty, be on the right side of history.” 

Severus nodded, “I am sure you will have the support that you need.” 

Travers stood up and shook his hand, “I am happy that you see things clearly. Good day to you.” 

Severus left that office confused. He had lunch nearby and then went back to his cubicle. He would need to consult with one of the old guys then. 

He needed information first. Severus went to Wheeler’s cubicle and found him writing a report. 

“What do you know of Grindelwald and Travers?” Severus asked immediately. 

Wheeler smirked. “He sounded the alarm in Britain about Grindelwald. It was back in 1927. Travers was on the lookout for the dark wizard. There was the France incident immediately after.”

“What French incident?” Severus asked. 

“My good man, where have you lived? It was all over the newspapers. I remember and I was still at Hogwarts.” Wheeler said. 

“My wife and I kept to ourselves.” Severus replied honestly. 

Wheeler shrugged, “Grindelwald escaped the Ministry’s custody and called all the magical folk to meet him in Paris and droves of witches and wizards did. Grindelwald killed at least seven aurors. It was a fiasco but it alerted the ministry about Grindelwald’s mounting influence and power. Travers’ work shone and although it was a failed mission, it gave him a platform and respect from some political factions.”

Severus was surprised that Wheeler would just babble information about. He decided to be careful around him. “I see.”  
“Duty calls.” Wheeler stood up when a red button chirped on his desk. 

Severus rubbed his temples and tried to think clearly. What could Longbottom and Potter have meant by inheriting. Everything was his, he was the heir. He had been in the future too. He chose to live in Spinner’s End and Albus managed his money. He tried to think about the manor. It was uninhabited but could not be sold, that much was clear to him. 

He continued paperwork and tried to distract himself from the problem but could not. He sent an owl to Longbottom. He did not want to do anything with Mr. Potter. Longbottom replied immediately. 

“Severus, 

I was very glad to receive your owl. It is simple, all you have to do is move to Prince Manor. Octavius was adamant, it is stipulated that you will live there as he felt that he deprived Atria of that right. You will come into your inheritance and the ability to manage the estate once you and your family settle there. I suggest you relocate as soon as possible. Caspar will not wait so long. 

Wishing you the best, 

Harfang Longbottom.”

Severus folded the letter and then looked at his watch. It was almost time to leave for home. He did so with a headache. Hermione would not be on board.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Happy New Year. 
> 
> Here is another chapter. Please continue reading and leaving feedback :)

Chapter 35 

He followed Hermione into their bedroom and waved his hand around the room. He silencioed the room. 

“What does it mean?” Hermione asked him immediately. 

Severus removed his shirt and rubbed his face, “I had Mr. Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Crouch and Travers question me about the Prince’s inheritance. They all have vested interests.”

Hermione sighed and tied her hair up, “What interests?”

“Longbottom and Potter want to make sure that Octavius and Irma have their allowance. Malfoy wants to make friends with powerful people. Crouch wants the money and properties while Travers wants funding.” Severus stated quickly. 

He replayed the whole day for Hermione and hoped that she saw his predicament. The witch frowned and paced. 

“What do you remember about the duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald?” Hermione asked.

“It took place in the ministry May 4th 1945. Albus won, the ministry incarcerated Grindelwald in Germany.” Severus replied tiredly. 

Hermione frowned, “you were his spy for almost twenty years Severus.” She said exasperated. 

Severus frowned and looked at her from the bed, “I was and I fail to see the link.” He was confused and upset about the whole situation. 

“I thought he would have told you a little bit more it’s all.” The witch replied and pushed her hair back. “Dumbledore and Grindelwald do not have to concern us. We know that Dumbledore will defeat him in that duel. It is not our job to handle that conflict.” She said practically. 

Severus nodded, Hermione frowned deeply, “I do not want you near Dumbledore. This is not your war, nor your business.” 

“I would never.” Severus replied frowning as well. 

Hermione walked up to him. “You are bored. I have let you entertain going back even before we knew about your mother because I thought it would make you happier.” 

Severus scowled and pushed her hands away, “you are raving mad. We have to go back because Octavius and Irma will need money to travel. It would be ungrateful to not do so.” 

Hermione emitted a short little laugh. “This is about more than that. Severus, I understand we have to go back but you have to be honest with me.” 

Severus stood up from the bed, “I want to go back. This, hiding from what we are. I cannot do it anymore. I want to go back because I want to use magic whenever I feel like it without having to explain myself. I have denied myself long enough.” 

“Fine.” She said but it was not fine. Hermione moved to undress. “I will not pretend to be happy about this. This is a mistake, we should have moved to America, have Tom attend Ilvermony.” 

“There is no danger Hermione. Tom is fine, he is well adjusted, just because he is not in Gryffindor does not mean that he will turn evil.” Severus hissed at her. 

“I cannot believe that you think that of me.” Hermione retorted, “Tom is associating with purebloods who believe you and I are inferiors. They all think they are better than us. Now, we have to go and emulate that. You are the heir to an old pureblood line and he believes that it is the greatest thing that could have happened to us. We came back to this time to make him see that muggles are good.” 

Severus interrupted her, “and he knows that. You have raised him to be kind. Tom cried over a dead basilisk. He will not turn into Voldemort. That reasoning is useless, you don’t believe that he will grow up to be evil. Why don’t you want to go back? It is who we are. Don’t you miss it?” 

Hermione shook her head, “no, I like our life as is.” 

Severus rubbed his face, “I like our life too but we have to go back.” He came closer to her. “What is this about? Hermione, please, just tell me.” 

The woman wiped tears away, “I don’t want to lose you. I remember how it was like last time. I was Hermione Granger, muggleborn, outsider for years. I was Harry Potter’s smart friend to the kind people. I was Ron’s muggleborn friend for the Weasleys and the mudblood for the other purebloods. Tom told me that they think that you are a pureblood. They will ignore that you are a half-blood but they will never forget that I am muggleborn.” 

Severus kissed her hands, “there will be no dinner parties, no association with any of them. We will be just like this, just the three of us. I will not subject you to anything you are not comfortable with. I just want to do magic, brew potions without thinking that the neighborhood will notice fumes or see me apparating. You will be the doctor you are. You will just have to apparate to the manor. We will be recluses if you want. We tried your way for years. Let me try mine now.” 

“Fine.” She said “but promise that you will not seek Dumbledore or be part of the conflict. “Promise me Severus.” 

“I never wanted to be part of the war. You know I did it for Lily.” He repeated. 

Hermione caressed his face, “I know you want to think that but you are so incredibly brave. We go back but stay away from Dumbledore and everyone else. The less they know us the better.” 

Severus did not have any problems with that. He hugged her. “I promise. I swear it.” 

Hermione held onto him. “We’ll pack everything tomorrow but I don’t want to sell the house. This is our home.” 

Severus nodded and kissed her cheek. “Do you still want to work at the ministry?” She asked him. 

He shrugged, “Why not? It gives me opportunity to practice magic. Don’t make that face. I promise I will not be anything other than an obliviator.” 

She sighed and changed her clothes. Hermione went to the loo and Severus thought about how highly this woman regarded him. It made him happy to have her by his side. He slept easier that night. 

“Severus.” Hermione shook him in the middle of the night. He woke up startled. She had a smile on her face. “You were doing magic.”

Severus sat up and looked around the room. It was bathed in golden light. “Whatever do you mean?” He said sleepily. 

Hermione caressed his face and kissed his lips softly. “You are wonderful.” She said and they went back to sleep. 

He woke up rested the next morning. Hermione kissed his forehead. “Wake up. You have to go to work.” 

Severus smiled and kissed her back. He went to the restroom and went into the kitchen. He poured himself coffee and looked as Tom practically bounced with energy. 

“Speak up.” Severus said and ate some bacon off the pan. 

“Mum said we were to move to the manor today.” Tom grinned. 

“Yes we are. Your mother and you will pack the house and then I will retrieve you both.” Severus said quickly. 

“What will happen to the house?” Tom asked.

“We will close it but not sell it. We have fond memories of this house.” He said honestly. 

Severus finished his coffee and had breakfast that Tom served him. Hermione came down the stairs. “I will be back earlier today to pack everything.” She kissed them both and then dissapparated. 

“Mum does not look so happy.” Tom pointed out. 

“She does not want to give up the muggle world.” Severus explained. “And she does not have to. We will just live in a different place.” 

Tom nodded, “I have to owl Minerva. Can she come to the manor?”

Severus agreed, “I don’t see any problems but we will have to ask your mother.” 

The man finished his breakfast and readied himself for work. He had an uneventful day at the ministry, three obliviations and the attached paperwork. Wheeler invited him to lunch but Severus declined. There were no pureblood visits and he was grateful for the respite. Bob Ogden came to check his reports and then moved on to another case. 

Severus apparated home and found Hermione and Tom playing a game of scrabble. Severus smiled. “Ready.” 

“Yes.” Tom said excitedly while Hermione merely nodded. 

Tom carried his trunk and Aquila. Hermione had Cassia on her arms and her beaded bag. “We have everything?”

“Yes, your books, your potions and clothes. I left the workbench because I figured Prince Manor will have a lab for you. You can come back for it if you like.” She said simply. 

“I think I can manage.” He said and grabbed their hands. He apparated near the entrance and then went in. 

They were inside the manor when the elves apparated. There were five of them, Tom’s eyes were very round. “I’ve never seen one.” He said surprised to see the creatures. 

“Master, Mistress, young Master.” The elder house elf said. Hermione looked pained. He knew she would not accept them into her service. 

“Hello, what is your name?” Severus asked not unkindly. 

“Dot.” The elf said, it was female it looked like. Severus could never really tell. 

“You will all get clothes now.” Severus said and Hermione smiled softly. 

“Master, no please no.” A younger elf said. 

“You will have to get clothes if you wish to be employed here.” He continued firmly. 

“Five galleons each weekly and three weeks’ vacation every year.” He continued carefully. 

“Three galleons and two weeks.” Dot replied. 

“Fine. How many of you wish to stay with us?” Three elves stepped forward. 

“I is Mopsy.” The young elf said, “I am Bapsy.” A squeaky voice said and the last elf stated that she was “Winky.” 

Hermione turned and looked at the elf. “Winky, how old are you?” 

“Seven mistress.” The young elf said with a small smile. 

“What about you?” Severus asked another elf. “I would like to go away and travel.” The elf said, “what is your name?”

“Alfie.” The elf said. 

“Very well Alfie. You will receive an allowance and your freedom.” Severus replied. 

“Master Half-blood Prince is very kind and generous.” The elf said and bowed. 

“Thank you.” Severus offered him a hat he fashioned out of some flowers. Alfie wore and then disapparated with a crack. 

“What about you Dot?” Hermione asked. 

“Master and mistress Prince.” The elf started. 

“Snape.” The Snapes called in unison and smiled. 

“Master, mistress. I would like to serve master Octavius and mistress Irma. I miss my little mistress too much to be here.” The elf sobbed. 

“Of course. You may go whenever you feel like Dot.” Hermione said gently. 

“Thank yous mistress.” The elf disapparated too. 

The remaining house elves received socks, hats and jumpers. They disapparated immediately. “Wait until Minerva finds out about the house elves.”

Hermione frowned, “slaves.”

“They are not slaves anymore.” Severus replied immediately. 

“You can choose whichever room you feel like.” Severus told Tom who went up to pick his new quarters. 

“I assume we are to take the master room.” Hermione pointed out a little tiredly. 

“Yes, but you could choose whichever room you like best Hermione.” He said a little tiredly. He hoped that she would be in a better mood that day. She seemed fine in the morning but the house elves clearly unsettled her. 

“We can fire them if you’d like.” Severus said carefully. 

Hermione shook her head, “where would the go? You saw their faces, Winky would kill herself with butterbeer. I don’t want to see them Severus.” 

“I will see that you do not.” Severus replied as he watched her go up the staircase. He decided to give her time to adjust. 

Severus explored the house and asked Mopsy to appear. The short elf wore a hat and smile from ear to ear. “Yes master.” 

“Remove all the portraits. Place them wherever Mrs. Snape cannot see them. Do away with all the animal heads as well. Get rid of them.” He ordered. 

“Yes master Half Blood Prince.” He said and popped away. Severus entered the study and explored around. His grandfather kept tidy records. He kept only magical books. Severus then looked at the papers on the desk. He read the statements and the will. Octavius left simple instructions. “Write to Gringotts and visit the vaults.” It read at the bottom of the general will.

Severus would do so the following day during his lunch break. He decided to owl the bank as soon as possible. Severus asked composed the letter and then went in search of Aquila. He would have to ask Mopsy if there was an owlery. He found Tom and Aquila in the third floor by the end of a long corridor. 

“Hullo dad. I’ve decided on this room.” It was a very spacious room with a queen sized bed and a nice wardrobe. 

Severus nodded, “very nice. May I borrow Aquila for a bit?”

“Sure.” Tom replied and gave him the owl. 

Severus set Aquila and let her fly off. “I am starving, when are we having dinner?” Tom stated. 

“I a few minutes.” The man walked out the room and went in search of Hermione. He walked along the hallways and looked into the different rooms. He came into his mother’s room. It had dolls and books about potions. He looked to the dresser and found a picture of the little girl. She had a small scowl. Severus smiled and traced it. He missed her sometimes. She was not the nicest woman but she tried to love him. Eileen gave him books, showed him how to do potions and she tried to make things pretty for him at least whenever Tobias was not there. 

Severus pocketed the picture. He waved his wand and the room was bare. Severus then left the room and continued his search for Hermione. He entered the main room. Their things were there but the witch was not there. He went downstairs and tried the library. He found her sitting by a small couch with a book in her hands. Severus smiled, at least she liked something about the manor. 

“I should have known that I would find you here.” He said quietly. Hermione moved a little to make room for him. 

Severus sat by her and they remained quiet. “Tom is asking about supper.” He said after Hermione had read a couple of pages. 

She stood up, “we’ll make something quick.” Severus nodded and they went in search of Tom. 

They found their son eating by himself inside one of the drawing rooms. He had his mouth full of shepherd’s pie. “Winky just whipped up and offered food.” He said as explanation and continued eating. 

Severus was half afraid that Hermione would leave the room in a fit but the witch sighed and grabbed a piece of Tom’s pie. 

“I will get us some more food.” It was not needed as Winky apparated with sweets for Tom and food for them. 

“Thank you Winky. Tom will only have a tart. He is not allowed so many sweets.” Hermione said properly. 

“Yes mistress.” The tiny elf smiled from ear to ear and popped away. 

Severus sat near Hermione and ate his food. Tom made small conversation. The tension eased a little. 

“I was in the library today but some of the books were blank.” Tom said musingly. 

“You are too young for some of them. I assume Octavius warded some of them.” Severus replied. 

Hermione nodded, “he must have. Don’t you worry about those books and enjoy those you can read.” She said. 

Severus made a mental note to look for those books that would be too unsavory for the likes of Tom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback :) Please continue. Enjoy :)

Chapter 36 

Hermione hated the manor. She tried to not make it so obvious but of course Severus could read through her. They had been in the manor for two weeks before Tom decided to invite Minerva over. Hermione went to the hospital that day and found the children playing gobstones. They were playing by the main drawing room near the staircases. 

“Hello Mrs. Snape.” Minerva smiled her way. Tom smiled. She kissed his forehead. 

“Where is your father?” 

“His study. Someone is there with him.” Tom said carelessly. 

She was surprised that they were not listening behind the door. She then realized that Severus must have muffliatoed the room. 

Hermione decided to not meddle and sat down to look at the children play. Hermione would furtively glance at the staircase. It was about to be an hour before Severus emerged with another man. He was not as tall as Severus and looked familiar. Hermione could not place him. 

Severus looked at her. “Hermione, this is Mr. Longbottom.” 

“Harfang. You must call me Harfang.” He said and smiled at her. 

“These must be your children. May I say, you are too young to have such grown children.” Neville’s relative said with a short laugh. 

Hermione shook her head, “This one is mine. Minerva is a friend of Tom’s.” 

“Minerva McGonagall.” The girl said and offered a brilliant smile. 

“You are the famous Minerva. Leo has told me much about you.” The man said. 

“Are you Leo’s father?” She asked. 

“I am.” The man replied. “I am forever grateful that you took him to the hospital wing that night. He is too stubborn for his own good. Takes after his mama.” The man said amiably. 

“Lionel Longbottom. The big bloke that plays quidditch.” Tom commented. 

“That same one. He’s a fifth year. He has not told me much about you.” The older man said. 

“Well, I am in Slytherin. He probably does not know me. I only know of him through Minnie.” Tom said with a smirk. 

Minerva blushed a little. Hermione intervened, “it’s nice to meet you.” 

“I must get going. Think about my offer Severus.” The man stepped walked out to the front door. “I know the way.” 

“How about lunch?” Severus asked. 

Hermione nodded, “I hope Winky made those kidney pies I like.” Tom said with a grin. 

It was delicious lunch. Hermione had to say that it was easy for her to get used to this type of service. She did not have to worry about cooking, cleaning or doing anything house related really. She felt horrible for feeling that way. The young woman tried to excuse herself with the knowledge that at least, these house elves were paid decently. 

Minerva left around early evening. “I will see you in a month.” She said to Tom. “Owl me your potions assignments. I want to check mine.” 

“No.” Tom replied honestly. 

Minerva frowned, “you will.” She said and was engulfed by the Floo powder. 

“I will be in the garden.” Tom then left them. 

Severus rubbed his forehead. Hermione sat by him, “what did he want?”

“Him and Potter want me to take a more active role in Hogwarts’ Board of Directors.” Severus replied. 

“Do not make that face. I will not take it.” Severus said with a scowl. 

Hermione refused to feel like a scolded child. She remained quiet. “I have had a long day Severus.” 

“So have I.” He replied matching her tone. 

Hermione looked at Severus and noticed to rings under his eyes. He did not sleep. He was closed off. She also did not sleep well. They had not touched each other since they came to the manor. She missed him. 

The young witch grabbed his hand and kissed it, “you can tell me.” She said softly. 

Severus nodded, “Longbottom wants to push Abraxas Malfoy out of the board. Potter is far too busy trying to have a baby. Longbottom wants me to be his partner in all of it. Crouch is still trying to appeal the will and get us out of here. Gringotts of course will not hear any of it. Octavius sent a letter today. They are fine and happy but need an advance on their allowance, something about traveling from Egypt to China. He requires me to deal with the goblins from branch to branch. I now have to go back to Diagon Alley and do that.” Hermione listened and smiled. 

“I’ll have a surprise when you come back.” She said and smiled at him. Hermione kissed his lips gently. 

She saw him apparate. Hermione went up the stairs. She looked into the master bedroom and the adjacent bathroom. It had a wonderful bathtub. Severus and her needed relaxing. She knew that they did. Hermione could not stop thinking that everything would go wrong. She thought about the past two weeks and how focused she was on her fears and insecurities about Tom becoming a bigoted wizard. Hermione tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what her and Severus needed. 

She filled up the tub and placed a sound proofing and locking charm around the room just in case Tom decided to nose around. Tom actually stopped knocking on their door when they moved to the manor. She understood that, although she hated the place; Prince manor was beautiful and intriguing. Tom spent most of his time exploring. He was now into the gardens and the greenhouses. All of it was safe, Severus separated all the dangerous plants and catalogued them in his lab. She did not change her clothes but began to read a book. Hermione immersed herself in it. The charm alerted her of Tom trying to open the bedroom door. 

Hermione saw her son walking away to his room. “Tom.” 

The boy turned and walked to her, “I wanted to say good night.” He said and kissed her cheek. 

“I am going to Dolohov’s tomorrow.” He said in passing. 

“I don’t recall you asking for permission.” Hermione frowned. 

Tom scowled, “well, you agreed before the move. I do not see why you would change your mind.” 

Hermione sighed, “I expect you back before supper.” 

“Yes mum.” He said with a smile.

She went back to the room. She could confront Severus about what a stupid idea it was to let Tom go to Dolohov’s. Hermione stopped pacing the room and tried to go back to her room. It would not do well to ruminate anymore. It was done, Tom had permission and would go. 

Hermione heard the door in their bedroom open after about another thirty minutes. Severus came in and sat on the bed. He hunched. “Come.” She said and kissed his cheek. 

Severus followed her to the bathroom silently. “I had to fill out a bloody application and three forms before they agreed to start the process. It is our bloody money. Why do I need to do so much to divert some of it?” 

Hermione needed things to be perfect and he was in a bad mood. “I’ve been thinking.” 

Severus sighed. Hermione decided to be the bigger person and not respond to the exasperated sigh. “I’ve been thinking that we need to relax.” 

Severus arched an eyebrow. “What do you propose?”

“Well, a bubble bath for starters.” She said and began undressing him. “A massage would be nice too.” She ran her fingers over chest. Severus smirked, “I like the sound of that.” 

Hermione pecked his lips. “I would like for you to be wearing considerably less.” He said and kissed her a little more. Severus undid her blouse and tried to take off her bra. 

“Don’t you want the bath and the massage?” She feebly asked when he kissed her neck and turned her to the bedroom. 

“Later, maybe.” He unsnapped her bra and caressed one of her breasts. Hermione walked to the bedroom and shimmied out of her skirt. Severus had his pants on, Hermione unbuckled him. “I’ve missed this.” She thought aloud. 

Severus hardened and kissed her deeply. “I’ve missed you.” He kissed her earlobe and took her to bed. They were naked and rubbing against each other. He played with her and continued to kiss her lips and neck. 

Hermione wrapped her hand around him. Severus growled. He pushed her hand out and entered her. Hermione moaned and tightened around him. “Look at me.” She said and smiled when he smiled at her. 

“Fuck, you feel wonderful.” He whispered. 

“Severus.” She moaned and moved to kiss him some more. “Fuck, I’m close.” He picked up the pace and touched her clit. Hermione’s eyes rolled. “So fucking good inside me.” 

Severus lost control and spilled inside her. “I love you.” He said breathlessly. 

Hermione’s eyes opened. She turned to look at him. He had a huge smile on his face and was sweaty. The woman felt her heart explode. She sat up. “Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?” He sounded a little sleepy. Hermione moved to straddle him. 

“I appreciate the leap of faith but I don’t think I can go again. Give me a little time.” He said. 

“Severus, do you love me?” She asked him seriously. 

He opened his eyes. “Of course I love you.”

Hermione smiled and kissed him. “You have never said it before.” She then frowned, “Is this because I just helped you get off?”

He did not let her finish and kissed her deeply.

“I love you.” He said and continued kissing her. Hermione smiled and grabbed his face. “Show me how much.”

Severus looked into her eyes and showed her his memories of her. Hermione saw herself through his eyes but this time Severus held nothing back.

The witch saw the first time they made love. He saw herself through his eyes. She looked beautiful and sensual. Hermione felt immense love and happiness when she saw herself and Tom laughing. She saw a picture of her and his smile. Severus kissed her softly, “how could I not fall in love with you?” He offered her a small smile. His eyes crinkled a little.

She wiped tears from her eyes and attacked his face with kisses, “I love you. I love you, I love you.” She kissed every inch of his face and then his chest until she went lower and lower. He was up and ready for her. The witch smirked and began licking him.

Hermione sucked and licked at him until he was spent in her mouth. Severus then kissed her neck and lowered his fingers. He moaned softly when his fingers met her wetness. Hermione let him play with her and orgasmed when he used his mouth on her.

She blessed his nose and pulled at his hair until he made her squirm. “Fuck.” He entered her and bucked into her. Hermione moved with him and saw stars when he kissed her jerked inside of her.

She smiled and kissed his ear. “I wish we could stay like this all day.

He rumbled and moved to her side, “perverted woman.” He rested his hand on her belly.

Hermione slept calmly for the first time since they moved to the manor. Severus held her all night and kissed her neck to wake her up. His hands were moving lower when they heard the knocks on the door. 

“blasted child.” Severus grumbled and stood up. He walked to the bathroom. Hermione sighed and stood up as well. She put on her robe and opened the door. 

Tom sported a huge grin, “I’ve been invited to go with professor Slughorn to Transylvania.” 

Hermione rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, “Let me see.” She asked for the parchment. 

Professor Slughorn invited him and eleven other students to an excursion. It would take place the last three weeks of August. The potions master would take the boy back to Hogwarts. Hermione did not like it but noted that there was no Dolohov, Rosier, or Montagues. She saw Minerva’s name on the roster too. “Why is dad still here?” 

“Showering. I assume it is quite early.” Hermione said yawning. 

“No it isn’t. Mum, it is past eleven.” Tom frowned. 

Hermione looked away, “well, your father got home very late yesterday.” 

Tom nodded, “will you show him? He has to say yes.” Hermione sighed. 

“You can talk to him when he comes home.” She said and walked into the bathroom. 

“I’m going to the gardens.” Tom called out. 

Severus showered. He made one for the manor. Hermione used the loo and then joined him inside the shower. Severus was quite taller than her and made these encounters a little difficult but fun. “Did you know that it is past eleven?” 

Severus lathered her hair, “Well, it is Saturday. I am not expected to show up for work and neither are you.” 

Hermione kissed his chin. Severus grabbed her buttocks and hoisted her. She shrieked and snaked her legs around his hips. “I like you like this. All wet and ready for me.” He walked them back to the bed. “I want to ride you.” She said and smirked when his eyes became deep pitch black. 

“By all means.” He laid on the bed and stroked himself. Hermione kissed his nose and began to rub herself on top of him. 

“Tom wants to go to an excursion to Transylvania.” She said and took him inside of her. 

“Tom is the last thing I want to think about right now.” Severus hissed and grabbed her hips to set a pace. Hermione gyrated over him and stopped talking of Tom. She concentrated on Severus and his eyes filled with desire.

She collapsed and was sweaty on top of him. He moved her hair from his face. “When is his excursion?”

“Last three weeks in August.” Hermione said, almost sleepily. 

“What do you think?” Severus asked her while twirling her hair. 

“He’ll hate us if he does not go. He’s capable to take care of himself and I want him away from Dolohov and Rosier.” She explained quickly. 

Severus sighed, “We would have whole weekends in bed without him.” Severus persuaded. 

Hermione laughed, “that is not a good enough reason to let him go.” 

“We could always put a trace on him.” Severus said off handedly. 

Hermione frowned, “can you do that?”

Severus smirked, “of course I can. How did you think I tracked Potter during summer breaks?” 

Hermione gaped at him, “you cared for him.” 

Severus frowned, “of course not. I had to keep him safe. I made sure he was where he was supposed to be while he was underage. As you know, there is no trace after one is seventeen years old.” 

“Teach me.” Hermione said and stood up to grab her wand and hand him his. 

Severus sat up and showed her the wand movement and the words. “Think of Tom and say “persequor.” He stated clearly.

The wand revealed a parchment with Tom’s location, “East Gardens, Prince Manor.”

Hermione smiled, “I don’t see why he should not go by himself.” 

Severus nodded, “Let see what he offers first.” 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked him. 

Severus took her hand and went to the shower with her. This time they both cleaned each other, “The last time he wanted to go to Slughorn he lied but was willing to do manual labor in exchange of permission. I wish to see the lengths of his desire to go to this trip.” 

Hermione shook her head, “fine but do not be so cruel. Let him know by tomorrow night.” 

As it happened, Tom was driven to go. He pleaded his case and offered his best behaviors, high marks in all subjects and to give his birthday and Christmas gift up. Hermione gave Severus a look after this tidbit. 

“You may go and yes you will have your gifts.” Severus said before Tom went to bed that night. 

Hermione smiled when Tom kissed her cheek, “thank you mum.” Tom always thought that it was Severus who refused him things.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Please keep reading and leaving feedback :) Let me know what you think.

Chapter 37

Severus heard about the bombs and thought of Hermione. Tom was safe in Scotland. He was well ensconced in Hogwarts but Hermione was not. She took her wand now, ever since last summer. He made her promise that she would. Ministry workers guided muggles and squibs into safe houses and out of the raids’ ways. Children were evacuated into different country side houses to keep them safe. 

Hermione continued her work at the hospital. Severus made his way out of the ministry and into the alleys to the left where he could apparate to his home. 

He called for Winky, “Where is your mistress?” 

The elf looked at him quickly, “she has not returned master.” 

The man waited for an hour before he received her patronus. The otter danced around but the words were worried. “I am safe, there are many injured. I will stay the night.” 

Severus knew that they would not see each other for another day. He went to bed and woke up the following day to an Owl from Tom. 

“Mum and Dad, 

I heard about the raids. I wanted to floo but I was not allowed. None of us were. Please write back so that I know you two are safe.

Love,   
Tom.” 

Severus wrote a quick reply to their child. Severus then went to work and resumed his activities as obliviator. He tried to concentrate as much as he could but wanted to see Hermione as soon as possible. 

He apparated from place to place until it was time for him to go home. Severus refused to go back to the manor without knowing that Hermione would be there. 

The man made his way through London and found his Hermione running to help with the injured. He made sure to keep away from her. He did not need his wife to recognize him and believe that he did not trust her abilities. Hermione could be touchy about him checking on her. 

Severus snuck out of the hospital and tried to apparate to his home when he heard his name. 

“Mr. Snape.” Severus turned around and saw the last person he needed to see. It was Albus, dressed in his usual robes. 

“Professor Dumbledore.” Severus greeted. 

“May I have a word with you?” The man asked him. “I am about to apparate home.” Severus offered his hand and apparated them to Prince Manor. 

Severus invited him to one of the drawing rooms and waited for Albus to speak. 

“I heard that you are Octavius’s heir. I must confess I find myself very confused by these turns of events.” Albus stated bluntly. 

Severus offered him a glass of firewhisky. “I do not understand your confusion. Octavius is my uncle and I am the last of the Princes. I am a Prince if that is your doubt” He said plainly. 

Albus tried legilimency on him once again and failed. “I find you very intriguing.” 

Severus smirked and drank from his glass, “I assure you, I am very transparent and boring to be truthful.” 

Albus’ eyes twinkled and he smiled, “I think not. You see, I don’t doubt that you are a Prince heir but I find it hard to believe that you are Atria’s son.”

Severus remained impassive, “Professor, I fail to see any point in this conversation.” 

“Do you remember that first conversation we had?” The man asked him. 

“I do, you and I convinced my wife to let Tom attend Hogwarts.” Severus continued. 

“Yes, and I asked your mother’s name. You said it was Atria, the only thing was that it could not be Atria because the Atria I knew did not like men at all. She preferred the company of women.” The man said and drank some more. 

“I am aware of my late mother’s sexual preferences which do not preclude her from having me.” Severus said silkily. 

Albus smiled a bit more, “I lied to you. I knew Atria, you see, we were classmates. Atria and I were always fighting for top spot. I usually won but Atria was extremely adept at Potions. I rather not bore you with the details but we became friends a little like young Minerva and Tom.”

“Professor Dumbledore, I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow.” 

Albus then gave him a look, “I believe you are my son. Atria did not graduate Hogwarts, Octavius pulled her away from the school our fifth year. It made sense you see. You are forty-five and Atria and I had sex before our OWLS. The timeline made sense for a hasty removal.” 

Severus frowned, “Professor, I am quite sure that you and I do not share blood.” 

“I did my research and tried to find Atria. I contacted Octavius who explained the night he disowned Atria. He was sorry and I suggested he contact you now that you were in England. I searched for her gravesite and found that she died eleven years before there is muggle records of you in England. There were records of your French birth but I simply do not believe it Mr. Snape.” Albus remained impassive. “I would like to perform a simple charm that will tell me your parentage.” 

Severus frowned, “of course not. I am not your son. My father was a muggle by the last name Snape. He lived in Manchester and did not know my mother was a witch.” 

“Severus, I only want to be certain.” The older man explained. 

“Professor, there is no need for this. I am not your son.” Severus stated clearly. He saw anguish inside the older man’s eyes but could not risk him seeing his true parentage and age. 

“I see that I will not change your mind.” Severus expected Albus to stand up and leave but he stayed seated. 

“The purpose of my visit is twofold.” Albus said and continued on with another drink. 

“Your talents are wasted as an obliviator. I am here to offer you a post.” Albus continued. 

“I have no desire to teach.” Severus continued. 

Albus shook his head, “Mr. Spencer Moon has tasked me to lead a small task project against Grindelwald.” 

Severus frowned. “I am flattered, but no thank you.” 

Albus frowned in return, “I would have thought you were more willing to help your fellow men.” 

Hermione entered the drawing room, “Sev, are you here? I need a back rub. I had the most awful day at work.” She called and blushed when she saw Albus. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Snape. I have overstayed my welcome. Think it over Mr. Snape.” Severus escorted him to the door. 

Severus went back to the drawing room and saw as Hermione poured herself a cup. “Parentibus natal revelio.” He aimed his hand at Hermione. 

A piece of paper appeared out of thin air, 

“Hermione Jean Granger,   
September 19 1979, Midlands England  
Born to Frank and Catelyn Granger.” 

“Why did you do that?” She frowned. 

Severus shook his head, “Dumbledore believes that I am his son.” Hermione blinked and the laughed hysterically. 

The potions master explained detail by detail the late afternoon interactions. “Of all the bad luck in the world. And he just told you like that?”

Severus nodded, “he wanted to use the charm and get my parentage. I refused on the spot. He must not realize where we come from.” 

“Never.” Hermione said quietly. Severus also explained the second part of Albus’ proposal. 

“I refused and he said to think it over.” Severus said tiredly. He had Hermione sit and started to massage her shoulders. 

“Maybe you should take it.” She said barely audibly. 

“You made me promise to not get involved with Albus.” Severus started. 

Hermione turned and kissed his hands, “That was before I saw.” 

“Sev, I had to tend to little children who were hit by rubble from the damage in London. You could stop it. I am helping in all ways I can, maybe you should help too.” Hermione said with a glint in her eyes. 

Severus sighed, “would you think less of me if I still did not want to?” 

Hermione kissed him gently, “you may have fooled the world Severus but I know you better than them. You have a brave and good heart. I say help him where you can and stay away from him as much as possible.” 

Severus kissed her cheek, “you are absolutely impossible.” 

Severus and Hermione went to bed later. He did not think of Dumbledore’s proposal until two weeks later. Mr. Ogden came to his office after lunch. “You are to meet with the head of Magical Law Enforcement, third floor, office to the right. I have to say, it was nice to have someone as competent as you in our unit.” 

Severus nodded and left for the appropriate floor. He was not surprised when he saw Albus and Travers, the head of the department. Travers looked upset. Albus looked distracted. 

“Mr. Snape.” Travers invited him to sit down. 

Severus sat down, “Dumbledore and I have had long chat about you. He believes that you are the ideal person for this job. You will start tomorrow.” 

Severus frowned, “what type of job? I have not accepted anything.” 

Albus looked disappointed. The man would perfect that look in a couple of years, “did you think about my proposal?” 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “there is nothing to think about, while I am flattered, I have to think about my wife and son.”

Travers scowled, “your wife will be protected. She can continue playing a muggle healer if she so desires. She is of no concern to us. Young Snape continues to excel in Hogwarts and is safe there. Dumbledore claims to need you at this time.”

Severus disliked the ease in which the man spoke about his role in things. “I am not interested.” Severus stood up and made to leave. 

Albus then spoke, “we need you to spy for us.” 

Severus turned back, “I have no background on any of this. I am not your man.” 

“And yet you are. Did you believe that Albus and I would not research you? I admit that we do not work together but we do converge in occasion.” The man stated. 

“What did you find?” Severus asked a little too softly. He was upset with these two men. 

“Nothing and that was what concerned us the most. Albus believes that you could be an asset for us. I have to admit that I trust Albus’ assessment in this matter.” 

“Mr. Snape, we would like for you to work with me. You have unique abilities that we would like to explore.” Albus continued. 

“For the last time, I am not interested in any positions other than working as an obliviator.” Severus stated clearly for the last time. 

“We have reached yet another impasse.” Albus stated and revealed a small frown and looked to Travers who stood up at last. 

“We will need you to surrender your claims to the Prince Estate and you will accompany us to Azkaban as you have failed to produce appropriate documentation to prove who you are. Your wife and child will also be held for questioning. We have records of young Tom Riddle as he will be once again a ward of the state. He will eventually be handed to muggle authorities and placed back in an orphanage to be adopted once more.” Travers began. 

“Torquil, this is not necessary.” Albus seemed to try and appease. Severus smirked, scare tactics from Albus. He did not know Torquil Travers and did not wish to know whether he would follow up or not. 

“I will get ministry clearance for me and my wife. I am a Prince. You will no use whatever so called fraudulent information you have against me. This stops now. You will not touch Tom and my wife. I will also have full disclosure with you.” He looked at Albus. 

“If I am to spy for you, I will have debriefs with you and no one else.” Severus repeated. 

“Very well. I will owl you for our first meeting. You are to continue in your post as obliviator.” Albus finished. 

Severus went back to his desk and fumed for an hour before he received a memo with a place and time. 

He apparated to an abandoned house. Severus tried to remain impassive but just looking at Albus’ face bothered him deeply. 

“Severus, I would like to apologize for what happened earlier today. Torquil got a bit carried away.” The man began. 

“He threatened my wife and son.” Severus stated clearly. He could not run away with them. Tom had Hogwarts and then he would have to explain. Hermione and him swore to never tell him about them and where they came from. 

“I must insist that you let me perform the charm.” Albus said carefully. 

“I am not your son.” Severus spat. “Now, what is it that I have to do?” 

Albus explained what he needed, “Newt and his team are tracking Grindelwald but we have a problem. There is the muggle war. Grindelwald is placing some of his influence but we cannot account all of it to him. We need information from the inside to help and stop this war.” 

“The ministry has a department devoted to magical and muggle relations. Why do you need me?” 

“You will spy at their ministry and keep us abreast on their development and sightings. Muggles sometimes report inexplicable things and they may relate to Grindelwald. You will work as an attaché for our representatives.” Albus then gave him the documents he needed. 

Severus apparated to the manor and went in search of Hermione. He needed to tell her immediately. He found her in the library, not reading but almost slumbering. 

She smiled sleepily. “I left work early today.” She said and offered him a spot by her. Severus did so and leaned into her. “Albus went to the Ministry today. Travers and him have researched us, well me to be exact.” 

“They threatened you.” Hermione said a little fearfully. 

“They did. We could go away.” Severus replied tiredly. He knew that Hermione would think that he wanted to spy. She had accused him of such when they first moved into the manor. 

Hermione looked at him, “what does Dumbledore want out of you?”

Severus sighed, “to spy on muggles and feed them information.”

“He wants you close to him. He believes you are his. He cannot fathom any other explanation as to your brilliance. He will want you to close to him to prove or disprove his theory.” Hermione said clearly. 

Severus suspected as much, “he cannot know that we are from another lifetime.” 

Hermione stood up, “he’s forced your hand. How did he do that?”

“Travers and him have researched us separately. Albus more successfully and for a longer time. They both came empty handed, our identities are muggle in nature and Albus at least could detect forgery, that is my theory. He has records of us from the moment we settled in London. Travers proposed to interrogate you and me while Tom remained in their custody or sent back to an orphanage.”

Hermione shook her head, “no. There is no moving from England either. I will not have Tom learn about our past.” 

Severus nodded, “so here I am, forced to spy. I should have listened to you and stayed away from the wizarding world.” 

Hermione laughed, “I would have taken so much pleasure from that statement two or even a month ago. Sev, it does not matter. Dumbledore already investigated you. He had his suspicions from the moment that he found that Tom is a parseltongue and was adopted. There is little use in thinking about what could have been. We have to face what is ahead.” 

Severus nodded and marveled at her. He knew she could have nagged but here she was a true partner. He kissed her softly, “you truly are wonderful.” 

She smiled ruefully, “you are sweet, so sweet, no one would ever believe it.” She said and kissed his nose. 

“So what do you propose madam Snape?” He asked her. 

“I am scared Severus, but you have to spy for him. You have to be careful, every word out of your mouth has to be exact. Dumbledore will always doubt but you have to make sure these doubts do not grow.” Hermione stated clearly. “We keep raising Tom and involve ourselves as little as possible with the purebloods. That does not change you hear me?” Hermione looked worried but there was a glint in her eyes. 

“Severus, I trust you with my life. I learned to do that when I was twelve years old. I will always trust you.” Hermione kissed him. Severus kissed her back. 

“Liar, you believed that I betrayed the Order.” Severus replied after a few kisses. 

Hermione shook her head and kissed him once more. “I knew that it could not be true. You were a mean, terrible and vindictive man but you were not evil. Never evil, I knew it, which was why it was so easy for me to go come here with you, to this lifetime.” 

He nodded and kissed her some more. Severus did not stop kissing her and soon she was on her back while he hovered over her. 

“Here?” She asked with her blouse half undone. 

“Here and now.” He growled and pulled on her skirt. Hermione nodded and helped him along until their skirt and pants were by the side. Severus muttered the incantation and then he was inside of her. They moved in tandem, a rhythm that worked for both of them. 

He was spent above her and sweaty. “You get better and better.” She caressed his forehead and Severus laughed slowly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and leave feedback :)

Chapter 38

Tom noticed that his parents were in better moods by Christmas. His father worked less hours or so Tom thought while his mum kept singing horrible tunes she heard on the radio. He knew that they were trying to be cheery because things in England were chaotic. The muggle war was everywhere. His dad read the newspapers every day and left them for Winky or Bapsy to discard. Tom read most of them. He thought it was interesting. 

Tom woke up late Christmas day. His parents were already talking and being disgustingly close. “Severus don’t, Tom could come in any second.” His mum giggled. 

“He won’t. He’s fast asleep. I can make it worth your while.” His father said slowly. 

Tom barged in, “stop it.” He said quickly. His parents sat side by side. His dad glared at him. 

“Open your gifts my love.” His mum kissed his forehead. 

Tom did so and was happy with all of them. He loved the new set of pens and inks his father got him. 

“Thanks dad.” He said and smiled winningly. His father nodded in acknowledgement. 

His mum kissed his hand, “what do you want for your birthday?”

Tom wondered for a bit, “I thought about getting a snake. It could be a small snake.” 

“No.” His parents said at the same time. 

Tom rolled his eyes, “it was worth a try. I’d like to spend spring break at Hogwarts then.” 

His mum frowned, “why?” 

His father remained quiet, “well, you both work and I get bored here. I rather spend my time in the castle and there are quidditch try outs.” 

“Quidditch?” His father asked skeptically. 

Tom frowned, “I like quidditch.” He said defensively. 

His father arched an eyebrow, “the logical gift would have been a broom then.” 

Tom shrugged, “I figured you would get me one after I tried out and made the team.” 

His mother looked utterly confused, “why are there tryouts so late? What is this sudden interest in a sport you never cared about? And why are you so sure you will make the team?”

Tom was affronted, “of course I will make the team. If Minerva can then so can I.” 

His father smirked, “I see, very well. We will get you a broom to your liking so you can try out.” 

His mother nodded. Tom was sometimes confused, they seemed to have telepathy. He was sure it was not legilimency. 

“So I can stay in the castle then?” he asked after a while. 

“You may.” His father stated distractedly. 

Tom liked spending time with his parents but he grew bored at times. He did not want to make them feel bad but they were embarrassing at times. 

The boy turned fourteen without a fuss. His dad gave him his birthday kiss and placed his forehead on his for a brief moment and smiled. His mum kissed him to her heart’s content. She got teary when he blew his candles.

Tom’s dad took him to the station when it was time to go back to school. “Behave and make sure to stay away from Dumbledore’s radar.” 

“Yes sir.” Tom replied immediately. He got a brief hug and then boarded the train. Tom waited for Minerva to come to his compartment. Some Slytherins waved at him but he made it perfectly clear that he would travel by himself. Only Minerva was allowed to be with him during the journey. 

She did not come in at all. Tom rode the carriages and searched for her discreetly. She was not in Hogsmeade but was there in the Great Hall. He nodded at her. Minerva looked a little pale. He wanted to know why. 

He wrote her a quick note and gave it to first year Slytherin who gave it to Minerva. They met after hours in the Come and Go room. 

“Why did you not ride the train?” Tom asked her when they entered the room. It was a combination of the Slytherin and Gryffindor common room. 

“Our village was raided. I was very scared Tom.” Minerva shook and Tom did what came natural. He held her as she cried. 

“You are safe Minnie.” He said and rubbed her back as they hugged. “Did anything happen to your family?” 

Minerva shook her head, “No, dad took us to the shelter. He built it during summer and finished it before the break. Mum and the boys are to go there if they hear planes but daddy is always working and he’s a muggle Tom. What if there’s a raid and he dies?” 

Tom shook his head, “no, you mustn’t think that way. I read the papers, the Germans rarely attack a place a second time.” Tom did not know this for a fact but Minerva needed a lie. 

She perked up after that and wiped her tears. They talked of different things until it was too late and they needed to go back to their dorms. 

Tom attended his classes without hiccups and received his broom in late January with a small note, “your mum and I almost forgot.” Tom grinned. It was a good looking broom. He tried it and found that it was fine. He did not prepare much for the tryouts. He had the seat as chaser. All he had to do was write a transfiguration essay for Rosier who would be captain. 

Tom had to be a chaser because Minerva was one. She was finally part of the Gryffindor team after many complaints and Dumbledore’s backing. 

She was irritated when he showed her his robes. “You are impossible.” She said and huffed away. Tom shrugged and practiced with the Slytherins. He was not as bad as he thought he would be. 

Term ended without any major difficulties. Minerva and him faced each other in the last game. Slytherin won. He was very happy and not even Minerva’s glare and silent treatment would deter that feeling. He was better than her. 

Tom tried to make plans with his fellow Slytherins. He was still very interested in finding more about his birth relatives but his research was stagnant. He needed access to their libraries. The fact was that his classmates were dull, conceited people who did not feel magic as keenly as he did. Avery, Dolohov, Rosier and Montague were dumb as rocks while Nott, Black and Lestrange appeared withdrawn and at times out of touch with reality, at least Black seemed smart at times. 

He found that he got an invitation to Rosier’s house and to Nott’s but that was all. Tom would take it. All of them spoke ill of people like him. Tom did not broadcast his half-blood status and tried to ignore the jabs he heard about muggles. He needed to be pragmatic if he wanted to know more about his blood relatives. He had his birth mother’s name. He needed a last name. 

Minerva rolled her eyes and changed topics whenever he brought the subject up. “you have a mum and dad and they are good. Don’t look for trouble.” 

Tom would frown and reply that she did not understand anything. 

He saw his father in the station and nodded. His father walked alongside him. “Good term?” 

“Yes sir.” Tom replied. 

“Your mother is working late today and I have a meeting soon. I will apparate you to the manor. We will have dinner tonight.” He said and apparated them. 

His father gave him a half smile. “It’s good to see you.” 

Tom grinned and went to his bedroom. He undressed and took a nap. 

He woke up hungry and called for Winky. She was his favorite, “Winky.” 

The little elf popped and smiled at him. “Master Tom is back.” She said with a grin. 

“It’s good to see you Winky. Could I get some milk and a sandwich please?” He yawned. 

“Yes master.” She popped away. 

Tom ate his food and then read a book. He wrote a letter to Rosier and sent Aquila when his mother came by. 

“You are so big.” She said and hugged him. He would be taller than her by the end of that summer. 

Tom basked in his mother’s attention. He told his parents all about the term and the quidditch tournament. “We won.” He said with a smirk. 

His mother smiled and asked about any plans or visits. “It is too dangerous to travel. We will stay England bound another summer.” 

“Fine by me. I have some plans myself. Rosier and Nott invited me to their homes. I think Black angled for one here but I don’t like him much to be honest.” Tom said between bites. 

He could tell his mum was not thrilled with the idea. His father gazed at him speculatively. “You will not stay overnight anywhere.” His father finished. 

“Very well.” Tom knew when to pick his fights. His dad would not relent and he would not have support from his mum. She did not like his classmates, it was as if she has a sixth sense about them. 

Tom slept easily and woke up late most days. He loved reading in the gardens. He tanned and spent days exploring the manor. The day finally came when he was off to Nott’s.

They lived near Cardiff. Tom asked his dad to set a floo network. He refused. “You will sidealong with me and I will collect you after work.”

Tom protested but his father was unyielding. Tom scowled but reminded himself that all he needed was access to Nott’s library and maybe a brief conversation with Nott Sr.

Nott was his usual self. They had very few things in common. He gave him a tour of the premises. “Mother is with her sister on holiday. Father will have supper with us.” Nott then wandered off. Tom stayed in the library and began his search. He spent hours looking into different wizarding books. None of them helped him in the least. Tom decided that the books would most likely be in Nott Sr.’s study. He made his way to the office and hoped that the man did not have wards like his own father. Tom tested for wards and then made his way in. It was very easy. He looked around and found some papers and a genealogy book. It was mildly useful to know that he was not related to Nott. He did not see anyone by the name Merope. Tom went back to the library and leafed through some pureblood propaganda. Tom thought that it was nonsense. He was a half-blood as was his father and they understood magic. His mum was also very powerful and she was muggleborn through and through. 

Nott Sr. arrived a little after tea time. He took a look at him and addressed him directly, “Your father has declined my dinner invitation more than twice now.” He said with a blank face. 

“Father is very busy.” Tom replied honestly. 

“Is that so? Well, let him know that I will not extend any other invitation after this one.” The man produced a sealed envelope. Tom took it. “You are welcome to stay for supper.” 

“My father will collect me soon.” Tom replied, a little unnerved by Nott Sr.’s attitude. 

“I bid you good night.” He said and left the library. 

Nott was engrossed in a book. “I planned to travel to Orion’s place. You can come along if you want.” 

Tom declined the offer, “I rather go home.” 

“Suit yourself.” Nott then went through the Floo Network. 

Tom continued to read until there was a knock on the front door. Tom opened the door and saw his father. 

“Hurry along, your mum must be waiting for us.” His dad said as they prepared to side along. 

They apparated back to the manor. Mum smiled when she saw them, “good, you are back. Let’s have some dinner.” 

Tom told them about Nott’s library and produced the envelope over dessert. His mum frowned. “Come on then. Let’s have a look.” She said and practically opened the letter. 

“Sev, you are invited to an informal gentlemen’s gathering.” Mum said, her voice dripping with vile. 

“Dearest, I have no intention of going.” Dad said and kissed her hand. Mum smiled. “Mr. Nott said that he would not extend another invitation.” Tom wanted his father to know all the facts before committing to a decision. 

“Fine by me.” His father muttered and drank some tea. 

Tom frowned but remained quiet. It would benefit him to know what happened in those meetings. Rosier invited him during August. He was to have a small gathering with other Slytherins. 

Tom went and managed to have his father accept to a portkey. Tom saw Lestrange kissing a girl whom he did not remember. He made his way to Rosier who drank what looked like firewhisky. 

“You made it.” Rosier was decidedly friendlier now. 

“Here have some.” Tom accepted a glass and drank. It burned his throat but he smiled. 

He mingled and found the library and study. Tom found more things in Rosier Sr.’s study. As it happened, he also found notes on the meeting that his father refused. They called themselves “The Coalition for Blood Purity.” Nott was the president and Rosier kept notes. It was nothing that he truly cared for but read a bit. They posited that magical people were special. Tom agreed. They indicated that it was best to keep the lines pure. Tom disagreed. It was nonsense. They were to be in contact with Grindelwald. 

Tom frowned. Dad was against Grindelwald. Tom knew that he was no longer an obliviator. Dad was part of a taskforce. He heard a conversation with mum. 

“My father would not be happy to find you here.” A young woman said with a smile. 

“I must have gotten lost.” He said and smiled winningly. The woman looked him over. “My baby brother said you were smart.” 

Tom looked at her in askance, “May I ask, what is your name?” 

“Druella Rosier soon to be Black. You are Tom Snape. I remember you as a first year. You were quite polite.” She said. The woman was beautiful. She had hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair. 

“Thank you.” Tom replied with a half-smile. 

She waved her wand and produced a neat stack of papers, “you should read them and ask Rolf to take you to a meeting.” She winked and walked away. 

Tom stuffed the papers and left quickly. The outing was a failure. He was no closer to getting any answers. Tom went back home frustrated with his lack of information. He read the papers and rolled his eyes at some things but circled some lines that could be important. He agreed with the philosophy that wizards should not be hidden. He agreed that they could lead civilizations. Muggles were too cruel to one another. One need only see what was happening. If the reports were correct, they were mass killing a section of them. 

Soon it was time to go back to school. His mum took him on her way to London. “Dad says to behave and we will see you during Christmas break.” She kissed his cheek and apparated away from the train station.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Please keep up with the feedback :)

Chapter 39 

Hermione ate some sandwiches when Severus strolled in. “Fucking Albus.” 

She frowned, “what did he do now?” 

Severus kissed her lips, “he needs written reports.” 

Hermione massaged his shoulders. “Do my feet.” 

Severus rubbed her feet. Hermione smiled and heard about his day. He’d been working for Albus quite some time now. Tom was already a 6th year, a prefect and quidditch player. He was a golden boy. She was very proud of him. Tom was good. 

Hermione started playing footsie with him when Bapsy appeared with a letter. 

“For Master Severus.” She said and popped away. 

“These people are persistent.” Hermione said as she read it out loud. 

“Tell them no, once again, that I am a half blood and proud husband of a muggle born. I do not partake in or condone their philosophy.” He said and kissed her calves. 

They snogged in the sofa for a bit before the urge to ride him was unbearable. “Tom wants us to go to his next quidditch game. He’s playing against Gryffindor.” 

Severus played with a curl, “will you wear green and silver?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “fine a green jumper.” Her husband smirked, “That will be a sight.” 

Hermione chuckled, “you are petty Severus.” 

“I never claimed to be anything else.” He said and kissed her chest. 

“I will meet you in Hogsmeade. I have a shift Friday night until Saturday morning.” She said and they programmed their schedule. 

Hermione smiled when she took in the quidditch pitch. She had not been back here in ages. The witch smiled as she spotted Severus seating by Slughorn. 

“You got my owl.” He said. Hermione smiled and pecked his lips. 

“I did. Thankfully Nora did not notice it.” She sat by him. Severus whispered, “The men behind us are Rosier and Nott Sr. Do not look back.”

Tom waved at them from his broom. Minerva smiled and waved too. She was quite tall now. 

The game began and Hermione wrapped the green scarf around her neck. It was a nice April afternoon but still chilly. Severus and her smiled and cheered when Tom scored. A big Slytherin boy knocked Minerva out of her broom. Hermione had her wand out and aimed at her moving body but her son was quicker and prevented Minerva from falling. 

Gryffindor won, “What a disgrace. That is the half-breed I told you about. McGonagall.” Abraxas Malfoy said to his young wife and Rosier. 

“Master Snape.” Malfoy said as they passed. 

Severus nodded, “My wife, Dr. Snape.” Malfoy made a face and nodded at her. Rosier and Nott scowled at her. 

Hermione smiled winningly at them. Severus kissed her forehead, “You are a treasure.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” She said. Tom looked upset that he did not win but recovered quickly. 

“You helped Minerva. That’s more important than winning.” Hermione kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tom smirked. He sounded like a man now. His voice changed and he was taller than her now. 

She chuckled and waved goodbye. “I think Tom likes her.” 

They walked to Hogsmeade, “I know he likes her.” Severus said. 

Hermione stopped, “what do you know? Tell me.” 

“They kissed last summer. I saw them.” Severus shrugged. 

Hermione gaped, “and you didn’t tell me.” 

Severus frowned, “they didn’t see me and I did not think it was important.” 

Hermione shook her head, “you are such a man.” She gasped. 

“We never had the talk with him.” Hermione said. 

“What talk?” Severus asked her perplexed. 

“About the birds and the bees.” Severus looked at her as if she was daft. 

“The sex talk.” Hermione clarified. 

Severus led her to an apparition point. They were in the manor soon enough. “He has books. Of course he knows how things work. He would have asked if he did not. He’s a smart boy.” 

Hermione felt a little better. It was true, Tom was highly inquisitive and would have hounded them if he were unsure about anything. 

She had to admit that although there was a war raging, she felt content, as much as she could. She helped people and protected others. Severus involved her in his task force. Hermione distributed shelter information and worked to safeguard people all over England and France. Her work mattered, she had a good relationship with Sev and her kid was fine. 

She spent time with Tom when he was on his summer break. Severus and her tried to make life as simple as possible. 

Tom did not go to any Slytherins’ houses that summer which eased her. She was not as nervous as when Tom first started fraternizing with his fellow classmates. Hermione hated that Tom could be exposed to any wizard supremacy idealisms. She knew that Tom was better than that. The fact that Tom continued to be the smart and caring son she loved helped her understand that Tom was his own person. Besides, she was always the one who encouraged him to have friends. 

Hermione worked late and apparated to the manor immediately. She found Severus furiously writing reports. She kissed his temple. “Please check those letters. I do not have time for Crouch’s attempts.” 

She looked at the letter, the man asked for yet another look at the will and inheritance. “Are they so pressed for money?” Hermione mused. 

Severus smirked, “they cannot bear the thought of a half-blood owning the Prince Estate.” 

Hermione sat on his lap and kissed his temples. “I will handle it.” 

And so she did, Hermione pulled out Octavius’ will and examined it. Hermione worked on it as a side project. She signed all her letters as Severus Snape. She corresponded quite a bit with the Wizengamot. Hermione had the best time when Severus came home and talked about how the wizard council thought very highly of him and wanted him to apply for the magical legislative branch. 

Hermione played with his fingers. They were in bed, “I would never work for the ministry. I thought about it when I was younger. Remember Buckbeak?” 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “how could I forget him?” He pointed to a long silver scar on his arm.

“I helped Hagrid with his defense. I was sure he had a chance but then Lucius Malfoy used his power to sentence Buckbeak.” She said and turned to kiss his chest. 

“I stopped believing in the ministry then.” She said. 

Severus caressed her face, “so young. You must have been fourteen by then.” 

“Interestingly enough, that was the year that I started to believe in you. I developed a tiny, little crush. I remember how you pushed Harry, Ron and me behind you to protect us from Remus.” She said. 

Severus smirked once more, “you disarmed me and rendered me unconscious. I have a very hard time believing that you had a crush on me.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, “well I had one. You have to admit; you were an arse to all of us.” 

“I don’t like children.” He said and kissed her lips. 

“You like Tom.” Hermione said.

Severus kissed her again, “I have to like that one. He’s mine.” 

Hermione smiled and had her way with him. He made her very happy. 

The witch enjoyed that summer with Tom and Severus. They did not go anywhere. It was impossible to leave England. They had a nice holiday in the countryside. She looked into a mirror and realized that she had her hair in the same way from when she was hiding with Harry and Ron. It had been already ten years since she arrived from the future. Severus and Tom left to eat fish and chips. Hermione did not feel like it and stayed in the manor. She looked into the mirror and undressed. 

She did not look twenty-eight years old. She would turn twenty-nine next month and couldn’t help but look at an eighteen year old. She looked at her face, there were no stress lines. She used to charm her face to look older when Tom was younger. She looked his age. Hermione went into the library and looked for age spells. Hermione found a few books. Tom came in. 

“Mum, I’m going to Minerva’s.” He said and kissed her cheek. They had the floo network set up. Minerva usually flooed here but sometimes Tom flooed to Scotland. 

“Come home before ten.” She said off handedly and watched him go. 

She was engrossed with different avenues to find the correct spell. Hermione found one after two hours of reading. 

She waved her wand around her in a complicated pattern and produced a piece of parchment. 

“Hermione Jean Granger  
September 19 1979   
Age: 18.” 

Hermione blinked twice and did it again. She left the library and went into Severus’ study. He looked up to her and blocked her spell. 

“What are you doing?” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Humor me. I want to see something.” Severus nodded and lowered his wand. 

Hermione intoned the incantation and aimed at Severus. She unrolled the small parchment and read, 

“Severus Tobias Snape  
January 9 1960  
Age: 38.”

She showed him the paper, “That’s incorrect. I’m 48.” He said. Hermione showed him her piece of paper. 

“I looked at the mirror today. I look Tom’s age. I thought it was good genes but Sev, we don’t look any older.” She said and looked at his face. 

She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. “Undress.” Severus did so and they were naked in front of each other. 

“You don’t look any older to me. You do not look 48. Sev, you look closer to forty than sixty. Your hair is completely black, no grey hairs. You should have a few by now.” She said. 

Severus looked at her, “teach me the spell.” He whispered. Her husband was a quick learner and produced the same facts on the parchments.

“We are not aging.” Severus said and grabbed her hands. 

Hermione looked at him and nodded, “it was the time traveling. What does this mean Sev?” 

Severus looked at her and aimed his wand. “It’s a brief medical exam. I am afraid that for something deeper, we’ll have to see a mediwizard.” 

He checked her and then she checked him. They were fine. “No illnesses, all perfectly healthy.” 

“I am going to analyze our blood at the hospital. The instruments are a little rudimentary but it is the best we can come up.” Hermione said. 

Severus nodded, “We have to start altering our appearance. A few wrinkles, grey hairs and the like. We will have more information once you analyze the blood samples. 

Hermione kept a small medical kit just in case. She knew that magic was far more effective but one never knew. 

She produced the implements and started on Severus first. He looked away from the needle. “You can’t be serious. Are you afraid of the needle?”

“I never liked them.” He said and looked away when the blood flowed. 

Hermione smiled. “You are a baby.” She said and kissed him lightly. 

Hermione would draw her blood at the hospital. She took a little time from her rounds to look at the samples. She examined Severus’ first. No illnesses or any overt mutations. Hermione’s was the same. She checked the samples once again the following week and noted that there was nothing unusual with their samples. 

“We have to track our health from now on.” Hermione posited as they drank some tea later that day. 

“Ahead of you.” Severus produced two journals. “We’ll track any illnesses, magic impairments and any abnormalities in our bodies. 

So they began the process. Hermione was hypervigilant of her body and her health. Severus also wrote. There were common colds in winter. She had a fever in Spring but recovered in average time as did Severus. She had her period every month, on time. They performed magic without any difficulties. It was just the fact that their ages were wrong. 

They were in bed after a long day. “There are no precedents for time travelers.” She said musingly.

Severus nodded, “we have to stop. We are making ourselves sick. You got a fever and never had one before. We are not sickly people. We should stop, keep up the odd spells to our faces and the haircuts. We are wizards, we don’t age as much as muggles.” 

Hermione looked at him and wondered what would happen when Tom grew older and they did not. “What happens when the charms are not enough?”

Severus sighed, “we will get there when we get there. Sweetheart, Tom will not be always live with us. He is seventeen and almost out of Hogwarts. He will travel next year. He’s already asked for a stipend. He plans to go away for a year.” 

Hermione looked at him with weary eyes, “he’s shaped up to be a good boy. Where does he want to go?” 

“He plans to go through the continent and maybe make his way to Australia and New Zealand.” Severus replied. 

Hermione frowned, “why hasn’t he told me any of this?” 

“Tom does not want to worry you. He will come and talk to you when the time is right.” Severus explained. 

She slept a little fitfully. Tom would turn eighteen in two days. He was an adult in both worlds now. 

Hermione loved that Severus kept the forehead birthday kisses. He kissed Tom and presented him with a watch. Severus and her decided that it made more sense to follow muggle rules. They were both adults when they turned eighteen. Their parents followed that instead of the seventeen rule. 

“You are an adult now.” Severus said. “It has your initials engraved and the date. T.S.S. 12/31/44. 

Hermione kissed him, “we are very proud of you. Headboy, quidditch player and such a good boy.”

“Man. He is a man now. A strong, compassionate and smart man.” Severus said firmly and had a small smile. 

Tom grinned, “thank you.” He said hugged them. “I have plans for today. I am going to Nott for an end of the year party.” 

Hermione sighed, “be careful and don’t come back too late.” 

Tom nodded and they had breakfast together. He went away after a while. 

“You handled that with much more aplomb than expected.” Severus said once they moved to the drawing room. 

Hermione sighed, “I trust him. I really do. He is smart and compassionate. A little stubborn but we raised a fine man.” She realized they did. She had no complaints in any area. Tom was wonderful. She trusted him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Please read and leave feedback :)

Chapter 40 

“You have to stop what you are doing.” Minerva said as they walked to the library. 

It was too late. He knew where he came from. His muggle family wanted nothing to do with him. They were muggles who thought themselves more powerful than he was. It was amazing how calm he was now. It happened so quickly, who would have thought that it only happened the day before? 

Tom was briefly tempted to perform a memory charm on them but thought about it. Not yet. He could not afford to have anything illegal traced back to him. He was in the middle of something great. 

It was Druella Black nee Rosier who introduced him to Grindelwald’s teachings. He understood that the man was partially correct. They needed to build a better world. One in which wizards were elevated to their true role, educating and keeping muggles safe and sometimes in check. Druella had Vinda, the older sister meet with him once. Tom took over Rosier’s role. He was the Hogwarts leader within three weeks. Rosier taught him legilimency and occlumency. He was getting much better. 

“I think Dumbledore knows.” Minerva said. 

Tom stood up and led her to the come and go room. “Whatever do you think you know Minnie?” 

“You plan to follow him. You meet with Rosier and Nott. You three go away when we go to Hogsmeade. You have to stop now. This is not who we are.” Minerva exploded. 

“That is the problem with you. You think everything is black or white. It isn’t so Minnie. Grindelwald is trying to make a better world.” Tom said quickly. 

“He is killing people. He is brainwashing people like us. Nothing good will come out of it.” Minnie continued. 

“Have you read what I gave you?” Tom asked her. He was sure she would understand once she read all the materials. 

“I have and I disagree. This is how the muggle war started. We are not better than muggles, we are different.” Minerva stated coolly. 

“But we are. We are stronger, have magic, live longer.” Tom continued. 

Minerva paced in front of him. “I cannot believe I am hearing you say this. No, I do believe it. It’s always like this with you. You think you know more, you think you are better and that your way is the only way.” 

Tom remained quiet and then found his argument, “I don’t care that Dumbledore knows.” 

His best friend stopped in front of him, “so this is how it ends.” She said with a blank face. 

“What ends?” Tom asked her. He would not show her emotion. Not after her self-righteous little act. 

“Our friendship.” She whispered. 

Tom frowned, “it does not have to end. We can be friends. I care deeply for you.”

“Then stop. No more meetings.” She came closer to him and looked at him with those pretty brown eyes. 

“I can’t. You will see, we will build a better world.” He said. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked him. “You don’t have to.” 

Tom had to tell her. He told her everything, as always, “I found them. I found my biological father. He is a muggle. I also found out that I have an uncle who is demented. I just came from there.” 

Minerva listened, “Morfin, my biological mother’s brother thought I was Tom Riddle. I explained that I was Merope’s child and how she died.” 

Tom remembered, “he called her useless and a whore. He was filthy and only spoke in parseltongue. He shoved a filthy ring on my face and said that I was no relation to him. He pointed to a big house and told me that my muddy family lived there.” 

“So I went up there. I confronted them. They denied me. Tom Riddle said he was tricked. Merope gave him a love potion. I left. None of this would have happened if muggles knew of wizards. Marvolo would not have raised Merope and Morfin in such conditions. Riddle would not have met Merope in different circumstances.” Tom said. He did not know how to feel about Merope or Riddle. He however knew that they should not have met or fallen in love. It was not good. 

Minerva looked at him, “you don’t know that.”

Tom shook his head, “do you know what is worst? My father knew, mum probably knows. I saw it in Riddle’s mind. Dad visited him after Dumbledore killed Bilbo.” 

“They wanted to protect you.” Minerva reassured. 

“Maybe, but they lied.” Tom was unhappy with the turn of events. He was angry at his parents. Angry at Merope and Riddle. Angry with the Gaunts and surer than ever. Wizards and muggles needed to occupy their rightful places. It is their duty to lead muggles and make sure they are not prejudiced or harm people like they did Merope. Maybe the Gaunts would have had better conditions if they could do magic in front of muggles. Come to think, Morfin and Marvolo would not have been imprisoned if doing magic in front of muggles were legal. 

Minerva patted his hand. “You need to tell your parents. They love you. They would never want to hurt you. Tom, listen to me. Stop all this nonsense. It’s rubbish and you know it. I know you are hurting but you have to let go.”

Tom stood up. “You are wrong Minnie. I have to keep going to these meetings. You’ll see. We’ll make a better world for everyone.” 

“Is this your final say?” Minerva asked him. 

“It is.” Tom replied honestly. Minerva would understand once she saw the changes. His parents would too. They just needed to see his ideas more clearly, without their fears and prejudices. 

“I cannot do this with you. We are done.” Minerva said. 

Tom shook his head came closer to her. He hugged her and kissed her lips softly. They sometimes kissed. 

He looked into her eyes, “we are not done Minnie. You need time and maybe a little space but we are not done.” He cupped her cheek. 

Minerva left the room. Tom watched her go. She needed time. Tom was fine with that. They would also see the new world he would create. Wizards would no longer be afraid to use their magic and be free.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! another update. Please keep up with feedback, especially comments lol

Chapter 41

Severus met with Albus on Hogsmeade, near what would become the Shrieking Shack. “Good to see you.” The older man said and opened the door to the newly built house. 

“We have led three hundred Jews out of the routes to the ghettos so far this past year. They are hiding with muggles and smuggled to America.” Severus began his report. 

“Mr. Turing’s work has greatly benefited them. We continue to work closely with the Prime Minister as well. 1945 promises to be a good year for the muggles. The War will end this year.” Severus said openly. 

“Any news on the other front?” Albus asked carefully. 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “I fail to see why you need me to reiterate the findings. I am not your only spy. You are very much aware, as your friend Mr. Scamander has told you that Grindelwald moves through Eastern Europe unchecked and is moving through France without much resistance. It has to end. You are the only one who can end him.” 

Albus looked away, “It is not time just yet.” 

Severus stood up, “I have to leave now.” 

“I hear that Nott and Rosier are upset with you. I hear they are backing Caspar’s claim once again.” Albus said. The man always asked, prodded and looked out for answers. Severus was used to the indirect questioning and the updates on his life. 

“Nothing will come out of it. Octavius was quite clear with the will.” Severus said. His grandparents died three months before. Severus, Hermione and Tom had a small funeral for them. They contracted dragon pox in Tanzania. Octavius’ body did not resist it and Irma lost all will to keep going.

“It would have been good for you to accept the invitation to The Coalition. How many times did you refuse them?” Albus asked him off handedly. 

“At least fifteen times.” Severus stated clearly. Nott, Rosier, Black and Lestrange were relentless. He declined their advances every single time. 

“As I told you before, I am not your pet. You will not have a spy among purebloods. I refuse to confuse my child and wife. I do not believe in the purity of blood or any of that nonsense. As you know my father was a muggle. I am a half-blood.” Severus said clearly. 

“You may want to ask your son about his belief systems.” Albus said carefully. 

“What are you implying?” Severus hissed. He did not like the turn of the conversation.

“I am not implying. I am stating, young Tom corresponds with a variety of wizards who are linked to Grindelwald’s recruitment.” Albus said. 

Severus looked at him and tried to use legilimency. “That is not polite.” 

“Neither is accusing a child of being an accomplice to Grindelwald.” 

Albus frowned. “Tom is not a child. If I remember correctly, he is eighteen as of three weeks ago. He is an adult in both worlds. I am concerned for him. I suspect that he is associating with dangerous people. I am not accusing him of anything yet. I have no proof. You understand how powerful he is. I would hate to see his potential used for evil purposes. You would do well to speak to your son.” 

Severus fumed, “Until next week.” He apparated home. Hermione read by the fire. 

She kissed him lightly, “I hate it when you have your meetings with the Headmaster.” 

“He is yet to be headmaster.” Severus said quickly. He was tense but decided to not alert Hermione yet. Albus must be confused. Severus decided to do some research first. 

“How was your day my love?” He said and kissed her hand. 

“Same old.” She said and cuddled to him. Hermione chatted about her day and then kissed his neck. 

Severus kissed her back and smiled, “When is Tom’s next quidditch game?” He asked her while she continued to kiss him. 

“February 8th.” She said while unbuttoning his clothes. “That’s soon.” He said and ran his hand over her thigh. 

“We should go.” He said shortly. 

“Sure. I’d love to see him and we have to have a conversation about his future.” Hermione undid her blouse. Severus nipped at her collarbone. 

He forgot about Tom for a little bit. Hermione slumped on his chest. “Six more months and the war will be over.” 

Severus kissed her forehead, “I can’t wait.” 

“We are reaching the end of it all. Tom is an adult. He will have his own life. What will we do?” She said and sniffled a little. 

“We don’t know what he will want to do just yet.” Severus said as they walked up to their room. 

“He will go away. He booked his portkeys. Tom is a man now. You don’t have to pretend my love.” Hermione said. 

“It’s the way things go. They grow up and leave.” Severus said as he undressed for a shower. Hermione followed him and got into the tub with him. They undid the charms on their faces.

“I know; it seems like he was just a boy. It went by so fast.” Hermione said and washed his face. 

“We’ll travel too. We’ll go wherever you want and live off the Prince money.” Severus kissed her nose. 

Hermione giggled, “I can’t wait.” 

Severus loved to see her so happy. They had a rough couple of years due to the war. He did not want to burden her with Albus’ speculations. Not just yet. 

The man started to dig in to what he knew about Grindelwald’s youth recruits. He spent the following week looking up the members. All Slytherins, out of Hogwarts by now. They were not organized. It was not a death eater situation. Rosier, Black and Nott, all sympathizers but not indoctrinated it appeared. Severus understood that it was hard to identify as none of them wore markers or had regular meetings. The man then looked into the Riddles and Morfin Gaunt. 

What he found was concerning. Morfin Gaunt was in jail for the murder of the three muggles. It happened the night he had his meeting with Albus. Severus felt dread rise up. He looked for the date. It coincided with a Hogsmeade visit. Tom could apparate and disapparate. He would not wait for the quidditch game. Severus apparated to Hogsmeade. The man made his way through the streets when he saw Tom and a few Slytherins going to the Three Broomsticks. 

Severus disillutioned himself and followed his son. Tom sat down and the students around him laughed at something he said. “There are news. Mrs. Black has sent me some documents that her sister Ms. Rosier procured. You will read them.” 

“They say Grindelwald is making his way through Germany and will be welcomed in Paris with a great gala.” A simple girl said. 

His son smiled, “He will be. We have to be ready in England. We are to lay down the groundwork. We will no longer be hidden. It is for the Greater Good. We will finally be seen and lead all humanity to a new society.” Tom looked feverish. 

Severus was sick to his stomach. He heard the others agree and cheer. His son did not once utter the word mudblood but it was little consolation. Severus heard the boy he raised make a speech about the superiority of wizards and their responsibility to lead muggles into what could would a bright future with wizards and muggles in their rightful places. 

Severus waited for the group of students to get up and head back to the castle. Severus walked with them. He was incensed and his stomach hurt terribly. He would speak with Albus first. 

“I wish to see professor Dumbledore at once.” He said to professor Merrythought who happened to be nearby. The witch nodded. “Albus should be with Headmaster Dippet.” 

“I shall wait inside his office.” Severus walked to the transfiguration classroom and into Albus’ office.

He sat down and waited. “Galatea said I had a parent here to see me. I imagined it was you. Care for a drink?” 

Albus poured him one. Severus drank it swiftly, “how long have you known?” 

“Since September.” Albus replied. The man sat in front of him and was as affable as ever. 

“And you just thought of informing me?” Severus hissed. He was angry with Albus for not telling him sooner. 

“I had hoped that it was not serious. I care for Tom. I see myself in him.” Albus continued. 

Severus shook his head, “my son is nothing like you.” He said quickly. He remembered what Hermione told him about Albus and Grindelwald. 

“I see it in his eyes Severus. He is power hungry, smart, determined and there is a darkness to him. I do not want him to make the same mistakes I made. I want what’s best for him.” Albus tried to reason with him. 

Severus looked at him and was reminded of how manipulating and infuriating he could be, “thank you. I will sort him out.” 

“Severus, don’t be too harsh on him. He is a boy and needs guidance is all.” The man said and gave him a sad little smile. 

Severus marched out of the office and headed to the dungeons. He saw Horace Slughorn, “I need to retrieve my son.” Severus vibrated with anger. His blood boiled. He’d never felt so much fear, disappointment and rage combined. He tried to occlude as much as he could. 

“Of course Mr. Snape, something the matter?” Horace asked as they walked to the common room. 

“Nothing too concerning.” Severus replied as they walked. 

“I have been meaning to owl you. As you are aware, Tom is a bright young man with a splendid future ahead of him. I am afraid however, that he has not shown much interest in any career paths. He will sit for his N.E.W.T.S soon and I am concerned that he is not taking his future seriously. Tom confided that he plans to travel for a year but he has yet to establish a career path.” Slughorn continued. 

“I will talk to him.” Severus hissed. Of course Tom did not have a career path in mind. In his mind, he was already a lieutenant for the greater good. 

They entered the common room. Tom was nowhere to be found. “I will look in the dormitories. This is most uncommon for Tom.” Horace said and left for the rooms. Severus looked around the children who watched him covertly. He scowled and sat by one of the hearths. Horace came back empty handed. 

“He may be on patrol duty. Tom and Minerva often patrol late.” Horace left him there. Severus grew angrier and angrier. Tom finally made his way through the entrance and looked surprised to see him. 

“Father, what are you doing here?” Tom asked quickly. 

Severus stood up and spoke very softly and slowly, “Get your trunk. We are leaving.” 

“I don’t understand.” Tom began. 

Severus glared at him, “Shall I make the trunk for you?” Severus’ hands shook with barely contained rage. 

Tom went along and was back in the common room within minutes. The whole Slytherin common room watched as they walked away. 

“Dad, what is happening? Is it mum?” Tom asked as they left the castle. 

He did not wait for him to apparate. Severus grabbed his arm and side alonged him to the manor. 

He went straight to the drawing room and poured himself a drink. It was hard to summon a happy memory but he eventually thought of Hermione. “Come home now.” He sent the patronus. 

Hermione popped within five minutes. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here? What is going on?” 

“What happened to Tom Riddle and his parents?” Severus asked carefully. He was on his second drink by then. 

Hermione sat down. She must have known. Of course she knew. It was Hermione who told him about Morfin and the Riddles. Potter told her and Weasley about the pensieve memories.

Tom looked straight at him. 

“I don’t know.” His boy replied. 

Severus looked into his eyes and dug for information. He found white walls. “You are not allowed to do that.” Tom spat. 

“Who taught you occlumency?” Severus asked him. 

Tom stood up from his chair, “Sit down at once and answer me.” Severus hissed once more. He felt the veins in his forehead and throat throb. 

“I learned from the books here and from Rosier. His sister taught him.” Tom replied. 

“Which sister? Vinda or Druella?” Severus asked. 

“Vinda.” Tom replied. 

“What is happening?” Hermione said with a shaky voice. Of course Hermione knew the name. The woman was associated with Grindelwald. 

“Tom is a Grindelwald supporter.” Severus hissed. 

Hermione laughed, “you are not.” His wife looked at their child and shook her head. 

Tom did not reply. “What happened to the Riddles?” Severus asked once again. 

“What did you do?” Severus kept asking. 

Hermione looked at Tom, “explain please.” She said and touched her temples. 

“I finally found Merope. Her last name was Gaunt. She lived with her father and brother in a small town. She fell in love with a muggle. Her father and brother mistreated her. I saw it when I met Morfin. She tricked Riddle. I saw it in Tom Riddle’s mind. She gave him a love potion.” Tom said. 

“They are dead. Morfin is in Azkaban.” Severus said and looked at Tom once more. He looked shocked. 

“That was not me. I confronted Morfin who appeared sick. He confused me with Tom Riddle. He told me all that happened and then I went to confront the Riddles. I just wanted them to know I existed. I looked into Riddle’s mind and I saw. You knew where I came from. You knew all of it and did not say a word.” Tom hissed back. 

Severus did not take the bait. He came at Tom and pulled his hands. There was no ring on any of his fingers. “Did you take anything from Morfin?” 

Tom shook his head and looked away from him. 

“We wanted to protect you.” Hermione explained. 

Tom shook his head. “I have looked into who I was for years. I didn’t want you to be hurt but I had to know. I finally did and found that you are a liar.” His son looked directly at him. Severus put up his black walls. The boy was no match for him.

“You knew all of it. I know you did.” Tom spat. 

Hermione looked at him too, “I need you to explain what happened in detail.” 

“I arrived at that hovel. Morfin recognized me and directed me to the Riddle Manor. I said who I was and they were not interested so I left.” Tom said honestly. 

Severus looked into his mind again and demolished the white walls. Severus looked deep and found that their boy spoke the truth. 

“Severus stop.” Hermione said and pushed him away, “you are hurting him.” 

Hermione held Tom as he threw up all over the floor. 

“You had no right.” Tom said weakly. 

“I have every right.” Severus said and drank more and grabbed Tom’s wand. 

“Priori Incantatem.” Severus said and watched as the spells came out. He saw all of them until that night. It was clear, no unforgivables. He breathed easier. 

“You will stop this nonsense with Rosier. No son of mine will be part of Grindelwald’s ranks.” Severus hissed. 

Tom shook his head, “I will not. He is right. This all started because I wanted to know about Merope. I learned however that Grindelwald is correct.” 

Hermione gasped, “you can’t. We did not raise you to be a pureblood fanatic. I am a muggle.” 

Tom shook his head, “mum, you are muggleborn. What matters is that you are a witch. Why should we be hidden? We could stop the war. They are like children, squabbling over nonsense. Muggles are cruel to one another. We wizards have to teach them better. It is all for the greater good.” 

Severus looked at him with disgust. He grabbed Hermione and came at the young man. Severus pulled her up and pointed at her arm. “Revelio.” 

“Is this what you want?” Hermione was calm as the scar resurfaced. It was as clear as when Bellatrix made it, “MUDBLOOD.” Severus almost shoved Hermione’s arm into Tom’s face. 

Tom pushed him away, “you are hurting her.” He yelled. Tom checked over Hermione. 

“Mum.” He said softly. 

She looked at Tom and showed him her arm once more. Hermione’s eyes looked dead, “look at it. A witch did this when I was your age. She thought just like you.” Severus did not stop. Tom would learn. He would understand tonight. 

Tom threw up once again, “look at it. This is what you and your classmates are for.” This time it was Hermione who spoke softly. There were no tears. 

“Look at me.” She said. Severus knew that Hermione showed him inside her mind. He only hoped she did not show him Bella’s face. She resembled Druella. 

“Mum I.” Tom cried. 

Severus saw as Tom cried and shook his head. 

“That would never happen.” He mumbled. 

“But it did, and it was under him and people like him. Your father and I survived.” 

“That witch you saw thought your father and I were disgusting, less than. She believed in Grindelwald and another evil wizard. Your father and I left everything. People like you killed my parents, my friends, all the people whom I held dearly.” Hermione’s words were more powerful than anything Severus could have said or done. 

“You are the same.” She said hollowly. 

“Mum, no, I am not.” Tom cried and tried to embrace her. Hermione looked at him sadly.

“It could be a better world. Things like what Merope did will not happen any longer. Muggles like Tom Riddle will know about us.” 

“And we’ll have peace? What do you think will happen? Tom, they scoff at your mother. Those same wizards you are friends with have tried to take away our home. It will not be. Grindelwald is drunk with power. He wants muggles to be lowered to beasts.” Severus tried to make him see. 

“Swear to it. You will not become like him” She whispered. 

Severus looked at her and nodded. They knew that it was the only way. Severus would not kill him. Could not kill this boy who became the world to them. 

“Make the unbreakable vow. Swear that you will never take part in Grindelwald’s plans. Swear to me that you will always fight for the Light. No more of this Greater Good nonsense.” Hermione said slowly. 

Tom wiped his tears, “Yes, I’ll swear. Mum, I’m sorry I hurt you. Mum, please forgive me.” He said frantically. 

Severus saw the desperation. He remembered Lily, and his first meeting with Albus. Severus also remembered a seven-year-old Tom clinging at Hermione’s skirts, begging to not be taken away. 

“Get up.” Severus said Tom stood up. “Grab her hands.” 

He waved his wand, “Do you Tom Severus Snape swear to never help Grindelwald in his cause?” 

“I do.” Tom said without hesitation. 

“Do you Tom Severus Snape swear to never involve yourself in anything that could harm people like your mother?” Severus said as the silvery lines enveloped their hands.

“I swear.” Tom said once more. 

“Do you promise to abide by these rules on my life and Hermione’s life?” Severus asked. A silvery line bound his left hand as well. 

Tom looked at them, “I swear.” He said with tears. 

“Mum, dad, I am so sorry.” Tom sobbed hard. Hermione comforted him. It would take more than sobbing for Severus to forgive him. He stepped away. Severus could not see Tom any longer.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback :) Please keep it up.

Chapter 42

Hermione entered Severus’ office and held him as he cried hard. She kissed and hushed him. He had not seen him cry this hard since she learned about Lily Potter all those years ago. 

“We have not lost him Severus. You saw into his mind.” Hermione did not need to see into Tom’s mind to know that he would not go into Grindelwald ranks anymore. 

“I failed him. You were right. We should have tracked him. We should have never destroyed that diary.” Severus said and drank more whisky.

Hermione shook her head. “We had to.” There was no use of crying over things now. 

Severus was quiet, “what did you show him? What made him so sick?”

Hermione wavered and cried a little. Severus hugged her hard, “I showed him himself. Don’t worry, nothing too specific. I showed him my fear of Lord Voldemort. Tom saw nightmares that stayed with me. I showed him his face, the horrible cold red eyes and he saw the statue in the ministry when he took over.” 

They held each other for a long time. “What do we do now?” Severus asked. 

“We keep going. We talk to him. He is not the first boy to make horrible mistakes. You did and you are good. He is not beyond hope. He loves us. I know he does.” 

“Albus said to be gentle. I don’t know if I can look at him.” Severus whispered. 

Hermione looked at him, “he will have to earn our trust back. We love him. Maybe we should have told him about Merope and Riddle sooner.” 

“He cannot know what he was to us. He can never know about Lord Voldemort.” Severus said. 

Hermione nodded, “Never.” She would not cause him that pain. 

They went to bed and tried to sleep. Severus kissed her hair and held her all night. They eventually fell asleep. 

She woke up and disentangled from Severus. She decided to busy her mind and start breakfast. Winky offered to cook. “Please don’t. I need you, Mopsy and Bapsy to take the day and go away for the weekend.” 

“Mistress. Was Winky bad?” The little elf squeaked. 

Hermione shook her head, “never. We just need some time. Go have a little holiday and come back Monday.” 

“Yes mistress.” The little elf popped away. 

Hermione started and watched as Tom entered the room. 

“Mum, who was that wizard?” He asked. She had a cup of tea in front of her and they had been silent for over ten minutes when he asked that question. 

Hermione hesitated for a minute. “Someone very bad. He destroyed your father’s life and my life. He is gone now but he believed in your Grindelwald.” She said sadly. 

Tom looked at her, “mum, please forgive me. Look at me please.” He asked her. 

Hermione did and her eyes filled with tears, “you have hurt me so.” She said and clung to him when he embraced her and cried. 

“I didn’t know. I swear I did not. Mum please. I will never do anything like this ever again. I swear mum.” He sobbed. 

She kissed his forehead, “I know sweetheart but it hurts that you could.” 

Tom wiped his tears, “you don’t know what it is like. I thought I could change the world, make it better for us.” 

Hermione took a look at him and nodded, “and you can, by doing the right thing. You can be better Tom. You can be kind and do something good of your life just not this. Never this. You are smart. What do you think would happen in this new world of yours? You very well know that it wouldn’t work. Wizards like Grindelwald seek to subjugate, to have power over the defenseless.” 

“It would start like this, wizardry registration. Soon there would be restriction on people who are different. People like us, muggleborns, half-bloods, squibs and magical creatures. Imagine this world where you and your father are banned.” Hermione said. 

“Maybe I should be banned. I am born of lies and deceit. He let her die and she was stupid enough to think that he would love her.” Tom said bitterly. 

Hermione looked at him, “never say that. If it hadn’t been for you. I would have been lost. Tom you and your father gave me purpose. I love you. Forget them. They never deserved you. I am your mother and Severus is your father. Are we not enough for you?”

Tom hugged her once more, “you are. You always were and always will.” 

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hands. She forgot about breakfast and sat with him in the dining room. “Tell me all that you have done.” 

“It began just before fourth year. I started looking into my classmates’ libraries. I found nothing about Merope. Druella Black gave me some pamphlets and I started reading. I accepted Rosier’s invites and started going through other classmates’ libraries. I found nothing. I was frustrated but did not give up. Rosier contacted his sister Vinda. I met with her and she promised to find information. I began going to meetings and took over Rosier’s lead. I distributed information and got back information in return. It started this year in September. 

“Have you taken any marks?” Hermione asked her son. 

“No, I thought about having them, something like dad’s tattoo.” He replied honestly. 

Hermione shook her head, “maybe I did not teach you right. Maybe we were not enough.” She said sadly. 

Tom looked very sad, “I am prohibited from joining Grindelwald. Even without the unbreakable vow. I thought I could explain to you and do what I did with Minerva but I can’t. I saw you crying and then I felt what you felt. Mum I never want you to hurt like that again.” 

Hermione kissed his hands, “what did you do with Minerva? Does she know?” 

Tom nodded, “she knows. We had a conversation. As it happens, we are no longer friends. Have not been for a week now. I thought I could let you and dad go but I can’t.” 

Hermione looked at him and caressed his face, “it’s not late. You can make amends.” 

Her son nodded, “mum, please, I have to know. You never talk about where you and dad came from. It was all a jumble in your head. I could not tell.”

She looked at him. The witch would not outright lie, “I want your father to be here. I want the three of us to have this conversation.” 

“He is upset.” Tom said. 

“You disappointed him. He is very hurt but he loves you.” Hermione replied. “We will wait until he wakes up and have our talk.”

Hermione left the room and went back to Severus. He was awake and sitting. “Tom is asking about our past.” 

Severus nodded, “I think we have to tell him we came from the future. We can’t lie to him. We are not aging and it’s exhausting.” 

Hermione agreed, “we tell him enough, a wizard more powerful that Grindelwald rose and threatened our world. We explain the pureblood mania.” 

“How do we explain that we adopted him? He cannot connect this wizard to himself.” Severus mused. 

“The Dark Lord. We refer to him as that.” Hermione said, “you and I were in love before we adopted him. We salvaged a time-turner and were going a few years back to save a few members and ended up stranded in time.”

Severus looked at her and frowned, “what happens when he asks questions about his future?”

Hermione let out the answer very quickly, “we did not know him. He must not think that we picked him because of he was to us.” 

Severus nodded, “I am going to shower.” 

“I will make us lunch and then we’ll talk to Tom.” Hermione watched as Severus disappeared into the other room.

“I have a meeting at the Ministry and will be back for dinner.” Hermione frowned. “Very well. We’ll talk to him once you get back from work.” She walked into their restroom and watched as he showered. 

“We will get through this Sev. He is still our Tom.” Hermione said. 

Severus half smiled, “Yesterday morning, I was sure that I knew who he was. He was my boy. I was so proud of him. Tom was smart, first of his class, my son who liked going to football games with me. Now, I don’t know who or what he is. He’s a stranger. You see, I had already imagined my conversation with Albus. I saw myself smugly telling him off for doubting Tom. I saw myself confessing to you and making amends to our son for even thinking that he could believe Grindelwald.” 

Severus rinsed off the water and began drying himself, “I don’t know who he is anymore. I am scared shitless because of that.” 

Hermione nodded, “he is our Tom. Come home after the ministry and we’ll talk to him.” Severus dressed and apparated away. 

Hermione busied herself with lunch. She made a salad and pasta. Tom cane when lunch was ready. 

They ate in silence, “where is dad?” 

“He had a meeting at the ministry.” Hermione replied. 

Tom nodded and remained silent. They ate the rest of the food. 

“Your father and I agreed that it would be best to talk to you tonight. We will explain our past.” She stated. 

“When will I go back to Hogwarts?” Tom asked. 

“Your father and I have not discussed that yet.” Hermione was highly aware that Tom could return without any permission. He was eighteen, an adult. 

Tom looked at her, “He’s upset.” 

Hermione nodded, “very much so. He’s very disappointed. You see, you were his pride. Your father thought the world of you. You will understand more when we have our talk.” She stood up and apparated to the hospital. She would complete some paperwork before going home. 

The witch focused on her work until it was time to go home. She completed some charts and reviewed some reports she had to give the hospital director. 

She apparated and went in search of Tom and Severus. Hermione found Tom in his room. “Is your father home yet?” 

Tom nodded, “I believe he is in his study. I heard an apparition pop earlier.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione said and looked for Sev. 

“Sev.” She called and looked at her husband who sat behind his desk. 

“How long have you been here?” Hermione pecked him on the lips. 

“A couple of minutes.” He stood up and grabbed a three folders. 

“What are those?” She asked him. 

Severus looked at them, “Tom wants to build a better world. I want him to realize what that means.” 

Hermione followed him into their favorite drawing room. Tom was there sitting on his favorite spot. 

Severus sat opposite to him. Hermione sat by Severus. He was quiet, “You have questions and your father and I will answer them.” 

“Who was that wizard with the red eyes?” 

“The Dark Lord.” Severus replied. “He rose a few years after Grindelwald’s defeat.” 

Hermione noted Tom’s surprised look. “Your father and I come from the future. We have been stranded in time for more than ten years.” 

Tom laughed, “that’s not possible.” 

Severus and Hermione undid the glamours. “Your mother and I have not aged, not in ten years. I was thirty-eight and your mother was nineteen.” 

“How? Why? And you were upset that I lied?” Tom said and hissed. He did not raise his voice. Tom learned from Severus. His rage was silent. 

Severus hissed back just as softly, “we owe you no explanations. Your mother has graciously decided to give you our background. So remain quiet and listen.” 

Hermione looked at her husband and then her child, “the Dark Lord rose after Grindelwald. He started with a group of followers at Hogwarts and then he gained prominence. His death eaters wreaked havoc during the late 1970’s.” 

“1970, you came from the 1970’s?” Tom asked. 

“1998.” Hermione replied. 

“The Dark Lord and his followers terrorized the United Kingdom.” She continued. “He was defeated a first time by my best friend. The Dark Lord targeted his family. He was one-year-old. His mother sacrificed herself for him.” 

Tom listened attentively, “he rose once more when my friend and I were fourteen years old. He tried to kill my friend every chance he got. It all came to an end May 2nd 1998. There was a battle at Hogwarts. My friend was killed by the Dark Lord.” 

“Your mother and I had a time turner. We were instructed to take your mother’s best friend to safety and formulate a plan to stop the battle.” Severus said. 

“Time turners are tricky contraptions. This was the last time turner and suddenly we were in London in the 1930’s.” 

“Did you try to go back?” Tom asked. 

Hermione shook her head, “we decided to leave it all behind. Everyone we loved was gone. We would never get them back. Your father and I decided to make a life here with you.” 

Tom frowned. “What happened to the Dark Lord?” he asked. 

Severus looked at him, “I killed him the next day after your mother and I arrived to the 1930’s. He was in his twenties, looking to join Grindelwald. I knew what he would become and I killed him.”

Tom shook his head, “you cannot kill.” 

Severus stood up and waved his hand. Tom was suddenly against a wall. “Imperio” He said and made Tom almost walked into the hearth. 

“Severus enough.” She moved his hand away. Severus looked at her. “Yes dear.” 

Tom looked at him with fear, “there are a lot of things you do not know about me. I was one of the Dark Lord followers until he killed my best friend. I took this mark, thinking that I would be powerful. I would show my muggle father his place. The girl I loved would love me back and I would build a better world.” 

Tom was afraid, “look at it. This destroyed my life. He tortured me, killed my friends, my mentors and everything I held dear. All because he wanted to live forever and show the world his power. This is what people like Grindelwald, like the Dark Lord and you do.” He rolled his sleeve and showed the tattoo. 

“It’s everfixed, an ugly reminder of all my mistakes, of all the pain I caused people I loved.” He hissed. Tom looked away. 

“I said look.” Severus turned Tom’s face with a wave of his hand. It was all wandless. Hermione had not seen him do such magic in ages. 

Severus produced the files and placed them on the floor. “Let us take a look at what your new world will bring.” 

“Olga Vorkin.” Severus showed him a picture of a young woman, brunette, petite, “dead by the cruciatus curse. Her two children Vladimir and Josef were made to watch and then were killed.” 

“Anna Lovva, imperiosed to burn her home, her husband was inside with her parents.” Severus waved his hands to show him the pictures. 

“Margaretta Courtier, raped and killed by young Grindelwald followers. She fought back. She was made to see her mother and father killed by the cruciatus.” 

“I think you will get a kick out of this one, your leaders made sure to kill these themselves. “George, Emma and Christopher Desplait.” Hermione could not help but see them. 

“They were killed by Grindelwald in 1927. He needed a place to stay and fancied their home.” Severus said. “There are many more here. Learn their names. Read the stories, they were all killed in the name of the greater good. They are what you would call collateral damage.” Severus spat. 

“Think long and hard about what you want to do Tom. I assure you, the path that you are looking to embark on is dark and very lonely. You will have nightmares, the voices, the pleading, the screaming does not go away. The guilt never goes away. I will have you here until tomorrow night. You may take the train to Hogwarts on Monday. Know this, if you take this path, you will lose your father. I am sure your mother will continue to love you with all her heart. I am not as good as she is. I will not watch as you become one of them and throw your life away.” Severus walked out of the room. 

Hermione never thought Severus would be so frank. She looked at Tom who picked up the files. “Is it all true?”

“It is. I am very sorry for lying to you.” Hermione was partially sorry and felt a weight lifted from her body. 

Tom gathered all the files, “how did you two meet?”

“Your father was a spy for the Light. He was with us the second time around. Severus is the bravest man I know. I am younger than him as you are aware. We met while I was in school. Your father was a double agent. He risked his life to get rid of the Dark Lord. We almost did it on our timeline.”

Tom looked at her, “is it true? Did he kill him?” 

Hermione nodded, “he did. I ask you, for me, please, stop all of this.” 

Tom nodded and kissed her goodnight. He picked up the folders and left for his room. 

Hermione went upstairs and found Severus drinking alone. “Is that wise?” 

“I happen to think it appropriate.” He said while offering her a glass. She was not much of a drinker but took it. 

“That went well.” She said as she gulped the burning alcohol. 

Severus sighed, “I have decided to track him.” 

Hermione did not think it the best idea but nodded. Surprisingly enough, she was optimistic about the future. “He now knows everything. I don’t think it is his plans to continue with whatever his ideas were.” 

“You are so sure, when not even a year ago you would have leapt at the idea of tracking him.” Severus said bitingly. 

Hermione did not take the bait, “you once told me that I had to believe in him. I am taking your advice. He made an unbreakable vow. What happens when you break an unbreakable vow?”

Severus sneered, “I will track him.” 

She nodded and drank more of her firewhisky, “we are going in circles. You need to sleep. You look sick.” She stood up and took his hand. Hermione managed to get him in the tub. She drew a bath and joined him. They soaked for a bit. They needed to relax for a moment. Her mind however was not willing. 

She looked at the water and asked, “those folders?”

“All real.” Severus replied. “He needs to understand what is at stake. He needs to know that there are consequences. I need him to see them.” 

“I know you think it’s late for him but it isn’t.” Hermione stood up and led him to bed. 

They were naked and held each other. “He isn’t evil. He’s no Lord Voldemort. Our Tom was sick when he saw my scar.”

Severus kissed her temple, “I wanted him to be more like you.” 

Hermione in turn kissed his eyes, “my love, Tom is confused and scared.”

Her Severus looked at her with the saddest eyes, “do you not think that I know what it is like? Albus was correct in one of his assessments. Tom is power hungry. I was Tom once upon a time. I will not have him turn out like I did. I will track him and make him understand. I will show him every victim.” 

Hermione hugged him. Severus was deeply hurt.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is another update. Please keep up with the feedback :)

Chapter 43

Tom went to bed and read the files. He went through every single detail of the murders. His father spared no detail in there. Tom was pragmatic. He liked to think that he was not easily driven by his emotions. In fact, Tom scoffed at those who were guided by their hearts. These files however made it impossible for him to dissociate the victims and their deaths. He’d always had a good imagination and it was as if he could see every single murder. 

He then got to the French family. She looked like his mum. It only took that for him to throw up when he read how they died. Tom could envision every detail. He stood up and paced the room. His parents were from the future. They lied to him, there was an evil wizard more powerful than Grindelwald. His father killed that wizard years ago. He tried to occlude but instead saw red eyes and a pale face. That monster made his parents go back in time and risk everything. 

His father was a killer. Tom rubbed his face and vanished the vomit. He needed a shower and he needed to think. He’d ruined everything. His mother was disappointed and his dad wouldn’t look at him anymore. They were not supposed to know. He tried to think what could have been if dad didn’t know. He shook his head. That was not avenue that he could or would explore anymore. It would mean his mum and dad’s death. Tom could never let that happen, not because of him. 

The young man felt lost. He went to bed but did not sleep. He read and re-read the files until he knew every single word by memory. 

The next morning was tense. His mother had to leave for the hospital for an emergency. The elves were still on leave. It was only him and dad. Tom saw him enter the kitchen. He was dressed for work. “Good morning.” Tom said, the greeting was left unanswered. 

He’d never experienced the silent treatment from his father. The older man poured himself coffee and left the room. Tom felt sadness and quickly finished his tea. He realized he could not stay home for the whole day. He had to go back. He needed a distraction. He needed Hogwarts. 

Tom packed his belongings and went in search of his father. He found him in the study. His dad had on a radio while he wrote. 

“I am going back to Hogwarts. I think is best if I stay the Easter break in the castle.” His father did not look up from his work. 

Tom felt as if his father stabbed him on the stomach. “Goodbye then.” He said and left the room. 

He carried his trunk and apparated to London. He went into the hospital in search for his mum. Tom followed a nurse and found his mum in one of the break rooms. 

“Sweetheart, why are you here?” She said worriedly and hugged him. 

Tom hugged her back tight, “I’m going back to school. I spoke with dad. I think it’s best if I skip the Easter holiday.” 

His mum frowned, “no, why would you do that? I want you home with us.” 

Tom held her hand and looked down, “dad is very upset with me. He’s not speaking to me and I think is best if I don’t come home.” 

“Tom, your father is hurt. You have to give him some time.” She said with sad eyes. 

“Mum, I know, I understand, you have every right to be upset. He has every right to not want me near him or you anymore.” Tom said and felt a lump lodged on his throat. 

His mum kissed his cheek, “you are my Tom.” She said. “Your dad will come around.” 

“I will pick you up from the train station in April.” She kissed his hands. “Now go on sweetheart.” Tom stood up and left for school. 

He boarded the train and took a nap out of exhaustion. He arrived at Hogsmeade by dinnertime. He put his trunk on his dormitory and then went into the Great Hall. He avoided any interactions with his fellow Slytherins. He ate some food and locked eyes with Minerva. She looked away for a second and then he willed her to see him again. He wanted her to know that he needed her now. 

Tom stood up after dinner and waited by the entrance. Minerva stood up and walked with another three girls whom Tom did not know the names even though they were in the same year. 

“McGonagall, I have to talk to you.” He said as she walked out. 

The girl kept walking and he followed, “Minnie please.” He said quickly.

“Do not call me that.” She hissed. The other girls stayed by her side. 

“I have to tell you something.” He needed to tell her everything. He needed her.

“Moira, Lois, I will catch up to you later. I have to talk to Snape.” The girls rolled their eyes and left. 

Tom and Minerva walked to the Come and Go room. It was their usual room. “Well, what is so important?” 

“My parents know about me and Grindelwald.” He began and told her everything except for the time travel. That was not his to divulge. 

He shook by the end of it. “People like him branded my mum. I’m so sorry for all of it. Now, I’ve ruined everything.” He said out loud for the first time. 

“Oh Tom.” She hugged him tight. 

“I’m so sorry Minnie. I swear I am.” Tom said near her ear. They stayed hugging for a long while. Minerva kept rubbing his back. Tom kissed her cheek and they separated from their embrace. 

“What happens now?” Minerva asked him. 

Tom rubbed his eyes. They were sitting on a sofa, “I give back all the pamphlets and stop all contact with Rosier and the others.” 

Minerva nodded, “I will help you.” She said and kissed him gently. Tom kissed her back. It was nice kissing Minerva. Soon they were touching each other. Tom grew bolder and reached for her thigh, under her skirt. Minerva gave as good as she got and tried to unfasten his belt. She touched him over his trousers and he hissed. 

“Should we stop?” He asked her. Tom looked into her brown eyes. She kissed him and rubbed him. Tom felt he had permission to touch her too. His hand went up the skirt and into her knickers. She was soft and wet. He touched her lightly. 

Minnie moaned which turned him on. He opened his trousers and lowered his pants too. He wanted to have her hand over his skin. Minerva’s eyes rounded. 

“I’ve never seen one erect.” Minerva said and touched it.

Tom smirked, “well, how many have you seen? Erect and otherwise.” Minerva hit him on the stomach. 

“I grew up with brothers.” She said and then touched him without any reservations. Tom hissed when she touched him and then touched her breasts. They fit on his hand, “wet your hand.” He kissed the side of her neck. He watched as Minerva spat into her hand and rubbed him. Tom lost control after a few strokes and came all over himself and her. 

He kissed her and his hands went inside her knickers, “I want to make you feel good too.” Tom began to finger her gently. She directed him on what to do. He was a quick study and found that Minerva liked two fingers while he rubbed the button above. She writhed while he fingered and rubbed her. He felt her spasm around him. Her hips bucked and she moaned deliciously. 

Tom breathed harshly and so did Minerva. “I liked that.” She said and kissed him once again. 

“Me too.” Tom was pleasantly distracted. 

“We have to go. It is very late.” She said and fixed her skirt, blouse and hair. She looked at him, spent, shirt half unbuttoned, cock out and hair askew. “I will see you tomorrow at the library.” 

Minerva left and Tom stayed for another ten minutes recovering from this newfound activity. 

He fixed his appearance and made his way to the common room. Rosier waited for him in their dormitory. Tom nodded at him. He gathered all the pamphlets and arranged them neatly on a box. 

“This is for you. I no longer can be part of this.” Tom said honestly. 

Rosier laughed, “whatever do you mean?” He asked. 

“I said, I am out of it. I no longer wish to associate myself with your cause.” Tom stated clearly. 

Rosier laughed once more, “it’s all of our causes. We are fighting for a better world. One where we don’t have to hide anymore. The muggles will be in their right place.” 

Tom looked at him, “where is that place? Where do the muggles go? We don’t ever ask that question.” 

His classmate frowned, “they continue their lives and we guide them to a better future.” 

“How? What happens when we show them magic? There will be war once more.” 

“We can easily win. They are no match for us. We will make them learn.” 

“You want open war. That’s what Grindelwald wants. I am not willing to do any of that. I will not kill or torture people.” 

Rosier scoffed, “they are not like us. They are muggles.” 

Tom saw it for the first time, very clearly, what his father said about pureblood mentality, “I am part muggle. My mum is muggle born. She heals muggles.” 

Rosier made a face, “we know about her but your father. He’s a Prince. He’s one of us.” 

Tom frowned, “my father is also a half-blood. Both my grandfathers were muggles.” 

“You do not have to bring it up. We are more than happy to let you lead with us. Do not be stupid. This is your opportunity. You can leave all that behind. No one will care that your mum is a mudblood.” Tom saw his mum’s burned flesh and remembered her screams when that faceless witch pinned her down and tortured her. 

He waved his wand and petrified Rosier, “never say that word again. I told you, my days with these are over.” He said and drew the curtains around his bed. 

Tom closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until he finally slept. He went through the motions of school that week and met with Minerva in the Come and Go room twice. They did not have a sofa anymore but a bed.

He was not embarrassed when it showed. Minerva blushed and tried to hold up decorum but it was clear that they would be more comfortable. They did not go all the way. He wanted to, but Minerva was unsure. Tom realized he wanted to see her naked but Minnie would not go for it. 

They kissed and touched each other over their clothes. It was fun to see her flushed, hair in disarray. She had beautiful brown straight hair. They snogged for hours until he placed her hand over his crotch. Minerva grabbed his and placed it on hers. He smirked and they touched each other until they came. Tom escorted her to Gryffindor Tower. 

Minerva pecked his lips gently, “Good night.” 

Travers happened to see them. “Is it because of the half-blood bitch?” The third year said when they walked to the dungeons. 

“No, and do not call her that.” Tom had faced questions from almost every Slytherin. He refused to engage and had to stop some of their hostility. 

Tom focused on school and getting into Minerva’s pants. He spent most of winter trying to convince her to go all the way. 

Minerva shook her head every time but the lines were getting blurry. They were seeing each other naked now. They had bubble bath together and she let him kiss her down there. It had been so arousing to listen to her boss him around and then come apart. 

They were in bed after one of their sessions. He kissed her neck and touched her bum when she stood up. “I have to go. I promised Mary to help her with her herbology homework.” 

“Stay, you are rubbish at Herbology.” He said and played with her hair. 

“No, this was fun.” She stood up and righted her skirt. Tom followed her out of the room when they came face to face with some Slytherins. 

Travers, Rosier, Nott and two fifth years that he could not remember. They attacked first. Minerva and Tom defended themselves. Tom got hit with a jelly leg hex while Minerva tried to petrify Nott. Tom stood up and was about to do some damage when Dumbledore arrived. 

He stopped them in their tracks. Minerva helped him up. “All of you to my office.” Headmaster Dippet and Slughorn were there for the reprimand. Minerva explained what happened while Rosier and Travers defended themselves. It was decided that his classmates would serve detention with the caretaker while Minerva and him got a reprimand. 

“They were having sex.” Nott then said. 

Minerva frowned while Tom remained composed. “Where is your proof? McGonagall and I are friends. We were patrolling when you attacked us.” 

“You and her meet almost every day in the room on the seventh floor.” Travers countered. “I have seen you two. You disappear for hours on end.” 

The Headmaster frowned. “I cannot have my Head Boy and Head Girl setting such bad example. From now on you make your patrols separately. Albus have the seventh floor warded. I will not have any of you consorting in such a manner.” 

The old man then addressed them directly, “You will each take a sixth year from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I will write to all of your parents. You are all dismissed.” 

Tom stood up and went to the Slytherin common room. “Well, at least we have stopped you from dirtying yourself with that cheap slag.” Rosier said as they passed by. 

Tom hexed him with a powerful vomiting spell. The rest went away. Tom could have sworn that he saw Dumbledore’s eyes follow him. 

His mother wrote to him the next day. “I am happy that you defended Minerva from those boys. Your father and I expect you for Easter break next week. We will pick you up from the station.” 

His father usually handled discipline. Tom knew he was still upset. He wrote back a simple reply. He would go and face them. 

Minerva and him saw each other the next day. They did not snog that day or for the next three days. It was Saturday night late and they were snogging in an old classroom. He wanted to do more but Minerva pushed him away. “Not here.” She said as she continued to kiss him. 

“Well, where?” Tom liked the distraction from all the prying eyes. He needed Minnie to focus on other more pleasurable aspects of his life. 

“I don’t know.” She said frustrated and looking out for any intruders that may come. “You warded the room.” 

“I did but we just learned about them.” Tom replied trying to have her sit on his lap. 

“I miss you and I want to touch you.” He rasped and grabbed her hip. 

Minerva kissed him again and bit her lip, “do you remember the disillusionment charm?” 

Tom nodded, “I do.” 

“Do it.” She said. Tom did and it was perfect. 

“Walk behind me.” She said and so he did. Minerva took him to Gryffindor Tower.

“Password?” A portrait of a very fat woman asked. 

“Blue walnuts.” Minerva said and the portrait opened. 

“You will not be able to touch the steps or the sides. Other boys have tried.” Minerva said. 

Tom frowned and nodded. “How am I going to get there? “Watch.” Minerva said. They waited until a first year boy went up the stairs to his own dorm. Minerva went up the stairs and conjured a ladder to the side, “You see. These were not invented when the founders were alive. Muggles are ingenious.” 

Tom undid the illusion and climbed the ladder. He jumped to the landing and took Minerva’s hand. “I share with Moira and Lois.” She said while they entered the room. It was more spacious than the dungeons. Minerva’s bed was at the back of the room by a big window which gave the illusion that she had more space. Her bed was bigger than his too. 

“You have all this space.” Tom said while inspecting her room. 

“Since first year. The class that graduated before we came in had five girls.” She said as she undressed. 

“Get in bed.” She said and Tom did not need to be told twice. 

“Put up the charm.” The silencioed the perimeter around the bed while Minerva glued the curtains shut. 

“What if they wake up and open them?” Tom asked while he shimmied out of his trousers and underwear. Minerva undid her brassiere and was left in knickers. 

“They won’t.” She said, “I use the same charm when I touch myself.”

She may as well have licked his cock given his reaction. “I’ve never seen you so hard.” 

He basically attacked her, “well, I didn’t know you touched yourself and now you’ve given me wanking images until I’m forty.” 

Minerva laughed and touched him. He helped her out of her knickers. They were hot and heavy when Minerva stopped him from rubbing himself against her. 

“We have to stop.” She whispered. 

Tom frowned, “why?” 

Minerva sat up. “I don’t love you.” 

Tom looked at her, he loved her. Minnie was his only friend but was he in love with her? He did not think so. 

“I’m not in love with you either.” Tom said honestly. 

He kissed her once more. “Have you done this before?” She asked him. 

“Of course not. You’re the only girl I’ve seen naked.” He replied. 

She kissed him quickly. “I want you.” She whispered and rubbed against him. Minerva sat up and mounted him. 

He touched her thighs, “we are best friends.” She said and kissed him once more. 

Tom would have agreed to anything she asked him. “We are.” 

“I researched something earlier.” She said and grabbed her wand. 

Tom knew what it was because he also researched it. He looked for it weeks ago, when they first began snogging and touching each other. It was a contraceptive charm; it would prevent his sperm from reaching her eggs. 

Minerva frowned and descended over him. She hissed and slowly eased down. Tom clenched his eyes and tried to remain perfectly still. She felt amazing over him. It was incredible. He knew he shouldn’t move. Minnie had chosen this because it was easier for her. 

Soon she moved slowly. Tom rested his hands over her hips and then sat up when she moved faster. There was friction but Minerva kissed him and moaned quickly. Tom would not hold it anymore and exploded inside her. 

Minerva gasped and fell on his chest. “Did you come?” He asked her. Minerva nodded and kissed his cheek. 

“That felt amazing.” He said and felt sleepy. Minerva nodded and moved to his side. 

They slept until early morning by which time Minerva shook him awake. “You have to go.” She said sleepily. “It’s almost day break.” 

Tom kissed her for a bit. Minerva however valued her sleep more and waved him away. Tom stood up and dressed. He made sure that her dorm mates were still asleep and disillutioned himself. He conjured the ladder and went on the side. 

Tom left through the portrait hole and walked back to the dungeons. He saw Dumbledore almost by the time he reached the potions’ classroom. 

“Mr. Snape, making early patrol I see.” The older man said. 

Tom smiled, “yes sir.” He replied. He was doing nothing wrong. There was no rule about waking up early. 

“I saw your father yesterday night. He sends greetings.” The man said and walked away. 

Tom frowned, Dumbledore, it was him. His dad learned about the meetings and his affiliation to Grindelwald through him. The knowledge annoyed him to no end. He said his goodbyes. 

He entered the dorm and undressed. There was no use in crying over spilt milk. There would be no more Grindelwald for him. Tom slept late that Sunday. He felt better than ever before. 

He saw Minerva that same afternoon and they used the prefect’s lavatory to their hearts’ content. They had sex with him on top of her that time. He performed the charm on himself. 

Minerva liked a slow pace and became undone after he moaned his pleasure. They spent the week before Easter break having sex in her dormroom and in the lavatory. They were about to leave Hogsmeade for London when the attacks began. 

Hell descended, there were people apparating and others attacking the younger students. Minnie and him worked to get all the students into safety. Tom looked to his left and saw his father. He waved his wand at three wizards and they dropped to the ground. His father came to him, “Tom, listen, board the train with the rest of the children. Minerva and you are in charge of them.” Tom nodded and had every last of the kids inside the train. 

“I think it’s finally happening.” Minerva said. Tom looked confused for a second and then realized it. Dumbledore and Grindelwald would duel. 

They left the station and went back to the castle. Tom saw his dad fight another figure and followed him to the Great Lake. Dumbledore and Grindelwald faced each other at last. “Go inside the castle now.” His father hissed. 

Tom and Minerva went unwillingly, forced by the imperius curse. His father took another three wizards while Minerva and him joined the rest of the people in the castle. Tom saw his father wave his wand around the two wizards and then run to the castle. 

He did not look at him. His father joined headmaster Dippet. The duel lasted almost an hour before Grindelwald went down. They could all watch but could not hear any of the curses. Tom watched silently as professor Dumbledore attacked Grindelwald. The foreign wizard counter attacked fiercely. It was a worthy spectacle. He could not see which one was winning. It was impossible to determine until professor Dumbledore waved his wand one last time. Both men appeared tired, ready to give up. The professor stretched his hand and suddenly Grindelwald was disarmed. 

Tom did not notice the ministry officers until they surrounded Grindelwald. It was over. Tom stayed on his spot next to Minerva. They were both speechless. 

“Ms. McGonagall, we will take you to your home.” His father appeared next to them. The walk to Hogsmeade took longer than expected due to the amount of people walking alongside them. 

His father looked at him once very briefly and then acted as if he did not exist. They apparated near Minerva’s home. “I will see you in a week.” Tom said and squeezed her hand. Minerva nodded and kissed his cheek. 

Tom turned to see his father disappear. The young man apparated near the manor. He went straight to his room and showered. He felt sleepy. Tom woke up the following day. His mother readied for the day as he descended to the kitchens. 

“Good morning.” She said with a smile. She looked very tired. 

“Where is dad?” He asked while his mother kissed his cheek. 

“Ministry, has been there all night. He owled and said he would be back tonight. This whole Grindelwald situation has changed everything. We’ll have dinner together.” She replied. 

“Does he know that dinner involves me?” Tom asked with a frown. 

“Yes, please do not take that tone when your father is around.” His mum said quickly. 

Tom frowned, “I apologized. He acts as if I do not exist anymore.” 

“Give him time. I have to go to the hospital.” She said quickly. 

“I could have stayed at Hogwarts.” Tom said for the hundredth time. 

His mum frowned, “I will ask you please to try, even if only for my sake.” 

Tom nodded and saw her leave the manor. He decided to read a book and then venture to London. He needed a distraction. Tom visited Diagon Alley and learned all sorts of rumors. Grindelwald was dead, executed by Dumbledore. Grindelwald escaped to South America. Grindelwald was in the holding cells, about to be given the Dementor’s kiss. Grindelwald would actually go to Azkaban and serve a life sentence. 

He had lunch at the Leaky cauldron and then went into muggle London. The city was grim but there was an energy in the air. Everyone said it would be soon. They all said Germany would soon surrender. 

Tom went back to the manor during the late afternoon and owled Minerva. He asked to see her the day after. He invited her to the manor. 

He heard the apparition sounds and looked up to see his mother. “What a day.” She whispered and sat by him. They talked about her day and then he told her about his outing. She pursued his lips. 

“What do you think should happen?” His mother asked him with a voice that tried to be casual. 

Tom would not lie to her, “well, there would be two answers. The correct one would be have him tried for his crimes.” 

His mother nodded. “Many countries in the East would ask for his extradition. One of them would imprison him.” He continued, “there is also the other option. The one that would avoid any further difficulties.” He looked at her unflinchingly. 

“It would be easy to kill him while in custody. The chain of command could break. There would not be a Grindelwald. You know what will happen, you must have read it in your history books.” 

His mother nodded, “He will be on trial and sent to Nurmengard Tower where he will complete his life sentence. I think that he will serve it in full now that the Dark Lord is dead.” 

Tom agreed. There was an uncomfortable silence until his mother spoke once more. “I realize that you have a lot of questions about our past. I need you to understand that all your father and I ever wanted to do was protect you.” 

Tom looked at her, “why? Why did you pick me?” He needed to know. 

His mum grabbed his hands, “we saw you, those kids bullied you. You had a picture of a house. Tom, you reminded me of my friend. He was an orphan. Your father and I knew that we needed you then. We were lost and we found you.” 

“Did you know about my magic?” He asked her. 

His mother nodded, “it would have not mattered.” 

Tom had heard that before. He smiled at her, “tell me about the future.” 

She laughed, “I did not know you. I don’t know what happens to you. I never heard your name before coming to this timeline.” 

He chuckled with her, “no, tell me about you. What were you like? Which house were you in? let me guess. Ravenclaw?” 

Mum shook her head, “the hat thought about it but it decided on Gryffindor.” 

Tom rolled his eyes, “of course it did.” 

“Do you know house dad belonged to?” Tom wanted to hear the confirmation. 

“Slytherin.” Mum said quickly. “He was head of house too.” 

Tom frowned, “was he your teacher? Mum, that’s disgusting.” 

She shook her head, “it was not like that. We fell in love that year when I was away with my friends. He was never interested in me while I was in school. That would have been wholly inappropriate.” 

Tom shuddered, “tell me more about your time at Hogwarts.” Mum told him. 

“You were as obnoxious as Minerva is.” He said while laughing. 

They heard the pop of apparition but it was not his father. There were three cloaked figures with their wands at the ready. Tom drew his wand while his mother hexed one of the figures. There was a flurry of hexes and suddenly he was gripped by the most intense pain he’d ever felt in his life. He was paralyzed and tried to get up and help his mother. He crawled to his mother. She continued to hex the other wizard but there were two more coming in through the floo. Tom hexed another wizard and saw a witch aiming at his mother. He felt the cruciatus once more. It had to be. 

His mother screamed and was on the floor, a wizard tried to get on top of her. Tom screamed and stood up. He aimed his wand and said the words clearly, “Cruccio.” The wizard fell in pain. The three wizards witch looked pointed at him once more. His mother was on the floor. He aimed his wand once more as the wizards circled them. He covered his mother and tried to hex them with everything he got. He saw the green light coming their way and rolled away while taking his mother with him. It must have been two minutes before he saw his father apparate. 

A force slumped him back. He looked at his mother and tried some healing spells they taught him during charms. He held her and then looked at his father, there was only one wizard standing and then he saw as his father waved his wand and the wizard fell. 

His father rushed to them. Tom looked at him and then at his mum on his arms. She was pale, “I tried healing spells.” Tom said while holding onto her.

His father took her in his arms and opened her dress. He began to whisper and hover over her belly, the cuts repaired themselves. His father then uncorked dittany. “Go to the laboratory. Get me the blood replenishing potions, two vials. Now.” He hissed quickly. 

Tom ran downstairs and almost knocked a simmering cauldron. He grabbed three just in case and ran back. 

He gave the potions to his father. “Hold her head.” He said carefully. 

Tom did as he was told. His dad opened his mum’s mouth and poured the potions. His mother gurgled but his father forced her to swallow the liquids. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Tom asked agitated. 

His father grabbed his mother’s hand and squeezed. “She needs rest. She’ll come to in a bit.” The man stood up and placed her in one of the sofas. 

His father then looked at him and hugged him. He kissed him on the forehead. Tom trembled and looked around there were five bodies on the floor. 

He looked at his father. He killed them, “dad, what are we going to do?” 

His father grabbed his face, “do you understand what happened here?” 

“They attacked us. They tried to kill mum and me.” 

His father nodded, “they would have killed you both.” 

“They’re dead, dad, what happens next?” He said scared that they would take him away, to Azkaban. Mum would not resist it. She would die if dad were away from them. 

“You will do nothing. They are not dead Tom. I will fix this. Look at me. I am proud of you. Do you understand? I am proud of you for protecting your mother.” He said and hugged him once more. 

“Dad, what are you going to do?” Tom said. 

“Do not concern yourself with this. Help me get your mum upstairs.” Dad carried her and Tom followed along. 

They were in the master bedroom. “Sev, what is happening?” Mum said tiredly. “I’m dizzy.” She said when he put her on the bed. 

“Nothing my love, just a bad dream. Our boy is here. He will take care of you.” Dad shushed her. 

Tom sat by her, “stay here. I will be back soon.” Tom nodded and watched him go.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback. Please keep it up. Here is another chapter :)

Chapter 44

Severus had to think quickly. The most important thing was that Tom and Hermione were fine. He needed to get rid of their attackers. He knew the wards were breached a little too late. He looked at them and found a handsome face. He looked like a Crouch, which would mean that he had some Prince blood in him. The manor would have let the intruders through. It was his fault, he let his concentration slip. 

They were badly injured. He obliviated them one by one. He did irreparable damage. The manor had private charms installed which prevented tracking. Severus liked to be pre-emptive. 

He gathered them and fashioned a portkey. Albus taught him right. He left each person in different muggle areas. It was back to the ministry. He slipped back into his office and waited for one of the aurors to drop by his office.

“Mr. Snape, here you are. Some of the aurors and unspeakables are having some drinks at the Leaky, care to join us.”

Severus nodded, “why not? It is a happy day after all.”

The other chuckled, “yes it is. We can finally breathe easier.” He referred to Grindelwald’s arrest and soon to follow trial.

Severus followed the man and stayed until the last man was drunk and needed to go home by Floo. He was content enough that an alibi was established, in case of any investigations.

He apparated to the manor and went up the stairs. Tom has his mother’s hand in his.

“How is she?” He asked his son.

“She woke up and asked for you. I told her what happened. Mum is very scared.” He replied.

Severus could tell that it was not only Hermione who was frightened. Tom looked uncertain. Perhaps a little scared.

“Did you know any of those wizards?” He asked.

Tom shook his head, “no, dad, are you going to Azkaban?”

Severus frowned, “do you think I should?”

It was not even three seconds before Tom replied, “no. They tried to kill mum. You were protecting us. How did you know?”

“The wards they dropped. I believe one of them was a Crouch, with enough Prince blood for the house to be confused. It alerted me once the hexes began. I apparated and neutralized them. I will not go to Azkaban.” Severus looked at him and grabbed his hand.

“We need to get away from the manor for a bit. We’ll go to Scotland. It will be a little holiday.” He said.

“Promise me you will not go to Azkaban.” Tom said.

“I swear. I have sorted things.” He said and rested next to Hermione. Tom remained on the other side.

Severus closed his eyes. The manor would not do anymore. Hermione would refuse to stay here any longer. He agreed and tried to sleep.

He woke up to Hermione crying. He shushed her. She kissed him gently, “it happened didn’t it?”

“Yes.” Severus said and explained what happened.

“I obliviated them. I would be surprised if they ever did magic again.” He said slowly.

Hermione frowned but remained quiet. Severus caressed her cheek, “I will never have anyone hurt you or Tom. This was provoked. I will not have you feel sorry for them.”

Hermione looked away and to Tom who was fast asleep.

“Did he hurt anyone?” She asked.

“No, it did not come to that.” He replied quickly.

“He shielded you and tried to heal your wounds.” Severus continued. “He’s afraid of what happens next.”

Hermione caressed the boy’s hand and nodded. “We cannot stay here.”

“No, I’ve planned a small trip to Scotland. One of our properties. Tom will go back to Hogwarts and then we’ll come back here.”

“Are you sure that he’s asleep?” She asked. 

Severus nodded, “I placed him under an enchantment.” 

Hermione remained quiet and face away from him. Severus began to feel some fear. “Do you hate me?” 

She turned to face him, “never.” Hermione looked at him sadly, “I don’t ever want you to become like he was.” 

Severus kissed her forehead, “I do not feel any different than yesterday. I have done my fair share of damage to the world.” 

Hermione hugged him and cried, “I love you. No matter what happens I always love you.” 

“Nothing will happen. It is all taken care of.” He caressed her back. He did not feel remorse. He would have killed them if it meant that Hermione and Tom would be unharmed. Severus did not dwell much more on the situation and fell into a tired sleep. 

He woke up next to Hermione and without Tom. “He’s gone to visit Minerva. I asked him about the wizards from yesterday. He did not know anyone.” 

Severus stood up and asked her to lie on her back. “I want to check your wounds.” She undressed. There were no scars, it was as if her body was not hexed at all. 

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, “I feel fine Sev. We have to get out of here for a bit.” 

“Dress and pack clothes for the three of us. We are going to Inverness.” He said and then dressed. “I have to go to the ministry and sort a leave of absence.”

“I have not asked you. How is Dumbledore?” Hermione asked him as he washed his face. 

“Not well. He is in the castle and refused to see me after the duel. He refuses to do more than what he already did. Grindelwald is to be tried this week and then sent to Nurmengard Castle.” Severus kissed her cheek and then popped away. 

He did not encounter much resistance from the ministry. He was no longer part of the task force as there was no more need. It would be back to his job as obliviator. Severus nodded and asked for the Easter week. “Well-deserved Snape, well deserved!” 

He apparated back to the manor and found Hermione with her beaded bag. “Tom should be back any moment now.” She said. 

Tom was back ten minutes later, “Where are we going?” 

“Inverness.” Severus replied and offered his hand. Hermione and Tom took it. They were in front of a small cottage. “My mother told me that she once came here.” He said and opened the door to the cottage. 

“Who was your mother?” Tom asked as he entered the house. 

“Eileen Prince.” Severus replied, “Octavius was my grandfather.” 

“Did you have any children in this future? Will they exist?” Tom asked while looking at him. 

“I fathered a son who was raised by another man. He wasn’t truly mine. I do not know whether he will be born now.” The man replied. 

Tom’s eyes rounded. “Did you love him?” 

“I cared for him but I never felt him as mine. You and your mother are mine.” He said as he tidied the room. 

Tom appeared to like the answer. They unpacked and then met in the dining room. Severus began dinner. 

“What did you do with them?” Tom asked when they ate their supper. 

“I obliviated them and left them in different areas of muggle England.” He said openly, “We will only speak of this once.” 

Tom understood, “Did you know those wizards?” 

“I did not.” 

“We have to be careful.” Hermione said, “at least for a few months.” 

Severus agreed, “I have decided to resign from the ministry. Grindelwald is imprisoned and he will remain so.” It crossed his head to dispose of the wizard himself. It was fleeting, for he knew that the man’s followers would immortalize and idealize him. Let Grindelwald rot in a cell until the end of his natural life. 

“I think is best if we go back to our muggle life.” Severus said gently. Hermione of course smiled sunnily at him. 

Severus looked at Tom and finally asked, “what will you do?” 

Tom frowned, “I will go back to Hogwarts and sit for my NEWTS. My plans to travel Europe remain as before.” 

“I do not think that is wise.” He said openly. 

Hermione touched Tom’s hand, “sweetheart, maybe, you should stay with us a bit. Plan ahead. You have a bright future. You have to choose which career you like best. You could be a mediwizard or maybe a career in potions like your father.” 

Tom smiled briefly. Severus knew that he was not going to consider any of those two options. “Mum, I have made my mind.” 

Severus remained quiet. He would track him, it mattered not what Hermione said. They finished supper in silence. Severus took Hermione to their room. Severus undressed and waited for Hermione to get into bed. 

“I love you.” She said and hugged him tight. 

They spent a quiet week in Inverness while the rest of magical Europe celebrated Grindelwald’s fall. His followers retreated and virtually disappeared. There were scattered news about the wizards and witches found with no memory of who they were. Hermione had to admit she felt better once Tom was back at Hogwarts. Severus and her decided to move out of the manor slowly, not before Tom finished his last year at Hogwarts.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Thank you all for the feedback. Please keep it up :)

Chapter 45

Hermione came home on May 8th with a smile on her face. Severus was home reading a book. He resigned from the Ministry two days ago. “I read about the celebrations and even saw some films about them but nothing compares to this. Get a move on love.” She said and grabbed the book away from him. 

Severus shook his head. Hermione sat on his lap, “Sev, please. We need to have some fun.” She said. The witch was happy about the end of the war. She decided that it would be a night for just the two of them. No more worrying about Tom or the war. They were alive and just survived the second world war while living in England. She wanted to be in the streets like the rest of London. 

She kissed Severus and then pulled him up. She apparated them to London. She sang and hugged Severus until a small smile appeared on his face. Severus was not much for celebrations and smiles but he humored her. They visited three pubs and had a beer or two. The pubs were running out of alcohol quickly. Everyone in England was eager to celebrate Germany’s unconditional surrender. 

Hermione forced Severus to dance with her. He chuckled when she missed a step. Hermione hugged him and kissed him once more. He gave her a small smirk. Hermione grabbed his hand and they walked to a dark alley. Hermione kissed him hard. She thought about going back to the manor. She did not want to go there. She did not like it there, never did. She thought about their home in Hammersmith and apparated there. Severus smiled and led her to their old bedroom. It all was just as they left it. Hermione raced up the stairs and began to undress as quickly as possible. Severus was behind her and kissed her neck. Hermione turned around and tiptoed to kiss him once more. The height difference made it hard for her to kiss him properly. Hermione touched his sides and pushed him to sit on the bed. She sat on his lap and started to snog him senseless. Severus groaned and moved his hands over her legs and under her skirt. 

The woman kissed his jaw and then moved back. He undid the white bra she wore. His trousers were open. Hermione cupped him. “I want you naked.” She whined while he moved her pants aside. 

Severus kissed her neck, “I happen to need you now.” He retorted and lifted her over him. Hermione smiled and moved slowly. Severus panted and buried his face on her neck. “You feel so good.” He nipped at her collarbone while he caressed her bum. Hermione moved a little faster when he pinched her bottom. The woman wrapped herself around him and felt her body shake as Severus’s thumb rolled her clit. Severus worked on getting her out of control. She arched her back and came with a small whimper. Severus smiled and sucked on her breasts, encouraging her to keep moving for him. She was a mess of need when he came. Hermione ached for something more. Severus knew it and moved her to the center of the bed. His trousers were now down to his knees. He stepped out of them and his underwear. Hermione had her skirt and knickers still. Her husband removed them and then dove into her. She mewled when his tongue licked her up and down. She couldn’t help but grab his hair and pull. Severus did not let go and she came hard around his mouth. The heavens bless him and that wonderful nose. He laughed hard. She blinked at him. 

“So appreciative, it’s all genetics. You have to thank both the Princes and the Snapes for my nose. There was no real chance that I would be spared.” He said when he held her. 

Hermione smiled and hugged him. She moved her legs over his. The woman woke up to her husband nuzzling her neck. “Do you have work today?” 

She nodded, “a shift later today. We can have breakfast and then you can walk me to the hospital. It would be great for the nurses to see you. I brag about you all the time.” She said and kissed his chest. 

Severus rolled his eyes, “they are in for disappointment.” He said. Hermione kissed him to her heart contest. “My dearest husband, so humble.” Severus wore an ever fixed smile. They took a bath and had some food in a pub. They walked and took the lorry. Her Sev kissed her goodbye. 

“I will meet you at the manor later tonight.” He said. She made a face. 

“It will only be for another month love. We will be back in Hammersmith once again.” 

“Do not read my thoughts.” She admonished. He kissed her forehead, “there was no need. It’s all over your face.” 

Hermione sighed and began her work day. She saw a few teenagers with alcohol poisoning. They tried to make their own after the pubs ran out. Hermione delivered a baby girl to a young couple. A British girl and an American soldier. “We are moving to the colonies.” She said once baby Ruby was tucked next to her.

“I have, my husband and I visited with our son years ago when he was twelve years old.” She replied. 

“You look my age! You cannot have a teenage son!” The girl said. 

“I assure you I do and my son is about to graduate his studies.” Hermione chuckled as she left.

The witch apparated to her the manor. She found one Severus Snape waving his wand around one of the parlors. “What are you doing?” She said and hugged him from the back. 

“Making sure to close the house. We are leaving tonight.” He said quickly. 

Hermione smiled. “You said we would wait until next month. Once Tom is done with Hogwarts.” 

Severus turned to her. “Why should we wait? Tom made it perfectly clear that he will leave. He plans to tour the world as his gap year. Let’s be back to our life. I have not been happier than when we lived in Hammersmith. I’ll go back to teaching and my potions. I’ll do my research. We close this manor. Never come back to it.” 

She thought she was hearing things. “Are you sure?” 

Her husband smiled, “of course. The war is over. There is no more need for us here.” 

“What about Tom? I thought we would convince him to stay with us.” Hermione looked up to him. 

“Picture it. Darling, he’s resolute to do as he wishes. We have an unbreakable vow and I know you are not as naïve to think that I will not track his every move. I have worked to implement a subtle trace on him.” He said carefully. 

“How?” 

“I got the idea from you. Remember the coins your fifth year?” 

Hermione frowned, “I got the idea from Voldemort, from the dark mark.” 

Severus smirked, “ironic, isn’t it? We will track him through his methods. He wears that watch religiously. I will enchant it once he comes to Hammersmith.” 

She nodded, “Fine.” She said and let him finish with the room. 

Hermione went up to their bedroom and found that all their clothes were in suitcases. She smiled and opened her beaded bag. Hermione shrank them and placed them inside. Severus went up to her, “All is done.” 

“What about Tom’s quarters?” Hermione asked. 

“Two suitcases and three boxes of knickknacks.” Severus said and presented them to her. They were on his palm. Hermione dropped them to her bag and heard the thunk. They apparated away and Severus smiled once they made it to their old home. 

Hermione smiled back and kissed him until they were breathless. “Bedroom.” She said while Severus kissed her neck and tried to undo the belt of her dress. 

She let Severus push her into a wall. “What if I just fuck you here?” 

Hermione nodded and reached for his trousers. He was hot and hard underneath her fingers. “You’re always so hard.” She whispered and he growled at her. He made quick work of her skirt. Soon she had a leg wrapped over his hip while he entered her. 

“You’re always so wet.” He retorted and bit her neck. He thrust into her. Hermione gasped at the sensation of him. He was so big. She moved her hips and tried to meet his pace. She clenched around him quickly. She had never been with anyone else but doubted that anyone would ever compare to Severus. 

Severus released a little after she did and it was a blessing because she did not think she could keep up with another orgasm. “You could.” He said lowly. Hermione frowned. 

“Stay away from my head.” She said tiredly and nuzzled his neck. 

“I can’t always help it. You’re thinking too loud.” He said and carried her to their room. 

Severus took one look at her, “undress.” He rasped. Hermione did so and waited as he undressed as well. Severus spooned her and they slept easily. 

She woke up to Severus kissing down her navel. “I love the way you smell.” He bit her hipbone and continued his journey to her center. Her hands flew to his hair on their own accord. Severus reached for her right breast and rolled a nipple. Hermione moaned when he licked her up and down. She was so wet and ready to take him in. Her husband sat up and looked at her. She blushed when he ran a finger over her swollen sex. 

“Stop teasing.” She said and opened a little more. 

“You have me spellbound.” He said and entered her. It was indecent the way he felt inside her. She arched her back and shattered by the time that he fisted her hair and licked her neck. 

“Fuck Hermione, you’re still so tight.” He spilled inside her. Hermione laughed when he tickled her side. 

She managed to not be late for work. It was a couple of uneventful weeks. Severus decided to not go back to teaching but rather do his own research from home. Tom was due back from Hogwarts the following evening. They would have dinner at their favorite restaurant. They would also see him off to his Europe wizarding tour the following day. They would go to Diagon Alley and set him for an international portkey that would take him to Spain first. 

Hermione was surprised to see Dumbledore chatting with Severus. “I beg you to reconsider.” 

“My answer is a resounding no.” Severus said while offering him muggle whiskey. 

“Madame Snape, great to see you once more.” Dumbledore smiled her way. 

“Professor, I hope everything is fine with Tom.” She said, feigning curiosity for her child. 

“Yes, I was just speaking to your husband about accepting a professorship. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts has just resigned. Hogwarts finds itself in need of faculty members.” 

Hermione smiled tightly, “I have no interest in teaching.” Severus said and offered Hermione a drink as well. 

“Severus, you may want to reconsider.” The older man said once more. 

“Albus, my answer is no and will always be a no.” Severus said with a smile. “I am focused on research now. 

Dumbledore frowned, “I can give you resources at Hogwarts. Unlimited access to our stores. I highly doubt that Horace would mind. In fact, he would be delighted to work with you.” 

“No thank you. Albus, as you are aware, I have my own income and plenty of assets. Now, I will have to cut this visit short if you insist on this offer.” Severus said pleasantly. 

Dumbledore’s eyes hardened, “very well. I only ask you to remember that Hogwarts will always be open to you and your family.” 

Severus nodded, “tell me, how does the ministry fare without me?” 

Hermione lost all interest and retired for the evening. Severus and Albus remained in the study for another hour. Severus kissed her lips softly before undressing next to her. 

She smiled at him once they settled to bed. “I am happy you did not take the offer.” 

“I have no intention of ever setting foot in Hogwarts ever again.” He said and played with her hair. 

“Good.” She said and kissed his nose. 

Tom looked taller than the last time she saw him. It could not be possible but it was. He greeted them happily. Minerva smiled and waved at him. 

Hermione kissed tom and smiled at him. 

Tom nodded. They apparated to Hammersmith. Tom grinned, “I have to tell you something.” He said to them once he left his trunk in his room. 

“I am not going to the wizarding trip. I changed my mind.” He said quickly. 

“I do have to say, I am more at ease with that decision.” Hermione said happily. 

Severus frowned, “what are you going to do?”

“I will travel the muggle way. I exchanged my wizarding money for pounds. I leave tonight.” He said quickly. 

“You cannot.” Hermione said alarmed. 

Tom kissed her cheek, “mum, I have to do this. I made up my mind. I will see you when I come back. Can we just have dinner?” 

Severus remained quiet. “Say something to your son.” She said exasperated. 

“Do you have enough money?” Severus asked him. 

Hermione could have hit him. 

“I believe so sir.” Tom said with a small smirk. He knew he’d won. He had Severus on his side. 

Hermione glared at them both. She noticed the watch and then saw Severus. “Let me see that watch. There’s something off.” Hermione said. 

Tom frowned, “what do you mean?” 

Tom took it off and looked at it. “Dad, what time do you have?”

“Seven to five.” 

“Strange, I could have sworn, it was accurate. Mine says five to five.” Tom replied. 

“Let me take a look.” Severus said. Tom handed the watch. 

“Why this need to travel the muggle way?” Hermione turned Tom around while Severus tinkered with the watch. 

Tom shrugged, “I have to, I just have to.” 

It was a quick spell. Tom had the watch back almost immediately. Hermione looked at Severus who nodded. 

They set out to have dinner. It was pleasant. Tom received outstanding NEWTS in every single area. “What will you do once you come back?” Hermione asked him. 

“I don’t know.” Tom replied honestly. 

Severus talked about his research and they discussed the manor, “It will be shut. Your mother and I are happy in Hammersmith.” 

Tom nodded, “I’d like to have access to the library.”

“Of course.” Severus replied. 

Hermione did not have dessert while Tom and Severus indulged in some ice cream. 

She walked hand in hand with her son. “What about Minerva? Your father made it look as if there was something between the two of you.” 

Tom stiffened, “Minerva is my best friend. She will always be my best friend and that is all.” 

Hermione did not push. She hugged him tight when they went home that night. “You have everything?”

“I do. Don’t look so distressed I will write to you often. I promise.” Tom kissed her cheek. 

“Often is not every six months.” Hermione retorted. 

“Every month. I swear.” He said and gave her one last kiss. 

Tom hugged his father and said his goodbyes. He would board a ship for France that same night. 

“We have that watch. We will check it every night. I swear it.” Severus said as he took her inside the house.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Please keep up the feedback :)

Chapter 46

Tom prided himself in being practical and objective. He never thought he would encounter such suffering in his life. He travelled through Europe. He used his magic to help people and was humbled by the effects of the war. He saw men and women going hungry. He saw orphans trying to find their parents. He saw adults begging to find their children. He helped where he could. Tom learned to heal people. He learned a lot in that year away. Tom saw such misery but he also saw hope. He helped reunite children with their parents. He helped men find jobs and worked alongside them. He saw many men and women help each other without expecting anything in return. He realized that a year was not enough and one became five. He traveled beyond Europe, to Oceania and parts of Asia. 

Tom learned that muggles were not less than him. Many times, his fellow men helped him. He had nowhere to sleep for the night when he was in Ukraine. A young man took him inside his home. He had a young wife who was heavy with child. They fostered him for two weeks. Tom smiled when young girls danced around him. He spent eleven months trying to understand muggles and found that magic is much more than spells, curses and potions. Muggles had to develop their own magic and were so successful and resourceful. Tom learned that he was shallow, callous and also too enamored with himself. Tom learned to be patient, he received kindness and also learned to defend himself. The money ran out after seven months into his trip. He took odd jobs here and there and learned to be self-reliant and smart. He learned to follow his instincts and trust the right people. 

The young man wrote to his parents every month. He did not write to Minerva, as they agreed that they would not. Minerva weighed heavily on his heart. He was in love with her but she made it clear that she was not. She shook her head when he proposed that she come with him. 

“I am not running away. My life is here Tom. I love you. You are my best friend but that’s all there is to us.” Minerva said sadly. 

Tom took it in stride. “I will see you when I come back.” He said and gave her one last kiss that night before they boarded the train to London. 

Tom traveled back to England by boat. He made sure to shave and look presentable. It was late at night when he turned the key to his Hammersmith home. 

He heard a feminine noise of pleasure. “I’m home. It’s me Tom.” He almost shouted. He entered the parlor and found his father buckling his belt while his mother ran her hands over her dress. She had longer hair now. She looked younger than him and his father did not look much older than he was. 

“Sweetheart.” His mum said and kissed him. She was flushed. 

“You really should owl.” His father said with a frown. 

Tom looked away. “Nonsense. Sweetheart, I have missed you so.” She said and dragged him to the sofa. Tom almost cringed to think what was happening in that furniture five minutes ago. 

“Are you back for good?” His father asked while he sat down opposite to them. 

“Of course he is.” His mother answered for him. 

Tom chuckled, “I am.” 

“Good.” His father said. They had dinner and chatted happily. 

“You too look very well.” Tom said. 

“What can we say? Good genes and all that.” His father said while smoking. 

Tom shook his head. “We decided to stop using the glamours. We are not active in the wizarding world anymore. I quit the hospital too. I am back in university.” She said excitedly. It was hard to reconcile her as his mother.

“She’s reading literature.” His father offered. 

Tom laughed when they told him about their vacations in America. “Very much like the pictures wasn’t it Sev?” 

His father nodded, “It was. We are planning to go once more before the year is out.” 

Tom told them about his travels. They followed every word. His mother hugged him again. “I am happy that you are back.” She said carefully. 

Tom slept easily on his childhood bed. He spent three days aimlessly until he decided to write to Minerva. He asked her to meet him at King’s Cross. Tom dressed and left for the train station. 

He waited for Minnie. She arrived to station 9 ¾ five minutes later than he did. She looked stunning but there was something off about her. 

She smiled. Tom missed her smile. He kissed her cheek softly. “I missed you very much.” 

Minerva hugged him a little bit and grabbed his hand, “tell me everything about your trip.” 

Tom did. They went into Diagon Alley and had tea at Fortescue’s. Minerva looked tired. “Tell me about you. Are you in the ministry now?”

“I was for a couple of years. I realized that it was not the place for me. They don’t like muggles very much.” Minerva said stiffly. 

“What are you doing now?” Tom asked her. 

“Hogwarts. I teach Transfiguration.” She said with a smile, “I’m also head of House.” 

“What happened to Dumbledore?” Tom asked. 

“He’s headmaster now. Professor Dippet retired the year we graduated.” Minerva said and filled him on Hogwarts. 

“What about you? What are you going to do?” Minerva asked him. 

“Ministry. I plan to work on muggle relations.” Tom said openly. 

Minerva chuckled, “misuse of magic?” 

Tom shook his head, “no, muggle education. I want to create better understanding of muggles among wizards. They all treat them as less than. It should not be the way Minnie. I will make all those wizards see that the anti muggle sentiment is idiotic.” 

Minerva laughed once more. “Good luck with that.” 

Tom kissed her hand. “Now tell me about you. Is there someone?” 

“There was.” Minerva said. “A muggle. I fell in love the summer before starting at the ministry.” Her voice changed. She sounded sad and still very much in love with this Dougal McGregor. 

Tom schooled his facial features. He listened attentively as Minerva explained the whirlwind romance that took place five years ago. Tom forced himself to not betray the jealousy he felt. He sympathized with her. 

“What about you? Is there anyone?” Minerva asked him with a smile. 

“Dozens of girls. You know how attractive I am.” He joked and she laughed with him. 

“A girl in every city I bet.” She said with a grin. Tom felt his heart constrict painfully. 

They talked for hours about school days. Her job, his plans for the ministry but never about them. It was as if that half a year never existed. Minerva appeared to have forgotten that they had sex almost every day for months. 

Tom hugged her goodbye. “When will I see you again?”

Minerva kissed his cheek, “three weeks. Three Broomsticks.” She said as she apparated. 

Tom apparated back to Hammersmith and found his parents kissing each other. He quickly realized that he could not live in the same roof as them. 

“Oh, you’ve come back. How is Minerva?” His mum asked. 

“Did you know she is a Hogwarts’ professor?” He asked as they settled to have dinner. 

“I did. Albus mentioned it when he became Headmaster.” His father said as he ate his food. 

Tom nodded. He knew what his father’s answer would be if he asked why he had not been informed. “You never once asked about her. You should have come earlier if you cared so much.” 

His parents had been adamant that it was time to come back about a year and a half since his travels started. So Tom remained quiet. He decided to let them know about his decision to leave home. 

“I am in need of a favor. Could I please stay at the manor?” Tom asked. 

“But you’ve just come back.” His mother said a little sadly. 

“I feel as if I am intruding.” Tom said. 

“You are.” His father said. 

“Severus.” His mother yelled at him. 

“He is. Tom is an adult who has not been home in five years. He needs his own space. “We can do Sunday dinners.” 

Tom smiled and agreed, “that’s reasonable.” 

His mother nodded, “fine, but every Sunday, you are here and I don’t like the idea of the Manor. It’s too big for you. Your father will lend you some money to rent a flat.”

Tom did not have any objections to the agreement. “I will look for a place.” 

“I want you out by the end of the week.” His father said as he left the room. 

“Severus.” His mother yelled, “nonsense. You are unreasonable. I miss having sex on this sofa. It’s a good sofa.” 

Tom wished he’d been in his room sooner.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading and leaving feedback :)

Chapter 47

He settled into an easy life. He rented a flat near the ministry. He enjoyed Sunday dinners at Hammersmith with his parents and met Minerva at least once a month whenever their busy schedules permitted. 

Tom interviewed for a secretarial position at the magical law department, part of the Wizengamot. It was menial work but it was expected that any wizard or witch with aspirations to a seat in the Wizengamot needed to at least work as a secretary for five years. Tom planned to stay for two years and then be promoted to a law writing team for one the Wizengamot wizards. He was a rising star at the ministry. Many wizards at the department were impressed by his intelligence and quick problem solving skills. He quickly learned that Minerva was correct. These people were bigoted and infantilized muggles. He was asked about his origins three months into working there. Arcturus Black approached him. Black did not work there but was fond of visiting Mr. Longbottom who worked as part of the Wizengamot. 

“You should have dinner with us. My son and his new wife will be in to have dinner. You could bring a girl or let me know. I have a cousin. She fancies herself in love with an undesirable wizard, a muggle supporter. A Weasley boy. Now that I think about it, she’s already taken and has a newborn son. No matter, my boy. We may yet find you a pureblood witch.” The man said 

Tom looked at him quietly, “Longbottom tells me you are a Prince.” The man continued saying. 

“Not exactly. I am a half-blood. My mother is muggle born and my father is a half-blood as well. His mother was a Prince.” Tom replied. 

The man’s demeanor changed. “I see. Have a nice day. Mr. Snape.” 

Tom saw as the older man walked away. There were no more dinner invitations. Tom did not mind. He was not on the prowl for a wife and found the dinners tedious. He could network as much as he wanted during work hours. 

He ran late for Sunday dinner. He found his parents at the table. “We thought you were not going to make it.” 

“Ran late. I was reading some papers.” He sat down and ate. 

“Your father and I have something to tell you.” His mother said. 

Tom nodded, “we’ve decided to travel.” She continued. Tom nodded. “How long?” 

“A few years.” His father replied. 

“Why?” Tom asked. He was confused. 

“We’re tired. Everyone knows who we are. Your mother and I have to alter our appearance every day. People have noticed that we are not aging. It takes time and concentration to keep up the glamours. We’ve tried potions and they have horrible side effects. My research is not conclusive as of yet. Everyone tries to be younger, not older.” His father said tiredly. He looked closer to his thirties than the supposed fifties. 

“We want you to come with us. You love to travel. It will fun. We will have many adventures.” His mother said with a smile. 

“No.” Tom did not have to think it twice. It was not his plan. He had his life here. His job and Minerva.

His father understood. “We will write to you and come for the holidays and birthdays.” 

Tom nodded, “when do you leave?” 

“I have to tie up some loose ends at the university and then we’ll go to Argentina. A week maybe.” 

They made plans to schedule a visit in which he would go to Buenos Aires for his birthday which would happen in a month. 

Tom left home with a smile. “Now, it is you who will need to write every week.” He hugged his mother goodbye. 

Tom felt bittersweet about their decision to travel but understood the reason behind it. The man made his way back to his flat. His father paid for half a year of it. Tom did not see the need to give him the money back. His mother would have insisted that he did. 

He read some files and cases for a bit and then fell asleep. He dreamed of courtrooms and concentration camps. He woke up startled and shook his head. Tom spent the whole week consumed with work. 

He saw Minerva that Saturday. They usually met at Hogsmeade but Tom insisted on meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, “We have to do Christmas shopping.” He said and cajoled her into going with him. 

“Are you staying in the castle this year?” He asked her as they travelled through muggle London. Tom insisted in buying some books for his mum. 

“No, I’m taking Malcolm and Robert home from Hogwarts. We are spending it home.” She said distractedly. 

“I’m going to Argentina. My parents have decided to travel the world.” He said as they crossed a busy street. 

Minerva remained quiet for a while. Tom looked at her, “what is it?” 

“Tom, there are rumors about your father.” She said quietly. 

“What sort of rumors?” Tom asked with a frown. 

“There’s a tea shop.” She pointed to a nearby place. They walked to it in a hurry. 

Tom ordered coffee while Minerva settled for tea. “Tell me.” 

“A wizard came forth just before you came back. He claims your father tortured him and at least three other wizards the day Grindelwald fell.” Minerva said quickly. 

“Lies, my father was with Dumbledore. We were all there.” Tom laughed. 

Minerva frowned and sweetened her tea. “Tom, he claims that it happened at night. He is one of the wizards that the Ministry found all those years ago.” 

Tom knew exactly who Minerva talked about. “I see. Minerva, how have you acquired this information?” 

She had the decency to blush. “I heard a conversation between Dumbledore and your father. He came to the castle last week and talked to the headmaster. Dumbledore advised him to travel.” 

Tom understood that there was definite proof of his father’s involvement then. He had not heard anything at the ministry. 

“Thank you Minnie. I have to go.” He said and kissed her cheek. “I will owl you later.” 

He left the shop and apparated to the ministry’s entrance. He made his way to the magical law enforcement office. He fashioned a key with his wand. Tom picked up a few tricks traveling. He reviewed the open criminal cases against fellow wizards. 

“Severus Tobias Snape, suspected of attempted murder…” Tom stopped reading. They were accusing of raping and killing three witches and torturing a wizard for an extended period of time. These were lies. There were descriptions of each case and then a last page with notes. “Alibi given, sworn testimony from ministry officials as well as sworn testimony from Albus Dumbledore. Next steps, question wife? Son? Order to question Mr. Snape and examine his wand.” 

Tom had read enough. He left the ministry and apparated home. 

His father was in the living room reading a book. “Care to explain why you have not told me that there is an inquiry for your arrest?” He said as introduction. 

His father set the book down, “I had hoped that Albus’ intervention would be enough. Your mother was correct. It is best for us to leave now.”

“Dad, this is madness. I need you to explain.” 

“We should wait for your mother.” His father said calmly. 

Tom thought about yelling. They were so frustrating, the both of them. He waited for half an hour and then his mother entered their home. 

“I bought you oranges. They were a bit pricey.” She saw him. “Oh, you’re here sweetheart.”

“He knows about the inquiry.” His father said. 

“Oh.” His mother articulated. 

Tom was furious, “why do you keep lying to me?” it was a silent fury. He learned it from his father. 

“We did not lie.” His father intoned just as softly. 

“We omitted some information for your own good.” His mother softened. 

“Same as lying in my book. Explain, what is all of this?” he asked. 

“Your mother and I decided to leave the wizarding world after the incident.” His father began to explain. 

“It was a decision a long time coming. It is not our timeline. We tried to fit in. I forced your mother to accept the manor but it was all for naught.” 

Tom nodded, “we waited until you were done with Hogwarts.” His mother said. “You traveled and then it started.” 

“I got owls from Albus, different Blacks, Rosiers, Rowles, Crouchs, Longnottom, even Potter reached out. They wanted all sort of favors and invitations to socialize came every week.” His father said. “There is only so many times you can refuse these people. The threats began, first from Rosier and then the Blacks. Arcturus invited me over to start a political faction, a party of sorts of purebloods. Potter wanted to do the same but his views are far more charitable.” 

“We wanted nothing to do with it but Harfhang convinced us to have dinner. And then we realized there were changes to this timeline. Something was off.” His mother said. 

“Harfhang was the person we’ve had most contact with outside of you. He presented us his three daughters and only son Algie.” His father frowned. “The Harfhang from our timeline had three daughters and two sons. One of them which should have been born five years ago. He was to be the grandfather of one of your mother’s dearest friends and father to a war hero. Now he does not exist.” 

“What does any of that have to do with you?” Tom asked exasperated. He did not care one fig about the family lives.

“The first anomaly we noticed was Minerva.” His mother said gently. 

“What about Minnie?” Tom asked. 

“Our Minerva was younger. We were surprised to see her boarding the train your first year. Then my mother died, effectively canceling me. We’ve also looked into Hermione’s family. Her great aunts have all disappeared and her maternal grandfather did not come to England after the war. He remained in France got himself a wife. She had their first child, a boy. It was supposed to be your grandmother.”

“I fail to see how this has anything to do with the inquiry.” Tom insisted. 

“We have changed the timeline. Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time.” His mother replied, “We thought we were safe, but at least three people have ceased to exist because of us and two have been born before their times.” 

“Who is the other person?” Tom asked. 

“The witch responsible for your mother’s arm.” His father began, “young Bellatrix Lestrange. Third year Slytherin.” 

Tom frowned, “Druella’s daughter? She’s a sweet girl.” 

“Did you meet her?” His mother asked. 

“She was about seven or eight years old.” He said honestly. Druella welcomed him into her home that time. It was the last time he’d ever gone there. 

“It is important. The timeline was terribly altered by our presence. We do not know what will happen next. We were too concerned with that aspect and then the veiled threats came forth. This so called wizard came forth with the pureblood supports. Albus has meddled as much as he can but the results do not look so promising.” His father insisted. 

“They are not after you. They have nothing on you but they do have things on your father. He was a spy for them during this war and the fact that our backgrounds are not clear or sealed for that matter. We have to leave, put distance between us and them. We cannot ask you to the same but you have to understand that we have to go.” His mother said gently. 

“They will find you. They will know once you are out of the country that you have traveled to Argentina. In fact, they will ask me about you. The next steps are to question me or mum.” Tom replied quickly. 

His father nodded, “we have to.” He looked at his mother. 

His mum looked at him with the saddest eyes she’d seen. “They need to forget about us for a time. It does not mean that we will stop writing to you. We designed something to communicate.” 

“Your father reconstructed it and bettered it. We have the other one. We will write each other and you have vacation time. Not for the first years but later, once it all dies down.” His mother rushed out. 

Tom understood, “When will you do it? Minerva knows that you are planning to travel.” 

His father smiled, “Albus, the old fox.” 

“We will fake our deaths three days from now. A lorry accident. They will call you from the muggle relations office once they see our bodies and wands. Do not worry, those will be decoys, perfect replicas of our own. It will be our bodies, your mother and I will drink a potion. It is a modification of the draught of the living dead. We will not be asleep; we will be conscious. We will be the only casualties.” His father said clearly. 

Tom listened to the plan carefully, “You will take us to the manor. Once there, we will leave through muggle ways. We will modify our appearance, a beard and short hair for me, your mother will color her hair blond and change her eye color. You will have a burial for us. Close casket, Albus and maybe Minerva.” 

“I cannot lie to Minerva so much.” Tom said openly. 

His mother nodded, “we trust her if you do.” 

“We will not go to Argentina. Your mother and I will go to the colonies, as west as possible. We will find one of those little towns and stay there for a few months. We plan to make our way down until we reach Argentina, a few months or years in each country. We will write to you, through both muggle and wizard avenues.” His father said. 

They went through the last details of the operations. Tom stayed with them that night. He knew that it was for the best and he definitely knew that he could not lie to Minerva that much. She knew almost everything. He would tell her everything once his parents went away. 

He woke up the next morning and went down to have some tea. He found his father nursing a cup of coffee. “What will happen with Cassia?” He asked as Cassia pranced around the kitchen. 

“Your mother has accepted to leave her here with you.” His father explained. 

“I cannot take care of a cat.” Tom said while sitting in front of his father. 

“Give her to Minerva. She is fond of her if I recall correctly.” He said and drank a bit more. 

“Do you think it will work?” Tom asked him in all honesty. 

“It will. We have to try it for now. We have overstayed our welcome here. It is best that they forget about me. Your mother was correct. We needed to stay under the radar but I had to go back. You and I are that way, magic feels different. It’s a thrill.” Tom never heard his father speak to him as an equal. 

“It feels different. As if there is electricity and a sense of peace and power, a thrill.” Tom whispered. 

His father nodded, “I must ask you something. Never be so seduced by that power. It will not be a good thing. Power will not make Minerva love you like you want her to love you. It will not make people agree intrinsically with your views.” 

Tom looked at him, studied him, “What exactly was your role in your timeline?” 

His father looked at him. “I was a spy.” 

“A double agent?” Tom asked him. 

The older man shook his head, “I was at Hogwarts when the Dark Lord rose and gained a following. It was the first war. I grew up in Manchester, my witch mother did not tell my muggle father that she had magic. It was the topic of constant fights. It did not help that I was magical as well. They fought day and night. I grew resentful of them. I often went to a little park near our house. It divided the good part and the bad part in town. I met a girl who could do magic. She was muggle born. We were best friends. I could not wait for my letter to arrive and I was the happiest when it did.” 

“Hogwarts was my dream. I would show my friend everything. Imagine my surprise when she was sorted in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. We remained friends until the end of our fifth year. I had a number of nemeses at Hogwarts. There was a nasty incident after one of our O.W.L.S. She tried to defend me. I was humiliated. I called her a mudblood. She never forgave me. I begged but we knew it was the end. You see, I had begun to make associations that were not to her liking. She told me she could not make more excuses for me. I grew resentful of her. I loved her, I desired her, I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to love me, as much as I loved her. So when the invitation to join the Dark Lord came I did not hesitate. I thought it would solve everything. I would be powerful; I would teach my muggle father. I would teach those boys at Hogwarts. I would teach my friend that I could be better. I took the mark.” 

“Your tattoo?” Tom asked. 

His father smiled sadly and looked at it. “Yes, it is ever fixed, I did not go away, not even when I killed him. It is a reminder of that fateful mistake. My fellow Death Eaters were fanatics, purebloods who believed in blood supremacy. I knew better. I wanted power. I wanted knowledge. I wanted everyone to know that I was smart, talented and better than everyone else. I worked for him. I spied, I developed potions, spells and gained recognition among the ranks. I was twenty when the Dark Lord asked me to ask for a teaching post at Hogwarts. I overheard a prophecy.” 

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …” 

“I told it to my master. I was sure to be elevated to the ranks and I was when the unconceivable happened. He targeted my friend’s son. She married one of my school nemesis. I immediately begged him to spare her. He promised he would.” His father snorted. 

Tom was oddly captured by this tale. He kept seeing Minerva with a small child. His father continued speaking, “I went to Albus, I told him everything and begged him to protect them all.” 

“You saved them.” Tom said carefully. 

“They were betrayed by a friend. The Dark Lord killed them but the baby survived.” His father looked impossibly sad. 

“I swore to protect the boy. He grew up to be your mother’s best friend. I despised him but could not bear to look into his eyes. He had my friend’s eyes, the greenest, most beautiful eyes.” His father smiled happily. 

Tom frowned, “You speak of her as if in love with her.”

The older man chuckled, “I believe your mother cured me of that.” 

“My friend remains my biggest regret. She died because of me. There is nothing more hateful than hurting the ones you love.” His father said. 

“Why are you telling me all of this? You have been so secretive of your lifetime.” Tom was very curious. 

“Your mother and I will go away. We will not be next to you anymore.” The man replied. 

“Dad, you were not with me the last five years when I was away.” Tom said honestly. He did not see why they needed to have this conversation yet again. 

“No, but it was different. You were away, you were safe. There is a pack of wolves looking to tear you apart now. Tom, you are to stay and I am scared. I never want you to make my mistakes. So promise me, be careful and do not let power consume you. Tom, you have to be strong.” 

Tom looked at his father and nodded, “I made an unbreakable vow. I will keep it.” 

His father stood up and touched his shoulder. “There is no need to tell your mother that you know about all of this.” 

He went away and left the cup on the sink. Tom finished his cup of tea and then left for his flat. 

He spent the next two days working as if nothing happened. He carried the small mirror on his robes and felt it grow hot. He knew it was them. It was time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to March! Let's hope this one is better than last years'!!

Chapter 48

It happened exactly like his father predicted. He received a visit from the muggle relations office. They apparated to the accident scene. His father made an excellent job. They looked horrible and dead. Tom did not have to fake his paleness or the sudden need to throw up. Someone guided him away from the scene. 

“Prince manor. I will bury them there.” He replied to whoever asked questions. Tom made sure to have the ministry members apparate the bodies nearby. He opened the manor. 

“You will have to file the paperwork. Later of course, better yet, I will have someone from your office do it for you.” A witch said. She offered him a smile. She looked a little older than him. 

“Their wands are missing.” Tom said as an afterthought. 

“The Magical Enforcement office will return them as soon as they are done inspecting them.” His father was correct. 

“Do you suspect foul play?” Tom arched an eyebrow and frowned. 

“Not at all Mr. Snape. It is standard procedure.” The muggle authorities have concluded that it was accident and there are various eye witnesses that can attest to it. A lorry ran over your parents. The conductor lost control, a stroke apparently.” 

The witch was muggleborn then. Tom nodded, “I’d like some privacy now.” He said and looked away from her. 

The wizards left. Tom ran downstairs to get the antidote. His father had two vials, a blue and a green one. He was supposed to administer the blue one to his father first. Tom did. his father came to himself after five minutes in which Tom doubted everything. 

“Good. Now give me the other vial.” His father dropped the drops on his mother’s lips. She came about easier. 

They were all on the floor. His mother hugged him. “I love you more than my life. You are my soul. Never forget that your mother loves you.” 

She said and hugged him tight. His father stood up and raised his wand. He looked sported a beard and his eyes were blue. His hair grew longer. He then put on glasses and his nose became smaller. His mother looked impressively young after she waved her wand. Her hair became straight and honey blond. She waved her wand once more and it was short. She had green eyes now. His father fashioned two caskets. They were closed and beautiful. 

His father finished arranging the flowers. “This is your show now.” He said and clapped his back. 

He touched his face with both his hands and Tom felt as if he were seven once again, “Remember what I told you yesterday. Do not let it consume you. Come to us if you need to step away. You are not responsible for anyone but yourself.” 

Tom shook his head, “I’m responsible for you two.” 

His father smiled, “you are not. Take care of yourself and remember to look at that blasted mirror.” He bumped his forehead with his and then hugged him. Tom hugged him back tightly. He felt like that kid that ripped his father’s books and was afraid to be left alone. He was going to be alone again. It would not be like when he traveled. That was him leaving them. Tom knew that he had home to come back to. Now they were going away and it would not be the same. There would be no more parents to come home to. He would have to look for them and visit them, be part of their adventure. They were no longer a function of him. 

His mother hugged him one last time. “Remember your letters will be addressed to Emma and Joseph Driver. We will send you a postcard once we arrive.” 

Tom nodded and watched as they apparated away. Tom was left with the two caskets and the house elves. There was no officiant. Tom opened the door to Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore and Minerva. 

“My boy, I’m so sorry.” Mr. Longbottom said after he clapped him on the back. Mr. Potter echoed the sentiment. Dumbledore shook his hand and gave his condolences. 

Minerva looked at him with sad eyes. Tom hugged her and buried his face on her neck. She rubbed his back. He cried silently, mourning the loss of his parents. He needed to explain everything. 

There were a few more wizards attending the impromptu burial. There were Blacks and the Crouches who would be disappointed once more since his father had Tom as the sole heir of the Prince Estate. 

It was quick. He found himself alone with Minerva as in the blink of an eye. 

“Tom, I’m so sorry. They were good people.” She said as he rubbed his hand. 

He stood up and glanced around the room. “Muffliato.” Tom looked at her, “They are alive.” 

Minerva frowned, “you’ve had a nasty shock.” 

He shook his head, “They faked their deaths. I have to tell you everything but you have to swear to never tell anyone Minnie.” 

Minerva nodded. Tom explained everything from the moment he learned about the time travel. Minerva frowned but listened attentively. He went into detail about what happened with the wizards and explained that she should be younger. 

Minerva was speechless, “Tom, this cannot be true.” 

Tom looked at her, “I swear it. You have to believe me Minnie. I wouldn’t lie. Now, I’m alone. I should have gone with them.” 

Minerva hugged him as he cried. She shushed him, “you will visit them. Your life is here. It will be fine Tom.” 

Tom looked into her brown eyes and could not hold it anymore. He wanted to have her close, to kiss her, to make love to her. 

He touched her lips. “You are my best friend.” 

She smiled, “you are mine too.” 

“I want us to be more than that.” He said as he inched closer to kiss her. 

Minerva looked away, “I cannot give you what you want Tom. I am not in love with you. I care for you deeply but it is not enough for what you want.” 

Tom touched her chin and looked at her, “what do I want Minerva?” 

“You Tom Snape, want the house, the kids. They all speak of you. You are a rising star at the Ministry and I have no intention of being your accessory. It would never work.” Minerva said clearly. 

Tom touched her cheek, “I will take whatever you want to give me Minnie. I do not care for children. I never did. You are quite mistaken. I do not plan to have the wife or the children. You suit me just fine. I am very patient Minerva. I can wait until you love me like I love you. I am in love with you. I have been since we were children.” 

Minerva looked surprised, “you can’t have.” 

Tom kissed her hands, “I have, ever since Bilbo.” 

She looked at him and then stood up. “I have to go.” 

Tom did not want her to leave. “Fine, let me escort you out.” He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the manor. 

She was about to step away when Tom grabbed her hand and turned her. “Goodbye Minnie.” He said and pecked her lips. He would not lie anymore, not to her, not to himself. 

Minerva was startled but then caressed his face and hugged him. “I will see you next month. Hogsmeade.” 

He nodded and watched as she apparated. Tom was alone. He decided to remain in the manor. He went to his father’s study and found a letter. 

“Dear Tom, 

I know you are going to stay in the manor. I only ask you to not sell the one in Hammersmith. Your mother and I consider it to be our home. I have attached a detailed account of all of our finances. I have set a trust for you mother and me. All else is yours. We will be fine. There will be no need to wire money like I did with my grandparents. Son, make sure to use all of your resources wisely. There is an official will in the left drawer. Present it to the ministry officials. It will give legality to our deaths. If I assume correctly, the Crouches will have already attended the services and are waiting to dispute any will. They will ask for a blood potion or something equally ridiculous. That will clearly states that you were legally adopted through muggle methods. I apologize but your status as Tom Riddle may come up. Always remember that you are ours. Your mother and I are very proud of you. We will see you next year for your Birthday.

Severus Snape.” 

Tom burned that letter and searched for the will. It was there. He would take it to the ministry the following day. 

He glanced at the numbers and found that he was quite wealthy. There was a lot of old money but his mother. It had to be her. His father had no idea how to take care of money. Tom remembered that whenever he wanted something expensive or ridiculously useless he needed to ask his father for it. His mother would make him think about what he wanted while dad would just give him the money. Mum caught pretty quickly and scolded his father for giving into him. His father would shrug remain quiet but then would wink and find a way to get him the thing he wanted. Tom looked over the numbers and shook his head. They were filthy rich. He decided to drink some of his father’s firewhisky and then went to his quarters. 

The young man went to work the following day and retrieved the decoy wands. They directed him to another office to present his father’s will. He saw Caspar Crouch but he merely sneered and went away. 

The wizard in front of him guided him to fill out three forms, “you have many friends Mr. Snape. Crouch will not bother you.” 

Tom nodded and went back to his little office. He busied himself with his work. Mr. Longbottom approached him later that afternoon. “Your father and I were in talks about a coalition. Fleamont and him were close to reaching an agreement. We would like to have support to protect muggles. They after all need to looked after.” 

Tom remained quiet, “Mr. Longbottom. I do not believe I am experienced enough to embark in such venues at this time. I would love to explore the opportunity down the road.” He smiled and went to his flat in London. 

He would relocate to the manor for the time being. His plan was to continue with his work and find a way to allocate his money to make sure the laws he wanted to pass happened. His father was correct. He was a rising star and he would make sure that things were done properly.


End file.
